


All & Nothing

by ThatWolfieWrites



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide Attempt, but mostly Joey & Susie Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 109,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWolfieWrites/pseuds/ThatWolfieWrites
Summary: An end. A new beginning. The trials. The Legion.Ashlin is learning this new world, when she is targeted by The Legion. When she meets them, things begin to change for everyone, from Survivor to Killer.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Joey/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Wake Up

The feeling on her face was familiar, as if someone had done this long ago. Ashlin sniffled, trying to edge her face as far away from the boot as she could, rather feel the cold of the snow than the boot. He was strong and pressed harder against her face, grinding her cheek into the blood, dirt and snow. It reminded her of the day... He leaned down, knife in hand, the fucking mask peering at her, his head tilted slightly. It was like he could see out of it, but it was solid looking. She could taste blood in her mouth, her back was on fire, a huge slash across it. He had come up behind her suddenly, no warning, just pain.

“Just - just fu-fucking kill me!” She spat, refusing to let him see her cry. His boot left her face and came down on the middle of her back, right on the cut, but it let her turn to look at him. She spat on his mask and he kicked her in the face.

“Dumb bitch,” His foot came down even harder on her back. She gasped in pain as he purposefully stomped on the wound he gave her. The world flashed white, then black and then she could see again. 

He knelt down, knee on her back, one hand grabbing her chin and the other, holding the knife that came to her throat. She felt her lip trembling with pain and fear, but she refused to show it in tears. The mask was pressed against her ear and she could feel him trembling. 

“Beg me to spare you,” He whispered harshly. The mask didn’t muffle his voice at all. It was like it was part of him. It was a grotesque smiley face, blood streaked across the smile. He had a hoodie pulled up to hide his head, while the mask hid his face. The leather jacket was probably there to make him look tough but honestly, she just thought it made him look like a bad boy wannabe.

“Eat shit and die!” She hissed instead. 

He shoved his blade against her throat, drawing a thin line on it. She felt blood drip down her neck slowly. How did she get here? How did this happen? She was so scared and in so much pain. 

“So you choose death then?” His mask wandered away from her ear, downwards she shivered. His voice was so smooth but she could hear the amusement her pain brought him in his voice. The hand on her chin began to gently stroke her cheek. “If it's what you want, I’m more than happy to help you..”

She clutched the ground, trying to think of something she could do. Movement caught her eye and she saw another person, a tall bearded man with a scar across his one eye, holding a flashlight. She gave them a desperate look and the man behind her let go of her chin. 

She acted quickly, leaning her head forward and then swung backwards, smashing the back of her head into his mask as hard as she could. The man came running out of the bushes, shining the flashlight at their masked face. They surprisingly stumbled back, off of Ashlin. She scrambled forward, pulling herself along the ground before the other person came and grabbed her arm, dragging her to her feet.

They ran, the man not letting go over her arm. He did stop once to shine a light in the masked asshole’s face one more time, before dragging her along once more. Eventually the heartbeat she had heard pounding in her ears since she had gotten here faded. She trembled, her body aching, the cut she had received on her back still bleeding. 

“You’re new” The man stated, stopping and motioning for her to turn around. She hesitated, backing up a little. “Listen, if you don’t trust me, why did you follow me?”

“I...I don’t even know what’s going on. I just woke up here and then that asshole came out of nowhere and stabbed me and I can’t find my phone-”

“Even if you could, it wouldn’t do you any good here. Now please, I want to help you.” His eyes were honest and kind so she turned, standing straight, not wanting to seem weak in front of this stranger. “My name is Jeff, Jeff Johansen” 

“I'm Ashlin Kamiya,” She said simply. She flinched when he touched her back a little too roughly.

“Sorry. I’m just nervous. The Legion runs around like a psycho sometimes and if they hit you, it can really mess you up. It’s called Frenzy or something like that,” He patted her back gently and she was surprised to feel no pain at all. “There we go, we better move. Follow me. If you hear a heartbeat, run. Don’t wait for me, just go.”

“A heartbeat?”

“It means Legion is close.”

“Legion? That’s a stupid name.”

Jeff chuckled at her tone. “Don’t let them hear you. They hold grudges like they’re kids or something.” 

Ashlin gave him a questioning look. “Why do you keep calling him,  _ they? _ ” She followed him, crouching as he did, keeping her voice low. He glanced back at her. 

“Oh, um...well, Legion isn’t only one person. It's four kids. Back when I lived...Well never mind, that was a long time ago,” He stopped by what looked to be a red motor on wheels. A spot light towered above it, flickering and sparking. “This is a generator. We need to fix five of them to escape. Watch me a second.”

She watched him, as he stuck his fingers in the machine and began to fiddle with it. She didn’t really understand, but she was trying. She didn’t understand many of the terms he was using. Well, she  _ understood _ the words, but not the context.

“So, what is this place?” She asked, kneeling on the other side of the generator, trying to fiddle with it as she had seen him. 

“Ah, this is the arena, where the trial is taking place. The Legion is a Killer and we are Survivors. Our task is to repair five generators and open the exit gates before we are all killed.” His voice was so calm and sure as he explained it. “If he gets you on the ground he can either hook you or if you’ve already been hooked twice and escaped - what we call deadhook - he can either hook you one last time or mori you” 

“Mori means...death?”

“It basically means instead of sacrificing you, they can just...kill you.”

“What are we being sacrificed to?”

“Uh...well it's called the Entity and I’m not sure of the rest of the details.” He shrugged and she fell silent afterwards, trying to focus.

She stuck her fingers deeper into the generator when suddenly a sharp shock ran through her fingers, causing her to shriek and the generator let out a large explosion along with some smoke. She coughed, waving her hands in front of her face. 

Jeff stood and fled as the sound of a heartbeat filled her ears. She didn’t run, she crept around the trees near the generator and peeked out, seeing that masked bastard come up to the generator and kick it twice before glancing around. She ducked down further, trying to hide herself in the tall brown grass. She held her breath, but didn’t close her eyes. She waited, quiet. 

The heartbeat started to fade and then it was gone. She was shaking and stood carefully, clasping her hands together, closing her eyes.

_ No, don’t cry _ , she thought desperately.  _ No, no. He said there was an escape. He said we just needed to fix five generators.  _

A tear leaked out of her one eye, despite herself and she was quick to wipe it away. No breaking down her. She had to finish this generator and then maybe find Jeff. She wondered if there were others here. 

Ashlin was tough, she already knew that. She had always been tough. She had to be, even as a child, she had to be an adult because her parents weren’t interested in that role. So as she crept across this arena, her hands barely shook. When they started shaking too hard, she clenched her fists hard, drawing blood from her palms.

She heard a scream as she approached a generator and she saw that masked freak, chasing another woman. She had reddish brown hair in braid pigtails. The woman was fast but this Killer was faster. Suddenly the Legion grabbed the back of the woman’s shirt and pulled her back into his arms. Their hand ran over the woman’s stomach and breasts and she squirmed to get out of their grip. 

Ashlin saw a small broken plank near the generator and she grabbed it, not flinching at the splinters that embedded themselves into her hands. She crept forward and as she came in range his head turned but it was too late.

She smashed the board into his mask and she heard a crunch. Good, she hoped his fucking nose was broken. Ashlin looked at the woman who fled, without so much as a thank you. Ashlin followed after her, darting by the Legion. The woman disappeared from her view too soon and Ashlin was on her own again. 

She could hear the heartbeat yet and slowed herself, trying to find a place to hide. It didn’t fade, he knew that she was nearby or that someone was. She tried to focus but her blood was rushing through her ears and she felt dizzy.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she would have screamed if another hand hadn’t clamped over her mouth.

“It’s okay, Ashlin. It’s me,” She turned enough to see Jeff’s face and behind her was another guy with dark hair, closely cropped to his head. He was tall, even when crouched. “This is David”

“Sorry ‘bout the circumstances,” David said, his voice deep and pleasant. He had an accent and she found herself smiling a little. A guy that big? He could crush the punk that was hunting them. 

“He almost got another girl-”

“Meg. We only need one more generator, let’s hope she’s working on it while this asshole is looking for us,” Jeff shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly the heartbeat was too loud.

“Yeah, I think you guys will keep me busy!” They all turned as one to see The Legion there, toying with their knife. Ashlin had a feeling their smile was rotten underneath their mask. “Especially you. First trials are always a bitch” 

Ashlin knew he was looking at her and she felt cold, despite the sweat that ran down her back. She stood, slowly, carefully. David and Jeff stood, almost shielding her.

“Aw, cute,” The Killer put their hands on their cheeks, or well where their cheeks would be. For a moment, Ashlin caught a shadow behind them that looked like another person. No two...No three. Three other people making the same motion, their masks and clothes ever so slightly different.

David cracked his knuckles suddenly and swung for the Killer. They made a squeak of surprise and dodged. They were small compared to David, but they were also quicker than him. He threw two more punches and got a slash on his arm for his trouble. 

But the Killer was distracted, finding a new game to play. Jeff took her arm again and they ran. The Killer didn’t even give them a passing glance, too wrapped up with David.

“Will he be okay?”Ashlin asked as they ran. 

“Maybe,” Ashlin felt her heart shudder at that answer, “Listen, if he’s okay or not, I can explain everything when we get back to camp.”

Jeff led her through the arena, seemingly searching for something. They weren’t running anymore, but walking quickly. Suddenly there was a loud sound, almost like a buzzer. Jeff stopped and turned around. Ashlin followed his action as Jeff pointed a while glowing object that faded quickly into the distance. I followed him, until we found a gate...but it was closed.

Suddenly a scream rang out and Ashlin turned, seeing the outline of a body hanging off the hook in the distance. Her body jolted forward, ready to go and save him, but Jeff’s hand around her arm stopped her. He had let go of the switch and was looking at her with pleading eyes. 

“Don’t. You’re new and they’ll….Well, anyway,” He took her hand and put it on the switch. “Open the door, go. I’ll save David.” He crept off and left her there. She swallowed and followed orders, pulling the switch, letting the gate power up. 

It took what felt like forever. She began to look around, not hearing the heartbeat, but she felt like he could creep up on her at any moment. The gate let out a siren like sound and the earth began to rumble, fiery cracks appearing in the ground, though the snow still fell and the fire and cracks didn’t seem to bother it. 

She looked towards where David was hooked, to see he was free. Or at least she couldn’t see him on the hook any longer. She went into the entrance of the gate, but not all the way through, not yet. 

Steam rose out of the ground and it trembled. She didn’t understand this hellscape. She heard another scream, just nearby. They laid on the ground and their image faded. Something told her that they were dead. Who was it though? Jeff? David? Meg? Just then she heard the heartbeat, it was getting louder and louder. She saw Jeff and David running towards her, the Legion hot on their tails.

“Hurry!” She screamed, and they picked up the pace. The Legion stopped at the entrance, giving them a little wave with his knife. She watched him, watching the other hooked person in the distance. 

“Next time, new girl,” She heard him say, but if he said anything else, Jeff and David both grabbed her, dragging her through a field. It was huge, expansive and the snow almost immediately stopped. 

They ran through this field, soon joined by another girl. It was Meg and she was shivering as she ran as if cold. They ran until Ashlin was sure her lungs would explode but a campfire came into view, with other people around it. A Lot of other people around it. 

The others slowed and Ashlin followed their lead. David patted her on her back before they exited the field, the grass just stopping before they entered the campsite. A thick, lush autumn forest surrounded it and though she couldn’t hear birds or other animals, she felt almost at ease. 

Meg walked directly over to the campfire and collapsed by it, wrapping her arms around herself, still shivering. Another woman with a pink shirt and glasses hurried over to her, a blanket in hand. She rubbed Meg’s shoulders gently after wrapping the blanket around her and stood, looking at Ashlin.

“Ah, a new person.” She didn’t seem excited by that but she gave Ashlin a warm smile. “My name is Claudette.” 

Others came forward, introducing themselves until Ashlin felt sick with it. A man who had quietly introduced himself as Jake stepped forward again. “We knew you’d be coming, even if we hoped you found a way to escape.”

“What do you mean?”

This time it was a man who had been a cop before, David Tapp, stepped up. “We got a new Killer two or three days ago. Whenever a new Killer is here, we know a new Survivor will appear. When you didn’t show up, we thought maybe we got a little lucky but…”

Ashlin set her shoulders. “I don’t even know how I got here. I left my house because…” She wrinkled her brow. Why did she leave? What had her upset? Her life before was fuzzy. She had been married, she had a child, another on the way with her husband... Her hand suddenly dropped to her stomach.

“Are you okay?” Someone asked, but she didn’t know the voice. One of the others near her. 

“Yeah I…” She shook her head. “I think…” She stumbled and she felt the dirt under her. The world spun and she tried to grab onto anything, everything, something. It spun, the autumn trees seeming to close in on her, she tried to raise her head, fight them off, anything but her vision went white and then black and she didn’t know anything anymore.

* * *

Frank, Julie, Susie, Joey.

Joey, Susie, Julie, Frank.

It was hard to tell the difference between them when they were together. Though one body was in control when they were together, sometimes others would step in, their mannerisms would take over or perhaps they were just one in that moment.

For now, Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey stood, listening to Evan and Philip talk about how they should make at least one sacrifice per trial, because the Entity needed it and blah, blah, blah. Don’t just Mori the survivors because you’re frustrated and blah, blah, blah. Frank had tuned out a long time ago and looking at his friends standing at his side, he could tell they had as well. 

“Are you listening, Frank?” The bell rang heavily in his ears and he met Philp’s eyes. 

“Sure,” He agreed, actually a little unsure of what he had even asked him. He smiled underneath his mask, and he knew from the look in Philp’s eyes, that he was tired of their shit. 

“Just let them go, Philp,” Evan sounded resigned. He rubbed at his back, narrowly avoiding the hooks that ran through his body, “Buncha of brats” 

They all grinned and Joey let out a little whoop before they turned tail and ran from the Killer’s camp. They headed towards the mountain, toward their lodge where they could be away from everyone else. As they got closer, they stopped, the new Killer standing in their way.

They hadn’t seen them yet and they could almost see why.

She turned towards them, about as tall as Susie. It was hard to gain details about her because on her face was a plague doctor mask, the beak cracked and broken. Her eyes were a chilling blue, that were glowing through the mask. She wore a tattered school outfit beneath, with leggings, almost like Susie’s outfit, the skin they could see was white, bruised and bloody. 

“Legion,” She said, in a childlike voice, much younger than her appearance and he felt Susie flinch slightly. She was only sixteen when she had been drawn in here and she was very young, and this girl had to be the same age. 

They didn’t reply to her voice, moving slower now. She held no weapons, but most didn’t here in the Killer’s Forest. 

“Legion,” She said again, a little louder, following after them. They stopped and Frank stood in front of them, eyes on this new Killer who knew their name but they didn’t know her’s. “Legion”

“Yeah?” Frank snapped at last, his temper showing.

“You met her,” Her voice was full of curiosity. 

“The...new Survivor?” Frank was glad his mask was on, glad it was hiding his face because it was confused. Then he remembered that this new Survivor was  _ her _ Survivor. “She’s good at running and hiding, but not fighting back” Frank laughed and it was echoed by the rest of Legion. 

Suddenly the girl kicked Frank in the chest, his breath leaving him. He landed on his back and began to sit up but before he could, a scythe came down, digging into the ground next to his head. The handle of it was across his body and the girl held it. Her brown-black hair floated from under her mask, her blue eyes were glowing brighter and he could see the intent behind though eyes. 

“Do not. Touch her.” The child’s voice was gone, replaced by a darkness that didn’t belong in her body.

_ Frank! _ It was Julie’s voice, but panic wasn’t lacing her mind, it was anger.

_ Stay back, she’s just riled up and it's not like she can really hurt me _ , he ordered silently.

_ I’m going to kick her ass! _ It was Joey’s silent threat.

_ She’s just a kid, please, Joey. Maybe she knew that woman? _

_ Maybe it was her mommy,  _ Joey was dark and tempered. Susie was the least dark of them when they weren’t in the arena. She had the most hesitation. Frank had forced her to help kill that man after all. 

“Hey listen...uh…” Frank didn’t know her name, Evan had probably told him but had let his mind wander while they were talking. “We didn’t hurt her”

_ Liar _

_ Shut up Julie _

The girl began to calm down a little bit. She lifted her scythe from the ground and it disappeared into smoke at her side as she stood straight again, fixing the mask on her face. Without a word she turned and walked away from Legion. Frank pulled himself onto his elbows, watching her.

There was one thing Frank hated - that Legion hated - more than anything else. That was being told what to do. He looked at Julie, Susie and Joey. Their minds were agreeance. They were going to fuck up that new girl within an inch of her life. 

He stood, taking the lead once more as they returned to the old lodge. Susie and Joey disappeared into their room almost right away. Horny bastards. They didn’t even give an excuse, they just left the group, though Frank could still feel them nearby. They were one person as much as they were four. 

The cold bit at them but it never hurt them. He didn’t think he could be cold anymore or warm or anything. He was always comfortable no matter the temperature. He could be in a desert with his jacket and hood on, he’d be fine. He sat on the couches by the fire, Julie joining him, cuddling up to his side. He put an arm around her, leaning his head back. Their relationship was purely friendly. She wasn’t the woman he thought she was. She was sassy and unbridled. She had more rage in her than Frank did and that was saying something. She hated the town she had grown up in and the realm of the Entity seemed to make that rage grow. She had no mercy in her soul, but Frank could at least admire that. 

His mind wandered to what he could do to that new girl. Torture and pain were on the menu. The basement was always good for that. It was hard to rescue someone from there and it was terrifying for survivors. He wanted her to feel terror, to feel pain, to fear the Legion as that fucking new Killer should. 

Frank wasn’t sure how long he sat there, knowing Julie had fallen asleep in his lap. Susie and Joey were asleep as well. They didn’t need sleep or food or anything, but they liked it. Sleeping let them dream of a future they might have had. Susie was smart, she could have gone to college and become something great. Joey was good at sports, so he might have found his way to something great too. Julie was beautiful and posed, always. Maybe she would have become an actress, a star; she would have been great too. 

Frank though?

What would he have done? He probably would have done nothing great. At nineteen he was trash on the street. No one loved him before Julie, Susie and Joey. He could have ended up here on his own, living in the place he killed. He didn’t have to drag them all down with him. His dreams were always dark, always lonely and always took him to the trial where he’d be hunting down Julie, Susie and Joey.

So Frank didn’t sleep. He tried not to. 

The warmth of Julie on his lap, the thoughts of blood and torture led him into an uneasy sleep. The dream was different, not dark and full of screams like usual. Instead he stood, his friends next to him.

In this dream they stood, together but apart. Weapons were in hand but hands were 

A force to be feared, a force dragged into the darkness, placed in the Trials and told to hunt. They did. 

relaxed. The Survivors stood before them but not a single one of them looked afraid. Frank turned his head to see all the Killers as well...all but one. She came out of the shadows and swung her scythe. It dug into the chest of the new girl, blood spurted out of her mouth and her wound. She fell dead and the girl began to kill the others as they watched, stiff and still. 

Then she turned towards them, her blue eyes like hellfire. She chopped down her fellow Killers until only they were left. Then she killed Joey, but instead of feeling him retreat into the Legion’s headspace, he was just gone, as if a limp had been severed from the body. Next was Susie and it was the same feeling. She was just gone, no longer part of him. Julie was cut down without a sound and the girl approached him. He trembled. He wanted to die so badly now. He was alone. 

She smiled, he knew she was smiling, and ran her bloody scythe against his skin.

Then she left, leaving him alive and alone. He fell to his knees, feeling only pain as the people who were a part of him were gone. He was alone. He was afraid. And he…

Frank woke up with a gasp. 

Julie was by the fire making food. She looked at him and abandoned the food to go to him, pushing her mask aside and pushing his mask up to cup his face in her hands. She said nothing but climbed onto the couch with him, wrapping her arms around him. Soon Joey and Suzie joined them, all four curling on the couch together, silent promises to never leave each other, running down their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter, consider joining my discord where I often talk when I write and have just made a general hangout for people who love to write fics and read them! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/PuqhvHg


	2. Missed the Mark

When the trail ended, they all returned. Only Claudette and Meg had waited behind. The rest of them had gone to trial, all finishing at various times. Out of the twenty that went, seven had been sacrificed and dragged themselves back to the fire last, limping and cold, as if the life had been drained out of them, as if a piece of them had been taken by the Entity. 

Ashlin was lucky to not be one of the people that time. Jake had died for her so she could escape from the horrifying killer known as the Wraith. His bell was the only telling sign of where he was. Everytime it rang, it meant pain. Ashlin had been hooked and there was nothing like the meat hook going straight through muscle and sinew. She had never screamed so loud.

Not even when her husband had grabbed her by the throat.

Wait, husband?

“Claudette?” She felt dizzy but memories...It hurt her head to think of what happened before she had come to this place. 

“Yeah, Ashlin?” She looked up to see how pale Ashlin was. She glanced back at the others who were all recovering in their own way. “Come on, let me take you to your place”

Every survivor got a small haven, just like the killers. The Entity, Ashlin had found, ripped things out of the memories of the people it captured. It recreated them, imperfectly. Claudette guided her carefully to her home, which actually wasn’t her’s. It had been her parent’s. They had lived in New England and so as they walked, the forest changed ever so slightly to mimic the way her home had looked. A sideway began suddenly in the forest and they were able to follow it up to the porch of an off-green colored ranch house.

It wasn’t huge, but it was nice looking with flowers blooming in the front yard, cheery against the backdrop of the forest behind it. When they walked in, it looked as she remembered it. The entry way led to the kitchen, living room and the hall where the bedrooms were. She lexd Claudette down the hall and to her bedroom at the end of it. It was a wide, open room, with windows that looked out into the gloom. 

Honestly, Ashlin was pretty sure she hadn’t lived here since she was seventeen. The last home she remembered was the one she had with her husband. 

“What’s wrong?” Claudette asked at last.

“I...I didn’t remember anything about the year or so before I woke up in the arena. Little bits, little pieces. Now it’s starting to come back to me,” Ashlin licked her lips, laying on the bed and looking straight up. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Claudette sat next to her.

“I don’t...I had  _ kids _ Claudette. I had...I was pregnant.” She sat up again so she could turn her tear-streaked face away. Claudette rubbed her shoulders gently.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” She whispered softly, letting Ashlin collapse against herself. She cried, for what seemed like forever, but as she calmed down she reached over to hug Claudette. 

“Thank you,” It was kind of her to sit with while she broke down. She didn’t miss the awkwardness in Claudette’s eyes before she hugged her, but it didn’t matter. She had stayed.

“How about we talk about something, to make you feel better?” Claudette suggested and Ashlin nodded. “Your last name is Japanese, but you look…”

“I’m half Japanese, half Irish. My father was an Japanese businessman who fell in love with my mom, who was like twelve years his younger. I never met him though, he died when I was only a baby. Mom remarried when I was six and the man she married was…” She sighed. “Awful. I think my mom was mourning my dad and did know what to do with herself. He got her into drinking and drugs. I kept my father’s last name in a small act of rebellion.” 

She looked more like her mother than her father, but she had gained his skin color, his nose and his love for watching horror movies.Which was just irony now, considering it felt like she was stuck in one. Her hair was a black-blue color, though she had recently gotten purple highlights. Her eyes were green and she was covered in freckles, ever so much like her mother. Every time she went out in the sun it was like she earned a hundred new freckles. She had gotten her septum pierced in college as well as a nose stud on her left nostril. A tattoo of a phoenix graced her left shoulder and part of her back, the flames covering her and protecting her. Her mother had always said that her father was like a phoenix and he’d be back...Ashlin had always known better. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“No it’s okay. Old wounds,” Ashlin waved her hands to clear the air with a smile. They were silent and it slowly became awkward. Ashlin wasn’t sure what to say or do, she didn’t know if she should talk to Claudette more, ask her about her own past? But in the end, what she ended saying was, “Can...Is it okay to ask to be alone?” 

Claudette almost jumped off the bed. “Of course! Please rest and don’t forget to eat!” 

It was less than a minute later that she heard the door shut and she was alone. She laid there for what felt like forever, hoping she might be one of the two Survivors to rest tomorrow but she knew her chances were slim. Only two ever got to remain back at a time. They usually picked those that had been sacrificed though - well the Entity did. When the doors buzzed, they felt that push to go where the Entity wanted them and they had to obey. 

She closed her eyes, hoping that if she slept...just a little while maybe she’d have sweet dreams and would feel more ready for tomorrow.

* * *

When the buzzers rang out, Ashlin stepped up to the gate. With her were Dwight, Bill and Laurie. They waited until they could enter the arena and then suddenly they were there. They were sucked in by the Entity and spat back out in random spots on the map. The trial began and the first thing Ashlin did was look around for Bill, Dwight or Laurie. 

She didn’t hear them or see them so she hurried to a nearby generator and began to fiddle with it. She still wasn’t so good at this but she was getting better. Less screaming and shocking herself anyway. She gazed around the arena and figured this was the Red Forest. Jake had gone over all the places they could be sent. She couldn’t remember most of them but she remembered the forest only if because that was where she was yesterday.

The generator was almost done when an arm slapped down on it and she found herself looking up at that stupid smiley face mask.

“Hey, fancy seeing you here sweetheart,” They were being cheeky with her and she flung herself back from them, landing on her ass. She began to pull herself back when they grabbed her ankle, pulling her back.

“Fuck off!” She yelled, kicking at them with her free ankle. They grabbed that one too, pinning her on the ground. They began to crawl up her body until they were face to face and their hands now pinned her arms above her. Her legs were pinned with their one leg, their other leg next to her hip. That left them with one free hand to hold their knife to her skin.

She whimpered. What the fuck were they doing? She’d rather just be killed and get it over with.

They placed their knife on her cheek and made the smallest cut, blood bubbling to the surface.

“I’m just sending a message, sweetheart.” The voice was distinctly male. She looked at the mask. Claudette and Dwight had told her about the killers and how to tell the difference to who was ruling Legion.

Joey wore a skull bandanna and mask. He was huge, bigger than his friends. Susie had pink hair and wore a skirt. Julie wore a different mask than this. This was Frank, the leader and by far the worst apparently. He would toy with survivors, sometimes watching them try to crawl away from him before he pulled a mori. Sometimes he’d let them heal only to hurt them again and again, watering the ground with their blood. His trials always drug out because he wanted to feed his own sick game. 

“I...I just got here! I don’t know you!”

“Not yet, but we’re gonna be besties soon” He tapped her cheek with the flat side of his knife. Ashlin felt her breath catch in her throat. No, no, no. She struggled, wiggling her body with everything she had. “Aw, look at you, struggling like you can die. Don’t worry, even if you die, I’ll be back for you again and again. There’s no escape from us.”

That promise made her freeze. It sounded familiar somehow. 

_ I’ll come back for you again and again. There is no escape. _

Her mind seemed to freeze, yet her body did everything it could to get away from the threat. She tried to calm herself but her body and mind were at a difference. She knew she was in danger but…

* * *

Frank looked down at the woman he had pinned. She froze, her eyes far away. He tapped her cheek with his knife again. She didn’t respond. Her body shook, trembles running from her hands to her feet. When he touched her, she whimpered. 

_ I think you broke her _ , Julie was cackling in the back of their mind. 

_ So easily? No fun… _ , Susie was disappointed. 

_ Stab her, see if she wakes up _ , Joey suggested.

Frank thought that was a great idea so he brought his knife down, stabbing her in the shoulder. She shrieked, and bucked. Frank grinned. Her brow was dotted with sweat as her eyes met his. He smiled beneath his mask and raised his knife again. He brought it down an inch below the first wound. 

Footsteps distracted him and he looked up to see another Survivor, the dork with glasses, holding a flashlight. The light got in his eyes and he flinched, bringing both arms in front of him to shield his face.

He felt hands on him and he was twisted onto the ground. He looked up to see that woman above him, her black and purple hair wild around her face. She had knocked him on his ass and he could almost see the perk she had, floating in front of his eyes.

_ Take Me On _

He stood slowly, brushing the dirt off his pants. If she wanted to think she was tougher than him, she was wrong. He spun his blade in his fingers and looked around him as he heard the last generator being completed. They must have been busy little badgers while he was messing with her. Well, he still had time to get one on the hook so Evan and Philip didn’t bitch at him again. 

He tracked them to the exit gate and saw  _ her _ opening it so he rushed them, slashing into Dwight. She screamed but the others urged her on, even as Frank downed Dwight. The exit opened and he stepped on Dwight’s back to keep him from crawling away. The others watched in fear, all hesitating, wondering if they could save him probably. 

He pointed his knife at the new girl and she shrugged the other Survivor's hands off her, stepping up. Her back was straight, her eyes defiant. If looks could kill, Frank would have died there. He placed his hand on the mouth of his mask and blew her a kiss. 

Then he grabbed Dwight and hooked him right in front of them. Franks stood in front of Dwight, waiting for any of them to make a move. The new girl hurried forward but the other two grabbed her. Bill threw him a glare but it was weak compared to her glare a few moments ago. 

“Let’s just go,” Laurie spoke, gently pulling the woman back. “Ashlin...don’t worry, it’s not his first time. He’ll be okay. He’ll meet us back at the camp.”

“I’m sorry,” He heard the woman, Ashlin, call to Dwight but if he heard he didn’t answer as the Entity began to attack him, trying to take him for itself. They fled and Dwight died behind him. He sighed,killing a loose stone out of the dirt. 

He walked towards the opposite exit gate, which was open to greet him. Joey, Julie and Susie fell in line behind him. The scenery outside the gate was different from what the Survivors would see. Instead of the autumn fields that they would see, they saw a grim, purplish field. From the wall dropped a familiar face and Frank tried to turn away, pretending he didn’t see him.

“Wait a minute, Franky. Seems like you got a grudge,” Danny, The Ghost Face, was an asshole. Underneath that mask was a calculating little bastard. Frank didn’t hate Danny by any stretch of the word. He was just in a bad mood.

“Don’t call me that,” He snarled.

“Okay, okay, okay, but...Like I said, I saw you have a grudge against that girl. Ashlin is her name right?”

“How did you know that? Did you already hunt her?” It was Joey that spoke up. He had stopped and Frank did too. Danny let go of him and they formed a weak circle around Danny. He didn’t seem worried but he did turn to look at Joey.

“Ah, now if I told you  _ how _ I found out, you’d want to try it,” Danny moved his mask aside, showing his messy, short reddish-brown hair and his sharp golden eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Susie asked, innocent laced into her voice. It was a trick. She moved her own mask aside. She had a cute, round face and big blue eyes. Her hair was dyed neon pink, bright in the dull surroundings. Danny turned to her next and she smiled at him, showing her colorful braces.

“Aren’t you just a sweetie? Can you say please for me?” Frank didn’t like how he was talking to her. Susie was far from innocent but Frank would be damned if anyone ever took advantage of her.

“Please tell us,” Frank put his hand on Danny’s shoulder and Danny glanced back at him. Danny knew that Frank’s please was sarcastic and laced with poison. He probably knew how much Frank wanted to punch him right in his fucking face.

“You’re just a shithead, Frank. But okay, okay, I’ll help you kidnap your new obsession.” Danny turned to look at him, a smile on his face.

“Kidnap?” How the fuck were they going to kidnap anyone. Killers couldn’t go into the Survivor’s Camp. That was just a rule. 

“But I’ve been to the place she lives. It’s rather lovely,” Danny was looking at his knife now. Frank didn’t believe him so Danny pulled out his camera. He turned it on and turned it so Frank could see. There were pictures of her sleeping, in her bed. He scrolled through the pictures, finding that Danny had even peeled the blankets off her. He stopped.

“Am I going to see your dick if I keep going?” He asked. By then, Joey, Susie and Julie had crowded behind him to look at them as well. 

“It’d be a treat wouldn’t it?” Danny grinned at him but rolled his eyes and sighed. “No, I didn’t touch her, as much as I wanted to. She’s cute. I bet her screams are lovely.” 

Frank didn’t reply, looking at the pictures, wondering if he had somehow edited them. He doubted it. Danny wouldn’t promise to get him in if he really couldn’t. Danny wanted Frank to owe him. Frank hated to owe Danny though.

_ Susie, Julie? Will you please…? _

_ Not a problem! _

_ Gladly! _

The two of them faded from view, leaving only Joey behind him. Danny seemed to realize what Frank was going to do and began to back track.

“Listen man, I am  _ not _ gonna tell you what to do!” 

Before Danny could rattle anymore excuses, Susie came flying from the darkness, her weapon - a razor sharp, broken ruler - came across Danny’s back. She disappeared into the darkness again. 

“Franky, Frank! Please, listen-”

But Julie came from the opposite angle from Susie and made another cut across Danny’s back, a large, bleeding X now covering his back. 

“Frank!” Danny wasn’t even limping, but his face was filled with rage. His back was already beginning to heal. A gift from the Entity - any wound they got healed fast. Frank walked forward, pocketing Danny’s camera. 

“Alright, Danny...What do you want for the information?”   
  
“I just...wanted to know  _ why _ you want her. That’s it!”

But Frank knew that it wasn’t it. There was more that Danny could dig up with that information. He looked at Danny, wondering what he could do to keep him out of his way. He was a smart brat though, much smarter than Frank.

“Alright, how about this. I keep your camera, you tell me how to get in  _ and _ if I manage to grab her, I’ll give you the camera back and you get lost?” 

Danny gritted his teeth but slid his mask back on his face to hide his expression. “Fine,”

Frank knew this wasn’t the end of this but he was hoping he could think of something more before Danny tried for revenge. Julie and Susie took their places behind him once more. Frank motioned for Danny to lead the way and they followed. Susie, Julie and Joey were also trying to come up with more ways to trick Danny...but honestly without knowing his next step, it was hard. 

They followed him to the border. It wasn’t visible but they knew. No trees grew there and the ones on the Killer’s side were purple while the Survivor’s got oranges, reds and yellow. Danny stopped right before it.

“Give someone your weapon,” He told Frank. He pulled his knife out and handed it to Julie. “Can I have my camera back now?”

“Not until I’m back,” Frank told him. 

“Fine, just don’t try to hurt anyone. That’s it. If you want to hurt someone, you can’t go through!”

“That sounds fucking stupid. Are you sure?”

“I got those pictures didn’t I?” Danny threw up his arms in frustration. 

He was right though. He got those pictures, so Frank should be able to get her. He looked at the other three.

“Stay here until I get back. If Danny leaves for one moment, tell me and I’ll smash his camera,” He ordered them. He could have said it silently but threatening Danny felt good. He took a deep breath and walked across the border. It yielded for him, not quite easily. It was like walking into plastic, but after a moment, he was on the other side. He had only taken two steps but he turned back to look at the others. 

He couldn’t leave them for long. They were one as much as they were four. Danny had already given him instructions to her house so he went, disappearing between the trees.He didn't go far before the land around him started to change. He slowed to a walk now, getting closer to the house he wanted. 

It wasn’t big and the door wasn’t locked. She probably felt safe here.Well, she wouldn’t after today. He crept quietly through the house - which was easier said than done since the floor was hardwood and he was wearing boots. He peeked into rooms that were open and finally found her in her bedroom. Dawn had barely broken, but she was sleeping on top of the covers, shoes still on. She must have collapsed after the last trial. 

He crept over to her, quickly wrapping her in her blankets and picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She awoke as he lifted her and screamed, trying to thrash but he had made quick work of making sure the blankets were around her tightly. Her head was behind him, with him balancing her on his shoulder as he would any survivor. 

He exited her house and she filled her lungs to scream again but he slapped her ass. Her scream turned into a yelp.

“Ho-how dare you! Let me go!  _ LET ME GO _ !” 

He trekked towards the border with not a care in the world. Soon she would be at his mercy. He reached it without a problem, as if anyone saw him, they wouldn’t dare stop him. As he crossed, he handed Ashlin to Joey who clamped her onto his shoulder, holding her back and her legs. Frank got his knife back from Julie and turned to Danny, handing him his precious camera. 

“You try to fuck with me again Danny and I’ll do worse,” Frank warned. 

Danny tilted his head at him but didn’t answer. He knew that fucking sneak was going to be planning something else but he couldn’t worry about it now.

“C’mon,” He bid the others and they set off at a light jog. Soon the grass went from dark brown to white as snow covered it. They slowed to a walk as they reached Ormond, looking at the forgotten lodge sitting on a forgotten mountain. 

They walked inside and threw her onto the couch that ringed the firepit. She squirmed trying to free herself. Frank plopped down by her head, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her up. 

“Told ya we’re gonna be besties,” He pressed the flat side of his knife against her cheek, right under her eye, “Now, let’s get to know each other…”


	3. Release Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There is Rape/Non-Con in this chapter. Please be mindful of your triggers when reading it.

In this world, the day-night cycle was controlled by trials. Days could last a long time and Frank was thankful for that, as he had more time with his new toy. She was tied up in his room now, hands bound behind her back, feet bound, laying on the bed he had claimed. Well it was actually just a mattress on the floor, but he hardly cared since he didn’t like to sleep. He watched her, she didn’t even struggle anymore. She was exhausted so when he knelt down and prodded her with his knife she didn’t even move. Her wounds had healed slowly over the hours. When outside a trial, the Entity gave them a bit of a break. Had to have them ready for the next time they entered the trial. He figured the Entity at least wanted to give them a fighting chance, a little bit of hope. 

He pushed her onto her back and moved her hair out of her face, her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow, quick and scared. She expected pain. He didn’t blame her honestly, that was all he’d given her.

_ Hey, Susie, bring some food up for our guest. _

Less than five minutes later, Susie came into his room holding a bowl of hot soup. That was what they mostly ate here when they were bored. He stood and forced Ashlin to lean up against the wall. He didn’t want her to choke. She opened her eyes and looked around as Susie left, closing the doors behind her. Her eyes fell on him as he offered her a spoonful of soup.

“What are you doing?” She asked harshly, her eyes narrowing.

“Feeding you,” He replied, he had a bored look on his face but she wouldn’t see that with his mask on. She stared at him hard and her brow furrowed.

“I won’t eat unless you take off your mask,” She stated, as if she had read his mind. Her eyes were an intense green that pricked at his soul. 

He put the bowl down, leaving the spoon in it. He looked at her for a long moment and she stared back, her chin raised. She was playing brave because he was being nice. Damn, you give a person an inch and they take a mile. At the same time, he wanted to show her that he didn’t care so without hesitation, he flicked his hood off his head and removed his mask, setting it next to him. She took a sharp breath, her eyes wide and shocked.

“You’re...you look...human,” She swallowed hard, her eyes racking over him. He ran his fingers through his short, dark brown hair. He had always had a lot of confidence in his appearance. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, a sharp face like a predator. He knew the way he held himself was very ‘bad boy’, especially with the tattoo on his neck, though he had more hidden under his clothes. 

“Well, yeah,” He stated like it was obvious, “I  _ am _ human.”

“The rest look like monsters though…”

“Guess you’ve never seen Danny under the mask either,” He laughed. She stared at him when he did and he grinned, leaning forward, towards her. “What?”

She didn't say anything for a long moment, staring at him, her eyes picking him apart. “Can I have some soup? Please?” 

He reached over for the bowl and spoon, letting her have a spoonful but then she just put her mouth on the bowl. She just drank the soup, so it must have cooled some. Or maybe she didn’t care that it was hot. He put the bowl and the spoon down and looked at her as she wiped her face on her shirt to clean it. 

Frank felt the shift in their relationship in that moment. A little bit of the fear in her eyes died when she saw his face. Part of fearing a monster is not knowing what they actually looked like. 

Suddenly the door opened and Susie came storming in, her mask missing, her hood down and her clothes and hair disheveled. She was missing her coat, leggings and shoes. She stopped right in front of him, hands on her hips. One hand extended out to him, her fingers wiggling impatiently. 

“Ah…” He realized what he did. Susie was a bit of a neat freak, demanding they kept their rooms clean. They may be killers but that didn’t mean they had to be  _ messy _ killers. He picked up the bowl and handed it to her and she turned away.

“You’re a kid,” Ashlin’s voice made her stop and glance back. 

“Don’t be mistaken, lady,” She turned back and walked over to the bed, leaning over Ashlin, grinning. “I’ve been here a while, I bet I made it to twenty at least!” 

“Bu-but you look so…”

Susie used her free hand to pat Ashlin’s cheek, “Aren’t you sweet? But sugar doesn’t last for shit in the rain, just remember that. If you tempt any of us, we’ll bring a storm down on you” Susie gave her one more hard pat, akin to a slap and walked out of the room. 

Tears ran down Ashlin’s face and she slowly turned her head to Frank, “Whatever you did, how ever you got sucked into this place, you brought  _ kids _ here?!” 

Frank shrugged, not showing how bad he felt about Susie being here. He couldn’t talk to her about it because the kid got so offended by him saying he rather her be at home, doing great things with her life. She claimed she would rather die than be with anyone else. She loved them and she would never leave them. 

“I guess you are a monster,” She closed her eyes, bowing her head. Frank placed his knife under her chin, forcing her head up and she looked at him, her eyes big and scared. He smiled at her, a gentle smile that evolved into something gruesome.

“I am...and I’m going to make sure you can’t forget it,” He promised her and then he dug his knife into the soft skin of her stomach. 

* * *

Frank was giving her a break so her wounds could heal and he could start all over again. He went downstairs to find Joey and Susie cuddling on the couch. It would have been nice if he hadn’t caught Joey pulling his hand from under her shirt as he came downstairs. He gave them a look and shook his head, a smile on his face.

“You showed her your face,” Joey stated, “Why?”

“She asked nicely,” Frank replied, poking at the fire with a stick that was on the floor next to it. 

“Yeah, okay, Frank. Seriously, though why?”

Joey was a pushy bastard. He had helped murder that janitor without a second thought. He was almost as brash and reckless as Frank. He would push until Frank gave him an answer that he thought was the truth. It was annoying but he’d tell him.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I thought it’d scare her?’

“You handsome mug wouldn’t scare anyone,” Julie said, coming in from outside. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his arm, “Keep your mask on, the dried blood is much scarier.”

“C’mon, I’m better looking than Frank,” A voice stirred them and they were all on their feet, turning towards the door, weapons in hand. It was Danny, of course it was fucking Danny, letting himself in like he owned the place. His mask was held in his hands, the snow melting onto his black costume. 

“You look like a rugrat at best,” Joey stated, coming to Frank’s side, Susie next to him. 

“Tsk, tsk. I’m older than any of your assholes. I at least made it to twenty-seven before I came here,” Despite that, Danny looked like he was seventeen. Young and sweet, especially when he smiled. When he had  _ that _ look though, he looked like the serial killer he was.

“What are you doing here, Dan?” Frank asked. The sooner they found out he was here, the sooner he’d fuck off.

“I just so happened to have figured out why you wanted that girl up there,” He smiled at them, a smug smile that had Julie stepping forward to wipe it off his face. Frank grabbed her arm to stop her and Danny chuckled. “That new Killer of ours, The Betrayal, has a thing for her own Survivor. She freaks out anytime she’s not on trial with her.”

Frank was quiet. The others were too and as time ticked on, Danny’s smile returned as he knew he was right. 

“What do you want?” Frank basically snarled. 

“I’m here to help you...and help myself. I’m gonna take pictures of her and then give them to The Betrayed,” He pulled his camera out. “C’mon, you know you want to tease her!”

“She’ll figure out where she is,” Frank stated.

“Not if we set the scene. C’mon, gimme one of your unused rooms and I’ll help you put on a show!” Danny was too eager for this and he glanced at the rest of Legion. 

_ Sounds pretty fun honestly,  _ Susie’s voice was low and dark.

_ Sus!  _ Joey’s disbelief colored their mind.

_ I’m with Susie on this one. That bitch messed with us first, let’s show her what happens when you fuck with Legion,  _ Julie was right on that and Frank nodded his head.

_ There’s no point in torturing her if we don’t let her know what we’ve done. We don’t want to let her know that we’re keeping Ashlin here. Let’s watch Danny set the scene and we’ll see if we like it or not. Is that agreeable? _ Frank wanted to make sure everyone else was on board and their agreement set it.

“Susie, Joey and Julie will help you,” Frank stated at last. “I’ll get our guest ready.”

Danny clapped his hands together once, “Let’s get this party started then!”

The others took Danny to an abandoned room on the second floor and Frank went to his room. The rooms that the Legion stayed at were on the third floor of the lodge, which couldn’t be accessed during trials. Frank supposed this was to ensure they had a semblance of privacy but maybe the Entity just did what it thought they would like. 

Ashlin was laying on her stomach, her head turned towards the wall. Her wrists and ankles were chafed from the rope rubbing against them, blood staining the rope and the mattress below her. She looked weakly up at him when he stomped into the room, leaving the door open behind him. A single tear rolled down her cheek, easily seen against the dried blood on her face. 

He grabbed her by the rope on her wrists and she yelped in pain. He grunted, pulling her up and over his shoulder, carrying her down to the second floor, dumping her on the ground in the hallway outside an open doorway where Danny was draping blankets so not an inch of the old wood could be seen. He had apparently brought props that he had Joey, Susie and Julie bringing in. An old mattress, chairs, a bowl of fruit? God this guy was fucking weird. 

He went back out to the hallway and sat down next to Ashlin who was still and silent on the ground. He didn’t bother her, as he knew the wounds he gave her were still healing. She lay there, hearing the boots coming in and out of the room and Frank watched as she began to tremble. Her eyes were closed, her face towards him. She trembled, bowing her head, as if in prayer. 

“All ready for the star of the show!” Danny peeked his head out the room and walked over to where she lay and knelt down. He pinched her cheek making her gasp and open her eyes. “Aren’t you just precious? Can’t wait to hear you scream for us!” 

That fear in her eyes was gone. Frank had a wonderful view as she spat right in Danny’s face. He stood quickly, stumbling back into the doorway, his face filled with anger, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Frank quickly picked her up.

“Save it for the camera,” He warned Danny. Danny glared at him but stormed into the room, his clothes flaring behind him. Frank followed and Ashlin struggled.

“What are you going to do to me?” She asked as he walked in the room. “Frank?! Answer me!” 

“Oh, so you know my name,” He threw her down on the dirty mattress as Joey closed the door and stood guard.

“I-I know all of your names. Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey,” She glanced at all of them in turn. She met Frank’s eyes. “I don’t know what I did but please, I don’t wanna do this anymore…”

“It’s not up to you, cutie,” Danny stepped forward, his camera in hand. He held out black gloves to Frank along with his knife. “Don’t want you to be recognized.” Danny threw his mask to the side and waited until Frank slipped the gloves on. “Untie her, I wanna get the full picture…”

Frank cut the clasps on her feet first and then her arms, tossing her onto her stomach to cut her arms. She shook while he was doing this, he could hear her teeth chattering, she was shaking so hard. He looked down at her, some strange feeling pooling into his stomach. 

She suddenly screeched and flailed, knocking him aside. He hit the wall behind him, his head hitting it the hardest, making him dizzy. She stood, charging into Danny, throwing him to the ground. Susie tried to grab her but she pushed her into Danny, just as he was standing again. Susie rolled over him, groaning in pain. Julie stabbed her in the shoulder but she pulled Julie’s hood forward making her bow and slammed her knee into Julie’s face. Julie fell to the ground, her nose gushing blood. Joey grabbed her waist and her one arm, but she ripped Julie’s dagger out of her shoulder and sunk it into Joey’s hip. She busted out the doors and Frank followed her, reaching for her as she basically jumped down the steps.

He heard the tell tale sound of a broken ankle and she screamed, forcing all her weight on one foot as Frank came to the landing with her. She clung to the railing, whimpering, tears running down her face.

“Let me go, Frank...Please let me go…” Her lips barely moved and she kept her eyes from meeting his. Julie, Susie, Joey and Danny were at the top of the stairs. They watched Frank approach her. He was a little amused by her will to fight after being tortured for what felt like years.

But the day went on and it never seemed to end. 

“Frank…” Her tear filled eyes looked up at him and he gently cupped her face. He leaned forward until his mouth was at her ear.

“You have to choose,” His voice was soft.

“Wha…?”

“You have to choose who you want to punish you for that; Me or Danny,” She had to be punished, he knew she had to be punished. He could feel Legion’s anger at her escaping, harming them. He knew Danny was smiling, Danny wanted to punish her. Frank...wasn’t sure what he wanted. Her fighting spirit was a breath of fresh air. She was tough and she wanted to escape so she tried.

She failed but she tried. 

“I-I have to…?” A dark, unsure chuckle bubbled out of her mouth, blending into her words, making her sound like she was stuttering, “Wha-Wh-What the f-fuck do you mean I have to choose? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Thirty seconds,” He hummed as he pulled away from her ear. 

She looked at him with desperate eyes and then to Danny who, when Frank checked, was giving her an angelic smile. Like he was the lesser of two evils. He met her eyes again, trying to tell her that she should choose him, by the Entity, choose him. He’d at least go easy on her because she was brave enough to try. Danny? Who knew what Danny would do to her? 

She glanced back and forth, her eyes torn. 

“I choose…”

“Five seconds,”

“Danny?”

Fuck. He backed away from her. Danny came skipping down the steps, held his arms open for her.

“Come here, kitten, we’ll get you settled in the room I prepared and you’ll see what happens to bad girls,” His voice was a purr, that charismatic bastard. She looked at Frank, her eyes wide as if she realized what she had gotten into.

“I might - I changed my mind,”

“Too late!” Danny grabbed her, pulling her forward, jarring her bad ankle. She screamed as he threw her over his shoulder. He trotted back up the steps like a kid who had just gotten his favorite candy. He turned back to look at Legion before he entered the room. “Give me about thirty minutes...I’ll have her broken!” 

Then he slammed the door behind him. 

The screams started less than a minute later. Begging, pleading, telling him  __ no no no!  
  
“Joey!” Frank snapped, sickened by Danny’s perversions. “Take Susie and Julie outside.” 

Joey obeyed and the girls cast sad and angry looks at the door. They knew what was going on, they could hear, they knew. They went willingly with Joey outside. Legion was willing to do a lot of things that others weren’t; Harassment, Bullying, Theft, Vandalism. But none of them would ever rape anyone. Not to break them, not to hurt them, not for anything.

For Frank it was a matter of enjoyment. He couldn’t enjoy the sex if his partner wasn’t willing. And he supposed respect. No matter, it was a line he’d never cross. He leaned against the railing by the door, closing his eyes. The screams seemed to go on and on and on. It seemed to last longer than the days here. 

Her screams hit a crescendo and he heard the blood fill her throat as it cracked, the gurgle of her throat ripping itself apart. Then silence. Five minutes later, Danny opened the door, scratch marks visible on his face and neck. 

“I’m finished and I’m pretty sure she is too,” He laughed as if his sick joke was funny and Frank pushed past him to check on her. He found himself fearing as if she could be dead; if she was she’d just be dead until the next Trial and then she’d be taken back to the Survivor's camp. 

Her arms were tied above her. Her body naked, bruised and bloody. Her throat had very clear hand-shaped bruises on it already. It almost looked like a just blue butterfly had landed on her neck. She was panting, her body trembling. Her clothes were rags on the floor. Danny had very clearly cut them off her. Blood stained her inner thighs and she made no effort to hide herself from him, her eyes glazed over. 

“Fucking hell, Danny…” He pushed his hand through his hair.

“I already took some pictures too!” He sounded so proud of himself. Frank closed his eyes and counted to ten inside his head. He heard footsteps coming back. The others walked into the room, took one look at Ashlin.

Susie and Julie turned at the same moment, each of them punching Danny in his fucking dumbass face. He flew back, out of the doorway, hitting his head on the railing outside. He fell to the ground with a thump. He didn’t move, he was either dead for the moment or knocked out. Honestly Frank didn’t care which. 

“Throw him out in the fucking snow,” Frank ordered and the other three were more than happy to heave-ho him right into a huge pile of snow. If he was smart he’d leave for a while and not come back inside, acting like their best friend.

By the time the others came back, Frank had already found an old shirt and pulled it over her head. He cut her bonds but she didn’t struggle again. Frank carefully picked her up and started carrying her back upstairs. Frank had wanted to torture her, to make her suffer for that Killer telling him what to do but this was too much, way, way too much. Danny had crossed a line and Frank should have stopped him. Guilt pooled in his throat as he carefully set her down on his bed. 

_ Let’s give her some room, _ He ordered softly and they all went downstairs to sit around the fire. 

They were silent, unsure of what to say or to do after this. Frank knew this was his fault - he gave her the choice to establish it was her fault for running. She got to pick her punishment. Now Danny had pictures of her in an extremely uncompromising position. It was Frank’s fault. He knew it was his fault.

Julie took his hand. They were sitting on the couch and took his hand, holding it tightly in her’s. Her eyes met his, desperate and sad. She had big brown eyes, that looked like the wilderness in the right light. Her blonde hair was always tied back, and she had a few freckles across her nose. She was beautiful and sad and her free hand cupped her face.

“You are  _ not _ evil,” She reminded him, as she always did. “Not a single one of us are.”

“Then what am I?” he asked her, knowing her answer.

“Hurt.” 

As if his childhood was an excuse for who he was now. He knew it wasn't. He knew that no matter what he had endured as a child, none of it meant letting someone be raped, basically right in front of him. Julie was so passionate about it though, she always had been. She didn't want any of them to suffer. He regretted bringing her here too.

Joey let out a small chuckle. “You always tell us that, Jules, whenever we begin to hate ourselves…”

“I think it’s nice!” Susie puffed out her one cheek in annoyance at her boyfriend. “I don’t see you reassuring Frank about anything!”

“Frank knows I stand with him, no matter what the decision. It’s an unspoken rule between us!”

“So much for unspoken,” Julie laughed and let go of Frank’s hand, standing. She headed towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” He asked her.

“To clean up that shitty ‘scene’ Dan set up!” She called back down.

Susie jumped up. “Ooooh! Let’s tear it down!” She sprinted up the steps after Julie, leaving Frank and Joey downstairs. Frank sighed, leaning his head back.

“Hey, just remember that we’re wolves,” Joey slapped him on the chest. He stood as well, “You always say that - we’re wolves and the Survivors are sheep right?”

“Yeah,” He muttered, looking at Joey. Joey let out a laugh and jogged up the steps after the girls. He heard Susie squeal with delight right after Joey entered the room. Yeah, they were wolves. Complete fucking animals.

He sat on the couch until after the others came back downstairs. They used the blankets to cover the couch. Joey and Susie snuggled happily and Julie had a book she was reading. Frank stood and their eyes followed him. He gave them a stiff nod and headed upstairs to check on their guest.

When he entered the room, she didn’t even flinch. She was laying on her back, her head closest to the door. She was playing with the long sleeves of the shirt she was wearing. She didn’t even look up at him, her eyes focused on the sleeve.

“Frank,” Her tone was curt. Her voice was rough and cracked on his name. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, careful to keep the worry out of his tone. He had brought her here to torture her. Hadn’t he got what he wanted?

“Hm…” She looked at him at last, tilting her head back. “It seemed you didn’t care if I was okay or not when you let your friend  _ rape me _ .” 

“I…” He didn’t have an excuse. He could have stopped Danny. He should have stopped Danny. But honestly his biggest problem with her was how she seemed to sway back and forth. One moment she was afraid, begging for her life. The next she was brave, talking curtly to him, spitting in Danny’s face. 

“I thought so,” Her eyes returned to the sleeves of the shirt.

He sat down on the floor near the mattress she laid on. She glanced at him but said nothing more. They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Eventually she spoke again.

“Maybe I should thank him,” She had a small, sarcastic smile on her face, “While he was on top of me...fucking me...or...I guess what he thought was fucking me?” She let out a bitter laugh. “I don’t know, I remembered some things…”

She felt quiet again and Frank sat there watching her. She looked at him with piercing eyes, her green eyes seemingly trying to pull something out of his soul. She looked away from him, that smile still on her face.

“How about this? I’ll tell you mine if you tell me your?”

“Tell me what?”

“How I ended up in this hell. Tell me your story first. I want to know the man who can so easily cut into my flesh and listen to me scream…I wanna know the wolf in front of me..."


	4. Just One Yesterday

Frank Morrison screamed. He was six years old and his parents didn’t love him enough to stop the strangers from taking him. It would be the last time he ever saw them. They loved their drugs, not their son. At the time he hadn’t understood why they wouldn’t want him, but age had brought perspective. Still, as a kid it had really hurt. 

He was placed in his first foster home a week later. A tall woman who looked nothing like his mother had smiled at him and tried to pick him up. He scratched and bit at her, like a wild animal. He only wanted her mother. He had no idea that she was in jail for child endangerment, along with drug related charges. 

He lasted three months in this home before the woman found him attacking another child and returned him to child services. This pattern repeated until he was sixteen and Clive picked him up. 

It was a seven hour drive to Ormond and they spoke a little. Clive had no real interest in knowing Frank and Frank could agree with that. He was already plotting to get out of Ormond by the time they pulled up to Clive’s house. Clive didn’t get out of the car. He handed Frank a house key, an address for the school, telling him he started tomorrow and shooed Frank out of the car. Then he left, going to the bar as Frank would later learn. 

He stared at the small bungalow and unlocked the door to go inside. He didn’t sleep that night, in his small room, he mostly stayed awake. Tomorrow he was going to punch the most popular girl in school in the face. He was going to break her fucking teeth. Clive would be horrified and send him back. He’d get out of this shitty little town in record time. 

When morning came, he trudged to school. Luckily it wasn’t far from Clive’s house. He still wasn’t home and Frank should have worried...if he were a good person but he wasn’t so he didn’t give a fuck. He walked into the school - the same shit show he’d always seen. 

He had to go get his classes and all the normal stuff. The staff was cheery and smiled at him. He didn’t even force himself to look excited. He couldn’t give less of a fuck about this place. If he was being truthful, he didn’t even want to come. But his plan was already in mind - just find the most popular girl in school, cave her face in and call it a day. 

Time drug on until their lunch break where he could actually observe the student body. He sat at the far end with his meager lunch, watching everyone. Watching the groups, watching who talked to who. As he picked at his food, three large guys came over. They had to be older than him, all of them so much bigger. The leader slammed his hand down on the table. Frank ignored him, his face mostly hidden by his hood. 

“Hey asshole,” They said and he looked up, his blue eyes cold. “This is our table, so scram.”

He turned his face back down, not caring about them at all. His food was suddenly swept aside. He looked up at the leader, or who he supposed was their leader. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, and a mean look on his face. Frank smiled at him. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Did you really just say that to us? Well…”

“Knock it off,” A voice disturbed them and the boys looked behind them to a girl with fierce brown eyes and blonde hair. Another girl stood a little behind her. 

“C’mon, Jules, we’re just playing with the new guy…”

“Yeah, okay...How about you guys leave him alone? He literally just got here today!” 

And they bowed to her whim and left. Frank knew he had found her - it had to be her. She turned back to him and smiled before walking off. Frank loved it when people just threw themselves at him. It made it easier to find them later. 

He watched her from a distance for the next two days, noticing that she was watching him too. She’d bite her lip when looking at him, her eyes flashing an emotion he never caught. His thoughts changed from escaping to hooking Julie. He’d had girlfriends in the past - or well girls he fucked in the last year at least. But Julie was different; he wanted her to want him.

It wasn’t hard. She often threw parties and invited him. It was where he met her best friend and neighbor, Susie and Susie’s crush Joey. They weren’t dating when he first met him but it was clear to Julie and Frank both that they were interested in each other. 

Unlike Frank and Julie. Hell that first party she invited him to...well, they ended up in her bedroom with the door locked for a good part of it. He was honestly surprised no one heard her screaming his name. Maybe they did, but they ignored it for their own sake. 

Honestly, Frank wasn’t sure when the first idea of them being Legion came to be, but it was Susie’s idea to make masks. She made them all and passed them out proudly. Then Frank had an idea...why not shake up this little town? Let’s cause hell, let’s go down in history here. Follow my lead and you’ll never be bored again.

They started small, but it quickly grew. Even shy Susie became braver with that mask on. Vandalism, theft, damn they did it all. They were bold and brave and they were Legion. No one could stop them. For three years, they got away with everything, even after Frank dropped out of school...But their reign came to a startling halt the day they decided to break into the place that recently fired Joey. He could sum up the rest of it. The janitor, the murder and trying to cover it up. He wouldn’t let them go down.

His plan had been to steal money from Clive and their parents, enough to get them by for a little bit. Then they’d leave. Disappear. Never be heard from again. He supposed that’s basically what they did.

Frank looked at Ashlin as he finished his story, watching her eyes. She had sat up, her legs crossed, her bad ankle propped up and her back up against the wall. She was quiet and thoughtful and finally when she focused on him again she shook her head.

“You’re worse than I thought...Susie was  _ thirteen _ when you met her!”

He shrugged. He had already beat himself up about it enough. He had hated himself so much for bringing the others here. Sure, they were together but this place was just a glorified hell honestly. He had accepted it for what it was though. 

Ashlin shook her head once more. “Alright, I guess it's time for me to hold up my side of the bargain then, huh?”

He shrugged. “You can,” 

She had been through enough and to force her to share what had happened to her...Well he wasn’t going to do that. Honestly, he was going to return her to the Survivor’s camp. After what Danny did, there was no sense in holding onto her anymore. He hoped that new Killer gutted him when she saw the pictures.

“Maybe I’ll give you the short version…” Her voice was still cracking and hoarse. He shrugged, toying with his knife. “Basically I married a shitty guy who beat the hell out of me. One day I couldn’t take it anymore and I tried to kill myself. I think I was going to hang myself in the woods near my home. Didn’t make it that far though…Got lost and woke up here.”

But that didn’t make sense though - where did the girl come from? Unless she was some sort of shadow of her husband. Frank didn’t speak, not wanting to push buttons or make her uncomfortable. Not anymore than she already was. This was all his own fault for wanting to prove that he was some sort of tough asshole that wouldn’t take orders from anyone. 

She was looking at him, her green eyes picking him apart. They didn’t speak for a long time, watching each other. Finally she was the one to look away.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” She said suddenly and Frank felt heat rush up his neck but didn’t say anything. “The kind that I could get lost in...but that’s probably a bad idea…” She was silent for another long moment while Frank grasped at straws at what to say. “Do you have anywhere I can wash up?” 

“Well...uh…” Frank was still trying to pick his brain up off the floor from her sudden complement. “Yeah we have a…” Get it to-fucking-gether Frank! “ A little river that runs off the mountain but it’ll be really cold. We can bring some water inside and heat it up by the fire if you can wait.”

“Oh, that would be nice. Thank you,” Her eyes met his again and he felt his ears burning now. Shit… He wasn’t used to being thanked or talked to like this. He stood quickly and walked out of the room, hesitating and walking back.

“Your ankle...I’ll get Susie or Julie in here to help you with that and we’ll help you downstairs when it’s time,” He had forgotten about her ankle and as he looked at it, it was swollen and bruised. Yeah...broken. He’d broken his arms twice during his childhood. He knew what a break looked like. She didn’t say anything but she looked at him, her green eyes deep, searching his eyes for something. He turned and left, calling for Susie and Julie to check on her and called Joey to help him gather the water. 

* * *

The two women came in soon after Frank left. Julie and Susie. Julie was tall with long blonde hair put in a low ponytail. Susie’s pink hair was laying on her shoulders and she smiled at Ashlin as she knelt by her. 

“So what did you do to him?” She asked, as Julie knelt with what looked to be ripped up blankets in her hand.

“Hold her ankle up,” Julie told Susie and Susie grabbed her bad ankle, making Ashlin gasp in pain.

“So?” Susie prompted again.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ashlin answered, but she knew exactly what Susie meant. She had to play dumb for now else she’d never get out of this place. 

It was working out better than she could have intended, though she regretted some of the pain she had caused on herself to get here. Frank was playing into her hand at the moment. Elect empathy out of him, that was the name of the game. She knew she since she saw his face, since she knew that he was human, that she could probably play the empathy game. She felt a little bad for it, after hearing about his childhood, but at the same time, she needed to get back to the camp. 

As soon as she realized Frank had  _ some _ guilt in his heart, she knew he could play him and he was clearly guilty about bringing Susie here. 

Julie was wrapping her ankle - her feet were bare and cold and she hoped she could clean herself soon. Her other leg was folded underneath herself, since she had no underwear to wear thanks to that other asshole. 

They were quiet and Ashlin was trying to read their faces, but they weren’t as easy to read as Frank. She had found his weakness by chance. 

“Where are you from?” Susie asked at last, seemingly the one more likely to make conversation.

“New England...uh...Vermont,” She answered. Julie’s grip on her ankle changed and she gritted her teeth. So much of her body ached and hurt. It healed slowly. Much slower than these guys seemed to heal. She knew she broke Julie’s nose but it seemed she was fine already. 

“We’re all from Ormond. Well, Julie, Joey and I are. Frank is from all over,” She smiled, showing her braces. Ashlin remembered the look on Susie’s face when she had threatened her. She was twisted as the rest of them - of course, being in the place for so long with a connection to the Entity? She was sure that it twisted a person. 

“Frank seems to feel bad you’re all here,” She stated.

“Frank is actually a bleeding heart, despite his tough guy act,” Julie didn’t glance up at her. She was tying off the wrapping, “He wishes he came by himself but I don’t think he’d last long here by himself. We’ve all only lasted this long because of each other.”

“That’s right! Plus, we would have been heartbroken if he would have left us!”

“But what about your parents? Your families?”

“I always wanted to leave Ormond. Ironic that our personal hell  _ is _ Ormond,” Julie snorted and gently put Ashlin’s ankle back down and stood. 

“I dunno, I like it up here. We have snowball fights all the time!” Susie’s smile was so carefree. It was hard to imagine her killing someone with that look on her face.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fun when we all gang up on Frank,” Julie laughed now and Ashlin realized how pretty she was. Frank had said he always thought she was beautiful, but now Ashlin could see it clearly. “C’mon, let’s get you downstairs. I still can’t believe you broke your ankle jumping down the stairs.” 

Julie grabbed her arms, stronger than she appeared, lifting her to her feet. She leaned against Julie, lifting her bad ankle up. Julie helped her hobble to the railing where she better balance herself, though she clung to Julie and the railing. Susie walked in front of them, just in case she’d fall. It took what seemed like a century but they did reach the second floor. Her whole body was aching though, ever cut Frank had giving her oozing. 

“This is too slow…” Julie sighed. “Susie?”

“I can handle it Julie!” Susie backed up and Julie pushed her forward onto Susie’s back. Susie grabbed her arms, bringing them around her neck, “Hang on, Ash!” 

Before Ashlin could ask, Susie had jumped onto the railing and then to the floor by the fire pit. Ashlin screamed in shock when she did, clinging to Susie for everything it was worth. 

“Sus...What the fuck?” She opened her eyes and peeked over Susie’s shoulder to see Frank with a metal bucket, holding it near the fire. 

“It was fun! Wasn’t it, Ash?” Ashlin couldn’t answer, so Susie trotted over to the couch, Ashlin still on her back and gently let her down on the couch, sitting down next to her. Ashlin moved so she could sit with her back against Susie’s shoulder, her bad ankle propped up.

“It’s okay, she just startled me,” Ashlin said finally, in Susie’s defense. Susie suddenly turned, wrapping her arms around Ashlin, pressing her cheek into Ashlin’s.

“She’s cute! Can we keep her Joey?” As if Ashlin were a fucking stray dog they had found. 

“C’mon, she’s been through enough. She’s not going to want to climb into bed with us,” Chided Joey.

_ Bed? _

“Maybe after your ankle is healed!” Susie was still sitting behind her, her chest pressed into Ashlin’s back. Ashlin began to get the implications.Her face began to heat up at the very thought.

“But you’re a  _ kid _ .”

“Again, if I were still in the real world, I’d be like twentyish,” She huffed in Ashlin’s ear. “We don’t change or age here. We stay the way we were, which is kinda nice. I never have to shave now,” She giggled and finally let go of Ashlin, sitting so she could lean her back against Susie’s shoulder once more. 

“Susie is probably right. She counts the days,” Julie came down the stairs like a regular person and sat on Susie’s other side. 

“If we go by how many trials have passed since we got here, since all trials take place at night and dawn only comes when the trials have ended we’ve been here around one thousand, five hundred trials with some odd change,” Susie said and Joey rolled his dark eyes, walking over to Susie, abandoning his pail of water. He pressed his forehead against her’s.

“Smartass,” Ashlin heard him mutter.

“You love me,” Susie reached out and wrapped her arms around him, humming. 

Frank cleared his throat. “Is this water alright, Ashlin?”

She turned, careful of her bad leg, using Joey’s shoulder to hobble closer to Frank. She used his shoulder and put her fingers in the water. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” She smiled at him.

“Alright, you can’t hate me for this okay? It’s the quickest way!” Without warning she felt the buttons of the shirt pop and suddenly she was naked again before everyone. 

“What the fuck-” She started but the mildly warm water was suddenly poured on her head and she let out a cry of surprise. Before she could recover, Joey’s bucket, which was a bit colder hit her. 

Then she felt herself bundled in a soft blanket - it had to be a blanket. It was too big for a towel and she was able to open her eyes and look up at Frank’s shit eating grin. 

“I fucking hate you,” she muttered.

“Do you though?” He laughed, as if he hadn’t tortured her, let her be raped and...his smile was a little infectious and she found a small smile on her own face.

No wait, bad Ashlin. She was using him to get back to the Survivor Camp. Had they even noticed she was gone? What were they going to do? Would they even try to get her back? Or had they thought she had run off somewhere? Where was there really to run in this place?

Frank smiled at her and she looked at his face for a long moment. He reminded her of a wolf or maybe a fox, maybe not really smart, but sly. He had a slight stubble on his cheeks and chin, like he hadn’t saved in a day. His blue eyes had a splatter of brown in them, almost like freckles in his eyes. He was handsome and she forced herself to look away before she got lost in his eyes again, heat rising on her cheeks.

“C’mon, I bet you wanna dry off and get some clothes on. Julie is a bit taller than her, but your body shapes are similar. She’ll give you some clothes I’m sure,” He winked at Julie.

“Instead of making her limp up and down the stairs, I’ll just get them for her,” She trudged upstairs, shaking her head at Frank. That much Ashlin was sure of. 

Susie suddenly jumped up, running after her, letting Joey collapse on the couch. She could feel his eyes on her. She turned carefully, Frank keeping his hands on her to keep her steady. She found it strange that she didn’t mind his hands on her hips. Strange how comforting he seemed compared to that asshole, Danny.

“You have scars on your back,” Joey said, “They look like you got stabbed.”

“Well, Frank did cut the fuck out of-”

“No, anything we did won’t scar. You got those before you came here.” 

Ashlin felt cold everywhere but her face. She couldn’t breathe and she felt the blanket drop. She covered her breasts, suddenly surprised that Frank dropped it. He pushed her forward until she was on her knees, her face pressed into the couch, by Joey’s legs.

“Frank!”

“You’re right. Did your shithole husband do this to you?” She felt Frank’s fingers on her back, right above her ass. Her face burned with embarrassment, tears gathered in her eyes.

“Husband?”

“He abused her. But there are alot of stab marks here. It's a wonder she's even here,” She felt Frank tracing them, Joey looking at him. Frank grabbed her hip and turned her over where he could see more stab marks, on her stomach, her chest, the upper part of her arms.

That night flashed before her eyes, she almost couldn’t feel her body, like she had left it, becoming a ghost. She couldn’t feel the hands on her skin anymore, she couldn’t even see or hear them.

“Ash!” Suddenly Susie was there, they were nose to nose, her eyes searched Ashlin’s as if looking for an answer to a question that wasn’t asked. 

“You had a baby,” It was Julie’s voice that made her look up at her. Ashlin pressed her hands against her stomach, aware of how she looked. She had been thin before she had her first child, now the skin of her stomach was different, stretch marks clear next to the scars. 

She looked away from them, feeling the tears drip down her skin. Julie threw some clothes into her. She looked up at her but she was already forcing Joey and Frank out of the fire pit. She gave them a look and they headed to stand by the door, their backs to the girls. 

Susie suddenly heaved her onto her feet. She cried out as she accidentally put weight on her broken ankle but neither paid mind to her as Julie set about dressing her like a child. She forced a t-shirt over her head and then pulled a hoodie on after. Without hesitation, Susie pulled her back so she was almost sitting on the younger girl’s lap and Julie began to pull leggings on hr and then jeans after that. They didn’t put socks or shoes on her, maybe they didn’t have extras. 

Susie let her sit on the couch after that, scooting out from under her with a sigh. The boys came back in without the girls calling them. Frank knelt down in front of Ashlin. His eyes were sad and serious at the same time.

“After your ankle heals, we’ll take you back, okay?” He said. She looked at him and she was aware of the tears drying on her cheeks. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. He seemed surprised but didn’t pull away. He didn’t touch her but let her stay there like that, letting her find comfort in the simplicity of that touch. A stray dog, finding comfort in the presence of a pack of wolves. 


	5. Sort Of

The day finally became night. As the sun began to set, Ashlin felt tense. Could the Entity take her, even here? Frank was lighting candles in his room, which unofficially became her room while she recovered. 

She watched the world darken, waiting for the Entity to make her go to the Trials, but it never came. The darkness engulfed the land, though it was brighter here than many other places. 

Frank sat on the floor against the wall, looking up, quiet. Ashlin was trying to read a book that Julie gave her but it wasn’t interesting enough. It was about a girl trapped in a facility but she had no memories of why she was there. It seemed she had some kind of powers but she couldn’t use them to escape. Not very thrilling when she was trapped and had no powers to escape. She set the book aside and she looked at Frank, who had closed his eyes.

His hood was up, but his mask was in his lap. None of them wore their masks around her now. It was strange, but she liked seeing their faces. It made them less like monsters and more like people. People who she was willing to fight to get out of her, not that she thought she’d win. Frank had promised he’d take her back when her ankle healed. It was taking a while though and she was getting impatient. 

For what though? 

She barely knew anyone there and as far as she knew, they didn’t even know or care that she was gone. She laid down, trying to push these thoughts away, and Frank opened his eyes, startling ever so slightly. He looked up at her and his eyes were bleary. It took her a moment before she realized he had been napping, sitting up. She let out a gentle laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, and he blinked at her.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked, his eyebrow quirking.

“You’re-” But she stopped herself. She was going to say that he was cute when he was sleepy, but that was crossing a line. She just shook her head, unable to hide the smile that came to her face. He tilted her head but didn’t push it. 

“Since it seems we’re not killing today and it seems that you’re not going to be killed, I’m going to have to tell you to move over,” He stood and walked over to the bed. She didn’t understand at first, but he knelt down on the bed and she realized what he wanted. 

She sighed heavily, as if it were such a task and hurried to scoot over so he could plop down next to her, tucking his arm under his head for a pillow. It was his bed, so she supposed it was fine. There was enough room and they had some space between them. She backed herself against the wall, trying to give him some more room, and his free hand touched her throat, where the butterfly-like bruise had mostly faded.

“Frank?” She said his name softly and his eyes met her’s. His blue eyes were so beautiful but she didn’t dare to say it again, lest she thought she really meant it, “Do you ever think about what you could have been had you not ended up here?”

“Sometimes,” He said, his voice soft in the dim room. His eyes never left hers, wide and honest. “Mostly I think about the future that the others could have had. I’m a piece of shit. I’ve always been a piece of shit.” 

That’s why...He hated himself. She could see the self-loathing in his eyes. He didn’t bother to hide it. It was there, for the world to see, as soon as the mask was off. Her stomach turned and she frowned at him. Comfort him, that's what she should do. It would make him trust her more and that’s what she needed. She needed him to trust her. This was all an act, that was what she reminded herself.

“I don’t think that’s true,” She said, her hand coming up to touch his hand that still rested on her throat. She removed it carefully, threading her fingers through his. His hand was calosued and rough, but it held her’s gently, as if she were made of glass. “Forgive yourself for what you did not become, Frank. It’s okay. Everyday I forgive myself a little more for what I’m not,”

“What did you want to be?” 

“Anything but what I am,” She answered honestly. He made her feel honest. It was strange like he could read her without her saying a word. No...that was her reading him. She just had to act like she cared. She didn’t really care. She couldn’t really care.

“And what are you?” He asked her. She looked at him, her own eyes wide and honest. In this, she could be honest. 

“A fool, maybe a coward,” she replied. 

“Because of your husband?”

“Not just him...because I believed him. I let him tell me he loved me, and I believed him. He said that sometimes he was angry and sometimes...he forgot. I believed him. When I got pregnant at sixteen, he said he had it under control and I believed him.”

“That’s why you insist Susie is a kid. You were and you had to be an adult,” His voice was soft and sad. She nodded, closing her eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers and they stayed like that for a long time, foreheads touching, eyes closed, fingers intertwined. 

Footsteps in the hall broke the trance and Frank was the first to let go and sit up. Joey walked in the room and stopped, eyes going between them but he said nothing. He looked at Ashlin for a long moment and then Frank tilted his head, as if Joey had something.

“Ashlin, what’s your last name?”

“ Kamiya,” She was a little confused by the question, because it seemed random but Frank stood and cursed.

“Julie said you had a kid, that’s right?”

“Yeah, I had a daughter-”

“Fuck, you were right, Joey.” 

“What’s going on?” She scooted towards the edge of the mattress, ready to stand. He knelt down right in front of her, his blue eyes wild. His hand grabbed her shoulder hard and she was going to push him away but he spoke, desperate. 

“You need to stay here. We need to go pay a visit to someone. When I come back, I’m taking you right home! But you need to stay here until then. Do you understand me?” 

“I-I understand,” She looked into his eyes and he stood, turning away from her. He grabbed his mask and put it on.

“I’ll be back soon,” Then he and Joey were gone. She heard them all leaving - all heading to where? She laid back on the bed with a sigh. Sometimes, she could read him perfectly and other times she had no idea. 

* * *

_ I was joking, we couldn’t have known _ , Joey tried to comfort him.

_ But I bet that asshole knew. I’m gonna get answers from him and then I’m going to gut him like a fish! _

_ Isn’t that his line, Frank? Chill! Why are you so worked up? This isn’t like you! _ Julie was right though, it wasn’t like him.

He replayed what she had told him, about having a kid with him at sixteen, what little he knew about Ashlin’s relationship with her husband. Let them see what he had found out since he brought her here.

_ This still isn’t your problem, man, _ Joey was worried.

_ That new Killer is her daughter; but...Something doesn’t seem right. I don’t know. All I know is I want to punch Danny! _

They grew silent as they followed behind him. He could feel their worry but he pushed it aside and pushed himself faster. 

_ He’s in a trial, I bet. Let me take the lead, Frank,  _ Julie was at his side now. She held her hand out and he took it. He faded and he felt Susie and Joey join him, letting Julie take control. 

She had been a runner before this, jogging every morning before school. She was fast and she seemed to fly over the field-like area between the Killer’s territories. Soon they saw a huge wall and knew that it was the location of the current trial. Lampkin’s lane, one of Ghost Face’s favorite territories to have Trials in. Julie stopped, wondering if he was in there.

_ Climb the wall, _ Susie suggested and Julie did just that, taking a running jump and pulling herself to the top easily. They stood at the top and they saw him, crouched and watching Feng work on a generator. Julie sat down, waiting and the others followed suit. Frank held his knife, ready for when Danny was done. 

It didn’t take long. Danny got two sacrifices, a mori and then one escaped through the hatch. He was looking lovingly at his camera as he exited, only glancing up as Legion surrounded him, dropping from the wall above. He turned and he finally faced Frank just for Frank to hit him as hard as possible in the jaw.

Danny fell back into Susie who pushed him to Joey who also punched him, just for him to fall before Julie’s feet. Her foot came down hard on his chest, making gasp suddenly. He grabbed her ankle as it ground into his chest.

“N-nice to see ya,” Danny coughed and looked around at them.

“You knew,” Frank said simply, kneeling down, ripping Danny’s mask off.

“Oh I figured it out quick, ya know? Wasn’t hard. Get a look at her face - she looks just like her mother!” He laughed but it turned to a groan of pain as Julie’s foot ground harder into him. “I told her you know? That I fucked her mom and she got  _ pissed _ but not as pissed as she was when I told her where her mom was!”

“You…” Frank knew the color drained from his face.

“Oh yeah, I told her! She’ll be heading up there right now! Hope she throws her whore mother into the void and dives down after her-” Danny’s jaw broke when Frank punched him again. He stood and moved Julie. She cried out in surprise but he stomped on Danny’s chest. He heard at least two ribs crack.

He stomped again. Danny made a sound that would have been a shout if his jaw wasn’t broken. He tried to grab at Frank’s leg but Frank broke his one arm. He was intent on breaking every single bone in this asshole’s body. One by one, making him scream and wither in pain. It wasn’t about Ashlin anymore, it was because this bastard wouldn’t learn his place!

“Frank!” Susie grabbed his face, her big eyes searching his. “We don’t have time for this! Ashlin is in trouble! She’s probably on her way there and Ash is by herself!”

“Ashlin-” Why did he care so much for her? Why did he care if that other Killer ripped her apart. He  _ shouldn’t  _ care for her, that much was true. She was a Survivor and he was a Killer. Besides that, he didn’t even know her - she was basically a stranger! He was a monster, he had killed a person, forced others to help...

_ Forgive yourself for what you did not become _

That’s what she told him and she had said it with such honesty in her eyes, such care in her hand that held his. He felt at ease around her, an ease he felt with no one but Susie, Julie and Joey. 

He looked at Danny, whose eyes were still gloating, still feeling like he was in control despite all his broken bones. Frank looked up at Susie, at Julie, at Joey and they could feel what he felt, see what he had seen, know what he had known. They saw how Ashlin had treated him, her kind words.

“Alright, man, I get it already!” Joey rolled his eyes at the thoughts that had flowed into their minds as well. “Let go already!”

Frank agreed with that and they ran again, hands touching, letting Julie take control again. She was faster. She could get them there, hopefully in time. They never should have left. Frank never should have let anger cloud his vision. 

But he had.

He often did. Anger was an emotion he had always been comfortable with. It was easy to achieve. There were hundreds of things to be angry about everyday. He had always relied on anger to get him places; to let him be what he thought was brave. What he thought might have been strong. He had let it cloud his judgement that night that had killed that janitor. He had killed the man in fear and anger, he had made Susie help in that same anger.

Maybe anger was all he had, maybe he would never change but maybe he never wanted to. 

Dawn was coming and they had to hurry. Julie pushed herself faster, the cold air beginning to sting her throat.

* * *

The sound of breaking glass made Ashlin sit up. She had been paging through the book Julie gave her once more but the glass shattering had startled her. She stood, testing her bad ankle carefully. It hurt but as long as she didn’t put too much pressure on it, she was fine. She limped out the door, carefully opening it. She went to the railing and looked down. In the center of the building, by the firepit was a Killer. She had never seen them before, dressed in a schoolgirl outfit with a broken plague mask on, long brown hair flowed from under the mask. 

Suddenly the mask snapped up, looking at her with glowing blue eyes. Ashlin gasped and turned away as she heard this killer heading for the stairs. She ran the other way as fast as she could, ignoring the protests from her ankle. 

There were other rooms here but she passed them, trying to stay low. There was another set of stairs in front of her and she hurried down them as she heard the Killer racing up to the third floor. There were more rooms here and she hurried into the third doorway she saw.

She hurried inside as she heard a scream from the Killer. She stumbled at the sound of the scream, falling to the floor.

Noisy, too noisy!

She crawled, pulling herself past a bookshelf to a chair sitting in the corner. There was a window, open and inviting. She could fling herself out the window and hide outside. She had no shoes though and she could feel the cold from where she was. 

She heard footsteps coming closer to her and the decision was made before she had a chance to stop herself. She heard the Killer coming in the door so she flung herself out the window, only remembering her ankle when she was in the air.

She hit the ground, landing on her side. She picked herself up and ran, ignoring her body crying out for her to stop. It felt like she was on fire, burning inside and out. She heard the Killer scream again and she fell again, the snow soaking into her clothes as she covered her ears.

She felt the Killer grab her ankle and begin pulling her closer. She turned and kicked them in the face. The mask cracked again. The Killer swatted her foot away but she kicked again, moving the mask aside and as she raised her foot to hit her again…

“Madeline?” 

The girl behind the mask had cracked teeth, missing her front two completely. Her face was bloodstained and bruised, her hair wild, her nose broken. Her eyes were the same blue they had been, maybe lighter now, icy and cold. The Killer pulled the mask off, throwing it into the snow.

“Maddy? It’s m-me! It’s-” She screamed and a scythe dug into her thigh and pulled her closer to what used to be her daughter. 

Whatever her daughter had become, she didn’t know her anymore. Or at least she didn’t care. She didn’t speak, but she did pull her scythe painfully out of Ashlin’s thigh though and raised it for another strike. 

Ashlin kicked again, hitting her daughter’s arm and then pulled herself away, and then up. She ran, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Something wasn’t right. This girl, she looked sixteen or seventeen. Late teens at the least. Her daughter was  _ six _ when she died. This wasn’t her daughter, this was something else. Maybe it was supposed to make her pause, make her not fight back, but she couldn’t believe that her sweet little girl would be this. No. This wasn’t her daughter.

Maybe that was just a hopeful thought, to get her to do what it took to survive, but she grasped it as the truth. She had to, else she’d never survive.

She looked back, seeing this monster running after her. She turned hard, dodging into the lodge again. There was a counter she hopped over and headed for the stairs again. She heard that  _ thing _ scream again and her foot slipped, sending her tumbling down half a flight of stairs.

She rolled to a stop at the feet of this monster. She looked up, catching herself and rolled out of the way of the scythe. It would have crashed through her head and she knew it. She was dizzy and sore but she forced herself onto her feet. She was standing near the fire pit, half crouched, ready to run again. 

She looked at what she thought was her daughter for a long time and something unnerved her. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but something wasn’t right. She moved slowly and carefully, bumping into what seemed to be a service desk. She slipped across the top of it as the impostor charged at her again, swinging the scythe wildly. They crashed into the counter, their scythe getting stuck in the wood. It bought her a few moments to look around for something, anything to use as a weapon. Behind the counter there wasn’t much but she did spot old, empty bottles of booze.

Were any of them even old enough to be drinking? 

Wait, not the time for these thoughts. She knelt, taking a bottle in her hand quickly, just as the Killer jumped the desk themselves. She smashed the bottle over their head and then jammed the broken shards into their face, straight into their left eye. The eye popped under the sharp glass and blood ran down their face as they threw their head back.

They screamed again and Ashlin dropped to her knees, her head spinning. She could barely feel the ground beneath her. She knew her head was laying on something - it had to be the ground. Someone’s fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her up to see the face of her daughter, blue eyes glowing with anger. 

She looked at that face, a face she would know anywhere but it was  _ wrong _ like it was someone else’s imagining of her daughter’s face. She shook her head and she felt the sob leave her chest.

“Did you miss me, mommy?” Her daughter’s voice came from that mouth. 

“You…” She swallowed hard, past the lump in her throat, “You’re not my daughter. She’s dead.”

“What are you talking about? I’m right here,” But even the voice was wrong. Yes, it was older but still, somehow she  _ knew _ that this was not her daughter. How could it be? She was dead and dead was dead. 

“You’re wearing her face, but you are  _ not _ my daughter!” She reached up, wiggling herself back and forth in their grip, her hands trying desperately to break this imposter’s wrist. 

They smiled and the smile promised pain, promised suffering, but didn’t promise death. She screamed as the scythe dug into her arm, the curved blade going right through it, past bone and flesh and muscle. Then blood began to drip from the imposter’s mouth, the tip of a blade showing in the middle of their throat. Ashlin was dropped to the ground, barely catching herself. 

Blood splattered on her as the blade was ripped out. She gagged as some got in her mouth. Familiar hands grabbed the shoulders of the impersonator, dragging them over the counter and out of her view. 

“Ashlin?” Frank jumped over the counter. She pushed herself up further and gave him a hard smile. He looked relieved.   
  
“Took you long enough,” She gasped. 

“We’re gonna get rid of her, you don’t have to watch-” He began to turn away but she grabbed his shoulders.

“That thing...isn’t my daughter. I don’t know...or what...or why...But it’s not Maddy,” She had to tell him. She could see the guilt in his eyes. When she said that though...it changed. The guilt disappeared and a strange blankness took over. He felt nothing towards this person, it must have been a relief. Now he could torture them without guilt, “I wanna watch.”

Now shock played through his eyes. She licked the blood off her lips. Someone of it wasn’t hers and she was aware of that, but something inside her came unhinged in that moment. She wanted revenge.

“I’m going to do worse to her than I did to you,” Frank’s words were careful, “Much worse. Killers heal faster.”

“I don’t care,” She used his shoulders to help her find her feet. He stayed stiffly there, confusion flashing through his eyes. She saw that the girl was pinned down, struggling. It looked like nails were through her hands, Joey, Susie and Julie standing around her, weapons out.

Ashlin knew her adrenaline was wearing down, the pain was becoming sharp and overwhelming. She pulled herself up on the counter and slid down the other side, walking closer to the girl who wasn’t her daughter. She looked at her, her hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned down.

“I’m going to enjoy...hearing you scream, bitch,” She told her. She straightened and looked at Frank, “Take me home after you’re done with...her.”

Frank seemed to be trying to think of how to respond. Ashlin began to sway a little and she went to a support beam near where the impostor was pinned, sliding down against it until she was sitting. She didn’t have a great view, but a decent one. Frank joined the others, who cast him wary looks.

Ashlin closed her eyes, waiting to hear the screaming begin but it never happened.

She opened her eyes again, anger flashing on her face but she was on her bed, in her home. She swung her legs off her bed and was met with pain when she pressed her feet on the ground. She was in bloodied pants, the hoodie, the shirt. Everything that had happened wasn’t a dream. 

She ran her fingers through her dirty hair and leaned forward. She had passed out, Frank brought her home as promised. She was back. After everything that had happened...She was finally back.

She’d never have to see them again unless they were in a Trial together but there were alot of Killers so what was the chance of that happening? She was free of them, at last. Tears flooded down her cheeks, she was so relieved. She was home, after everything she was home. 

She knew that the Trials were still going to happen but she wasn’t being tortured or held against her will or anything. She was a free person - or as free as one could get in this hell. She got up, limping to her bathroom and looked at herself in the huge mirror. There was no running water here, but it didn’t matter. She reached out and touched her face in the mirror. She was dirty, grimy and covered in dried blood but none of that mattered.

She was home.

She’d never have to deal with them again. If she did, it would be for a Trial, she wouldn’t have to talk to them or beg them for mercy. She’d just have to do the trial as  _ normal _ .

She was home.

And she would never have to deal with any of that again.


	6. What You Know

No one asked her where she had been. Maybe they sensed she didn’t want to talk about it. She went to the campfire, limping, dirty, her hair matted, eyes red from crying with blood on her clothes. They looked at her and many of them looked away. Jeff was the one to lead her to the lake near the campfire, hidden by brush and trees. She tore her clothes off, throwing them in a pile, without waiting for him to leave. She didn’t care. She had no dignity anymore. That too had been stolen from her. 

She walked into the water, deeper and deeper, hoping it swallowed her up. Jeff didn’t shout for her to stop, so she didn’t. Even if he had, she didn’t think she would. 

She knew something in her had cracked. 

Something had broken.

Something she’d never be able to repair.

A part of her was okay with that. 

She had been raped, defiled, tortured. She had seen her  _ daughter _ as a Killer. She had looked into the eyes of a Killer and felt some sort of sympathy. To the man who had led her torture. 

Then she remembered Susie’s smile, how bright and happy she seemed. She killed people. She was still a kid. She saw how easy going Frank was around the others, the book Julie had lent her, Joey’s laugh. Silent tears ran down her face. She kept her back to Jeff, if he was still even there. She didn’t care if he saw her crying for a girl she didn’t know or for a man who tortured her. She just didn't want him to think her weak.

She took a deep breath and lowered herself under the water, looking up at the dim light above her. Underneath the water she couldn’t hear anything, she could pretend she was alone in the world. She could pretend she was safe. 

Her lungs cried out for air but she held herself under the water. She wondered if she could drown, end her life like she had planned. She had lost everything, even though she had so little. Her daughter was dead, that much she was sure of. She couldn’t be here, she couldn’t be a Killer.

She began to feel lightheaded, as if she might drown. She closed her eyes tightly and willed her body to accept it. She wanted to die. She wanted to die so badly. She didn’t want to face one more day, she couldn’t.

Her lungs won though and she broke the surface, gasping for air, hating ever breath. She looked up at the cloudy sky. It was day, but the clouds made it feel like night. She kind of liked that.

She focused on herself once more, rubbing herself raw with her hands. It worked to a point. The dirt and grime came off but she couldn’t really wash her hair. Suddenly something splashed into the water next to her and she looked up to see Kate.

“It’s just some stuff we had around! You look like you’ve been through hell, hon! Wash up!” She smiled and laid a towel down on the shore, before giving her a little wave and walking off. 

A bottle of shampoo floated weakly on the surface and she grabbed it greedily. She washed her hair three times, still not feeling like it was clean enough. But her scalp was scrubbed just as raw as her skin and she had already pulled out so much hair. She walked back to shore, setting the shampoo on the shore, not sure where they might want it. She looked at the towel and sighed, grabbing it. 

She wrapped it around her body and picked up the dirty, bloodstained clothes. She walked back home, feeling better than she had since she got here. She threw the dirty clothes she had been given into a corner of her room and got dressed, in her own clothes.

She wore a loose fitting pink button-up blouse with a white tank top underneath, along with a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Sneakers were the footwear of choice and she secured her hair in a loose ponytail after combing it out. She went into her bathroom to look at her reflection, swallowing hard and lifting her chin. She supposed the blouse was going to get dirty easily, but she wanted to show she wasn’t afraid. She had already faced horrors. What else could happen to her?

Nothing.

Death was no escape here and if she was going to die over and over again, she was going to go out fierce and unafraid. She went back to the campfire and grabbed some of the stew that was there. She wasn’t hungry, but it was something to do.

  
The others watched her like she was a wild animal who had strolled into their camp and in a way, she supposed she was. She had seen more of this hell than she ever wanted. She was going to wear the pain like a badge of honor. She was never going to let anyone hurt her again. She was eating, quiet and alone when the gates blazed to life.

Everyone lifted their heads, confusion on their faces. It hadn’t been long since the last Trial, but the Entity demanded it. Ashlin was the first to abandon her food and head to the gate. Others slowly followed, hearing the Entity beckon them. 

She closed her eyes, breathing deep, feeling the darkness settle over her and taking her to the arena, where her Trial would take place. She saw the other’s with her - Kate, David, Bill. She trusted them as well as she was able to trust people.

They all started together, within feet of each other, the heartbeat echoing gently in their ears. Bill ran off, probably to run distraction while Ashlin slunk off to find another generator. The one that was nearest to them was being tackled by Kate and David. Better to spread out, less chance of getting found.

The arena they were in was beautiful, a Japanese home. It was large and there was lots of bamboo to get lost in. When she ducked down in it, she was sure she couldn’t be seen. 

She slowly made her way to the other side of the arena where she found a generator. She heard the heartbeat sometimes, far away. Bill was probably doing a good job with distraction. 

She took it slow and steady with the generator, careful to not react when it shocked her, careful to not let it give her away. She didn’t want to even see the Killer, she didn’t care who it was. Let it be the devil himself because she just wanted to complete this Trial and  _ leave _ .

There was a sound like broken glass and she looked up just in time for a woman with glass protruding out of her body to snatch her from the generator. She tried to cling on it and she let out a surprised yelp as the woman tugged her painfully from the generator. The woman’s hair was floating above her and she twitched strangely, as if her movements were slower than they should be. 

The Spirit.

She threw Ashlin over her shoulder and Ashlin cried out in pain as the glass shards dug into her own skin. She fought, pounding her fists against the Spirit’s back, not caring that the glass cut her skin. She had promised herself that she would always go out fighting now. She kicked and she fought and she didn’t stop, even as the hook came into view. She must have hit just the right spot because the Spirit cried out in shock and pain - and Ashlin ran.

The cuts she had received hurt, blood soaking into her clothing but she didn’t care. She ran, dodging through the bamboo until the heartbeat was behind her. She rested then, creeping around a walk, standing to peek above the rock. She was alone. 

She heard the sound of a generator being completed, a little too near her. She crept away but a voice startled her and made her look back. Kate was by the rock she had been by.

“C’mere!” She hissed again and Ashlin backtracked. “Lemme help you hon!”

She had a first aid kit and used it to treat Ashlin’s cuts as best she could, but it was enough. She gave Kate a nod and began to move away. Kate grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Where are you goin’?”

“To fix another generator,” She said simply. Kate bit her lip and nodded. 

“There’s one nearby. Let’s go,” She led Ashlin away. They stayed close, pausing as the heartbeat picked up once more. As they heard her getting close, a generator across the arena was completed and the Spirit turned, leaving. Ashlin let out a shaky sigh of relief. 

They moved again, hurrying to the generator. Ashlin felt like she was holding her breath the entire time. The heartbeat was gone, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t return suddenly. They worked quickly, and the generator began to chug faster, completion coming.

Suddenly the heartbeat was there and Ashlin stood. “Finish it!” She hissed to Kate. Kat was half hidden behind it. She turned and felt a sharp pain across her shoulder and she ran, hearing the Spirit trail behind her. She dodged across a pallet and darted into the house. 

The Spirit’s bare feet slapped against the wood behind her. She could hear her coming so she skidded around a corner and slipped. She caught herself and was surprised by the pain in her hands and knees. 

She looked closer and the floor was covered in already blooded glass. It had embedded itself in her hands and legs. She couldn’t ponder over it before she heard the Spirit’s feet getting closer. She stood quickly, turning to face her. 

“You fell here,” She said, motioning to the ground with her bloody hands. The Spirit stopped as if she had been slapped. Her face, the emotion usually always changing between states of rage stopped, only showing sadness. 

“You don’t know,” Her voice was soft and lithe. 

“I can tell,” She stepped closer to the Spirit, carefully. Glass broke under her feet. “Someone did this to you.”

The Spirit shook her head, her hair, usually floating, fell behind her suddenly. The fight had gone out of her and Ashlin didn’t know how long she had.

“You aren’t like this, someone forced your hand,” She stepped closer to her, holding out her hand. It was shaking like a leaf in a storm and she knew the rest of her was trembling almost as bad. She edged closer, knowing this might end in pain. 

She had to try though.

She was almost close enough to touch the Spirit and she could see how she was just a girl. Maybe eighteen, maybe younger. Her body shivered, phasing from one spot to another, inches apart. 

“Let me help you,” She suggested, her hand gently touching the girl’s left shoulder. “I can help you, find peace or revenge or whatever you want. I can help.”   
  
That was probably a lie. How could she help? She didn’t even know this girl but she was willing to try. She put her other hand on the girl’s other shoulder and gave her a smile. 

“It’ll be okay,” She promised and the girl looked at her, a small smile making its way onto her face. Suddenly her eyes widened and then the rage filled expression came back and before Ashlin could react, a sword was impaling her through her stomach.

She coughed blood onto the blade and looked back up at the girl. 

Her expression was euphoric, as if this was the best thing she had ever had happen to her. The blade pushed further into Ashlin, making her gasp and gag as blood filled her lungs. Her hands dropped from the girl’s shoulder as she lost feeling in them. 

She pulled the blade out quickly, pushing Ashlin back as well. Ashlin hit the ground, the glass digging into her skin. The Spirit stood over her and she felt the blade sink into her again and again. The pain was unreal and she couldn’t focus on anything but that pain. 

Then there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

Somehow that was so much scarier than the pain. 

If she could feel something, anything, that would be better. It felt like she was floating through space. Nothing held her, nothing around her. She couldn’t tell if her eyes were open or closed. 

There was nothing and she was alone.

* * *

Frank looked down at the Betrayal. They had brought her out to a field to finish this. She was already healing from earlier wounds. There were Trials going on so at least they had the privacy to do this. They didn’t want to do this in their home, simply because they didn’t want to have to clean up the blood later. She was pinned to the ground with metal stakes through her hands, legs and stomach. Still, she thrashed in pure rage. 

Frank knelt down by her, remembering Ashlin’s request. She wanted to watch another person tortured. Maybe a Killer saying that would be normal, but a Survivor?

He pushed the thought aside, studying Betrayal’s face. Maddy. Ashlin said her daughter’s name was Maddy. But this wasn’t her daughter? Honestly, he didn’t know how she could tell. This girl looked almost like her, the hair color being a little light and her eyes were blue. They could have been sisters with the girl’s age. But, if she were Ashlin’s daughter shouldn’t she be so much younger?

Of course, the Entity never took children so maybe it made her older? That didn’t make sense either though - how could it do that? It didn’t do that for any of its other Killers. 

No, something else was going on here. 

It didn’t matter, however, because she had come to their territory, attacked a guest. She had to be shown that there were rules, even among Killers. 

Without a word, they all dug their weapons into her. It was grisly and blood splattered against their masks as they stabbed her again and again, but never in the same spot twice. She didn’t cry out in pain, she only cursed them and cursed Ashlin and cursed the Entity.

When they were done, they left her there, pegged to the ground yet. They wiped their blades on their pants and left. They were silent as they walked, heading to the Killer’s main camp. There, Philip was standing by the fire, his bell in hand. Sally was across the fire from him, floating inches from the open flame. She turned her head as they approached, covered in fresh blood. They heard her sigh.

“What have you four done  _ now _ ?” Her voice was high and annoyed. Philip looked at them and shook his head.

“Whatever you’ve done, keep it out of the camp. Take it to your own territory,” His eyes narrowed.

“Too late,” Susie sang and Philip made a face, “I’m kidding Philly!”

“Susie, please don’t call me that,” Philip sighed again.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it, Philly,” Sally said, sliding up beside him. It was hard to tell she was smiling underneath the mask, but Frank somehow knew. “And as for you four, what have you done? Really?”

They held their silence as Philip and Sally stared them down. When they didn’t answer, Philip shook his head, putting a hand on Sally’s shoulder. She looked at him and then back at Legion. 

“Do not bring trouble into our camp,” She warned. Frank shrugged. He liked Sally, she was fair and if any of them were hurt, even if it’d heal quickly, she tended to them. 

“So are you heading home then?” Philip asked and Frank glanced at him and smiled. He was trying to shoo them and Frank had an idea why. Of course, Philip couldn’t see his sly grin under his mask, the others knew and Susie giggled.

“Of course, Philly! We can give you and Sally all the room in the world!” Susie was the first to turn away and didn’t see the flush that was on Philip's cheeks. Joey shot finger guns at him and turned and followed Susie. Julie offered a thumbs up and lifted her mask to wink at them, before following after Joey and Susie. Frank took off his mask for a second, hesitating only a moment.

“Enjoy,” And with a laugh that made Philip yell obscenities at them, he fled, following after his friends. 

They ran until the cold touched their skin and then slowed. They could have told them about Maddy, laying in the grass, pinned to the ground but they’d hear her eventually. Maybe it’d take a while or maybe a trial would summon her. They didn’t care either way. Served her right for invading their territory. Just because she wanted a Survivor that they had, didn’t make it right.

They slowed as the lodge came into view and Frank stopped, taking the sight in. He smiled and pulled down his hood, pulling his mask off. The wind ruffled his short hair. He remembered hating Ormond. It was a boring, stale town. Then he met Julie and then Joey and Susie. Everything fell into place. For the first time he belonged.

Now he looked fondly at the resort. This was where he was with the others, always. This is where he belonged. With Julie, Susie and Joey, but perhaps not in this place. He knew that if they had stayed home, in the real world, they would have run away together. He didn’t have a plan back then but they would have ran as far as they could. 

“Are you coming in, Frank?” It was Julie, her mask off, her hood down, her long hair blowing in the wind. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He followed her inside and sat by the fire with the others, quiet and thinking.

“You know,” Susie started, “I don’t understand how Ashlin made it feel so easy to be around her.”

“Yeah, I let her borrow a book. We treated her ankle...I don’t understand,” Julie was curled up against Susie. 

“It was strange,” Joey agreed, moving his hood off his head. His mask sat in his lap.

“Maybe it’s a perk?” Julie suggested but Frank shook his head.

“They can’t use those outside Trials.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Susie pointed out, “How many Survivors have we really seen outside of Trials?”

That was a good point. They were silent, each in their own heads, trying to make sense of it. Frank had thought he had simply been confused by her rapidly switching bravery - one moment defying and the next cowering. For him, it had been curiosity? Right? Susie was just friendly, honestly. She was adored by everyone because of her kind and cheerful nature. Even Myers liked her and he was a loner, prefering to be off in his own territory until it was his turn for a Trial. Joey didn’t really like anyone but them and Julie was friendly to a point. 

“I don’t really get it,” Joey said looking up at them, “But I don’t think its a bad thing.”

“What do you mean it’s not a bad thing?” Julie asked, her brow furrowing, “She’s a Survivor and we’re Killers. We can’t be friends.”

“Why not?” Susie asked, “What about Micheal? He and Laurie talk. I know that for a fact!”

“Talk is a strong word for that guy, but yeah, they do see each other,” Frank still frowned, even as he spoke. It was a little different for them. Micheal was Laurie’s older brother. From what he gathered about their meetings, she was trying to help him somehow. Funny since he tried to kill her the most.

Still, they saw each other outside of Trials. That was the point. Everyone knew about it, but no one seemed to care so perhaps…

“No, we shouldn’t even attempt to contact her again,” Julie interrupted his thoughts and he glanced up at her.

“I wasn’t going to say that. I don’t think we should contact her again. If we get her in a Trial, she’s fair game but nothing special. We treat her like any other Survivor. It’s better that way,” Frank looked at all of them, serious. They all looked serious too, even Susie, who was rarely serious, “Keep our distance otherwise. For whatever reason, she puts us at ease. She should not put us at ease.”

He remembered lying in bed with her, fingers intertwined, eyes closed, foreheads touching. It was...strangely calming. He had felt calm in her presence. Even when he tortured her, there was a strangeness in her eyes that he couldn’t understand. He didn’t want to understand it at all. He wanted to ignore her - whatever hold she had on them was dangerous.

“What if...she can do that to other Killers as well?” Susie’s voice made his head snap up but she went on, “If she can make other Killers comfortable as well, then its not just us!”

“Should we investigate more then?” Joey asked him and Frank frowned, in thought.

“Maybe that’s a bad idea,” It was Julie who spoke, “We don’t want the others to think we’ve gone soft.”

“That’s true, Jules,” Frank shrugged his shoulders, “We don’t ask but we listen. If she uses it on anyone else, they’ll probably talk about it.” Or so Frank hoped. He had to believe it was some kinda perk and not them going soft.

The others all nodded at the same time then separated. After today, they needed rest. As Frank made it to his room, he saw the sun peeking over the edge of their world. 

Daylight was coming and he wondered who had survived and who had died.


	7. Nightmare

The darkness was frightening, because it was so complete and endless. It wrapped around her, wormed through her making her heart race, her blood burn and her bones ache. She couldn’t see, as if she didn’t have eyes, but there was nothing to see. The darkness around her was suffocating, crushing, nothing. She was nothing in this darkness. She had tried to escape but there was none, she tried to accept the pain but that only encouraged it. It burned and cut and made her bleed, though she couldn't even feel her own body to know if there were truly wounds or if it were all in her head. Her hands couldn't find her face, her arms or her body. She didn't even know if she had a body at this point.

But then there was light. Was it fake? Was it real? She reached for it, struggled for it. She wanted out of this darkness!

When she felt ground under her and finally was able to actually see where the light was coming from, she was confused. She was on a street, with rows of houses around her. She was lying on the ground, half under a car. A strangely old looking car, like it was from the 80s or something.

Ashlin pulled herself up, her legs were weak though and she almost fell right back down. She braced herself against the car and got a better look around. It was a beautiful neighborhood with some of the houses decorated for Halloween. She limped her way around the car, towards a lovely house with a  _ For Sale _ sign out front. 

The doors on all the houses were open and she hoped they had a place to sit inside. She hobbled in, one step at a time and found the place empty. She didn’t even see a chair, though she didn’t bother to try looking upstairs. She hobbled back outside and to the street where she stood.

A part of her realized this was an arena, but she heard no heartbeat and she hadn’t seen a generator. She walked down the street, not seeing hooks either. Finally she simply stopped, leaning on another car. She closed her eyes, wondering why she was here. Didn’t everyone else get sent back to the campfire? Why was she here? What kind of bullshit was this?

Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder, making her scream and look up at her attacker. Micheal Myers - a silent but deadly Killer stood before her, breathing heavily, the point of his knife resting on her throat. 

“W-w-wait!” She stuttered, trying not to panic, “I-I didn’t mean, I mean, I don’t know why I’m h-here!” 

Not again, she didn’t want to die again and wake up somewhere else, she just wanted to go back home. She just wanted to eat something and to sleep a little bit. Her hands shook and her knees could barely hold her. Micheal tilted his head slightly but didn’t stab her. She waited, still trembling, for him to stab her, but that moment never came.

“I-I’m lost. I need to get back to m-my house,” She told him and he made a sound like a sigh, “Can you help me leave this street?”

He let go of her and stood straight, pointing to the gate. She nodded and walked towards it, only to find him following her. He held out his hand and she gingerly took it, like a child being walked home by their parents. He didn’t try to hurt her thought and for that she was thankful. He walked slow but steadily and she followed him, still clutching his hand. He was taller than her, much taller but he seemed content to walk at her pace. He occasionally glanced down at her, as if he was trying to ensure she was still there and she tried to smile at him when he did. It probably looked more like a grimace but she tried. 

They got to the gate and he kept ahold of her, pulling her along until she got the idea that he was going with her, she liked it or not. The field they walked through was of purple and grey grass, looking dead compared to the autumn fields she was already used to. He didn’t talk as he led her through the field, simply led. Eventually they came to a camp, but not the one she wanted. The flames were higher than the Survivor camp and there were killers sitting around it, though they looked up as Micheal approached. She did her best to hide behind him but he pushed her forward so hard she fell on her hands and knees, at mercy of the Killers before her.

They were silent, picking her apart and she felt tears well in her eyes. She was going to die again, relive that hopeless darkness. None of them moved closer to her and she knew Micheal was still behind her, watching her or the others, she didn’t know. She didn’t understand why he presented her to them. Perhaps he was giving her to them as a treat. Perhaps he just thought this was where she wanted to go.

“Is that a Survivor?” She heard one ask, a tall woman in golden robes. Half her face was monstrous and the other half was beautiful. She came closer but Ashlin flinched back, falling onto her rear. 

“What is she doing here?” Another woman asked, a pig mask resting in her lap, her long hair over her face. 

“Micheal? What is she doing here?”

Micheal didn’t answer but he reached down and patted her head, a little too roughly and she cowered beneath him. 

“Ugh...Micheal…” The woman with the pig mask started, but four more Killers arrived. She knew them though and relief filled her chest. 

“Frank!” She screeched his name and rushed to him, almost falling into the flames. He caught her in his arms and her hands found what she really wanted from him. His knife.

She pulled it out of it's holder on his hip and pushed him back, stepping away from the rest of Legion, holding the knife out in front of her, ready to stab anyone who came too close. She could barely see beyond the tears, barely hear beyond her sobs. She turned, trembling, but not willing to go down without fight. She kept closer to the fire so it was harder to sneak up behind her, carefully circling it, trying to figure out where to go to get home. Any time she saw one start towards her, she jolt the knife forward, threatening to stab them and they always backed down.  Their faces were a mix of amusement and shock and she hated them all. She just wanted to go home. Why would Micheal bring her here?

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and she struggled against the arms that pinned her's to her side. 

“Baring your teeth like you’re a wolf instead of a stray dog? You got guts,” Frank’s voice was harsh in her ears. She tried to elbow him but he had her stark against his body, “Calm down, pup. No one is going to hurt you…”

The knife was torn from her hands by Julie and she shook in Frank’s arms. They said they were going to hurt her but how true was that?

“Trust me,” He whispered.

“You are a murder...No matter how much you try to convince me otherwise, I know,” She swallowed hard, “I’ve seen!”

He let out a dark chuckle and she tried to hold back her tears. She licked her lips as she looked at the other Killers. They didn’t seem threatening, only curious and cautious. 

“Well, well,” Another voice, another Killer but this one sent chills down Ashlin’s spine, “Look what the cat dragged in or well, the family mutt.” And he laughed like it was funny. 

Ashlin couldn’t focus on him or on anything. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard, his laugh was worse. She couldn’t focus, her vision went blurry. She was trying not to shake like a leaf and knew she was failing. She swayed, though Frank’s arms were around her and then she blacked out.

* * *

Fucking Danny.

He showed up and Ashlin shut down. Frank gently let go of her and was ready to give Danny a piece of his mind when Ashlin suddenly screamed, loud and angry. As he looked back at her she was already running. She tackled Danny and they both tumbled to the ground. Before Danny could fight back, she smashed his head into the ground and then climbed up his body so she could hold him in place by his neck.

She then started punching him. 

The first three were kind of funny, especially when his mask was ripped off.   
  
Then blood started gushing from his nose and mouth and it wasn’t funny anymore. Frank hurried forward, but Joey was faster this time. He grabbed her in a bear hug and the more she fought, the tighter the hug. She thrashed and screeched but Joey held tight. It was a sight, her face, fists and shirt splattered with fresh blood, kicking her legs and fighting to punch Danny one last time. Maybe she wasn’t the stray dog that Frank had thought, but instead a wolf pretending to be afraid.

Sally went and gently helped Danny up. He was conscious, barely. She let him lean against her while Herman took a look at him. His one eye was already black and his nose was broken. He smiled despite it, focused on Ashlin.

“Feisty,” He spat blood on the ground, “Gotta appreciate it.”

“Shush, Danny!” Hissed Sally. 

Herman stood and looked at Ashlin who had stilled in Joey’s arms. “Why did you attack him?” His voice was curious despite his unsettling appearance.

“I can answer that one!” Danny said, absolutely delighted, “We had a bit of fun she didn’t appreciate. Of course, it was punishment for trying to escape from Franky and company.”

Ashlin burst into sobs and Frank moved closer to her, gently taking her from Joey. She clung to him this time, her shoulder shuddering. Sally moved away from Danny at the same time, letting him fall back onto the ground. She moved over to Philip as Danny sat back up, leaning on his arms. 

“Frank?” This time it was Evan speaking. His tone was dark and angry. Frank knew he was in trouble, but…

“Let’s take her back first, Evan,” It was Max stepping between Evan and Frank, “Legion can come with us. The others don’t need to see this.”

“I’ll come too,” Philip stepped forward and the three of them ushered Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey away. Frank had to pick up Ashlin awkwardly because she wouldn’t let go of him and she wouldn't walk. She clung to him as if he were the only real thing in the world.

They walked quickly at first, shepherding them towards the empty fields. When they were far from the others, they stopped, still surrounding them so they couldn’t move on. Frank stopped, unsure of what was going on. They were supposed to take Ashlin back but they were nowhere near the border.

“Was what Danny said true?” Philip asked.

“Yes,” Susie answered, stepping forward. Frank knew she was ready to try and take all the guilt because she'd never be punished. She was too good at getting what she wanted, but Frank knew there was not a single one of them that was without blame. No, he couldn't let her protect them this time.

“But the more concerning issue is how at ease us Killers are around her,” Frank held Philip's gaze, “Don’t you agree?”

“It is strange,” Evan stated now, “But it's not really surprising. Killers and Survivors really aren’t enemies even though it appears that way,”

Ashlin struggled in his arms suddenly and he let her stand on her own two feet. She looked at them, her eyes confused. Frank knew he shared her confusion. 

“Because we’re all trapped here,” She said, standing before Evan, looking up at him, “The Entity makes you hunt us, despite what you might want.”

“Good job, kid,” Evan’s hand came down and ruffled her hair. She squeaked in surprise and jumped back into Frank. That only caused Evan to laugh, “But yes, if we don’t kill the Survivors, the Entity will throw us into the Void. Mercy is not an option in the Trials.”

“Why do you think some of us let the last Survivor leave?” It was Max speaking now, “We don’t see a sense in killin’ everyone if we can avoid it. Plus they were a good sport and gave me a good bout of fun, I don’t see the harm in lettin’ them go!”

“Though if they’re cowards and don’t help their team mates, I always hang them,” Philip chuckled at that. 

“So, if you’re not really our enemy, why is everyone so afraid of you? And why is there even a border to keep the Killers out?” Ashlin looked to Frank and he already knew the answer, deep in his gut.

“Oh sweetie, there is no border, that’s just a rumor we keep up so the crazier new kids don’t get any ideas and it makes the more skittish Survivors feel in control,” Philip explained and her face went white.

“S-so you guys can…”

“Anytime, we just don’t because the other Survivors won’t even look at us. They just run,” Evan explained.

“Not that we try to talk to them in Trials,” Max chuckled. They began walking again, Ashlin staying next to Frank.

He wondered why. Why would she feel safe with him? He had kidnapped her and tortured her. Perhaps he was just the lesser of two evils. Perhaps he was just familiar enough now that she wasn’t as afraid of him. Susie came up to her other side and smiled at her. He didn’t miss how Ashlin smiled back.

“Maybe we can visit sometime,” Susie suggested softly.

“I wouldn’t mind if you visited. I think I even have some board games we can play since electricity doesn’t seem to work here,” Ashlin replied. 

“It works to a point,” Sighed Joey, “Just not where it matters!” 

“And where does it matter, Joey?” Frank teased and Ashlin laughed, just a gentle, short laugh but a laugh.

“Well I’d like it if my computer worked for one!” She said, “And maybe my television so I could watch some movies. I have some blu-rays and I wouldn’t mind watching a few comedies.” 

“What’s a blu-ray?” Susie asked.

“It’s...wait, what?” Ashlin looked at them, even glancing at Evan, Philip and Max. Everyone shrugged and she shook her head, falling silent, her mind seemingly elsewhere.

They fell silent as a group and walked closer to the border that didn’t exist. Soon the autumn trees came into view and the group slowed. Ashlin turned to Evan.

“Can the Entity take a dead person and revive them?”

“No, why?”

“I...my daughter, Maddy, died. I know she did. I know it. That Killer um…”

“Betrayal,” 

“Yes, them. They have the form of my daughter but older. She was six when she died.” 

Evan glanced at Philip and then Max. They all looked concerned but he hoped that Ashlin couldn’t read that off their twisted faces. Evan sighed heavily but then his head snapped to Frank.

“Where is our new Killer?”

Frank let out a nervous chuckle, “Well, she’s pinned somewhere out here. I thought someone would hear her screaming by now…”

“For fuck’s sake, Frank!” Snapped Max.

“Let’s just go find her. Make sure Ashlin gets to safety.” Evan ordered, then he and Max hurried off in different directions to find Betrayal. Only Philip hesitated. He stepped closer to Ashlin.

“We can’t show mercy on you in trials, please understand,” He told her and she nodded, “But know that you will be protected should accidentally end up here again. Just please...don’t try and kill Danny again okay? We take care of our own when they act up. Just ask Frank.”

“Thank you,” Ashlin gave him a tight smile, “Now go, Legion will get me home.” 

Philip turned and disappeared into the dark woods, letting the five of them alone. Ashlin looked at them and her smile became sad. Susie reached out her hand and Ashlin took it. She pulled Ashlin along as she walked. They didn’t get far before Ashlin stopped, pulling her hand from Susie’s grip.

“It’s her, is it?” Her lip was quivering as fresh tears made their way down her face, “That Killer...They’re not my daughter? Right?”

“I thought you already said they weren’t!” Frank came to stand before her, pushing his mask up so he could look her in the eye. “So it’s not! C’mon, you’re a fucking mess and that’s alot for me to say.” 

“It really is,” Julie laughed.

“Shut the fuck up Jules,” But there was no venom only a small hint of laughter in his own voice. “C’mon on there, pup. We’re taking you home!”

Without waiting for her, he grabbed her hand and started to run. Susie grabbed her other hand, Julie grabbing Susie’s and Joey grabbing Julie’s. They ran like that, together and Frank pondered how easy it felt. Legion was always four.

Frank, Julie, Susie, Joey.

Joey, Susie, Julie, Frank.

But it was strange how easy it was to hold Ashlin’s hand and run. It was strange how easily she seemed to keep up with them, how she seemed to follow him as if he could hear his silent orders. He knew she couldn’t, he couldn’t feel her like a limb, like he could with Julie, Susie and Joey. They were four as much as they were one. They were one as much as they were four. Limbs on one body, able to control themselves but always needing each other. 

They were close now, he could see her house and he slowed, regretfully letting go of her. It took her a moment to release Susie but she did. She was the one to open the door and the four followed her in. Frank had been in here before but he knew was different for the others to see it through their own eyes than just through his. 

Ashlin seemed calm in her own home and walked away from them, towards her bedroom and he heard the door close gently behind her. He busied himself going through her stuff in her living room. She had one of those L-shaped couches in the corner of the living room that Joey had already made himself comfortable on. 

He found her computer…? He supposed that was what it was, but it was thin and sleek and not like the boxes he briefly remembered from when he was back home. It wasn’t on or anything but it was still cool to look at. He moved on to the kitchen, which was open and inviting, with a box window looking out at the forest. He wondered what the view originally was.

“Excuse me?” He heard her say, quite loudly from the living room and he made his way back to find Susie curled up with Joey, holding a book with a half-naked man holding a woman only wearing wisps on it.

Susie giggled, “Sorry! I just found this  _ really _ interesting book. I didn’t know you had such an eye for literature, Ashlin!” 

Joey snatched the book from Susie’s hand and cracked it open, “ _ The rain ran down her face as she arched her back in pleasure. She had heard of kissing in the rain, but love making in the rain? It was so much better than she could have imagined and she took his girthy co- _ Hey!” 

Ashlin snatched the book from his fingers and held it against her, her face red. She had changed her clothes quickly to a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans, “Have you no shame? Going through a woman’s things!”

“If I had shame I wouldn’t have gone down on Susie in her parent’s driveway like six time!”

“That was always fun. I’m surprised my noisy mother never caught us!” 

Frank shook his head at them. “Alright, alright! We got her home safe! Let’s get home ourselves.”

“Aww, already Frank? Can’t we play one board game?” Susie begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He almost gave in but he sternly shook his head.

“We need to leave. We’re not her friends! We’re Killers!” 

“But you heard them! We’re not their enemies! We’re in the same awful boat as they are,” Susie was really pushing it.

“At the same time, Sus, we kill them, we hunt them and we hurt them. We can’t be friends.” But he knew that Susie read between the lines. He couldn’t be friends with her. He already had a storm of confusing feelings in his stomach and he couldn’t afford to get attached.

“Fine.” Susie got up and walked out of the house, angry. He could feel her anger over their bond, like fire behind his eyes. Julie and Joey followed her, leaving Frank and Ashlin alone.

He walked over to her, keeping a few feet’s distance between them. She watched him with guarded eyes, still clutching the book to her chest. She slowly relaxed and frowned at him.

“Don’t have mercy on me Frank, I mean it,” She warned.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” He smiled at her, hand on his mask, ready to pull it back down, “But be careful. I…”

He what? He worried about her? He wanted to wish her well? The words died on his tongue and he didn’t know what to say and the moment was swept away by her turning away from him. 

“Bye Frank.”

It seemed so final when she said that.

“Bye Ashlin.”

He turned and he left, not even noticing how she watched him from her front door. 

* * *

Philip was the one who found Betrayal - Maddy - who the fuck ever they were. Actually, it wasn’t him who found their new Killer but Sally. She was already helping them up, her bagged face snapping up to meet Philip's eyes as he approached.

“Oh...How did you…?”

“I came looking for you and heard her screaming,” Sally said simply.

“I wish you wouldn’t have unpinned her though, Sally. This is going to make this next part so much harder,” He slammed his foot into Betrayal’s chest, sending them back to the ground. Sally moved, screeching, not understanding yet. 

He pinned the Betrayal to the ground again, using the same stakes that Legion had used and they began to screech again. Sally grabbed his shoulder but he turned to face her. She flinched back from the wild look in his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“They may look like a young girl, but Ashlin says that her daughter died.” 

It took Sally a moment to understand but she turned quickly, floating to the Betrayal’s head and kneeling onto the ground by them. 

“If you don’t talk, I’ll break your bones one by one,” She told them, known exactly where Philip was going with this. That’s why he loved her. She understood without him going into detail. He knew they needed answers and was going to help. 

He stood over the Betrayal. “Your name isn’t Maddy. So who are you? I want answers. How did you get drawn into Fog?”

They didn’t talk so Sally broke their nose. Their screams eventually drew Max and Evan in. Eventually they began to speak, rambling out a broken story that made Philip's stomach drop. 

His head turned to see Legion coming up to them and he looked back at the Betrayal who smiled at them with bloody teeth. 

“Repeat the story again. From the beginning,” He ordered and Frank looked at him and then back down at the Betrayal, not understanding. “You need to hear it too, Frank. I don’t know what Ashlin has told you yet but you should hear all of it,”

“I dunno,” Frank moved his mask up, “I’d rather hear it from her.”

“She can’t tell you everything, but I can.” The Betrayal tempted. 

Frank looked down at them and then at Julie, Susie and Joey. Without a word, they turned and ran back the way they came. Betrayal laughed, dark but happy.

“Sally...Please,” Philip softly pleaded and she went after them, teleporting away with a scream. Philip looked back at the Betrayal, “One more time. I want to make sure I understand you.”

So the Betrayal began their tale one last time. 


	8. You Should Be Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is domestic abuse, child abuse, murder and suicide in this chapter. Be mindful when reading.

Ashlin looked at her best friend Vicky and shook her head. Vicky could be such an asshole. She never listened and she was going to get into trouble one of these days. Of course, Ashlin had Vicky to thank for her job but still.

“Listen if you get caught fucking on school grounds you’re going to be in a world of trouble,” She told her quietly as they walked quickly away from the supply closet so her boyfriend could slip out.

“Better than you and that older guy you started dating. Do your parents know?” Vicky gave her a sly smile as they walked into the girl’s bathroom. They checked to make sure they were alone before Vicky went to the last stall, the handicap one and lit up a cigarette. 

Ashlin leaned on the locked door and rolled her eyes. “You know my parents are drugged out most of the time. They don’t even notice when I’m not home.” 

It was sad but true. They lived in a nice ranch style home but honestly her parents were usually in their small bedroom, doing drugs. Well her mother and step-father. She hated that man. He’d made a pass at her more than once when he was on drugs while her mother just laughed at her sixteen year old daughter being harassed. She had thought about telling her boyfriend but she didn’t want to trouble him with her problems.

He was a breath of fresh air in her otherwise shitty life. He took her on dates, bought her clothes and let her stay at his house for days at a time. He lived a town away, but that didn’t mean he didn’t take care of her. He was here every day and drove her where she needed to go. He had asked a few times about meeting her parents but she was too embarrassed to tell him they were druggies and that was why she was doing... _ that _ kind of work. Fucking...stripping. It made money fast and well, that was what she needed to pay bills.

“Well, on that note, I’m gonna bounce,” Vicky threw her cigarette into the toilet and flushed. Ashlin opened the door and washed her hands quickly. Bathrooms were disgusting and one couldn’t be too cautious.

“Bounce? You’re leaving? It's only one hour till school is over!”

“Yeah, but I wanna go take a shower.”

Ashlin shook her head at Vicky, watching her leave the bathroom. Ashlin hesitated a moment, only to hear her phone vibrating in her pocket. Since she was in the bathroom, she took it out of her pocket and saw it was Benny calling through her phone, said  _ Soulmate _ . They had only been dating a few months but he made her feel like she was alive. He was nineteen and had graduated high school last year and was going to college. He was an only child and set to inherit his father’s business. He already owned a house and a car and he took good care of her.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s up?” She asked, already feeling that familiar smile on his face.

“I was driving by your area and wondered if you wanna cut classes a little? Have some fun. Maybe tonight I can take you and your parents out to dinner?”

Her parents again. It was the only thing they fought about. She had already met his parents and they were happy their son had fallen in love. His mother was almost twenty years younger than his father, so a couple years wouldn’t make any difference in their eyes. They already loved her and looked forward to more dinners with her. She just didn’t want him to see the shameful family she came from.

“Sure, are you already outside?”

“Yup, in the student parking lot. Hurry out, I miss you,” His voice was smooth and soft so she couldn’t help but almost run out to him. She took the side door by the gym, closest to the student parking lot. There were no cameras there and the door was never locked from the inside. 

She hurried to his car and jumped inside his sleek red Corvette. It was brand new last year and it was well taken care of. His baby as he said. 

She smiled at him as she sat down and he leaned in for a kiss. He was a good looking man with sleek brown hair and warm brown eyes. He wasn’t really tan but not really pale, a nice middle ground instead with arched eyebrows and a sharp jawline. Honestly, Ashlin thought she might be the luckiest girl in the world. 

“You ready to go baby?” He asked her and she grinned at him and he peeled out of the school parking lot way, way too fast. He was going to get in trouble but somehow the danger was even more thrilling to her. 

They drove a while, silent and she stewed over the thought of him meeting her parents. He would dump her, he’d see what she really was and he’d see why she needed her job. He had told her to quit but she still secretly worked, she was only a stripper after all - she didn't do the _extra_ work - and she knew if he found out he’d be mad. He said he’d take care of her but…

“Are you parents home now?” He asked and she gave him a small smile, nervousness in her eyes.

“Why don’t we go to dinner? Just the two of us,” She suggested but he gave her a strict frown.

“We’ve been dating for months and you won’t let me meet your parents. Why?” 

“I just...that is…” She felt silent and she realized she could avoid this anymore, “Yeah, they’re home.”

He was silent, brooding as they drove. He knew where she lived and the closer they got the more nervous she felt. Soon he pulled into her driveway and her hands were clenched in her shirt, her knuckles white. He got out and she followed, walking slowly up to the door. He fixed his shirt quickly and pushed his hair back.

She wanted to tell him that there was no need for that but she unlocked the door instead, opening wide enough he could go in as well. He walked inside, past the small entrance hall and looked into the living room. She saw his face pale and she walked forward to see what he was looking at.

It was her step-father, of course, passed out on the couch, drug paraphernalia scattered on the coffee table in front of it. She felt herself shaking, trembling with the anxiety about the truth of her life, right in front of his face. 

“You…” Benny started and she burst into tears, sobbing. She couldn’t help it, she was embarrassed by her living situation. She was embarrassed by her life. It was a mess and she knew it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry? Pack your bags. We’re leaving,” He turned to the door.

“P-pack my bags?”

“Pack whatever you want to take. You’re going to live with me,” He took her hands in his, “We’ll sign you up for cyber school that way you can graduate. Don’t worry, you won’t ever want for anything.”

“B-but…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of things here so it’s not kidnapping...Not that I think they would even know that you’re gone…”

At his urging she went to her room and packed the few things she had and went with Benny. She wouldn’t see this house again for almost seven years. 

* * *

“Madeline! Smile for mommy! Aww, you’re so precious!” Ashlin cradled her six month old daughter. She was almost eighteen and then she and Benny would be married. She had Madeline right after she was seventeen, so in eight months they’d be husband and wife. She was a little excited but a little worried. 

Benny had hit her the other day. Just a slap, but it had happened during an argument. He had apologized with flowers and a fancy dinner but…

Well she supposed she didn’t need a job. Benny made enough money for the three of them. She was just going to be a pretty housewife and she should be happy about that. She had a car, a brand new phone, every luxury she ever wanted was her’s. Why was she being ungrateful? All she had to do was raise their child.

Though she thought he was also disappointed about a daughter. He wanted a strong son to take over the company after him. She looked down at her daughter, a smile on her face. She loved Maddy with all her heart and no matter what she would protect her and help her grow. 

She just didn’t know how much protecting she would have to do soon. 

After that first slap it got worse, steadily but surely. Their nearest neighbor was a mile away so he didn’t have to worry about being loud. She didn’t go outside so he didn’t have to explain her black eyes. But it was okay, it wasn’t like he was hurting Maddy. In fact he adored her but at that point, Ashlin was sure she didn’t want another kid with him. Maddy had to be enough. She already felt bad that she couldn’t be the prefect wife. She already had to hide the wrongs she did from Maddy. 

But other than hitting her, Benny was the perfect husband. He cuddled her before he had sex. She had thought of it as  _ him _ having sex because nine times out of ten, she checked out during it. She let him do as he will, the sooner he was done, the sooner she could go to sleep.

She got beat for that once. He wanted to hear her moan his name, but she could never bring his name to her mouth anymore. 

Not during sex, not when he got home for work and kissed her on her bruised cheek, ever so tenderly. She smiled at him, wondering when her life had gotten to this point.

“What did you do today, love?” He asked, a bright smile on his face.

“Cleaned and prepped some lunches for you for the next few days. I made your favorites!” Her tone was high, making it sound cheerful.

“Where’s my baby girl?” He asked and right on cue, Maddy walked into the room, all of five years old. She knew the rules of this life though. She had heard her mother crying more than any child should. 

He hugged her and kissed her on the head before heading to his office. Ashlin cleaned the already clean house until it could sparkle. Then she cooked dinner, serving her husband and child before sitting down in front of the food herself. She ate less than half. If she gained weight he’d make her work out two hours a day and eat only once.

He did that after Maddy was born to make her lose the fat from having the baby. Her stomach had stretch marks and he made her laser them off at the doctor’s. She had to be a trophy for him to show off at any given point. He needed her to look perfect. 

She cleaned up after dinner and put Maddy to bed. Then he sunk his claws into her, dragging her into bed so he could huff and puff above her. She stared at the ceiling, wondering what it felt like to die.

She sometimes wondered if she was in hell, especially after he found her birth control. She had her best friend Vicky pick it up for her every three months. Vicky had been planning to get her and Madeline out of that house as well. She didn’t tell Ben that or else he might hurt Vicky too.

The kitchen floor looked funny with her blood on it. He threw her birth control away and ripped her pants off right in the kitchen. 

Maddy was already upstairs, probably hiding in her closet like she did when her father was angry. He had never hit Maddy so he was a good father...Even as he fucked her on the kitchen floor, her head bleed, fairly sure her arm was fractured. 

She’d sneak to the hospital two days later, but say she hurt it cleaning. 

The doctors gave her  _ that  _ look. They knew what was going on. They asked her to come back at a later date so they could check up on her. She agreed. She didn’t go back for almost a month and when she went back, she found out she was pregnant again. 

When she got home she cried, choking on her own tears. She was going to bring another fucking child into this mess. 

When she wasn’t downstairs to greet Ben, he came upstairs with pain in his eyes. He grabbed her throat and she choked out that she was pregnant again and his anger drained and he patted her cheek, then her belly.

“That’s what a wife is for.”

He went to sleep without touching her that night and she cried all night, silently into her pillow. 

He treated her well for the first three months but she knew it only lasted so long. He went back to his usual ways, never touching her stomach. His goddamn child was too important to him but its carrier was not. 

Things came to a head when Maddy found out she was going to be a big sister and cried about it. He hit her.

He. Hit. Her.

He hit Maddy and she fell to the ground wailing. Just like when he had begun hitting Ashlin, he apologized and promised it’d never happen again. Ashlin knew the lie when she heard it and knew it was only a matter of time before he struck their daughter again. She emailed Vicky from a burner phone and begged her to help again. Vicky wasn’t sure if she was really ready but she began to prepare a place for them to stay anyway.

They’d take a plane to her brother in Texas. He was ex-military and he’d take them in until she got onto her feet. He’d make sure that her husband kept far away from them and if he got any smart ideas, he’d probably end up dead.

Ashlin was pretty sure she could live with that.

So she once again got the things she had into a bag, ready to flee. He was supposed to go on a business trip, far away from them for a weekend. Business trip her ass, he was probably fucking his secratary but she was beyond caring. That woman had no idea what he was really like. 

But he found the bag hidden in a spare bedroom that he never went into and they were caught. 

That night was fuzzy but he had a weapon of some kind, sharp, curved and dug it into her skin again and again and again. Her stomach and arms and chest and legs. She kicked him and kicked him and began to crawl away and he stabbed her back again and again.

A scream.

Maddy, punching him with her tiny fists and he turned and punched her in the head and she hit the wall with a crack. 

Ashlin screamed and screamed and screamed and suddenly she was in the woods, Maddy over her shoulder. They were running and running and she fell. His hands came around her throat and she dropped Maddy.

Run. Run Maddy. Go. Go. GO!

Not so fast you little bitch just like your fucking mother goddamn I’m going to kill you both

Not Maddy, no no no!

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital, alone. There were doctors and nurses who explained to her gently that her husband had disappeared and they couldn’t find what they did with her daughter but the amount of blood there pointed that she was dead.

She lost the baby due to the trauma.

She was alone.

Alone.

Her mother came two days later. Hearing that her only child almost died had brought her here. Oh and her husband overdosed two years ago. She had been clean for over a year, she wanted Ashlin to move in with her again.

Ashlin agreed because she had nowhere else to go.

But she wasn’t happy, that much was clear. She sat in her room for days at a time, unable to look out for herself anymore. Her mother was patient, she knew what Ashlin was going through. Months passed and...well she knew it was all her fault.

She knew he was abusive but she had stayed. He had made her feel alive and then he took that life away. He had killed their children and then disappeared. She cried for what felt like forever.

More time passed and she began drinking. It was the only thing that helped her sleep and made her feel better. It was one time while she was drunk that she figured out what she wanted more than anything.

She wanted to be dead. 

She wanted to die so badly.  
  
What point was there in being alive? She had lost her children, she had loved the wrong man. There was nothing left in this fucking cruel world for her. So she waited until one night, her mother was asleep. 

She stole the keys to her mother’s car and was gone. She drove for over an hour to the house she had lived in with her husband. No one lived here now. It was a haunted, empty shell. She walked inside and looked around. There was still blood on the floor from when her husband beat her that last time.

She felt to the ground in that stain and laughed and then cried and then laughed again.

_ I’m losing my fucking mind! _

But she had come this far, she just had to close this story. 

She walked into the woods where her daughter had died, deeper in it than she had ever gone. She was looking for a good strong tree, the strongest tree she could find. 

She walked and walked until she walked into a dark fog and was no more. 


	9. Paperthin Hymn

They were quiet when she was done. The others had given them room though they were listening. Only Frank was on the couch with Ashlin and they both seemed in their own worlds. They didn’t speak for a long time. Ashlin was personally trying to shove those old scars deep down inside of herself again. She wasn’t used to bringing those memories up. Honestly when Frank showed up and demanded to know she honestly thought about slamming the door in his face but his eyes were wild and desperate. Something was going on and it had him worried. He hadn’t told her what had him worked up yet and it made her worried. So she had brought him inside along with the others and told them everything. 

He took a deep breath and she looked at him, feeling vulnerable. He knew her now like she knew him. She supposed they had both opened up to each other and she was worried where that left them. It had made her realize that she did care for Frank and the others too. There was something calming about them, something that made her feel like she belonged. That’s why she wasn’t surprised when he was honest with her. 

“They’re questioning Betrayal. They wanted me to hear the story from them but I wanted to hear it from you. I wanted to know you trust me,” his eyes met hers. 

“Whose ‘they’?” She asked but she already knew. Max, Evan and Philip. They were the one questioning Betrayal. They’re the ones who heard the other side of the coin. The side that had to be all lies or at least mostly so.

And it let her know that it wasn’t her daughter. It couldn’t be. Maddy wasn’t there for the whole thing. Maddy didn’t know everything. Maybe it was Ben then, that would make sense. He’d twist the story so that he was the poor husband just trying to protect his wife from herself or something. No, he had found a vulnerable teenager and used her. Men like him were monsters and she wished she could go back and slap her younger self. A part of her wished she could go back and just kill Ben. He deserved it. He was more of a monster than any of the Killers in here.

Frank looked at her for a long moment and she could sense he wanted to say something. She waited for him to speak but he looked away from her. She looked into her lap and sighed. 

“So what now?” She asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think you’re safe here right now. All it takes is the wrong person to know there’s nothing really keeping the Killers out…” He didn’t go on because she knew. She felt her face flush at his worry and shook her head gently.

“I’ll be fine here. If worse comes to worse I’ll stay with another Survivor,” She stood and began to walk away but Frank grabbed her arm, pulling down next to him. She looked at him in surprise. 

“Stay with us!” He suggested, his words rushed, “I-I mean if you want to.”

Did he just stutter? She had never heard him seem unsure of his words before. He was always confident and charismatic. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. He was sly and knew how to press people’s buttons the right or wrong way. He’d done it to her plenty, though she had messed with him too she supposed. Still, she couldn’t imagine in what world he’d actually mean that he wanted her to stay with them.

“He means it though!” Susie suddenly popped up from behind the arm of the couch, as if she had read Ashlin's mind, “He’d like it if you came to stay with us!”

“Hey!” Frank turned fast to glare at her but she ducked down. Ashlin leaned over the couch and could see she wasn’t there. “Anyway, you don’t have to. It’s not like you really know us anyway. You might feel safer here.”

“I’m not sure about either honestly. I haven’t exactly tried to make friends here. I mostly know Jeff and Kate...and maybe Bill a little. He’s been good about watching over me in trials so I don’t lose my head.”

“I don’t think there are any Killers that chop people’s heads off,” Frank said, his face almost serious.

“You jerk! I didn’t mean it like that!” She elbowed him and grabbed at her, laughing. They fell back together, her laying on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. She stiffened for a second, surprised.

“Is this okay? I mean, I don’t-” His hands lifted and she snorted at the hesitation in his voice.

“It’s okay, Frank. I don’t mind. I’ve become strangely fond of you,” She admitted, though it sounded strange coming from her mouth. She had become fond of a Killer? Frank chuckled, his chest vibrating.

“Yeah?”

They laid in silence, both mulling over things in their minds. Honestly, maybe Frank was better than her husband. He was a murderer sure but…

But what?

There were no buts to this! He was a murderer. Period! Done! Nothing else to say!

That wasn’t true though. He was strangely gentle and while his hands were on her, they rested on her shoulders. They didn’t wander and she was sure that if she asked him to, he’d take his hands off her in a second. He was far from a gentleman but he respected her enough to listen at this point. Which she honestly appreciated. 

He had hurt her but she honestly didn’t think he’d ever do it again. They had come to a strange crossroad in their relationship and while he might hunt her if they were ever in a trial together again, she didn’t think he’d intentionally make it painful.

“I can’t believe you were a stripper,” Frank let out a laugh when he said that and she glared up at him. He leaned up against the arm of the couch so he could grin at her.

“Well...I mean...I was a good stripper too!” She’d feel no shame for it. There was no reason to feel shame. She was getting paid hundreds of dollars a night by pervy old men. She wasn’t the one who should have felt shame.

“How’d ya get away with it anyway?”

“I told them that I had just turned eighteen and no one bothered to check it. I got trained by Vicky and that was that.” 

Vicky had the job since she was fifteen, about a year before Ashlin had started there. No one cared if they were actually eighteen or not. They just wanted girls that could dance and keep men’s asses in their seat. At least they got a good chunk of their tips. There were weekends where Ashlin had made nearly a grand from the dumbasses watching her. Of course, she wasn't afraid to show her body back then. Now was a different story. 

“You should dance for us sometime!” Susie suddenly popped up making Ashlin jump.

“I agree!” Joey was next to her, grinning.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome!” Julie was next to him, holding her mask up, her brown eyes sparkling. Ashlin pushed herself off of Frank and stood, looking at them. What were they even thinking? She couldn't dance for them. Furthermore, she honestly didn't want to!

“I can’t really dance if there’s no music,” Which was true, but honestly. She didn’t want to dance for them, some of them were kids...or they were kids to her. One thousand, five hundred days aside...they were kids. 

“Excuses, excuses,” chirped Susie, “Maybe you were a bad dancer then.” 

“I could run in those stilettos!” 

“Can we at least see that?” Susie begged, "Pleease?"

Ashlin sighed as Susie gave her puppy dog eyes. She tried to resist, she really did but she ended up leading them back to her bedroom where she opened her closet door. She reached inside when she heard a knock at her front door. She turned her head, wondering if she had locked the door. She heard it open. Of course she fucking didn't.

“Ashlin? You in here, hon?” It was Kate and she had let herself in. She really had to start locking that damn door.

“Hide!” She hissed and she pushed Frank toward the closet. They ducked in there, squished against the wall.

If she didn’t have to get Kate out of here, she would have laughed. She closed the door softly and walked towards her bed, throwing her shirt off and undoing her bra. It wasn’t as if Legion hadn’t already seen her naked. She had to get Kate outta here and she had an idea but it was risky. Pretend to be changing, shame her into leaving. 

Kate came into her bedroom and gasped in surprise as Ashlin whipped around, covering herself, her bra hanging from her fingers.

“Oh! Oh my dead lord! I’m so sorry hon! I didn’t know you were changin’ in here!” Kate took a step back, the door handle still in her hand. She didn't look away though and Ashlin noticed that.

“It’s okay, you just...surprised me…” Ashlin shook her head, “Sorry...but what are you doing here?”

“Ace has got some booze he’s willin’ to share! We were gonna drink and dance, shed some tension, ya know?” 

“I know,” Ashlin nodded her head, “But I kinda wanna be alone...I’m a little…”

“Your first Mori. Yeah, I remember mine,” She walked further into the room, a frown on her face. Ashlin internally cursed. She had to get her out of here. Now. Well, Kate hadn't looked away so...

* * *

Frank peered out of the closet. The doors had those stupid slating things on them that Frank thought looked very girly. Kate didn’t want to seem to leave, instead she wanted to talk about the first time she was Moried. Frank would usually relish in gory details but quite honestly the closet was cramped, the others refusing to become one so they could fit better. Susie thought it was hilarious, Joey was with Susie on this one and Julie was just doing it to piss him off. 

He wanted to get back out and talk to Ashlin more. He had said goodbye to her, fully intending to never come see her again but...Whatever Betrayal had to say about her, he didn’t want to hear it. He wanted to hear it from her. Only her. Her hold on his was strange because...He didn’t like it sometimes. He didn’t want to trust her like he did. It was a struggle and he tried to quell the emotions, focusing on what was happening.

“It sucks,” Ashlin was saying, her bra dropping from her fingers. She walked to Kat and hugged her, nestling her head against Kate’s neck, “But we take comfort in each other when we can right? That’s what this little party is about right? Taking comfort in each other.”   
  
Kate wrapped her arms around Ashlin and Frank didn’t miss how she gently traced a scar on Ashlin’s back with a feather light touch. Ashlin shivered gently and the two women looked at each other before a flush touched Kate’s face and she stepped back. Ashlin covered her breasts again and sighed.

“Anyway, as I said, I’d rather be alone...if you don’t mind?” Kate seemed stunned by her boldness and nodded silent. She quickly left, closing the bedroom door behind her. As she did, Frank got a great view of Kate’s face, red from her chin to her forehead. 

They remained in the closet until the front door closed. Ashlin reached for her shirt and the four of them fought their way out. Joey tackled him as the door was opened by Susie and the two of them rolled until they found themselves at Ashlin’s feet. She was giving them an annoyed look and Frank grinned up at her, shoving Joey off him so he could stand. 

She slipped her shirt back on and walked around them to the closet. Julie and Susie had perched themselves on her bed while Joey sat by Susie’s feet. Frank leaned against the wall as Ashlin brought out a pair of platform heels. With them she’d tower over all of them. They were golden and sparkly with golden ribbon that’d wrap up and around her calves. They were pretty and dangerous looking. Frank couldn’t even imagine her wearing them, let alone dancing in them. She saw their eyes and grinned at them.

“I danced in these. Often,” She told them, with pride in her voice, “I bet none of you could even walk in these.” 

“Did you enjoy it?” Susie’s question was actually quite innocent. Ashlin looked at her, then back at the shoes, a small smile on her face.

“Honestly? Yeah, it was fun in its own way. If I ever get back to the real world, I’ll get a pole in my house for sure. It’s great exercise and there’s nothing like being able to hang upside down on a pole wearing shoes this big.” She laughed quietly and picked the shoes back up, storing them away in the closet once more. Frank caught a better look at the clothes hanging in there, mostly just shirts and a few dresses.

“Ashin...Would you dance for us? Just once?” Frank asked her and she looked up at him, biting her lip. She hesitated and nodded softly. Her cheeks flushed softly, making her freckles stand out even more.

“Yeah, sometime, sure. It’d be fun. No hands on the dancer though. That’s the rule.” She gave them a coy smile just as Sally suddenly appeared in the room, leaning over slightly, a shiver running through her body. Ashlin jumped back from her in surprise and Frank steadied her so she wouldn't fall on her ass.

“You idiots,” She hissed, “I had to chase you all the way in here! We’d get in so much trouble if any of the Survivors knew we were here!”

“T-the Nurse…” Ashlin was looking at Sally, not in a fearful way but a cautious one. She cleared her throat, “I’m sorry...They came to see me.” 

“You don’t have to lie to me. I know why they came to you. Did you get what you wanted out of her?” She glared at them and Frank frowned back, pulling his mask down to cover his face. 

“Yes and then some.” He knew Sally’s face wrinkled in disgust. He stepped closer to Ashlin, pressing his mask against her forehead, “We’ll see you soon, pup. Gotta run for now.”

He began to move around her but Sally held a hand up making him pause. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. No matter what Sally said, he'd defend Ashlin right now. Whatever had happened out there in the woods, with Betrayal...Well he didn't believe a word that they said. He believed Ashlin. He trusted her. 

“Ashlin is it?” Sally turned to her and spoke, “Listen, Betrayal told us everything. I know you think you can be friends with us but maybe-”

“I don’t know what that monster told you but it isn’t true!” She cut Sally off, her body trembling. Sally watched her for a long moment but didn’t comment. Ashlin raised her chin, her face wrinkling with grief and rage. 

“I know it must be hard for-”

“You have no idea,” She turned away from them and Frank just looked at Sally He wanted her gone for a moment. He wanted to talk to Ashlin for just one more second. 

“You can’t scare me, boy. I’ve seen nastier looks on sewer rats,” Sally chidded. Not that she could actually see his face through his mask but...She knew. Sally was smart and she knew when someone was giving her a nasty look. 

“Can I just talk to Frank for a moment? Please?” Ashlin suddenly asked, without turning around. Without a word, Susie, Julie and Joey disappeared back into him. They knew that Frank and Ashlin had to talk about some things, they could feel it from Frank. Somehow they must have felt it from Ashlin too because they disappeared on her word. Sally hesitated and looked at Frank again.

“You know what you’re doing?” She asked softly and he nodded. Suddenly she hugged him, gently and he took a deep breath to keep his emotions in check. Sally was very motherly, tending to everyone and nagging them to take care of themselves, though that hardly mattered in this place. Still, when he and the rest of Legion had first arrived, she had quickly established herself as someone to go to when they were in trouble. 

He knew that she was now letting him know that if this turned bad, she’d be there for him. That honestly meant a lot.    
  
She let go of him and gave Ashlin a hug. Ashlin startled in Sally’s arms but hugged her back tightly. It was good to know that Sally liked her - but perhaps whatever Betrayal had to say wasn’t as bad as Frank thought. Or perhaps it was even worse and Sally just felt bad for her. 

“I’ll stall the others but it won’t last long. Head home soon Frank, Philip and the others want to talk with you.”

“Alright, tell them I’ll meet them at the campfire,” Frank watched as Sally teleported herself out of the house and out of their view. 

The moment Sally was gone, Ashlin rushed into his arms, burying her head in his chest. He didn’t speak for a moment, knowing they needed to talk but not sure about what. For now he contented with the fact she was in his arms. He held her tightly, pulling his mask off and letting it tumble to the floor, his cheek pressed to her head. He closed his eyes and wished for this moment to last forever. It didn't though and her voice stirred him, making him open his eyes.

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to tell me goodbye again?”

“No,” He answered honestly, “I don’t want to. Do you want me to?”

“No.”

“I’m glad,” He lifted his head so she could lift her’s to look at him. She met his eyes and looked away almost right away, a smile playing on her face. 

“I’m not sure why I’m fond of you...why I feel like-”

“You belong? I’ve felt that too. We all have,” He carefully let go of her stepping back. This all felt cheesy, like it was some stupid romantic bullshit soap opera that one of his foster parents liked to watch everyday all day. But it didn’t make it any less true, “All of us - like all of Legion. We thought it was some kind of perk you had at first but I dunno...Maybe some things are meant to be?”

She burst out laughing suddenly, but made no attempt to move further away from him. “God, Frank, that was fucking cheesy. So fucking cheesy but…” She covered her mouth with her hand, “But so fucking true. I don’t know maybe it’s some bullshit destiny all of this...but even if it weren’t…”

She stopped and turned away from him completely. She fidgeted nervously and he knew he had to go. He had to get back to the campfire. Julie was fast, but even now they would be later than the rest unless they walked painfully slow. He took a step back and Ashlin turned back to him, her face set.

“Don’t think too much about this, asshole. I’m only doing this once, okay?” 

Her face was fury and beauty at the same time. Somehow he got the idea that she was angry at him as she stormed closer. He had little time to react before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. It was quick and rough and she pulled away. She leaned down, grabbed his mask and pressed it into his chest.

Her face was flushed from chin to forehead and her eyes were still angry, annoyed and daring him to say something. He clutched his mask to his chest, unsure if his face was as red as her’s. She just kept surprising him and a part of him liked that. He grinned at her.

“See ya later,” And then he ran out her back door, slipping his mask on and letting Julie take over before he was off her deck. She ran quickly away from the house while Frank stewed over Ashlin’s action. Yeah, she wasn’t much of a stray dog. She was definitely a wolf. 

* * *

After that adventure with Frank, Ashlin decided to get dressed and head to the party with the other Survivors. Probably to get drunk and regret what she had just done, she didn’t know. It had felt right to kiss him goodbye but she couldn’t understand why. Well she did.

He made her feel.

She didn’t like it.

She had buried so much inside her, so many scars and horrors and pains. She had worked so hard to try and be a normal person, whatever the fuck that was. She had tried to be perfect. She had pushed her feelings aside, she had made sure she couldn’t be held accountable for anything. Now she felt things.

Feelings.

She couldn’t pinpoint the feelings though they were so mixed and strange. Was it some kind of strange attraction or an honest need for a friend as broken and fucked up as her?

She supposed she understood Frank better than most people would. He was broken from his parents abandoning him. All he had wanted at the start was his parents, then it was just an escape from the system. All she had wanted was her husband to love her, for them to be a real family. He had broken her and she had wanted to escape him. 

Maybe a part of her wanted an escape in the form of Frank Morrison. She pushed the thought aside as she approached the campfire. Kate was sitting to the side on a log, playing her guitar and singing. Bill sat opposite of her smoking with Ace. Dwight and Claudette sat together, their eyes on people in the crowd. The rest were piss drunk and dancing. None of their movements really matched the music but she supposed it didn’t matter. 

She quietly took a seat by Ace who grinned at her and handed her a beer. She wanted to ask him where he got it but it really didn’t matter. She cracked it open and took a deep drink. She gagged slightly when she realized it was warm but took another drink. It burned her throat but it was a nice burn, despite the shitty taste of the warm beer. Better than the fluttering sensation on her heart, better than the way her lips felt after that kiss. 

When she was finished with the first, they handed her a second without looking at her. She drank it quicker than the first and Ace handed her a third before she stood, heading towards Kate. Kate had a whole case to herself and her face was a little red. A few empty cans sat by her feet along with a bottle of whisky that was a little less than half empty. She looked up with a warm smile as Ashlin sat down.

“Well I see you changed your mind!” She stopped strumming for a moment and the dancers didn’t even seem to notice. They were laughing, some dancing together to their own beat. 

“I need to get a drink. A lot of drinks,” Ashlin said honestly. Her confused feelings were bothering her yet. She needed more to drink, she wanted to forget these feelings and bury them with the rest.

“Well have somethin’ a bit stronger, darlin’!” She nudged the bottle towards Ashlin and she took it gratefully. She drank deeply, enjoying the taste of the honey-like whiskey. 

Soon they were talking and laughing between the songs that Kate sang beautifully despite being drunk. Sometimes Ashlin would hum along with her and at one point she danced with the others, not knowing whose body brushed against her’s. Hands touched her skin and she remembered vaguely reaching out for others. Her arms around someone’s neck, their breath hot in her ear. Someone’s mouth on her neck. Her whole body felt warm and every finger against her skin was pleasant. She wanted more - she wanted to feel something for once. 

At one point she remembered kissing Kate - or maybe Kate kissed her? It wasn’t surprising honestly. After her husband...after what Danny did...after Frank? God, could she even be with a man again? 

For a moment she looked at Kate and saw Vicky instead. She remembered the first time she hooked up with Vicky, right before she started working alongside her. Vicky and her boyfriend had gotten in a fight and then...well...She supposed it wasn’t glorious being her best friend’s side chick but whatever. It was nice though, being with someone. She had always been bisexual but her husband made her tell him that she wasn’t attracted to women. He couldn’t have a fucking gay wife. That would make it look like he couldn't please his wife. If his wife had to go to a woman to get off, what kind of man was he? Fucking dumbass. 

Her thoughts drifted back to Frank, her drunk brain idling on him for a long moment. He had brought her pain and he had brought her mercy. He understood her in a way that no one here did. She gently pushed Kate away and Kate’s eyes were confused. Ashlin couldn't stop thinking of that kiss though, the feeling of his lips against her's. It had felt good - she wanted to feel it again. She knew she was too drunk to hunt Frank down though...so she just thought of the kiss. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“I kissed someone today,” She said, knowing her words were slurring. Her drunk brain was betraying her but at the moment, this seemed like a good idea. She had to talk to someone about it. She had to understand what she was feeling.

“Yeah, silly, it was me,” Kate leaned closer to her and she stopped her again.

“No, I kissed Frank. I think I like him,” She shook her head slowly and softly, trying to clear her head.

“There ain’t a Frank…” Kate seemed to realize what she was admitting. She looked hard at Ashlin before she licked her lips, “You kissed Frank. Legion’s Frank?”

Ashlin didn’t trust herself so she nodded, her face flushed from drinking, but eyes wide with fear. What was she doing? What was she thinking? But honestly her mind was so blurred she had no idea. She needed advice. Could this thing even work? Wait, what thing? They weren't a thing they were just...friends? Maybe they weren't even that. 

“Why?” Kate asked, her eyes met Ashlin’s. They weren't angry or afraid. They were worried and maybe that was the worst thing.

“I...He makes me feel things,” She slurred, “I don’t understand. I don’t know if its romantic things or...or like he’s like me. You know? He’s a lot like me. Fucking regretful little bastard bitter about things we can’t control…”

Her husband, his parents. Her life, his life. All regretful things but they couldn't change anything. Not really. She had been a stupid, shallow girl. Stupid, stupid girl.

Kate’s hands were on her shoulders and her eyes were searching Ashlin’s. Ashlin began to sway and pushed Kate away so she could puke in a bush. Bush? Fuck they had walked away from the group to make out in the trees. Why had she not noticed? It was a blessing though. They were alone and no one but Kate had heard her confession.

“Take me home. Please don’t tell anyone what I told you,” Ashlin groaned.

She felt Kate’s hand on her back, guiding her towards her house. She didn’t say anything or make any promises and that was worrying in itself. Kate took her home and let her lay down on the couch. She was briefly aware that she was laying on Kate’s lap. 

She wondered if anyone noticed they were gone or even they even cared. Maybe everyone had gone home. Maybe she was just too drunk. 

Maybe this was all just a dream and in the morning, she'd wake up cursing herself.


	10. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter.

When Ashlin woke up, it was dark out and she panicked, fearing the worst. Was it night time already? What ab out the Trials? What was going on? She fell off her couch in her panic and landed with a thud. She groaned, holding her head. Why had she drank that much? Her head hurt, her body hurt and as she lifted her head to meet the eyes of Kate, it made her heart hurt. Oh no, what had she done? 

“Whoa, what? Oh...Guess the Trial ain’t over yet…” Kate looked at the darkened woods with a frown. Her eyes went to Ashlin who was frozen on the floor, “You okay? What’s wrong?”

“What happened?” Ashlin asked breathlessly. 

“You don’t remember?” Kate’s eyes flickered away from her’s. Her cheeks grew rosy.

“I...remember listening to you singing and…” Oh no, oh shit, “We kissed. Di-did we do anythin-”

“Oh no! No, no, heavens, no! I just brought ya home and felt so tuckered out myself that I sat down with you and fell asleep!” Kate’s eyes met hers again and they were honest. She slowly stood, hating the way her stomach rolled.

“Did anything else…” But from Kate’s eyes, she knew something else had happened. She tried to recall it, replaying the fuzzy memories of the night, to figure out what might have happened when she remembered. She had confessed to kissing Frank. No, no, no!

This was the worst thing. For one, she wasn’t even sure  _ why _ she had kissed Frank. She had done it on a whim, because he fucking made her feel! She had wanted to test the waters, see what that feeling was and now…

Now another Survivor knew. She was going to tell the others for sure. What if they abandoned her during Trials? What if they used her as a sacrifice so they could get away? What if-

“You told me you kissed Legion. I’m not gonna tell anyone though. A bit risky what you did but you’re alive so I guess he didn’t gut ya for it!” She was smiling and Ashlin wondered if Kate wasn’t still a little drunk right now. She accepted it, which was strange. Her brow wrinkled.

She didn’t understand why Kate was okay with it. Unless she thought...maybe she thought Ashlin did it to survive.

“Aren’t you...Never mind. It doesn’t matter,” It didn’t matter what Kate thought as long as she kept it to herself. If she didn’t tell anyone else, it was water under the bridge as they said. She crossed her arms and gave Kate a rough smile, “I think I’m gonna wash up. Clearly we weren’t picked for the Trial…” 

“Great I’ll come with ya!” Kate was quick to stand up, seeming chippers as ever. She hurried out the door with a wave, leaving Ashlin standing there, shaking her head softly at herself. Kate reminded her a bit of Vicky. That’s probably where the attraction came from. She was a nice girl but…

She had kissed Frank. Why? Frank had said he felt like she belonged with them. Why? She didn’t understand these feelings. She had tried to bury them at the bottom of a bottle but they were back, full swing when she woke up. She resigned to ignore them and got her clothes and towel around for a bath. 

She walked down to the lake, her dark hair up in a messy bun. She dumped her towel and clean clothes on the shore and stripped herself, hurrying into the water, her shampoo and soap clutched to her chest. She waded till she was up to her stomach in water. There was a small rock out there she could rest her items on. She was happy she was alone here and could let her thoughts drift.

“You beat me here! You’re quick!” Kate called, throwing her shirt off last. She waded into the water, holding her own shampoo and soap in one arm. She hurried to where Ashlin was and smiled. She seemed happy with Ashlin's company and honestly, Ashlin didn't mind her's.

Ashlin smiled back, bright and happy, allowing herself to daydream a little bit about Kate. Kate was beautiful, her eyes welcoming. Honestly, half of her figured making out with Kate again would help her forget about Frank. She didn’t though, instead ducking under the water to get her hair wet. It didn’t stop her from thinking about kissing Kate, stroking her smooth skin. She turned away from her so she could wash her hair and daydream in peace. Running her fingers through her own hair, she imagined it was Kate’s fingers.

Then Frank would kiss her hard- Wait no.

Not Frank. No, no, no. She was supposed to be daydreaming about  _ Kate _ not Frank! Frank was not someone she should think about. She kissed him once, yes, but it didn’t mean anything. Did it? No, it didn’t!

She huffed and hurried to wash herself, halfheartedly listening to Kate chatter away. Kate didn’t seem to notice Ashlin had checked out, if only because she kept her back to Kate most of the time. Kate was great but Frank...Somehow that bastard just ruled her. Whatever her attraction to him was, it was stronger than anything.

“Hey Kate? I gotta...I gotta relax a little. Last night was…”

“Listen, you don’t gotta explain last night to me! I’ve never been one to put down roots, in a place or with a person. If it happens again, well that’s a treat! If it don’t, it's a shame but I won’t hold it against you!” Kate chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair. She was so sure of herself and if Ashlin hadn't met Frank then maybe...But she had to go. She had to figure this thing out with Frank.

“Thanks Kate. You’re amazing,” And she meant it. She grabbed her stuff and hurried out of the lake, offering Kate one last wave as she hurried off.

It was still dark but there were burning lights scattered about the forest to make it so she could at least see her way. She hurried into her house, where candles had lit themselves. They seemed to do that in all the houses, like the Entity didn’t want it too dark for them. She found herself a sweatshirt and put it on, flipping her hood up. She was already wearing dark jeans and hiking boots. 

She had to talk to Frank. She had to get these feelings out of her. They were choking her, fluttering in her rib cage insistently, threatening to clog her throat. She hated feeling like this, this weird…trust in Frank. These feelings were unexpected. She didn’t fucking know the guy.

But she did know him.

She knew his childhood, how he had ended up here. He knew her story too. 

“Fuck. I just have to go talk to him and then I can fucking move on,” She hissed to herself. She left through her back door, remembering his stupid smile after she had kissed him. He had bound off the porch...well Julie had. She hoped that Julie and Susie teased him to death. 

She stomped down the steps and jogged out into the woods. She didn’t know how many people had gone to trial and she didn’t want to be seen. It wasn’t too far to the border from her house. She stopped as she got closer, sinking into a crouch and slinking forward.

She didn’t really know how to get to the lodge but it shouldn’t be  _ too _ hard. It was on a mountain for fucks sake. She moved carefully and quietly through the woods. She saw brick walls around trial areas and avoided them, seeing the doors still shut. She passed buildings and heard what was probably other Killers. She didn’t bother to check it out, instead focusing on getting to the lodge.

It was strange, there wasn’t really much of a mountain. More like a glorified hill and suddenly it was craggy and snowy. The terrain just changed suddenly as did the weather.

The wind was whipping by her, a storm ravaging the land about her. Honestly, it wasn’t the snow, it was the wind. It was cold, lashing her and making her shiver. The snow just made her clothes wet and that made it harder to keep warm. The lodge had to be somewhere around here. She hurried forward. She had to be close.

“Frank!” She yelled, the wind whipping her voice away. She pushed forward, wrapping her arms around herself, “Frank! Julie! Susie! Joey!”

Strangely, her trust in Frank didn't stop with him. It extended to the rest of Legion. She cared about them as she did Frank but she had to work this thing out with Frank first. She had to, it was the only thing on her mind now. She moved forward, tucking herself under a tree, her back against it. She was still cold and curled up, trying to warm herself. She shook so hard she could barely breathe. She had to be close though. They had to hear her. 

“Frank!” She called weakly, hoping he'd hear, “Frank! Please…”

She was only met with silence.

* * *

Three hung up on their hooks and Susie grinned. Not that they could see it - but she was thrilled as she stalked towards the last Survivor, a Chinese girl named Feng. She passed her knife back and forth between her hands as she walked closer, Feng crawling away from her towards the familiar sound of a hatch. Susie trotted ahead of her, turning on her heel and stomping on the hatch. 

“No! You bitch!” Feng cried out, trying to back peddle now. Susie walked towards her slowly, that familiar bloodlust running through her body. Feng tried to flee, but Susie sunk her blade into the other woman’s back. She screamed in pain and turned, shielding her face with her arm. The blade sunk into it and blood splattered on Susie’s mask.

Feng pushed her away and tried to run, but Susie easily tripped her, sinking her blade into the woman’s ankle, pulling her back. Feng screamed horribly loud as Susie sunk her knife into her chest. She pulled the blade down and stabbed again and again, well after knowing Feng was dead.

Funny, because Susie was the last one wanting to kill that poor janitor. 

Now she was a monster, just like the rest of them.

_ Psh, I’ve always been a monster, just in a different way! _ Susie comforted him as they headed to the gate. She hesitated on the other side, so they could become four once more. 

“Doesn’t make me feel any better, kid,” Frank said out loud as he ruffled her hood.

“You can’t carry this guilt forever, Frank,” Julie chided as they began walking. Frank just shook his head at her, his mind wandering. She huffed at him, “Let’s just get home. We did really well today, so I think we get a pass!” 

She began to jog and Joey followed her, Susie glancing at him before hurrying after them. Frank took off, running and he felt the others pick up their pace behind him. It was like a race now and Frank intended to win. Julie passed him, with Susie and Joey right behind him. He pushed himself faster and almost missed the small voice calling to him-

“Frank!” 

He stopped and Joey skidded into him, sending them both into the snow. Susie stopped, pulling her mask off and her hood down.

“F-Frank!”

“There!” And Susie darted away from them. The snow was coming down fairly heavy and with the wind it was hard to see. Frank hurried after her, losing her in the white shit coming down. He saw Joey dodge past him and he followed.

Their bond led him to a rather large pine tree and…

“Ashlin!” He skidded to his knees by her side, carefully pulling her closer to him. Her lips were blue and her skin pale, “Fucking hell...what were you doing out here?” 

“L-l-look-king for y-y-you!” She was shivering so badly he was worried she might bite her tongue off. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her, lifting her in his arms.

“Just be quiet, we’ll get you warm in a minute!” He stood, the others around him. They hurried to the lodge, Frank trying to keep her warm with his own body. Was he even warm? He couldn’t feel the cold so he didn’t know.

They burst into the lodge and he ran to the couch by the fire. Susie bolted upstairs for blankets and Joey got more wood to make the fire really roar. He sat her on the couch and pulled her close. Julie sat on her other side, cuddling into her. Susie draped blankets over them and climbed into the cuddle pile. Joey was the last to join them but they huddled together, as if they were all freezing as her lips went from blue to pink and her shuddering began to slow. 

“What are you doing here?” Frank asked her softly as she leaned into his chest.

“I already told you, I was looking for you,” She glared up at him and he smiled at her. Legion had shed their masks, letting them lie on the floor near the fire. She already knew their faces after all.

“Why though?” He asked, feeling a shred of annoyance. If she wanted to talk to him, why come  _ here _ ? That was dangerous, stupid even. 

She was quiet on the why though. She glanced at the others and went back to him. He knew what she wanted, they all did. Susie and Joey got up, hand in hand. Julie followed after them with a wink. Julie grabbed their three masks and they trotted up the stairs and out of view.

Frank let her pull away a little. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. He gave her a small smile and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. A blush rose on her cheeks and he knew why she had come here. She huffed at him, as if she wanted him to read her mind, and glanced down. He caught her chin in his hand and he leaned closer, but hesitated. What if she didn’t want this?

He was nervous for a single moment, his mind racing ahead of him. Her green eyes were wide and open now, looking desperately into his eyes. He traced her cheek with a finger and she shivered gently under his touch. His lips were nearly on her’s and yet he didn’t close that last little gap, nervous that she didn’t want him in the way he wanted her.

When he didn’t move, she held him, her fingers tangled in his hair, still a little cold. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to escape his rib cage. He had never wanted anyone this badly.

“Kiss me, please…” Her breath was warm against his lips. 

That was all it took for him to kiss her. She clung to him as if this was all she had ever wanted in her life. He pushed her down onto the couch and opened his mouth, his tongue touching her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She shuddered and opened her mouth deepening the kiss.

It was maddening, touching her like this. Their kiss was hot and he was beginning to become desperate to have more of her. He pulled away, looking down at her flushed face. She lay on the couch, with him between her legs. It was a view he liked. 

Her chest rose and fell quickly, and she reached for him. That was all he needed to know to kiss her again. She moaned gently into his mouth and it drove him wild. His lips left her and made a trail down her chin to her neck. Her nails dug into his scalp as his hand ran under her shirt to massage her left breast gently, his thumb grazing her already hard nipple. 

“Frank…!” She gasped his name and it was his turn to shudder, pleasure running through his body. He leaned back, ready to tear her clothes off. He was already hard and he knew she was already wet.

He began to unbutton her pants, almost clumsy. He wanted her so bad. He couldn’t remember ever wanting anyone more. Her hand was suddenly on his and he met her eyes again. Though she was still panting from their kiss, her eyes were wide and almost...scared. He pulled his hands away from right away, holding them up so she could see them.

“I came here to talk to you, not fuck you,” She swallowed hard and began to wiggle away from him. He moved, lifting his leg so it was easier for her to pull away, “Sorry I just...I don’t even know why I let us…”

She sat away from him and he noticed the distance, glancing away from her. He was mad at himself for pushing this. After that shit with Danny, of course she didn't want him to...

“You said I belong with you - with Legion. I-I don’t understand…”

“Not like I understand it any better,” He looked at her, though she avoided his eyes, “I just know.”

“How?”

“I just do!”

She looked at him and just shook her head. Her brows were furrowed, a frustrated look written on her face. She was silent for a long moment and honestly he didn’t know what to say either. He knew she belonged with them. He couldn’t explain how, he just knew. 

“What a fucking plot twist you are. My feelings are a fucking mess when they come to you. I’m not even sure why I...I can’t even be sure what they are. I like being around you, I like kissing you but I’m not sure I feel anything romantically for you or if it’s just lust. I’ve been here for a few days and you’ve tortured me and I’ve kissed you. I fantasized about  _ fucking _ you and I….just don’t understand. I want to be here, with you and with the others but at the same time, I hate you for what you’ve done to me. For what you let that other asshole do to me. 

“I’m scared and I’m frustrated and I like you but I don't. I can’t even fathom what you’re doing to me. But I swear to what ever fucking God there is here that your arms feel like home and I can’t tear myself apart from you without harming myself.”

She looked at him, trembling, tears threatening. 

He understood her though. He understood. She had dealt with so much pain, so much hurt and now he was digging it up. He could see the similarities between them. They both burred their pain so fucking deep within themselves, they both burred their emotions away even deeper. Now she looked at him, her emotions laid bare as if taunting him to run. 

As if her demons could ever scare him.

“Listen, sweetheart, you’re gonna have to try harder to get rid of me,” He grinned at her and she choked out a laugh.

“God, you’re such an asshole,” But it wasn’t said in anger. She gave him a tearful smile and he scooted closer to wipe the tears of her face.

“I don’t know how I feel about you either to be honest. I want you and I think you belong with us, but that’s about as much as I can tell,” He took her hands in his. Merely holding her hands in his was enough to make him feel warm and calm, happy.

“We’re both  _ really _ fucked up, Frank,” She warned.

“I know. It’s fine,” He wasn’t worried about being fucked up. There was nothing in the world that could make him a normal person. He wouldn't let his demons harm her though.

“I know but maybe I’m too fucked up for you,” she said sadly, looking down into her lap, at their intertwined hands.

“Clearly haven’t met Julie then she’s more fucked up than you can imagine.” He joked, smiling. He didn’t want her to feel like she was too much for him because she wasn’t.

“Honestly though? I think that you are the most fucked up out of all of them. you drug them here and now none of you can escape. You had Susie, the most innocent girl I’ve ever met, kill someone.” She looked at him, her eyes deep pools of green. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

She sighed heavily and looked away from him, tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t understand how you seem happy here,” She said to him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He gripped her hand tighter, trying to comfort her but she went on, “You didn’t even get to really experience life. You died before you could…”

“I’m  _ not _ dead. This isn’t death, it’s something else. I won’t even pretend to understand it but I refuse to believe that I’m dead. Because if I’m dead, so are the others,” He told her and she looked at him and then her eyes went above him. He turned towards the stairs and saw Julie there, leaning over the edge, grinning.

“I’m definitely not dead yet,” She said and she turned to come down the stairs, “I still have a life to live. Someday we’re going to get out of here. I won’t believe any less!”

Ashlin looked at her, even as Frank kept his eyes on Ashlin. Her lip trembled as Julie bent so their faces were even. She gently took Ashlin’s face and smiled at her. 

“Listen to me, Ashlin,” Julie said, “You belong with us. No amount of fighting will change that. You like Frank. You ain’t gonna change that either. Frank likes you-”

“Hey!”

“Shut up Frank. It’s true. I know. I got front row seats to his fucked up brain. Hell, I used to date that sick fuck,” She grinned at Ashlin now, leering more than anything.

“Hey…” Frank’s protest was weak now, he knew what he was.

“But listen, like really listen. We  _ want _ you here. We  _ want _ you with us. So please, stay, make out with all of us and  _ maybe _ strip for us once in a while yeah?” 

“M-make out with you all?” Ashlin’s eyes got wide. Frank couldn’t tell if it was with fear or longing.

Julie laughed, letting go of Ashlin so she could double over. Frank couldn’t help but laugh as well. Ashlin’s eyes darted between all of them, clearly missing the joke.

“That’s the part you get stuck on!” Frank laughed harder as her head snapped towards him, her face turning red.

“Fuck you Frank!” She hissed, “Plus I’d make out with Julie over you, any day!”

“Sweet!” Julie threw herself on the couch between Ashlin and Frank, snuggling up to Ashlin. She put her head under Ashlin’s chin, her arms around Ashlin’s waist, “Already stole your girlfriend, Frank. Must be a new record!”

Frank sighed heavily at Julie’s antics. She was always like this. She thought it was funny, and it kind of was. Ashlin seemed so flushed, embarrassed. Frank stood, moving to the other side of her, so he could wrap his arms around her, just under her tits. 

“Can’t we share, Jules? You used to be so good at sharing,” He sighed, purposefully in Ashlin’s ear. 

“Nope! Nope! Not the type to be shared!” Ashlin squirmed until she made her way out of their arms. She stepped out of the pit and backed away from them, her hands up, “I don’t know if I want to be with any one of you honestly!”

She kept backing up until she hit Joey’s chest. Frank grinned. He had seen Joey and Susie come down the stairs - or rather felt them. Joey’s arms wrapped around her, and Ashlin made the best squeak yet.

“Awww, do you wanna be with us instead? Unlike those losers, we come as a package deal!” Susie leaned up against Ashlin, resting her chin on Ashlin’s tits. Honestly, Ashlin’s face was so red, that for a moment Frank worried about her fainting. She looked at Susie then at Frank, pleading. He stiffed a laugh.

“Alright, alright. We’re done. Let her go before you break her!” Frank stood and walked towards her. She hurried into his arms, burying her red face in his chest. When he chuckled, her fist slammed against his shoulder. He swallowed his laughter and wrapped his arms around her, “Alright, do you want to go home?”

“No! I have to work out about the show I’m going to do for you!” She looked up at him as she spoke. She frowned slightly, “If you still want me to…”

“You’re willing to do a show for us? After us teasing you to death?” Joey asked, still grinning.

“ _ Half _ to death,” She corrected, not turning towards him. She leaned into Frank’s arms again, resting her cheek on his chest, “For some reason, I do agree with Julie. I belong with you guys and since you’d  _ technically _ all be adults if we were in the real world, I’ll let you all come.”

“Not like we’d miss it even if you told us to,” Julie giggled, “But okay, what about after the next Trial?”

“So tomorrow?” Frank said. Julie slapped the back of his head and he yelped.

“Smartass.”

“Tomorrow would be good. I’ll try to get some music around and...Well I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” 

She smiled at him and he almost forgot the rest of them were around him. He just looked at her, as if she were the moon. Her smile evolved into something smart-assish and he shook his head. She belonged with them for sure.

“Guess you want me to take you home?” Frank asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, please!” She glanced at the others, “Would you guys mind if just Frank…?”

“Sure. You two are so cute together!” Susie giggled now and stepped towards them, “Just don’t break Frank’s heart okay? He likes you more than he lets on!” 

Frank groaned, “Just fucking get in here, rugrat!”

Susie giggled and faded away. Joey and Julie quickly followed suit. Frank shook his head at them, though all three were cackling in their shared head space. They enjoyed teasing him, almost as much as they had a new found enjoyment for teasing Ashlin.

Frank took Ashlin’s hand and they walked out the door. As they hit the snow, they began running. She kept up with him surprisingly well. It convinced him that she really did belong. They ran together and he didn’t fail to see the smile on her face. 

She was grinning from ear to ear as they ran. Her dark hair flew behind her, her coat flaring behind her. He grinned back at her and led them on, until they finally came to her house. She slowed before him, letting go of his hand. He stopped, looking back at her, and he was stunned.

Her face was flushed from running, her eyes wide and excited. She looked so happy, so...free. He felt like his heart finally burst from his chest. She was so damn…

_ Beautiful. _

“What?” Her brow furrowed, though a smile played on her lips.

“You,” He said simply. Because it was true.

She blushed, glancing down, the smile still on her face. She sighed gently and jogged to the door. She opened it, stepping inside, holding it open for him. He hesitated, not knowing if he should enter her space. She waited though and he walked inside. She closed the door, locking it behind her. He was happy that she finally learned to lock the damn door.

“Frank…” She walked away from him, her hands cradled by her chest, “I...I just wanted to say-”  
  
Whatever she was going to was say was cut off as he kissed her. He pushed against the wall, just desperate to have  _ her _ . She didn’t kiss him back at first, she pushed him back. She looked at him, her lips bruised from his sudden, rough kiss.

“Not here,” She told him.

“Where?” 

She didn’t answer, kissing him again, quickly, before leading him to her bedroom. She hesitated inside, clearly nervous. She looked at him, pleading for him to take the lead. He hesitated though too, after all she had been through…. Maybe he was a fool to think that he might ever…

He pushed her back towards her bed, kissing her, his hands running over her body. She made a muffled yelp but it quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. He pushed her back onto the bed and she began to scoot back.

“No, no. It’s your treat today,” He purred, pulling her back towards the edge. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She gasped and her hands roamed over his chest and shoulders and back. 

He quickly broke the kiss so he could throw his and her shirt to the side. He worked on her bra while he kissed her, her fingers tracing scars and tattoos. He pulled away once more to admire her body. She had tattoos as well and so many scars from her asshole husband.

But she was beautiful. 

“Frank?” She was looking at him and he smiled at her, gently.

He didn’t answer her, instead pushing back so he could work on her pants with one hand, while the other cupped her one breast so he could graze his teeth over her nipple. Her hips bucked towards him. He chuckled against her breast and sucked hard on the nipple as he finally got her damn pants off. He pulled away from her suddenly, dropping to his knees, thankful that her bed was low.

He kissed her thigh, moving closer to her. His finger traced a line down her panties, making her jump and squeak. His mouth made the same line and she squirmed, her fingers digging into the fabric of the bed. He rubbed her clit through her panties and hearing her sharp intake of breath made him shiver. He wanted her so, so badly but he had said this was her treat.

Unable to wait any longer, he literally ripped her underwear off. The ruined fabric was tossed aside as he buried his face between her legs. He assaulted her clit, licking and circling it until her legs began to shake, running his finger along her slit. She wiggled and he clamped his hand down on her leg to keep her from moving as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

He moved them slowly at first until the bucking of her hips, desperate for more made him chuckle and he did as she asked. She moaned and arched and he ate it up. She was so fucking amazing. 

Whatever they had, whatever they felt for each other, he knew now that he’d fucking kill for it.

He flicked her clit with his tongue and hooked his fingers inside of her, finding the most sensitive spot. He rubbed it, making her writhe on the bed, unable to make a sound. 

Then there was a loud, persistent banging on the door. It was the front door and Frank didn’t care, but Ashlin sat up, pushing him away.

“Fuck. It's Kate,” She began to slide off the bed but Frank stopped her.

“Fuck her. You don’t need to answer the door.”

“We...We shouldn’t do this anyway Frank. I’m not sure about you and I yet,” She said.

She stood then, grabbing her pants and putting them on. He let her. He was sure about them already, so home come she wasn’t? The bedroom do shut behind her as she left the room. He sat on her bed, thinking about them. He wanted her, not in the sex kinda way but in the he wanted her next to him kinda way. He was happier, maybe even calmer now with her around.

They knew each other. He had never shared such details about himself with anyone else but Julie, Susie and Joey. 

The bedroom door opened again and he looked up at her and then averted his eyes. He didn’t know how he felt anymore.

“Frank...I…” She sat on the bed next to him and took his hand. He thought about pulling his hand away but didn’t, “You...You’ve found parts of me that I didn’t think existed anymore and you…” She looked away.

“I what?” He turned to her completely, cupping her face in his hand.

“I think...I think I’m somehow…” She took a deep breath, “I think I might love you.”

Time seemed to stop for him when she said that. Love? Was that really what she was feeling? Was it what he was thinking? His mind raced, trying to think of what they had.

“I think you should go home, Frank,” She said, though not coldly, “I think we both need to think.” 

She smiled at him. Gentle and sad. Maybe she thought he didn’t...Well, it didn’t matter. She was right. He needed to get home. He gently kissed her forehead and stood, walking towards the door, away from her. 

“Be careful on your way home. Get a pole set up for me and I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” 

He hesitated. She cared for him and he for her and he didn’t understand why or how. But she fit in with him, despite her innocent act. She was wicked and charming and maybe he…

“We’ll come pick you up okay? Don’t try to reach us on your own again,” He warned. He heard her giggle and he left her.

He realized he couldn’t make sense of his feelings for her while he was with her. He let Julie take the lead so he could rest and he could think. He couldn’t think when he was around her either. Maybe it was better to get away from her again, for a while. 

He had until tomorrow to sort out his feelings for her and a part of him hoped that tomorrow took forever to come. 


	11. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Sexual Acts and Stuffs in this chapter.

They had a long time to get ready. It was sort of hard to do, without letting others know what they were doing. They needed a pole and lights of some kind. They settled for candles which was about all they had. Ashlin had said she’d handle the music, but they honestly didn’t know how. The others were super excited while Frank was wary.

He kept his wariness to himself though.

Despite sharing their headspace, they could hide their thoughts from the others if they tried. They had to constantly keep it from the others though and it was wearing on Frank. They knew what she had said, they heard it through his ears but his current feelings on it, he kept to himself.

His feelings were a thorn bush of confusion and fear and anger and loneliness. 

He had the others, sure, but he was still lonely. Julie dumped him shortly after coming here. She used to blame him, not that he held that against her. She had been so mad at him for this but then, she just adjusted. He knew she still held out hope for getting out of here. Even if they did, he’d always blame himself for this shit. 

The anger was mostly at himself. He wasn’t good enough for anyone. Not even Julie, who he had wanted so badly, wanted him now. It was all his fault. He could have just punched the janitor and knocked him out. He could have done so many things differently, but he had killed a man. Made others kill with him and now they were here. He supposed it was less anger and more self-hatred. Yeah, that sounded better. 

Fear because...goddamn was he even worthy of anyone loving him? He didn’t think so. He hadn't deserved Julie - he didn't deserve Ashlin. She could do better. She should. She had been through so much. She didn't need him dragging her down. 

Confusion because she couldn’t have been serious. She couldn’t have been. He wasn't that fucking stupid; he wouldn't fall for something like that. 

“Hey Frank, we need some of the scrap metal from outside. Help me, will ya?” Joey’s hand came down on his back hard, snapping him out of his funk. He nodded and followed Joey outside. He stopped a few feet outside the door, looking out at the snowy landscape.

“Uh Joey? The scrap?” 

“You okay man? Ever since we got home you’ve been quiet. You’re not quiet,” Joey looked at him and he was clearly worried.

“I’m just…” How did he explain it?

“It’s probably not Stockholm's syndrome if that’s what you’re worried about,” Joey grinned, “We didn’t have her that long after all. She’s probably just as crazy and fucked up as you are!”

“But what about the ease all the Killers feel around her? If she belongs with us why-”

“You’re looking too far into it, Frank,” Joey snorted. He turned, looking back out into the wintery area that they now called home. He was quiet. Frank looked out at the resort as well, a frown on his face, “Talk to her tomorrow. Like actually talk to her. Don’t be a bitch about this one!” 

“When am I ever a bitch?” Joey gave him a look and Frank rolled his eyes.

“Just talk to her. Seriously,” Joey headed back inside, letting Frank alone in the cold. 

Frank stood there, watching the snow slowly fall. It melted when it touched his face and he closed his eyes, trying to imagine a world where he felt like he was good enough for her - where they might have met. He wondered if they could have met in the real world. 

Probably not, honestly. 

He instead thought of how it might feel to escape here with her and the rest of Legion. How it might feel to return to the real world and  _ grow _ . Of course, if they grew, they’d change and maybe she wouldn’t want him anymore. She had been through so much already, why would she want him? He had caused her pain - he had fully intended to keep hurting her. 

He had let Danny rape her.

He clenched his fist. No, he could do better. Whatever the case, she belonged with them. She was going to stay with them and as long as he had a say in it, he’d keep her safe. Fuck the Trials, fuck the Entity, he was doing things his way now. He’d drown in the Void before he changed his mind.

He walked back inside, silent and thoughtful. Joey was right though. He wasn’t quiet and he wouldn’t be anymore. When he walked in, he found the others waiting for him and he smiled at them.

He could feel their support, their happiness at his mind being set. They wanted him happy, he knew that but perhaps he had been a little worried about what they thought of all of this. 

He just had to remember, she was a wolf, just like them. If anyone could take his bullshit, it was her. If there was anyone who could make him stop being such a shithead...it was her. Whatever he felt for her, it made him want to be better. To be more. 

“Are we gonna finish getting set up today or wait until tomorrow?” Julie asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Get as much as we can done today. I wanna go get her first thing tomorrow,” Frank replied. Joey sighed but they got back to work, this time Frank helping them fully. He focused on what they were doing, getting the pole in place and making sure it wouldn’t tip over.

It ended up being Joey, posing on it, making them all laugh and bicker over who was next. They laughed and fought playfully before rounding up the candles and placing them artfully. They had to guess how much room she’d need. While someone catching their hair on fire when stripping could be funny, they’d rather not. 

As dusk came, they were nearly done. They looked at their handiwork as they felt that familiar pull. 

“My turn?” Julie asked hopefully. It had been a while for her so...

“Yeah sure,” Frank agreed, fading into her. While he could look through her eyes, feel through her body, he let himself float into the nothingness deep inside their shared headspace as she did her thing. 

He felt pings of pain when a pallet was dropped on them and he could feel Julie, Susie and Joey’s bloodlust as she cut into Survivors. Adam, Ace, Jane and Yui this time. Jane was the one running, trying to hold back her whimpers as she held her bloody stomach.

Frank watched for a moment but stepped back again, closing his eyes in a mental way. While he was still connected to the others, this was as close as he could come to privacy when they were one. They still felt him, his emotions, but didn’t get his thoughts like this. Instead it was almost like he was alone, almost like he didn’t exist.

But he did and in this privacy he remembered how he met Ashlin...That first Trial.

Her green eyes looking at him, laced with panic as he shoved her against the snowy ground with his boot.  _ Just fucking kill me, _ she had snarled, anger overriding the panic in her eyes. He had stomped on her harder, leaning down and she spat in his face.

He remembered that feeling, that defiance she showed him, her flash flush with anger, his eyes burning. 

He had kicked her in the face because he couldn’t stand seeing that look in her eyes. She wasn’t afraid of him, not really. He could tell. Maybe that was when he first became interested in her. That lack of fear, that defiance…

It was kind of hot honestly, but that was besides the point now. 

Then she had broken his nose when he had grabbed Meg. That was kinda funny. Survivors didn’t fight but she had. She encouraged it from the others too. He remembered his shock that night, the pain, how the others howled with laughter. They thought it was so, so funny that Frank got his ass kicked by a piece of wood.

David had been fun at that trial. He had stood up for Ashlin and it had become a game for him to fight back. It had been a long time since Frank had been in a brawl. Too bad he always fought dirty. 

She had escaped that day, a fiery outline in the face of the sun as she ran away from him.

His obsession with her had started and now...Now they were what? 

Now she was going to strip for him and he was going to want her more. Sure, it was different than wanting to see her blood spill before him, but it also wasn’t. The way he wanted her now was all consuming, hot and white desire. Maybe he wanted to own her in a way, but after knowing her story, he couldn’t. 

He sighed to himself and surfaced just in time to watch Jane be sacrificed on a hook. Only Yui had managed to get away, the others had become a feast for the Entity. Julie was pleased with herself, heading towards their exit gate. They had to wait until the Trial walls fell before they could head to the Survivor’s Camp to retrieve Ashlin. 

“You’re excited to see her then, huh?” It was Susie, at his side and quiet. She smiled at him, her mask in her hand. She didn’t seem to be teasing him, “You really like her. It’s nice.”

“Tch, maybe. She’s fun for now,” He huffed, trying to maintain his tough guy persona. Not that the others had ever been fooled by it since they came here.

Joey chuckled while Julie rolled her eyes, “Nice try, asshole. You’re the softest next to Suse.”

“Hey!” 

Susie giggled and they turned back to the arena, watching as it finally crumbled. Frank adjusted his mask and took the lead, the others falling into a rough V-shaped pattern behind him. They ran quickly, coming up short as they saw someone waiting for them, a bag over her shoulder.

Frank felt their collective happiness as they hurried forward towards Ashlin. She smiled when she saw them, hurrying forward. She dove into Frank’s arms as they got close enough and the others condensed around the two of them.

He was surprised how...happy they were around her. Frank desired her, so of course he wanted to be around her. He could tell that Julie, Susie and Joey honestly liked her too. Joey quickly stole her from Frank’s arms so that he and Susie could hug her, Julie being the next to sweep her away. She fought them off almost playfully.

She was happy to be with them too. It was so clear on her face.

“Here, that looks heavy,” Joey offered with her bag. She handed it off to him and he slid it onto his shoulder. 

“Ready for the show?” She asked them, a dangerous smile playing on her lips. It made Frank want to kiss her so badly. 

“Wanna run or ride?” He asked her instead of answering. He looked away from her. If he looked at her any longer, he was going to break. 

“Run,” Ashlin answered without hesitation. She started ahead of them and they ran after her. Julie was the first to catch up of course and Ashlin reached for her hand. 

Joey managed to snag her other hand with Susie behind him. Frank brought up the rear, not touching any of them though Suse wiggled her fingers at him expectantly. Frank gave in taking her hand. Ashlin encouraged this. She liked them all together. He could tell by how she kept glancing back and smiling brighter than the sun.

_ You know,  _ Susie said to them as they ran,  _ she needs a hoodie and a mask. _

Frank felt like a hum of electricity flooded through them. Pleasant and thrilling, at the thought of Ashlin like them. No one disagreed but no one said anything out loud either. They could sense Susie’s desire to surprise her. 

The lodge came into view and the others slowed, while Ashlin jolted ahead, snatching her bag from Joey’s shoulder. As they entered she was already to the second floor.

“I have to change. Go sit!” She commanded them. She smiled at them and then turned away, walking into the room next to the room they had set up. She had probably seen the blankets they draped over the door and knew it was the one. 

They went inside, the candles already burning, all over the room. They surrounded the pole, a stage they had created. They weren’t sure how much room she needed so they probably gave her too much. Still, they had found metal folding chairs and pulled them right to the edge of the candles. They discarded their masks on the couch downstairs, wanting to see her clearly and let her know how good her show was. 

Frank sat on the end, Julie next him, then Susie and then Joey. There was a spark of unsaid excitement in the air. After a few moments, where they whispered in quiet voices about what they were about to watch, they heard the sound of heels on the wood. They felt silent, eyes turned to the door.

Ashlin walked in, clutching what looked to be a blanket over her, mostly hiding her outfit. Her heels were black and not as tall as he thought she’d have. With those, she’d only be a little taller than Joey. He could see the black fishnets she was wearing and what looked like a white, almost transparent skirt. It had frills on it, the bottom and then another set of frills right above it before it disappeared under the blanket. In her free hand was a radio. She stepped carefully into the stage they had set up and set the radio down on the far side. 

She pressed a button on it and walked to the pole, throwing the blanket off, towards the door.

“Damn,” Frank breathed before he could catch himself. He knew the others seconded his word. 

The dress she wore was white at the bottom, blood red at the top - darker then lighter until it was transparent at the bottoms. Her black and purple hair lay on her shoulders and she had changed her septum piercing to something that looked like a diamond and her nose stud to something similar.

Music started, a soft string note and Ashlin gripped the pole, walking around it with long steps as a woman scoffed from the radio. Her back to them now, the woman began to sing as Ashlin dropped low on the pole, her hands loosely gripping it, as she slid down.

She stood suddenly, wrapping her leg around the pole, dipping her head back and spinning.

_ Look at him, look at me _

Her green eyes met his blue, sultry and burning. 

_ That boy is bad and honestly _

Ashlin’s skirt flared as she spun, coming to a stop on the floor, letting herself spread across it, her skirt hiding most of her thighs. She tossed her head back, rolling it, her hair covering her face for only one second. She brought her legs together and stood, the pole pressed against her, between her breasts.

_ He’s a wolf in disguise but I can’t stop staring in those evil eyes _

She looped her fingers in the straps of her top, running them down to her chest and leaning forward, teasing them with a sight of her before turning suddenly and grabbing the pole. She spun quicker this time, folding her legs against it and leaned back, so her arms were free as she spun.

She slid slowly to the ground, circling the pole, her head bowed. 

_ I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before, she mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby _

She lifted her head, pulling her hair back from her face. She pulled the strap of her top down, as if she were going to take it off. 

_ We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall. But something tells me that I've seen him round before _

Ashlin stood, a clasp coming loose somewhere, the skirt falling to the ground, swept behind the pole as she bowed gently, her one hand on the pole, the other coming to her head. 

_ He’s a monster _

She spun again, this time hardly above the ground, her one arm extended as if she might reach for their hand. 

_ That boy is a monster. _

As the spin slowed, she moved until she was nearly upside down, her one knee against the pole and the other leg out...teasing him with a view he had the other day. How he longed to rip these underwear off of her too. But he stayed, biting his thumb as hot desire stirred within him. 

_ He ate my heart _

Her spin slowed and she moved, gripping the pole tighter. He saw a light sheen of sweat dotting her forehead. She extended one leg out and the moved it back in swiftly, making her spin again. Gripping the pole with her legs, her hands were free again and she brushed her hair from her face.

_ He licked his lips, said to me _

She twisted, until she was able to lower herself to her knees and licked her lips, pulling herself forward, her breast pushed between her arms. She pulled herself back up, circling the pole again with long, graceful steps, her one hand always on it as if guiding herself. 

_ Girl, you look good enough to eat _

Ashlin leaned on the pole, running her hands on it as she leaned over, giving them a great view of her ass in the fishnets. She turned her head to look at them, her eyes dark and her mouth slightly open.

_ He put his arms around me. Said “Now boy, get your paws right off of me!”  _

She let go of the pole, circling again to walk closer to them, dropping back down to her hands and knees as the bridge began to play again. Her shirt came off, leaving her nearly naked before them. 

She stood, taking ahold of the pole and lifting herself, spinning so her crouch was against the pole and she was nearly horizontal to it, spinning, slowly in front of them, for their pleasure. 

He could see the sweat on her body, a light sheen that made her glow in the candle light, and when she looked at them...Fuck, it was hot. Her eyes were dark and lustful, as if she wanted them more than anything else in the world. Frank knew he wanted her that much.

The slow spin around the pole, her breasts brushing against it was enough to make Frank sit a little straighter. The song faded for him, focusing on just her and her fingers tracing against her own thigh, holding it as she wrapped herself around the pole, her head dipping back as she spun faster again.

She dipped down again, sliding across the flood on her knees, her fingers in her hair. Frank wasn’t even aware the song was over honestly until she smiled at him and stood. 

He glanced at the others, who were still staring at her. 

_ Leave _

* * *

Ashlin turned to gather her skirt and shirt that she had swept behind her. She felt good. Dancing felt good. The look in their eyes as she danced...She had seen each of them watch her differently. Susie’s eyes were wide, a smile touched her lips as she watched every move. Joey’s fists clenched on his lap and Julie had crossed her leg over the other, leaning back and appreciating.

And Frank...

Desire had stirred within her. She had to rip her eyes from him as she danced. She had to look away to stop herself from wanting him. 

She leaned down for her garments when she heard footsteps quickly approaching her. She turned just in time for Frank to trap her against the wall, his arms on either side of her. She looked at him with shock before she caught the look in his eyes.

His mouth caught her’s roughly and his arms wrapped around her, smashing her against his body. She lifted her legs, wrapping around him, as if he were the pole she was just on, clinging to him, pressing herself against him as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. 

He pressed her harder against the wall and she could feel he was hard already and her one hand slipped under his hood to tangle in his hair while her other hand was already working on his pants.

“Greedy,” He pulled away from her lips to whisper in her ear. She leaned her head against the wall and groaned in annoyance. He chuckled, nipping at her ear lobe. She shivered, though her body felt hot with her desire. She had never wanted anyone like this, not like she wanted him. 

“Please...Frank...I-” But he kissed her again, drowning her in them. He pulled away to nip and suck at her neck while she panted and tried to catch her breath. She realized that he had ever intent of doing this right here but that wasn’t what she wanted. “Frank, not here.”

“Where?” His eyes met her’s.

“The bed? The couch? I don’t care, just not here,” She felt her face flush. Just like her to be picky. Instead of arguing with her, he simply held her tighter and started out of the room with her curled against him. 

Before she knew it, they were tumbling onto the mattress on his floor. He leaned above her, resting his weight on his arms to look down at her. She leaned up, balancing herself on elbows to kiss him again, softly letting the kiss deepen, but pulled away. She rolled them, so he was on the bed and she was on top. 

“Hm...there’s a problem here. I’m afraid you’re wearing too much to be in this bed, sir,” She said, her fingers running up his chest, “Why don’t you strip for me now?” 

She moved so she was sitting in the corner, watching him with hungry eyes.

He slowly stood and gave her a smile to die for. There was no shyness in his eyes, only lust.

Frank slowly let his jacket drop off his shoulders. He removed his hoodie next, slowly so his shirt rode up with it giving her a few of his surprisingly chiseled chest. He wore so much clothing she hadn’t noticed how...toned he was. He saw her wide eyes as he dropped the hoodie on the ground. A dangerous smile played on his lips.

He discarded his shirt, throwing it aside and began to unbuckle his pants as he slid onto the bed, kissing her. She pulled him closer, pushing his pants off a little as she did. Satisfied she slipped her hand into his boxes, enjoying how he gasped in her mouth as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his member, pulling it out of his boxers.

She stroked his length softly and slowly, his kisses becoming more frenzied as he grew warmer and firmer in her hand. She knew how bad he wanted her and it was driving her just as wild.

She heard something rip and jerked away from him in shock and saw not only had he ripped her panties off and a nice hole in her leggings. She snorted and laughed, rolling to pin him underneath her. 

She rolled her hips, brushing her center against his and shuddered as his tip pressed against her lips. Unable to wait anymore, she pushed him inside of her. He grabbed her hips, bouncing her against him by thrusting his hips upwards. She gripped his arms hard, digging her nails into his skin. It felt so fucking good!

She rode him fast and hard and he growled and moaned, enjoying every fucking moment. Her nails dug into him and his into her hips, making her go harder against him. 

He pushed her back suddenly and she lifted herself off him. He pulled her closer, his teeth nipping against her lips. He pushed her down and crawled on top of her, kissing her, sucking on her lower lip and her neck, his one hand between her legs rubbing her clit gently.

He kept his eyes on her’s, watching as she wither and moaned, and made a show of it, shuddering at every touch. 

“Please...Frank...Oh please!” 

“Please what?”

“Please!”

And he sheathed himself in her wet folds once more and began with a slow, aching stroke. She withered underneath him, so close but his gentle teasing keeping her from crossing that last time.

“Frank!” She nearly screamed and he grinned, looking awful like the wolf he claimed to be. As he moved fast within her, she curled her toes as she felt herself on the edge of her orgasm, “Fuck! Frank! Fuck!”

He moved so he was laying flat against her and he was so much deeper like that. She clung to him, burying her head in his shoulder. He didn’t stop though, wrapping his arms under her, pulling her as close as he could get. She locked her legs around his back and he let out a moan of appreciation in her ear.

His thrusting became wild and she realized how close he was already. A little sad as they had barely played but...She supposed her stripping had been like an appetizer for him. 

He held her hard enough that she thought he might break her bones, completely unhinged at the brink of his orgasm. She held him back, not caring if he did hurt her. It wouldn’t fucking matter anyway. 

“Oh, fuck...Fuck Ashlin! Fuck!” 

After three more shuddering strokes, he stopped, still buried inside of her. He rested his head against her shoulders, his arms loosening around her. He sat up, pulling himself out and she sat up, wincing at the pain in her arms.

“Fuck. Why didn’t you tell me-”

She glanced at her arms, a thick bruise where he had held her was already forming. She shrugged and winced again. He put his hand behind her back and another at her lower arm, helping her sit up against the wall. He stared at the bruises with a strange vulnerability in his eyes.

She put her hand on his, “I’m okay,” She said softly, leaning towards him. 

“Ashlin...I…”

“You’re strong. Whatever. I’m okay,” Her insistence made him sigh and look away. He stood to pick up his clothes and hesitated, realizing she didn’t have anything to wear. She sat in her torn leggings, her underwear gone thanks to him. 

He threw his hoodie to her and she put it on gratefully. He at least put his boxers on before grabbing a blanket out of his dresser in the corner of the room. He climbed back into bed and cuddled up with her under the blanket. As she lay in his arms she thought of what she had told him the day before.

“Hey, Frank?”

“Yeah, Ash?”

“I love you. I really mean it.”

“How can you?” He asked, and the words flowed smoothly, as if he had thought them over and over again. As if he beat himself up over and over again, “We’ve known each other a week, tops. I tortured you. I let Danny...Fuck. I haven’t treated you well at all. How the fuck could you love me?”

“You smiled.”

“What?”

“You smiled at me and it was so, I don’t know...beautiful. You look after the others like a big brother...er...well maybe thats not a good word for it but you care for them. You….you’ve done what you can, despite your past, despite being here. You still seem happy and just...free,” She glanced up at him.

“I’m a monster.”

“Maybe you’re my kinda monster,” Ashlin leaned up, putting a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

He snorted and they fell silent for a long moment. Wind blew in this area, making a groaning noise as it made its way through the gaps and holes in the lodge. Strange how this sound was now comforting to her. She liked it here. She liked to be in Frank’s arms.

“Maybe I love you too,” He said suddenly, quietly, as if it were a secret he couldn’t bear to say too loudly, “I want to get out of here, all of us. I want to find your daughter - whatever happened to her. I wanna see the world with you. Travel. Finish school maybe,” He paused, seeming to think, “Maybe not. Fuck school”

“I fucking hated it too and I did well,” She gently laughed.

“But I wanna be with you. Like really. I love you, Ashlin. I think I really do.”

“Even if you don’t...I want to be with you, Frank.”

“But well, there is one problem with that…” He pulled away from her, scratching at his face.

“Is it the rest of Legion? It’s fine. I like all of them just fine as well,” She smiled at him, eager to cuddle again. 

“Well...It’s more like we kinda made a pact here. If we dated outside ourselves again, it’s a package deal. Julie was...Well, she was seeing someone else for a while and I got jealous and I-”

“Frank, it’s fine. If that’s what I have to do...if I have to make out with the others from time to time,” She giggled, “I’m more than happy to do so. I want you. I want all of you.”

He relaxed at her words, laying his head on top of her’s, a smile play on his lips, “Then lets go downstairs and snuggle with everyone?”

She slipped out from beneath him, almost letting him fall. She laughed outright, covering her mouth with her hand. He gave her a mock glare and jumped to his feet.

“Oh just you wait!” He growled, but it was so damn sexy, “You’re in for it when I get ahold of you!”

“No! You gotta catch me first!” She had a head start, dashing out of the room, laughing the whole while. 

He followed after her, having put his jeans back on and tackled her onto the couch and pinched at her sides until she was laughing so hard the others came to see what they were doing. Susie and Julie quickly too her side while Joey and Frank conspired against them three.

It was so...normal.

This felt so normal that Ashlin could almost forget where she was and what she was doing. She was smiling and laughing so much with them that her face hurt. She was so happy with them; happier than she had ever been.

Maybe she did belong with these monsters with childish smiles.

Maybe she was a monster too. 


	12. Can't Be Saved

Leaves fell around her, red and orange and yellow and brown. It was beautiful here in this forest, an autumn's bounty to enjoy, and she could hear water running somewhere near here. She took a deep breath, walking along.

“Not so fast,” A voice chided and she looked to see Frank next to her, gazing about in wonder. He looked different...Less troubled. When his eyes met her’s and he smiled, he was different than she had ever seen him. He let out a small chuckle at the look on her face, “What’s the matter? You look like you’re looking at a stranger.”

“It' just...you’re so handsome,” She covered for herself. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He hummed in appreciation, red spreading across his cheeks. 

They walked further and she realized the others were there too. She reached for Joey’s hand and for Frank’s. She liked holding their hands, it made her feel like that they were connected. It felt right. They walked together aimlessly into the woods. She sighed, closing her eyes and breathing the warm air in deeply. She was so happy with them.

When she opened her eyes, the forest was black and dead and she was alone.

“Frank? Julie?” She called for them, walking quickly, her feet disturbing the leaves, “Susie? Joey?”

She moved faster, running now, her breath ragged. She ran and ran and the forest was never ending. She ran for what felt like forever and found no one and nothing. She stopped, turning in circles.

“Frank! Frank!” She screamed his name, desperate to see his smiling face again. She screamed it again and again, afraid of the void that surrounded her.

“Quiet now,” A hand came from behind her, his fingers brushing her neck and taking hold of her chin. She relaxed against him, seeing his familiar hands.

“Frank,” She went to turn so she could kiss him but he held her in place, roughly, his nails digging into her skin. She noticed the blood staining his hands then and fear fluttered in her chest.

She was suddenly aware the others were there too, in a loose circle around her, weapons out, masks on. She clung to Frank now, as if he would protect her. She wanted to scream, to ask what they were doing as they approached.

She felt a blade sink into her stomach and gasped in pain as Frank threw her to the ground. She held the stab wound, blood spreading quickly over her hands. They surrounded her and she could only see their masks and the flash of their blades as they stabbed her again and again and again and again and-

Ashlin woke up, dazed and confused. The pain from her dream already a fleeting memory. She looked around her and tried to shift, unable because of the weight on her chest. She looked, seeing Julie laying on her, fast asleep. A stab of fear hit her until she realized that this was Julie. Just Julie. She wouldn’t hurt her. Ashlin herself was laying against Frank who seemed to be awake. She shifted again, gently squirming from beneath Julie. She gasped and moaned in her sleep quietly, as if noticing Ashlin’s absence. Ashlin gently fixed the blanket to cover her more fully and stood to look at Frank.

They were downstairs on the couch and Frank was watching the fire intently like it might tell him something. Ashlin just stretched now that she could stand. She glanced at Frank, noticing he seemed so focused on the fire, he didn't even know she had gotten up. She leaned forward, snapping her fingers in his face and only then did he really focus on her.

“You okay?”

“I had a nightmare,” He admitted and shook his head. Didn’t she have a nightmare too? Maybe...she honestly couldn’t remember anymore.

“About what?”

“I rather not...talk about it, okay?” His voice was laced with pain and she touched his face gently. He looked up at her, leaning into her hand. She nodded, swayed by his pleading eyes.

If he didn’t want to talk about it, it probably wasn’t that bad. She didn’t want to push it anyway. She looked outside, seeing it was still daylight and yawned.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Not sure, probably not too long. We should get you home at least,” He stood and roused Julie. 

“Mm? Frank? What?” She rubbed at her eyes and glanced around the room, “Oh...she needs to go home…”

Susie and Joey were the next to be woken and they got up with blurry eyes and yawns. They smiled though, seeming content. She smiled back, leaning down to hug them both. When she pulled away, she pulled them to their feet.

“C’mon, you’re riding today,” Frank told her, easily picking her up. She didn’t struggle, clinging to him instead. She was still a little sore and sleepy so she didn't mind being carried.

She had gotten up before their nap and gotten dressed again. So when they went into the cold of Legion’s home she felt fine. She liked it here, she had always liked snow though. Watching it settle and the world become silent. It was magical in a way.

The snow didn’t last long though and soon they were in familiar fields, heading back to her home. It was warmer here and she felt more comfortable, but didn’t let go of Frank. She didn’t know when she would see him again. It could be days, though she doubted she would sit and wait that long. She’d bundle up and go back on her own terms if she had to. She was leaning into his chest and felt them slow but didn’t know why until she looked up. 

A man in black robes stood before them, Danny - the Ghost Face. 

“Hey Franky-boy! Thought I’d find you here. Either comin’ or goin’ if you get my drift. I guess it was going then huh?” She could feel his leer from under his mask.

“What do you want?” Frank’s voice was cold and dark. Susie, Julie and Joey had condensed around him, their weapons out.

“Don’t act like we’re not friends there, Frank,” Danny took a step forward but the others matched that step, moving closer to him threateningly. Danny tilted his head and hummed, stepping backwards again, “Right to business then, okay. Betrayal wants to see you. Said they wanna tell you the truth before Ashlin remembers and goes batshit.”

Ashlin struggled out of Frank’s arms and stormed closer to Danny, who didn’t flinch back from her. It only served to piss her off even more.

“They don’t know me-”

“That’s not my business and I don’t even care what they have to say. I’m just the messenger,” Danny let out a sigh, “Just go see them. I’ll take your girlfriend home.”

“Let hell you will!” Snarled Frank, his knife now in his hand.

“Frank, seriously man. I’m not gonna touch someone who someone else claimed. I’m not a complete asshole.”

There was silence for a long moment and Ashlin turned back to Legion to realize that they were talking silently amongst themselves. She crossed her arms and waited, knowing whatever they might decide would be fine with her. She trusted them, even if she didn’t trust Danny. 

“Why are you doing this for them?” Frank asked at last.

“I have my reasons,” Danny replied and Frank moved forward, putting a hand on Ashlin’s shoulder, “Alright, alright...Betrayal knows things that even Evan, Max and Philip don’t know about this place. I’m in the business of information and I want it.” 

“Alright…” Frank seemed unsure however and Ashlin chewed at her lower lip. He glanced at her and touched her chin gently before turning back to Danny, “We gotta take her home first though.”

“Frank,” Ashlin touched his hand, “Danny can take me home. I can take care of myself.”

“Fuck no,” Frank snarled.

“Honestly? She’s not even my type,” Danny laughed.

“Frank!” Ashlin grabbed his face, gently, making his eyes meet her’s, “I can take care of myself. I beat the shit out of him once, I’ll do it again.”

Frank looked at Ashlin, and she could see the fear and worry in his eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him gently and rest her forehead against his. 

“I’m going to be okay, Frank.”

“I don’t know. I don’t trust him,” He said softly.

“Hey, uh I’m right- ow!” 

“Quiet!” She heard Julie hiss. At least the others were trying to let them have their moment.

“I’m going to be okay,” She said again, “I’m strong. I have to be.”

“That’s right, yeah...I don’t doubt you Ash, not for a minute. I know you’re strong and you’re tough and you’d kick his ass again but…” He hesitated, “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’d blame myself.”

They were silent a moment and she wished she could reassure him silently, like the others did. Like she was sure they were doing. If only she could touch his mind like them...

Frank suddenly pulled away from her and looked to Joey, a frown on his face. Joey walked forward, holding out his knife - handle first.

It was a strange looking thing, curved and wicked though its handle looked so much like brass knuckles. She liked it and she wondered where Joey had gotten it. It was really cool and he’d never lose it due to the brass knuckles.

“Joey-” Frank started, his tone rough.

“It’ll be insurance,” Joey said, calm and cool, “If he hurts her, she can hurt him back but worse.”

Ashlin got what Joey was intending and took the knife from him. It felt good in her hand, she felt strong. She turned away from Frank and looked at Danny. She felt the others at her sides.

“Take her home and leave,” Susie’s voice was strict and unkind. 

“If we find you there when we get back, well…” Julie let out a giggle and it was dark and twisted and promised unspeakable pain.

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny brushed off their threats seeming oddly...deflated. He turned to her, “Let’s go, princess.”

She let him take the lead and looked back at Frank and the others. She could see by their the tenseness in their shoulders, that they didn’t like this. She wished she could reassure them further but she waved with the hand that clenched the knife. They didn’t relax but they watched her go, she could feel their eyes on her as she turned away.

They walked until the trees ate Legion up, making them vanish from view. As they were gone, she began to jog, grabbing Danny’s arm and shoving him in front of her so he’d run. He looked back at her but ran like she was. She didn’t slow until she was on her porch, nearly smashing herself into the door. 

She opened the door and Danny stood on the porch watching her. She felt a little bad. Something was off about him and not that she would ever, in a million years feel...sorry for him but…

“Do you...wanna come in and have a cup of tea? We brew iced tea at the fire and share it with each other. We just made some last night. Food doesn’t seem to go bad here so…”

“I mean…” He hesitated, turning away.

“Listen, Danny, we’ve both done awful things to each other. You raped me, I punched the shit out of you-”

“And now you’re threatening me with a knife,” He pointed out.

“And now I’m threatening you with a knife and invited you in for tea,” She couldn’t help but smile at him. He let out a scoff but she motioned him forward.

“You’re not going to put down the knife yet, are you?” He seemed amused by it though and she shook her head. 

He followed her in and sat at the table while she got glasses for the tea. He didn’t seem out of sorts in her house, which she noted, with a bit of distaste. She had a suspension that someone had snuck in here before Frank had kidnapped her but…

She set the glass in front of him and smiled, despite that. Even if he had been in here before, she had to move past that. It didn’t matter. It was fine. He wouldn’t do it again, because she’d end him.

She sat down across from him, trying to keep her question in her head only. She must have spent too much time with Frank because she could feel it on the tip of her tongue no matter how she tried not to ask.

“So, how many times have you been in my home?” She asked, despite herself. 

“Only like twice,” He let out a chuckle, muffled by his mask. 

“You’re more of a shit than Frank,” She laughed, shaking her head at him, “But aren’t you going to take off your mask?”

He seemed to realize then that he was still wearing it so he swiftly took it off. He laid it on the table next to him, the face seemingly laughing at the ceiling. She stared at it for a long moment before lifting her eyes to look at Danny. 

His shaggy red-brown hair hung in his face, messy and untamed. Along with a lmond shaped golden eyes, and an almost round face, he had a strangely innocent look to him. He honestly looked like a boy yet, much younger than he really was. He saw her staring and smiled at her, so warmly it was hard to imagine this...person was a serial killer. 

“I sell it well, don’t I?” He was still giving her that smile and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, I guess…” She was reluctant to tell him that he did. 

“I miss it sometimes,” He said wistfully.

“Miss what?”

“Actually killing people. Here, it’s just...you come back and get better. I’m sure there will be a day when we’re no match against you guys. There will be a day when this world dies. Maybe we’ll get to go back then and I’ll be able to kill again.”

“I do miss a lot of things I had at home…” Ashlin agreed.

“When are you from, by the way?” He asked and she looked at him. He smiled at her and took a drink. She didn’t get his question. When? He sighed when she didn’t answer, “I came here on July 21, 1993.”

It took her a moment to register that. She had been a kid then. So he was…

“Uh...Mid-August 2012,” She answered stiffly.

“Oh, so you were born in the late 80’s. Fun, I guess. Never got to read the news of my murders then….Well if we’re even from the same universe that is,” He placed his empty glass down after another drink. She politely got up and got him another drink, refilling her own glass.

“I never thought to think about...when people were from. I should have...”

“Frank and his little band of hobgoblins came here in October of 1996. Before me but after me, if that makes any sense,” He looked down at his tea, almost wistfully. 

She realized that this was a really fucked up conversation. She casually was asking him about himself and he was casually talking about wanting to kill someone, about when he came from. She tapped her nails against her glass, thinking, wondering if there was something wrong with her.

“They were right,” She looked at Danny again, “You have a weird talent around us Killers. I feel strangely comfortable with you. No wonder you’ve got Legion by the nose. Luckily the broken girls aren’t my type.”

She looked at him and had to sigh, rolling her eyes again.

“I’m not broken,” She told him.

“I’ve seen that look in your eyes plenty of times before. Broken, torn people who wanted to die more than anything else. You’ve gotten your wish already though, haven’t you?” He smiled at her and he looked like what he was. A Killer. 

“I…” She didn’t know what to say. No matter what it was, this bastard would think of it as victory. His smile was sharp and smart and she hated him. She swallowed hard and raised her chin, “I wanted to die. I was looking for an end to myself when I fell into this hell but I’m making it work. I’m going to and if I ever get out of here, I’m going to live so fucking hard.”

Danny laughed at that but she didn’t care. 

“Amanda would love you. Her mentor made people go through hellish trials so they’d appreciate their life more. Well...maybe her mentor would like you better than her. She’s ruthless,” He laughed again, “That’s more my type, if I’m being honest.”

“Amanda? Would she even give you the time of day?”

“Nope. Maybe someday though. We got all the time in the world here,” He smiled wistfully, looking at his mask. His eyes wandered across the table until they hit Joey’s blade, which she had sitting next to her glass. She reached for it, stroking the handle gently, “A Karambit. A pretty cool blade, if I’m one to judge. Joey has good taste.”

“A Karambit?” 

“Yeah. Some people use it in South East Asian Martial Arts,” He said, gazing at it yet, “I think it was originally used to harvest crops, but people realized how good of a weapon it was and yeah...Now that’s a more modern version, of course. Usually the blades are a bit shorter and there’s only one hole at the end. You can flip the blade easy in your hand then.”

“You know alot about knives,” She commented.

“Oh...Well I did my research before picking a standard hunting knife. I wanted to do damage but not make my stabs so unique that it would be easy to pick me out by my weapon alone,” He paused for a second, his eyes going back to the knife, “Karambits are pretty awesome though. A part of me wishes I would have gotten something like Joey has there.”

“It almost looks custom made,” She held the blade carefully, looking at it now.

“It probably is. I wonder who those little shits knew that got them a custom blade,” Danny snorted, though she could still see a little jealousy in his eyes. He sighed again, finishing his glass again. He stood, grabbing his mask, “I should go. I didn’t forget that they threatened me to be gone as soon as you were home safe.”

“Oh...yeah. I did invite you in for tea, so it’d be my fault really,” She stood as well, the karambit in her hand. She walked him to the door, a polite host to the end. They both stood there awkwardly and she had to swallow a laugh, “Have a good day, Danny. Don’t fuck with me again or I’ll stab you.”

“Yeah, have a good day, Ashlin. I’m probably going to be the one stabbing you,” He pulled his hood back up and slipped his mask on. He walked off, hesitating one more time to look back at her. He shook his head at something and disappeared between the trees. 

She sighed to herself. She had invited him for weaknesses, knowing he wasn’t done trying to fuck with them. That seemed to be his thing. He enjoyed messing with people and seeing the fall out. She worried what he might plan with Frank and the rest because of her...But honestly, she knew that they’d be okay. 

She had never felt so...aware of other people, aware of herself as she did when she was with them. When they were together, she felt like she could do anything. She adjusted her grip on Joey’s knife, wrapping her fingers almost delicately through the brass knuckles. They made her feel strong, made her feel like she knew what she was doing.

Perhaps that was just part of Frank’s charm. 

She could see how the others looked up to him like he knew what he was doing, even though she could see his pain. Maybe that was why they all got along, the pain of something. Maybe not. She didn’t know the others as well as Frank.

She was about to close the door when she felt the familiar pull of a Trial. She smiled weakly and held onto Joey’s knife even tighter, holding it against her body so hopefully other Survivors wouldn’t see. 

It was time to really begin fighting back. 

Death wasn’t an escape for the Survivors here, but how about the Killers? 

Danny had said that if this place ended, perhaps they could go back home. Maybe they’d just cease to exist and death would be true. Either way, it was better than these endless Trials, better than living and dying and living again.

The Yamaoka Estate was where this trial would take place. Ashlin still had her - Joey’s - knife. She had appeared somewhere near a thick grove of bamboo and a generator. No other Survivors were there. Good, they didn’t need to be a part of this.

Ashlin crept through their arena, low and swift, as if she were the Killer. She no longer hid the blade against her body, ready to let it sink into what killer it might be. Even if it were Legion, she had to show them that she was no longer a sheep, she was a wolf. She was the one hunting now.

She didn’t hear the heartbeat but she heard the bell as it tolled. She turned fast as the Wraith’s blade came down, cutting her shoulder. She screamed despite herself and stumbled back, holding her knife up, ready to fight.

He stopped, tilting his head at her and when he saw the blade he physically flinched back. She jolted forward, hoping to have the upper hand, but he grabbed her wrist. He was so damn tall that when he pulled her arm forward to get a better look at the knife he lifted her off the ground. She kicked her feet but he didn’t let go of her.

“This is Joey’s blade,” He said at last.

“I thought you didn’t talk during Trials!” She hissed back. 

“No, I don’t,” He glanced around them and threw her back to the ground. He quickly scooped her up as if he had downed her, hurrying away with her on his shoulder. She struggled, scared of what he was planning and even more so when the stairs of the basement rose before him. 

Though the moment they hit the second landing he gently put her onto her feet and pulled her down the last set of stairs with his hand on her wrist. She hesitated, watching as he went to stand by the hooks. 

“Now Ashlin, why do you have Joey’s knife and why have you brought into the Trial?” He asked.

She hesitated with an answer. If she told him the truth, would Legion be in trouble? Would she?

“He gave it to me,” She stated, a frown on her face.

“Clearly. You could dislodge that knife if you wanted to. It’s the point of it,” Philip sighed and touched a hook gently, running his fingers along it’s edge. He seemed to be thinking so he was silent for a moment, “So I take it you’re…with them now? All of them? One of them?”

“I guess it's a package deal,” She felt heat rise on her cheeks.

“Ah,” He said as if he understood. He nodded as if he had decided something, “Listen, you shouldn’t be with them. I’m sure you’re breaking so many rules right now but honestly...I don’t care.” 

That surprised her a little bit.

“I have someone here too you know, not a survivor but…” He trailed off and cleared his throat as if he had gotten distracted, “But you can’t be completely upsetting the balance and attacking Killers in Trials, Ashlin. You’re still just a Survivor and you need to just...be one. For all of our sake.”

“But Da-I mean I heard that if this place falls apart we could go home!” 

“Whoever told you that doesn’t know this place, Ashlin. This place...that the Entity created for us well...If it ends, then so do we,” He frowned at her and she felt her face crumble, that little hope she had in her chest dying with his words. He walked closer and gently touched her unwounded shoulder, “There isn’t an escape here - for us or for you. We just gotta make the best of it. That’s why if you and Legion are together, I won’t raise a fuss. We all need something here that gets us to the next day.”

She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

“Now, your friends have been working on generators while we’re down here. I have to get back to the hunt so that the Entity doesn’t become displeased,” He began to walk around her but she grabbed his wrist.

“It’s my fault. Sacrifice me.”

“Ashlin-”

“You said you wouldn’t have mercy on me in Trials, that none of you would. So sacrifice me, Philip. It’s only right.”

She was scared of that darkness again, she trembled even as Philip turned to face her again, tightening his grip on his weapon. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as the weapon came down again. She fell backwards with a cry of pain. Philip grabbed her by the front of her shirt lifting her up easily. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, hesitation in his eyes. 

“Just do it,” She hissed through gritted teeth. 

He did it fast, impaling her through the hook. She still screamed, grabbing at the hook as pain made her vision flash white. She whimpered and trembled, lowering her arms since she didn’t want to struggle in front of Philip. He was at the stairs by then, looking at her again. She could see the regret in his eyes, but he rang his bell and became nothing but a shadow. 

She whimpered and shivered, hot blood running down the front of her shirt. Every breath hurt but she had asked for this. She didn’t hear footsteps on the stairs, so Philip was giving them a hard time, perhaps even guarding her. She wasn’t mad about that, but the others would be. 

She was proven right as the Entity’s claw began to swing down on her - Philip came back carrying Nancy on his back. She was struggling but she threw a regretful gaze to Ashlin, as if saying she tried. Ashlin let a tear-filled laugh bubble out of her mouth. 

Well it served her right, trying to be the only one who died. 

Philip stopped to watch Ashlin struggle and she could see the sadness in his eyes. She couldn’t stand it. She dropped her hands, letting the Entity sink itself into her. 

She gasped, one last time, as the pain washed over her and she was dragged into the darkness where no one would hear her scream. 


	13. To Die For

Frank headed out of the Red Forest, the rest of Legion behind him. Betrayal's territory loomed behind them like a beast ready to pounce. He didn’t look back at the forest with its oddly bright red autumn leaves, the small creek bubbling through the middle of it. Instead he ran as fast as he could, ignoring the murmurs of the others in his head. 

He ran until they were in Ormond again and then he paced.

Betrayal had told them everything - and it all matched up too well with Ashlin’s story. The parts where he was left questioning what happened - Betrayal had an answer for that. Was she lying to them? 

_ Betrayal said it was because she wasn’t ready to remember, Frank. She said that Ashlin would remember really soon so...I don’t think she’d lie to us, _ Julie was silent in her comfort, standing by the fire with her arms crossed. She looked worried but when she met Frank’s eyes she gave him a rough smile. 

_ Listen, we should talk to her. Trust her. She trusts us, so we should return that, _ Joey suggested. He was sitting on the couch, his hands folded on his lap. He still wore his mask but Frank saw the tightness around his eyes. 

_ We love her, right? When you love someone you trust them….you talk to them. Let’s go talk to her. We need to make sure Danny didn’t hurt her anyway, _ Susie’s voice was soft and cautious. Her mask lay next to her and she was working on her new pet project.

_Do you think this is why we have a bond with her though? Why we..._ _Why I…_ Frank felt torn and confused. He had these feelings for her because he felt comfortable around her and he felt comfortable around her because of a fucking perk. It lulled Killers into being calmer around her, their bloodlust thinning until it was almost nonexistent.

He had thought he was a wolf all this time, but she tamed him like a common dog. 

_ She didn’t tame us! _ Joey looked up at him,  _ We’re still Killers aren’t we? We just have a softness for her. _

_ But what if it extends to the other Survivors someday? _ Frank pushed.

_ We could always hang other Killers. That would be funny, _ Susie snorted out loud as she said that. Frank sighed, forcing himself to relax. 

“I think I love her, despite all that,” He said out loud and it felt like those words were screamed, though he said them softly. 

“You probably loved her before it then,” Julie pointed out.

“He definitely did,” Joey agreed.

“Wow, took you guys forever to figure that one out,” Susie threw them a cocky grin before focusing once more on the mask in front of her. She let out a loud sigh, “It needs blood, but I think it’s good!” 

They all hurried over to her to look at the mask. It was made from the same material as theirs and had the same black sharpie markings though instead of a skull or smiley face this mask was different. Susie was good at capturing a personality in the mask and she didn’t fail this time. Despite only being a mask it looked somehow angry, full of rage.

“Nice, babe,” Joey complimented, kissing her on the cheek. 

Frank picked up the mask and looked at it, a smile forming. She was a part of them. Despite what Betrayal said, Ashlin was theirs and no shit from someone else would change that. 

“Let’s go give it to her,” He looked at the rest of Legion and they were on their feet in a moment. They rushed out into the snow, only to find dusk settling in. They felt that pull again and for the first time ever, they resisted.

They didn’t  _ want _ to go into a match. They wanted to go to Ashlin. They wanted to make sure she was with them, forever now. The Entity was unwavering with its desires however, and drug them into its void so it could spit them out in the Grave of Glendale.

Joey took over that time. It was a good thing he had a spare knife. 

This arena was eerie because it looked like dawn was coming here, the sun off in the distance, staring down at them as they stalked through the town. It was a dusty old cowboy town, fit for the Deathslinger. He often spent his time here drinking. Legion knew because they often stole alcohol from the saloon here. 

They walked down the main street by the gallows. Bodies already hung from it, their pants stained with piss from their death, their necks at an awkward angle. Joey strutted down the street, spinning his blade in his hand. 

_ There,  _ Susie hissed, seeing a survivor, Kate. She had run into the saloon and Joey quickly followed her. They saw her sprint up the stairs but Joey followed, lifting his knife, Feral Frenzy pushing him faster.

Kate tried to run into the backroom but Joey caught her, his knife cutting her from her left shoulder to her right hip. She screamed and stumbled into a wall, but steadied herself and kept going.

Joey chuckled, wiping his blade on his sleeve, then continued the pursuit. They watched as Kate stumbled up the stairs, her hand on her ruined shoulder. She glanced back and saw they were right behind her, coming up the stairs. She jumped out a window and Joey followed, his knife raised.

She screamed as she went down and laid shivering before them, pain making her gasp and moan. Joey reached down for her.

“She...she told me,” Kate muttered, glancing over her shoulder at them.

“What?” 

“S-she kissed you. Ashlin...The night of the party,” Her breathing was coming in hot gasps, “D-did you hu-hurt her?”

“No,” Joey asked simply, “We haven’t hurt her.”

She began to speak again but he grabbed her, walking her to a nearby hook and placing her on it. He looked at her for a long moment, her face dotted with sweat from the pain. He turned and began to walk away when she called out to them.

“Legion! If you’re lying to me - if you hurt her...She’s been through enough!” 

“Quiet,” Joey hissed glancing over his shoulder and he walked away, hunting the others. They didn’t make it easy for him, but it was brighter here, easier to pick them out in the dusty landscape. 

They worked together well though but Joey kept the pressure up. He took them down one by one, until they all hung on the hooks, struggling, a feast for the entity. He stopped in front of Kate, who was still fighting the Entity’s claw.

She glanced at him, gritting her teeth as she fought the Entity. 

“You care about Ashlin,” While it was Joey speaking, all of Legion echoed his statement, “I don’t know how close the two of you are, but we’ll take care of her. You don’t need to worry.” 

They could see the question in her eyes but they didn’t speak again, instead watching until the claw sunk into her and her body went limp. They waited until the Entity ate them all, scooping the Survivors into whatever heavens lie above before turning towards the now open gates. 

As they exited they split into four once more, though Susie was holding the new mask. She seemed so happy and tucked it back into her hoodie to surprise Ashlin. They turned to watch the arena crumble. It was time.

_ This time, she’s going to stay with us for good. Fuck the rules, fuck the Entity, she is ours and she belongs with us, _ Frank looked at the rest of Legion, their masks still on. No matter what, no matter if they had to fight the Entity themselves, they wouldn’t let her go. 

Things were going to change here, Betrayal’s little story be damned. 

Ashlin was theirs. 

They hurried forward in a lose V-shape, heading for her home. They thought about their interaction with Kate. Why was she protective of Ashlin? What had they been through? And how did she know…

_ That doesn’t matter right now! _ Julie snapped, her lips turning down. Frank glanced back at her,  _ Do you really think that fucking matters? Let’s just fucking get her and bring her home! _

The others agreed and Frank focused as they crossed the border into the Survivor’s Forest. They came up short as they saw a figure stumbling towards them. 

“Ash?” Frank gasped and he hurried forward catching her in his arms. Her skin was cold and pale, like the time they had found her up near their Lodge, lost in a snowstorm. 

But he knew why she was like this. He folded her into his arms, her face pressed against his chest. He had never personally seen the results of a Survivor being sacrificed but he couldn’t imagine the strength it took her to stumble to the border right after what essentially was temporary death. 

The others condensed around them and her trembling stopped.

“Ash, are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I did this,” She said, into his chest, “If this place falls apart we all die. Danny said we might escape but...Maybe he’s right, maybe he’s not. I can’t lose you guys though.” 

“We all can’t live forever, Ashlin,” He told her. Everyone died eventually and even here, someday the games would end. Someday they’d cease to exist and some part of him was okay with that, “You are our’s and that’s all that fucking matters.”

She looked up at him and he let go of her so he could step back. He noticed that she was already wearing a hoodie, a mostly black one with the image of a wolf on her shoulder, mouth open as it were trying to eat her heart. With jeans and sneakers, she looked like she already belonged with them. Susie handed the mask to Julie who handed it to him. He presented it to her silently.

She took it and held it in her hands, staring at the rage filled face. She glanced up at him, her pale expression suddenly very serious.

Without a word, Ashlin put the mask on.

Frank let out a small sigh and turned away. The others fell into a now perfect V formation behind him. When he ran, they followed and they headed to their home. 

There were still so many questions to answer - would she be able to stay with them? What would happen for Trials? How would they protect her? What would the consequences be?

Honestly, Frank only worried about the consequences for the others and it caused him to slow. The others did as well, Ashlin stopping to take his hand gently. She looked up at him, her green eyes barely visible behind the holes of the mask. 

“Are you okay?”

“He’s guilty,” Julie answered for him. 

“About what?”

“About what will happen to us,” Joey answered next. He shook his head at Frank, walking forward, “Don’t worry about this shit. We know what we’re doing. We always have.” 

“We chose this too, Frank and we chose her,” Susie took Ashlin’s other hand.

“I know!” He snapped. Sometimes they were so...dense. He knew those were fine with this, fine with whatever punishment they got. He let go of Ashlin’s hand so he could step away from them, thinking.

“Frank, we’re in this together. We  _ all _ are!” Ashlin snapped. 

“I know, I just-” 

A gasp of pain erupted from him, Julie, Susie and Joey all at once. Frank grasped at his chest and turned with the others - all except Joey who had a knife in his chest. He grabbed at it, gasping as his attacker pulled it out and stabbed him again and again.

Frank felt every stab and felt as if he were the one being stabbed. When Joey was tossed to the ground to gasp through his bloodied lungs, it was Danny who stepped over his body. 

“Danny!” Ashlin started forward but Susie pulled her back, still holding her hand. Ashlin glanced back at her but stood her ground next to Susie.

“I see you’re an official member of the team now, Ashlin. Congrats are in order,” He walked forward, toying with his knife. Joey’s body faded from view and the remaining members of Legion shuddered as he returned to their shared space. 

“Danny, what are you doing?”

“I don’t really want to do this, but you know...it’s not like we’re friends or anything,” He pointed his knife at her, “But apparently, Betrayal thought you mighta woken up by now and you’re disappointing him.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ashlin snarled. 

Frank glanced at the remaining members of Legion, their minds going to what Betrayal had told them. Fuck, just fuck. Betrayal had warned them that the time for her to wake up was coming and it would not be pretty. 

“You don’t remember at all?” Danny stepped closer and they stepped back, Susie pulling Ashlin along with her, “This fucking sucks.”

“Whatever you think you have to do, you don’t have to Danny!” Ashlin urged and it had Frank glancing at her. He was sure that last time he checked she hated the fuck out of him. What had happened yesterday?

Danny sighed heavily, moving his masks slightly so they could see one golden eye, “I do though. You need to wake up, Ashlin. You need to know the truth and the only way you’re going to remember is by blood.”

“Danny…”

He put his mask on and turned, charging Julie. She ripped her knife out and caught his arm right before he stabbed her. She turned her head towards them, arm trembling as she held him off. 

“Run! Don’t just fucking stand there! RUN!” 

“Julie!” Ashlin tried to run to her aid, but Susie’s hold was like iron and she pulled her along.

“Pick her up!” Frank ordered and Susie was quick to follow orders, pulling Ashlin into her arms without so much as a pause. Ashlin screamed and she fought but Susie didn’t mind her. 

Frank nearly fell as hot pain ran up his stomach torso and Julie joined them once more. They couldn’t stop though. Danny was trying to prove some bullshit point. She didn’t have to remember! She didn’t fucking have to.

“Let me down!” Ashlin shrieked.

Frank stopped, Susie coming up short before she ran into him and turned, yanking Ashlin roughly from Susie’s arms. He knew they had to move but whatever she thought she was fucking going to prove - it wouldn’t work. Not with fucking Danny. 

“Listen to me, Ashlin! Whatever point Danny wants to prove he’s willing to kill for it. Do you want to watch as he slaughters us one by one?” He snarled at her. She looked at him and he could see her eyes widen beneath her mask.

“N-no. No, I don’t…” 

“Then we move!” 

He turned to Susie just in time to watch Danny grab her from behind. She screamed in surprise as he bound her arms to her sides and his knife sunk between her breasts. Despite it, Susie struggled.

“Do you remember yet?” Danny snarled and Frank had to stop Ashlin from running at him. It was easier said than done, he felt like he was the one with the knife in his chest. 

“Fuck you, Danny,” Ashlin hissed.

“I can second that,” Susie suddenly grunted, suddenly jerking her arm up, her weapon in her hand. The ruler sunk into Danny’s forearm, the one holding the knife in her chest. He yelped in pain and surprise, releasing Susie, his knife still in her chest. She stumbled to the ground, blood dripping from beneath her mask.

She looked up at them, who stood there, frozen in shock. 

“Run.”

* * *

Ashlin stood, frozen in front of Danny and Susie. Susie was on the ground, Danny’s knife still in her chest, her bloodied ruler clutched in her pale fingers. Danny had stumbled back several steps, clutching his heavily bleeding arm. He stormed closer to Susie, yanking the knife painfully from the girl’s chest.

He grabbed the back of her head, tilting it back, exposing Susie’s throat.

“Ash!” 

Suddenly Frank was pulling her along, shuddering as if he were the one who had been stabbed. They ran and Ashlin was aware of a vicious tearing sound following them - it took her a moment to realize that was her, sobbing.

“They’re okay, they’re okay,” Frank gasped as they ran, “They’re here, they’re just asleep for now. They’re with us, they’re with us.”

As if he had to comfort her.

She ran with him, barely able to keep up, stumbling more than running. If not for Frank she would have fallen on her face by now. She couldn’t see his face but she knew that he was angry, he was hurt and he was going to fucking kill Danny. She knew but for now he was concerned with  _ her _ .  _ Her _ safety was more important than them defending themselves.  _ She _ was at fault here.

She stopped, digging her heels into the ground until Frank was forced to stop or dislocate her shoulder. He turned on her, a growl rising in his throat. 

“Why are you stopping? Isn’t Susie getting her throat slit enough to get you to fucking move?” 

“He’s after something from me. Just let him have me,” She pleaded.

“Fucking hell, what the fuck is wrong with you? I’m trying to fucking protect you! And - And you just wanna fuckin’ - what the fuck!” He ripped his mask off his face to glower at her. His face was contorted with rage and pain and fear. 

“Go, just go, Frank.”

“I’m not fucking going to! What even...what the fuck!” He grabbed her shoulders, his hands so tight she was sure he would leave bruises, “I’m not going to leave you.”

He stressed every word so hard that she thought his teeth might break. She took her mask off and kissed him ever so gently. 

“Cute,” A voice huffed behind them. 

She turned to look at Danny, just as Frank shoved her behind him. She wanted to cling to him like a needy child but he glanced back at her, his blue eyes nearly glowing. He slowly slipped on his mask and turned to face Danny again.

“C’mon, Franky, do you really think that you can stop me? You’re weak, the others are gone for now. You’re at way less than half of your normal strength. You know it, I know it - so what’s the real point of this? You’re gonna get as close as we can to death for what? For - for some fuckin’ Survivor?” 

“Ashlin, run straight ahead. You’ll get to the campfire,” Frank said simply.

“Are you really not going to let her see me kill you too Frank?” Danny’s voice was smooth as velvet now, “C’mon, let her see what a bitch you really are.” 

“Go,” Frank snarled and he charged at Danny, his knife flashing. Ashlin didn’t stick around, she followed Frank’s orders and she ran. 

If Frank won...would he be strong enough to come after her? She hesitated, slowing. If Danny won, he’d be there quickly though but still Ashlin found herself turning around. She still had Joey’s knife and she found it in her hand, holding it tightly, fingers through the brass knuckles. 

Frank needed her and she was with Legion now. She had to be strong. 

Just ask she had made her mind a shadow darted from between the trees and it took all of her not to scream. She brought her knife up and Danny hesitated his charge. 

So Frank was…

“You bastard!” 

“Don’t be stupid. He’s not dead. He’ll just appear back at the campfire worse for the wear. He’s fine and so are you, if you listen to me-”

“You have nothing to say that can convince me what you did was anything but -”

“Evil?” He tilted his head at her, “Please, Ashlin...We’re Killers here. Frank ain’t any better than me. He  _ enjoys _ hunting down Survivors. They all do - even Susie as innocent as she plays it. Even if they do really care for you, it’s just a phase. They’re the beasts in this forest and you are nothing by a stray dog who thinks herself a wolf.”

“Why are you doing this?”

He paused and she wondered if he was actually going to answer her. She took a step back and he chuckled.

“You wear a mask, but you understand that you’ll never be one of them, right?” She couldn’t see his eyes under his mask but she knew he was just trying to hurt her now. She had no idea what game he was playing. One moment he seemed to be helping her, regretful in his actions, the next he was twisting his blade in her, making anger flare in her chest.

“Answer me, fucker.”

“Oh...so scary...But there’s Nothing more to say,” Without any other warning he charged at her and she stumbled to the ground, barely moving in time.

She scratched at the ground, tearing herself to her feet. Any bravo she had a moment ago was gone - she ran. She could hear him behind her, quicker than she expected. She hadn’t faced him in a Trial so she had no idea what he could do. 

His gloved, bloodied hand grabbed her arm and she struggled. His knife came within inches of her face and she screeched in fear, swinging Joey’s knife wildly. Danny cried out in pain and surprise as she swiped the knife across his one arm, the one Susie already injured. 

She wiggled away and ran as fast as she could into the woods, already lost. Frank had told her where he wanted to go but she had no idea where that was anymore, so she just ran, blindly into the Killer’s woods. 

“Ashlin!” Danny’s voice echoed in the woods, bouncing off the trees seeming to come from everywhere at once. 

She cursed under her breath and looked for...anything. It was daytime now so she should be able to wander into someone’s territory right? As long as it had a place for her to hide, a way for her to get away.

She hurried forward, knowing she had to keep moving. She dodged behind trees and rocks, still outright running. Her breathing was harsh and loud and she tried to clench her teeth to quiet herself. She couldn’t hear Danny anywhere near her but that meant nothing. He could be lurking nearby - there was no heartbeat to tell her otherwise. 

Suddenly hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her forward, behind a rock. Danny stood in front of her, both her wrists clutched in his hands. She screamed and twisted and fought but his hold was tight. 

“Stop! Would you - would you just - fuck! Listen to me!” He gathered her wrists in one hand so he could rip their masks off with the other, “Listen to me.”

“Why should I trust a single thing you have to say to me?” She still struggled even as he pulled her closer, her arm over his shoulder so that they were chest to chest, nearly nose to nose.

“Betrayal is your daughter.” He said it quickly but it made her stop struggling to stare him in the eyes, “Well I mean...kind of. But-”

He wheezed suddenly she kneed him right in the balls and his grip on her loosened enough that she could tear away from him. She still had her knife but...Her mind was already reeling from what he had said. She blindly reached and grabbed her mask, holding it tightly as she ran. No, it wasn’t true! It couldn’t be…

She couldn’t see past the tears in her eyes, her mind racing at this horrible truth. 

Suddenly she was on the ground and Danny was on top of her, his legs pinning her legs, his hands on her wrists. His hair was messier than usual, his face dotted with sweat. 

“Ashlin, you have to listen to me, right now!” He snarled, his face twisting into something truly monstrous, “I shouldn’t tell you - I mean I’m not supposed to bu-”

He cut off with a sudden gag, even as she struggled to get away. Her eyes went back to him as something hot and wet started to drip onto her. Blood was leaking out of his mouth and nose and she screamed, struggling to get away but his grip on her was still so tight.

Suddenly he fell onto her, his blood staining her sweater and she found herself frozen in her fear. Danny’s body was suddenly tossed off of her and a hand wrapped around her neck. She fought, struggling and gasping for air. 

She looked into Micheal’s mask and he tilted his head, that damn fucking same head tilt Danny did to her. She growled in frustration and swung her fist against his shoulder, weakly. She wasn’t going to die here, not like this.

Suddenly his hand opened and she fell to the group. Her legs couldn't  catch her so she sprawled on the ground, looking up at Micheal. He grabbed her again, this time by the front of her shirt, pulling her to her feet. 

“Take me to your campfire,” She told him, swaying on her feet. He tilted his head again, looking at her as if he didn’t understand, “Take me to your campfire!” She screamed at him, stumbling forward, her fist hitting against his shoulder. 

He grabbed her arm roughly, pushing her away enough she couldn’t hit him again. Why wasn’t he taking her anywhere? What had she told him last time? She took a deep breath as she realized it and looked up at the Killer.

“Take me home,” She said softly, “Please, just take me home.” 

That seemed to register with him. He gently let his hand slid until it was just gripping hers and then he began to lead her through the forest, silent but for his breathing. 

She followed along, hurrying at his side. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest and her head was swimming, feeling like she was on the edge of fainting.

_ You need to calm down _ , she tried telling herself,  _ you are literally going to make yourself faint. _

But her anxieties wouldn’t calm. Was Frank already back at the fire? She wanted to run, but her guide wouldn’t do more than walk. He didn’t even seem to notice her worries. She had to give him that, he was focused. 

The fire came into view at long last, a figure sitting by it, across from where she was. She stopped, Micheal stopping to look at her. He still had her hand and she struggled to rip her hand from his grip. As soon as she was free she ran forward.

“Frank!” 

She threw herself into his arms, his head barely snapping up to look at her in time. They both tumbled off the log he was sitting on and into the dirt below. She clung to him, burying her face in his cold chest. She pushed herself up enough to look at him.

“Are you okay? Everyone else? Julie and Joey and Susie?”

“They’re all here,” He told her, pressing his face into her neck. He shuddered and clung to her, “We’re okay. We were so worried about you. We thought you’d be here before us.”

“Frank,” A voice snapped and suddenly she was picked up by the back of her hoodie, tearing her from his arm. 

She flailed but found herself in a sort of bear hug against Evan. Her back was against his chest with his arms constricted around her so tightly she could barely breathe let alone struggle. 

“Let her go!” Frank roared struggling to his feet, but he was weak and Ashlin could see that. Even as he drew his knife, his hold was loose and his posture was sloppy. 

“Calm down, Frank,” Philip was there, his weapon between Frank and Evan, “We just didn’t want her to start punching the shit out of one of us again.” 

“Though it was funny,” Max pointed out. 

“As funny as it was, it’s best not to repeat the situation,” A woman commented, a pig’s head on her own. Amanda. She looked at Ashlin, doing that fucking head tilt, “So, what are we going to do about this? We’re lucky that it’s only a few here at the fire.”

Ashlin finally did look around and take account of those at the fire. Evan was still holding her, Philip, Max and Amanda stood nearby. Across the fire was the Huntress, Anna, with Sally floating next to her, a hand on the larger woman’s shoulder. Rin stood on the other side of the fire watching with wide eyes, Micheal standing next to her, watching almost blankly. 

“Well, if she promises not to go toe to toe with any of us, we can start by putting her down,” Max said, a grin on his face.

“I-I won’t hurt any of you,” She promised stiffly and Evan quickly put her down. She hurried back to Frank, pushing his mask up so she could cup his face, look into his eyes and really make sure he was okay.

She looked up from him slowly to see the other Killers watching the two of them. It honestly creeped her out so she took her hands off of his face, but didn’t move away. There was a sudden screeching sound, very similar to how Sally blinked but it was different. The sound made Ashlin’s knees feel like they were going to buckle. 

Suddenly, Betrayal was there, right before them. Ashlin cried out in alarm and fear and pushed Frank back, shielding him as Betrayal grabbed her by the throat. She was flung through the air like a rag doll and rolled across the ground, reaching for where she had stored Joey’s knife. They were not doing this. She was going to stab them until they fucking died. She was going to protect Frank this time.

She stood, holding it in front of her with her other fist, as if she were about to box. 

Betrayal laughed, even as the other Killers tensed. 

“Do you really want to fight me?” They asked and then they seemed to change. Ashlin doubted her own eyes as the one suddenly became two. Her fists dropped and her grip on the knife loosened, it falling from her fingers into the dirt.

Her knees hit the ground, her body going into shock.

Madeline smiled at her, her face covered in dirt and dried blood. She covered her mouth with her hand, knowing her whole body was trembling. Her stomach rolled and she was sure she was going to be violently ill. Suddenly someone was beside her, kneeling next to her, arms around her.

Frank.

Of course Frank came to her, to protect her. She couldn't even acknowledge him, her eyes locked onto her daughter.

Madeline still smiled and Ashlin could see the tears in her eyes. She could see the fear in them. She suddenly ran forward and dove into Ashlin’s arms. They folded downwards together, both sobbing so loudly that she thought she’d break. Frank kept his arms around them both, shielding them from the eyes of the man who stood watching them with a grin on his face. 

Her ex-husband sneered at them, a dark chuckle leaving his lips. 


	14. The Disappearance of the Girl

Ashlin shielded her face the best she could as the scythe dug into her arms again and again. She wasn’t bleeding too bad, not enough to not be scared for her life. Just enough that it stained the kitchen floor. She struggled away, not even trying to shield anything but her face and throat now. Ashlin was aware that she had to get away, but he was everywhere and so much stronger than her. She had to try though so she kicked him, hitting his upper thigh. He flinched back, trying to shield himself and she began to crawl away. She rolled somehow onto her stomach and dug her nails into the tiles, pulling herself away. Ben was quick to pin her with his legs again and she tensed, knowing that the pain was coming again. The scythe dug into her back, making her cry out in pain. She didn’t scream though.

Maddy was upstairs. Maybe she was asleep or…

A scream snapped her out of her pain filled daze. No, no, no. She couldn’t see this, not this. 

“You’re a monster!”

Madeline’s fists pounded against her father as she screamed and fought for her mother’s life. Ben staggered away from his daughter, rising to his feet, trying to grab the small fists and stop the assault. Ashlin pulled herself to her feet, her instinct to protect her child overriding her pain. Ben hit Madeline in the head with a snarl, sending the young child into a wall, letting her in a crumpled ball on the floor. 

Ashlin felt her body heat up, a rage taking over. 

She threw herself into Ben, both of them falling to the ground. She grabbed his wrist, the one with the scythe in it. She twisted and bent his wrist until he yielded his weapon to her. She took the bloody weapon and dug it into his shoulder and arm, screaming all the while. She wanted to kill this fucker. He hurt her, he hurt her child, he made her live in fear, he took more than he ever gave. 

He was a monster.

The only way to get rid of a monster was to become an even bigger monster.

He tried to fight her off but she was powered by rage and hate and fear. She was stronger and she wanted him dead. Blood splattered onto her already bloody clothes, onto her already bloody face.

“Mommy?” A tear filled voice drew her attention mid-strike. She looked at her daughter, half sitting up, clearly scared out of her mind. She had no blood on her, she wasn’t hurt...just startled and scared.

“Oh, Maddy...I’m sorry,” She dropped the weapon and crawled over Ben to grab Madeline. It was awkward to carry the girl with her stomach so swollen, with her wounds pulling and oozing, but she managed. 

Ashlin barely felt her wounds and a part of her was a little worried about when the adrenaline wore off. For now, she had to get away. She headed out the side door, cutting across the yard and into the woods. 

She ran, as much as she could, holding her daughter to her chest. She knew she couldn’t stop until she reached her neighbor’s house. They were far enough away that the task was daunting but she had to do this. For her children, for herself. 

She was sobbing while she ran, gasping for air, scared out of her mind. Maddy was sobbing too. They were both so scared and she knew it. Ashlin couldn’t stop though, if she stopped she would die. She didn’t know how, but she felt a darkness in the woods. It only sought to full her to run faster.

Suddenly her ankle caught on something and she went towards the ground. She twisted her body to land on her side instead of her stomach and Maddy. Maddy, bless her heart, quickly stood and began to help Ashlin up.

Then she screamed and Ben came flying out of the woods like a demon. His hands found Ashlin's throat and she scratched at his hands as they tightened. Maddy was screaming but Ashlin wasn’t willing for them all to go down together. If anything, her daughter had to live.

“Go!” She hissed with the last of her strength, “Run Maddy! Go! Go! ”

Maddy began to bolt but Ben threw Ashlin to the ground where she gasped for air.

“Not so fast you little bitch!” He roared, grabbing the girl by her hair, “You’re just like your fucking mother. I’m going to goddamn kill both of you!” 

His hands closed around Madeline’s small throat.

Not Maddy. No, no, no. 

Not her, not her daughter. 

Ashlin drug her hands across the ground until they found a stick, a little bigger than a baseball bat, but just as thick. She swung it, catching Ben alongside his head. He dropped Maddy who lay limply on the ground, barely breathing.

She could wait, Ashlin was going to kill the monster first.

She lifted the branch and brought it down again and again and again

and again 

and again

and again.

When she dropped it and stepped back, wiping the blood off her face, she stumbled away. She looked at Maddy, laying there, her face covered in dry blood. Her eyes were open, looking at her mother,slightly glazed over as the girl gasped for air. Ashlin walked closer to her, kneeling to pick her up when Madeline was drug away from her. Madeline screamed and looked back and Ashlin saw... _ it _ in the fog. 

A huge and monstrous creature, its...vines wrapped around Madeline’s leg, dragging her towards the fog in short jerks. Ashlin saw Ben being taken out of the corner of her eye but she didn’t give two shits about him. She grabbed Madeline’s arms and pulled her forward, towards her. The vines gave way and a few snapped, but more replaced it. 

“Let her go!” She screamed, this was her daughter! She wasn’t going to let go but the fog was rolling forward as the vines pulled back. Ashlin began to sob, what was this creature? Why did it want her daughter? Why was this happening to them? Madeline was looking at her, with big, desperate eyes. She was terrified, tears running down her face. 

Suddenly the vines latched onto Madeline’s shoulders and crawled up her arms, touching Ashlin’s fingers. She screamed as they wrapped around her wrists. 

She let go of Madeline, flinching away, only for Madeline to be swallowed by the fog, no sound escaping the girl. Ashlin fell backwards into the dirt and leaves and the vines crawled across the ground, searching for her.

She got up and ran, screaming for help through the forest, the black mist right behind her. She screamed and screamed, as she came to her neighbor’s house. She didn’t know if the vines and the fog were still there, but she assumed they were.

She pounded on their door, leaving hand prints all over it, screaming for help all the while. No one answered the door, but the lights were on. She pounded on it until the cops came.

When they saw her, they had initially aimed their guns at her but when they saw her still oozing wounds they realized she was a victim. She screamed at them to find her daughter as they told her to calm down. When the ambulance came, only then did they wander into the woods to find the black fog and her daughter.

They never even found the bodies.

* * *

Frank tried to hold onto Ashlin while she had...well what seemed to be an extreme panic attack but he wasn’t sure. He tried to wake her up, make her look at him while her ex-husband just seemed amused by his efforts. He watched Frank with cold eyes and honestly, if Frank hadn’t been so concerned by Ashlin, he would have knocked his lights out.

“Frank,” Sally was suddenly there, a gentle hand on his arm, “Let me try and help her. She just needs a moment to relax. It’s okay, I got her.”

Frank tightened his grip on Ashlin, like a bratty kid who wanted what they wanted. A chuckle drew his eyes back to Ben and he gently handed Ashlin to Sally. Sally gasped in surprise and her head snapped to Frank but he was already on his feet. A warning began to form on her lips but Frank was already storming towards Ben, swaying slightly on his feet.

“You,” He drew his knife, the blade flashing in the firelight.

“Me? Oh, but you’re the one who was holding another man’s wife,” Ben seemed impossibly tall, his face covered in blood, cuts and bruises. All from Ashlin and her urge to kill the bastard for all he had done. Frank would finish it for her, he swore to himself right then. He would kill this bastard. 

“She’s not your wife!” He snarled.

“We never divorced or separated so yes, she is.” 

Frank knew the man was right, but that only served to piss him off even more. Frank knew that death was temporary here, even for them, but he would find a way to make it permanent for this bastard here. This...this monster.

_ Frank _ , Julie’s weak voice startled him.

He stopped where he was, a hand going to the side of his head. 

_ You’re awake already? _ He couldn’t believe it, but the three of them were stirring. He realized his rage had woke them up and instantly felt bad, stepping back from Ben with a glare. He worked to calm himself, taking a few deep breaths. They were more important, always.

_ We’re okay,  _ Joey was the one to assure him,  _ Hold on...we’ll come out. Ashlin needs us too. _

It was painful, more so than he expected it to be, for them to become four again. The four of them were unbelievably weak. They should have stayed one but their collective concern for Ashlin had made them separate. A shiver passed through Frank as he tried to stand straight and tall. Exhaustion weighed heavily on him though and the few steps back to Ashlin seemed almost too much. But they did it, because she needed them.

Sally had gone to her knees next to Ashlin, arms around the other woman’s shoulders, and Madeline stood before her mother, hands on her face. Madeline seemed to be saying something to her so softly they couldn’t hear. 

Madeline looked up as they approached and when she looked at them, Frank could see how much like her mother she looked, even at her young age. The other killers seemed to be watching the girl carefully, all of them seeming shocked and even a little frightened at a  _ child _ here. Anna seemed to watch the closest, her head tilted as confused at what she was seeing. Julie looked over at her with a stern look. 

They all knew Anna’s history, but this child wasn’t one she could have. Anna seemed to stiffen at the challenge in Julie’s look but she didn’t step forward, seeming to know better.

Madeline didn’t seem disturbed, even with the way everyone looked. She looked up at Frank and released her mother. She walked up to Legion and looked at each of them in turn, as if thinking she should let them by or not. 

Eventually her face crumbled and tears gathered in her eyes. Joey and Susie were the first to kneel by her. They wrapped her in a hug while Frank and Julied walked the couple of steps to Ashlin. As they knelt before her she looked up at them, her eyes focusing and Frank touched her hand, a rough smile on his face.

She jumped into his arms and he held her tightly. Julie looked at him, her eyes worried. 

_ Betrayal didn’t lie to us. _

_ She didn’t either, Jules. I’m not giving her up. _

_ I didn’t say for you to. I’m just saying she isn’t what we thought. _

Frank couldn’t manage to reply to that. She wasn’t, but it explained part of what let him become interested in her to begin with. But she was his now and none of that matter. 

“Are you done keeping my wife and child captive, Legion? I’d like them back you know. They belong to me,” Ben’s voice made Ashlin grow stiff in his arms. 

Frank pushed Ashlin into Julie’s arms. Ashlin and Julie both cried out in surprise, anger coloring their tones. He stood, going toe to toe with Ben, not giving a shit about how weak he already was. If he faded, Julie could take over for a bit. It was fine, he wasn’t scared of dying, especially not the temporary death they had here.

“Don’t,” Madeline was suddenly between them, though she was glaring at Ben.

“Madeline,” Ben snapped, “Are you really protecting this...this boy? He wants to take your mother from us.”

“I don’t think he does,” Madeline’s voice was too...adult for her body. She still sounded like a child for sure, but the way she talked was odd for a kid. She spoke like she was twenty instead of six. 

Ashlin was suddenly there, her hand in his. In her other hand, Joey’s knife glinted in the firelight. Her face was rage, without her mask, and Frank thought she looked beautiful.

“Touch him...No, touch any of them and I will finish what I started!” 

“That’s enough!” Philip was suddenly there, with Max and Evan behind him, “We said no violence at this fire. No matter what your problem with Ashlin is, she is a welcomed guest here.” 

“A welcome guest?” Amanda stood up, stalking forward, “So are we just befriending the Survivors now? What's the point?”

“The point is,” Danny stepped from the shadows beyond the fire, his mask in his hands, “She is supposed to be one of us.”

“What?” Frank turned to face him. Surprise may have colored his tone, but it made perfect sense. It was like a piece of the puzzle was suddenly given to him and he could see the whole picture.

“Maybe you didn’t realize it from what Betrayal told you but when I heard the story, the pieces started to line up. Survivors earn items to take into Trials but she can’t use them. She can’t even earn them. Instead of being able to use items, she has a power...just like us Killers,” Danny explained.

“Wait, I-I’m supposed to be…” Ashlin covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes worried and scared but there was a strange gleam in them. A sort of peace, a sort of acceptance. A sort of dangerous desire.

“A Killer,” Danny nodded his head, “Your power makes Killers unwittingly  _ tame _ and the longer you spend around them, the more influential you are.”

He looked away from her and Frank didn’t miss how Danny’s eyes narrowed slightly. He saw the tightness in the other man’s jaw. So she had begun to work the same magic on him. He remembered how she had talked to Danny when he had been slaughtering them in the woods. She had talked to him...like they had come to an understanding. 

He saw Ashlin looking at him from the corner of his eye. He leaned closer to her, lifting his mask so he could press his lips to the side of her head. No matter what, he knew she belonged with him. She wasn't some drug he needed, that wasn’t what this was. He wanted her. 

“You’re going to stay? Within me? Despite...this?” She asked quietly.

“Of course, you can’t get rid of me.”

“He’s telling the truth,” Julie leaned against her other shoulder, “I’m still trying to dump him but he keeps fucking coming back.”

“How sweet, they adopted you as a pet,” Ben’s voice had their heads snapping to him, “Fine...Keep her for now.” 

It wasn’t acceptance in his voice, it was amusement. He thought this was funny, that they didn’t love her, that they were using her. Frank wanted to tell him how wrong he was but it wasn’t worth it. Not to someone like Ben, he’d never believe. 

He turned sitting on a nearby log, watching them with critical blue eyes. Ashlin pulled away from Legion to fold her daughter into her arms. She picked the girl up carrying her to the opposite side of the fire than her husband.

Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey followed behind her. 

Ashlin sat on the ground, leaning back against another log laying near the fire. Frank sat next to her, an arm around her. Julie leaned across his lap to talk with Ashlin and Madeline. Susie sat on her opposite side, Joey leaning against her, content. Something that felt this right couldn’t be wrong. 

The other Killers averted their eyes from the group, giving them the privacy they could. Frank felt Danny’s eyes on him more than once. Maybe Danny thought him a fool for giving into her. It honestly didn’t matter to him right now. He was happy, happier than he had been in a long time.

Madeline seemed happy to sit in her mother’s lap and talk to the others. She smiled so brightly that it made Frank’s stomach roll.

A child didn’t belong here. 

He rubbed Ashlin’s shoulder so she looked at him, her smile making him smile ever so slightly. She leaned forward to kiss him and he was reminded how under her spell he was. He almost forgot what he had to say to her, humming happily against her lips. 

But he had to talk to her about Danny and their relationship. What had happened yesterday? Why was she so...Danny was not their friend. He had hurt her, he had...But she seemed to just be okay with him now. It confused him, it worried him. Had Danny not left yesterday as they had told him?

As he pulled away, he saw Madeline...glaring at him from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her, just as she jumped out of her mother’s lap to grab the front of his shirt. It was a little scary since she was so...small compared to him. He would have to talk to Ashlin later. Now he had to deal with her daughter.

“Madeline! You can’t-”

Frank held a hand up to stop Ashlin. The others were watching carefully and he could feel Julie tensing, ready to pull them apart as needed. He knew what she was doing though. Now this kid could protect her mother and she was going to do just that. 

“I’m not going to hurt your mom,” He told her, “I know I’m a shit, but I’m going to do my best by her.” 

Madeline relaxed the slightest, a frown on her face still, “You better or I’ll kill you.”

There was something strange about such a straight threat from a child. She clearly meant it. He didn’t doubt that in the slightest. She would protect Ashlin now, though Frank wondered how Ashlin felt about that.

_ She’ll never recover if she leaves this place, _ Frank was almost surprised by Joey’s sadness,  _ Listen, we may all be fucked but that doesn’t mean I won’t feel bad for a kid that’s just as fucked as us. _

Frank shook his head and looked at Madeline. She was staring intently at him and suddenly she smiled, a simple child once again. She let go of him to walk around the fire to where Danny sat, watching them. As Madeline got close, he tensed.

“And you, I  _ should _ kill you,” She told him, in her childish voice, swaying back and forth from the tips of her toes to her heels.

“Are you going to?” Danny asked in a flat, uncaring voice.

“Madeline,” Ashlin’s voice was strict, “He apologized. Leave him alone.” 

“You shouldn’t be threatening people, little one,” Anna spoke up, stepping forward, almost awkwardly Madeline looked at her, her green eyes studying Anna and then she smiled.

“Don’t worry, I won’t threaten anyone anymore. My mom will surely scold me if I do,” Anna still seemed wary of Madeline but Frank caught the worry in her face. 

“Danny is sorry, Madeline. You don’t have to threaten him,” Ashlin had her hand on her daughter’s arm. Madeline looked up at her with shock on her face. Frank was also a little confused. Ashlin frowned at her daughter and then she looked at Frank, red suddenly rising on her cheeks.

“He stayed with you,” Frank hissed. He was going to crack Danny’s skull in. They had given him instructions and he had not followed them. What had they done together? What if she...What if they…?

“He did but I asked him to!” Ashlin was suddenly in between them. Danny hadn’t so much as flinched. He sat, watching this interaction as if he was watching paint dry or grass grow. Completely uncaring. Somehow that just pissed Frank off more.

“Frank, what did we say?” Philip had barely looked up but his voice was strict.

Ashlin looked at him, her lips pressed together. The other three of Legion had come to stand with Madeline. Susie had picked the child up and was holding her tightly. Madeline clung to her, but her eyes were glued onto her mother. Other Killers were looking at them, though Ashlin didn’t even seem to care. Finally, with so many eyes on them, Frank scoffed and walked away, into the dark forest. 

A hand grabbed his elbow and he turned, a snarl in his throat, to be nose to nose with Ashlin. She still had a hold on him, her green eyes glaring into his. Her cheeks were flushed, with anger he was sure. At that moment he was frustrated and afraid - what had she and Danny done? What about this damn power she had? Was it the reason he fell for her?

“Frank, we need to talk,” Her voice was tight.

He shook his head and pulled his arm out of her grasp, choking on any words he might have said. He felt the others give him a soft warning; they were weak, he couldn’t go as far away from them as usual. He ignored them, pushing them away, his mind clouded with frustration. 

He heard Ashlin following him and he ignored her. He wanted to be alone for a moment! She didn’t say anything, she just followed. He stopped as the trees began to thicken, where the edge of his bond would allow him. 

He kept his back to her and she stood behind him, waiting. Maybe for him, maybe for her own courage to build. He felt his annoyance build by the second. He clenched his fists and tried to find a control on his temper but he turned to her, anger building in his throat.

It died when he caught her expression.

Calm, patient. She watched him, her lower lip almost trembling. She took a deep breath as he met her eyes and the anger vanished. 

He was left without words and he frowned sharply at her, holding his hand out to her. He may have been mad but the fact that she’d wait for him...He realized she had not done anything, he was needlessly jealous. So he held out his hand for her and she took it and he pulled her close, pressing his forehead against her’s.

“I love you,” She said, breathy against his lips, “If nothing else, I love you.”

His brow furrowed and he looked into her eyes and that same calm came over him, the one that always did when he was around her. He felt  _ good _ , he felt...like he wasn’t some cocky kid with a murder club. 

She put her arms around his neck and she kissed him. It was like...it was like he wasn’t here, in this place anymore. This hell that seemed to be created for him.

It was just him and her.

Alone in this dark forest.

Their lips against each other’s.

As she pulled away, looking into his eyes once more, her lips glistening, he remembered why he had come out here. Why he had even been mad. 

“Did you...and Danny...I mean…”

“No,” She shook her head, her eyes wide and honest, “No, no. I invited him in for tea. Something...He was doing things for Betrayal - for Ben - and maybe I thought...I don’t know, that he didn’t have to do those things? I knew that he didn’t want to and…Maybe I coil convince him...”

“It’s whatever,” He told her, quickly pressing his lips against her’s again, “Whatever, who gives a fuck about him anyway? As long as neither of them bother you, I don’t care. Fuck them.”

“Frank…”

“You’re mine. I don’t share,” He told her.

“I don’t want to be shared.”

He kissed her again then, because she was his and he was hers and that was all that mattered in that moment.

The sound of footsteps in the forest caused him to pull away and she leaned into his shoulder. He held her tightly. He never wanted to let go. They had to go home yet and they would. She was coming with him. Fuck the Entity, fuck every other Killer here. 

“Mommy?” Madeline’s voice had her turning. Ben and Madeline stood there, hand in hand. The rest of Legion followed behind him, still looking tired and weak. Madeline looked up at her mother, looking tired as well, “I have to go for now. I want to see you again soon though, alright?”

“No! No! Ben, don’t you fucking dare!” Ashlin began to lunge forward, but Frank grabbed her, folding her into his arms, holding her tightly.

“She has to,” He told her softly, “She’s weak, can’t you see that? Let her go for now...You’ll see her again soon.”

Ashlin let out a strangled sob as Ben and Madeline became one again and turned into the strange form they took. Frank understood now; it was a baiting form but not one that was extremely alarming to Survivors as a child’s form would be. Frank turned Ashlin into his arms and she buried her head in his shoulder.

“We should go home, I’m sure you’re tired,” Frank suggested and she nodded into his shoulder. The rest of Legion was there and she looked at them, lifting her head slightly. Betrayal watched them but Frank ignored them, focusing his energies on Ashlin right now. 

She was what was important. 

Ashlin smiled at him and the world felt right again, even with Betrayal watching.

Then suddenly it wasn’t right.

They didn’t feel the pull, but Ashlin clearly did. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say anything when the darkness opened beneath her. Frank held her tightly as he could, but the Entity was stronger and it wanted her. 

The others tried to keep their hold on her but it didn’t matter. Frank and Joey had her arms, Susie and Julie her hands. Thy dug their heels into the loose earth. They weren’t letting go. The Entity wanted what it wanted and thorns dug into their hands and arms. They didn’t care! Let them bleed! They were not letting her go! Betrayal laughed, darkness surrounding them as well.

One by one they were forced to let go, as Ashlin slipped out of their bloodied hands. Frank was the last one and he swore this would never happen again. 

“Finally,” Ben laughed and the look in his eye let them know exactly what Trial he’d be in. Frank could only watch as Betrayal disappeared to start their trial with Ashlin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try not to write notes so not to break your "immersion" in the story but I just wanted to thank everyone for the views, kudos and bookmarks. It means the world to me! Anyway, thank you again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	15. begin again

Ashlin looked through the trees, seeing no one. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. It was all so familiar and she knew where she was. It made her stomach roll. She wanted to beg someone to tell her that this wasn't real, that she was just seeing things. She didn't want this to be true, but it was. It was like a slap in the face to be here again, where so many bad memories rooted herself.  She was in the familiar forests near her home. Beautiful, lush trees that towered over anything she had seen in the fog, bright grass and dead leaves. Generators now littered the area, with small brick mazes and locker. She also saw hooks, gleaming in the full moon's light. This was the forest she had come to end her life in. This was the forest she had lost her daughter in. 

Where her husband had tried to kill her daughter, where she had tried to kill her husband. Where she had tried to die.

No, no she had to stop referring to him as her husband. He was dead to her. He had hurt her and her children. He wasn’t her husband, only Ben. He was her ex now. It was time to move on fully and for good.

She knew that it was him hunting them and she would not let him win. She was going to avoid him and get the fuck out of the Trial. She was going to flip him off at the exit gate as she ran into the autumn fields once more. She wouldn't die to him - not here, not now. 

She moved quickly but quiet, just wanting to get this over with. She quickly found Ace, who was already working on the first generator. He looked up at her over his sunglasses. She hurried over, crouching on the other side of it. She hurried to fiddle with it. Soon the pistons were really moving and they hadn’t heard a heartbeat yet! She leaned over to smile at Ace, who gave her a tight smile in return. She saw the nervousness in it. Maybe he didn't know who the Killer was...but there was something in the way he looked at her. She did her best to brush it aside.

Just as the generator was about to finish, Ashlin felt arms come around her, yanking her off it. She screamed and Ace turned, his eyes widening in fear and surprise. Betrayal threw Ashlin over their shoulder with a cackle. It was all Ben. She couldn't hear an ounce of her daughter there. Of course not, she wanted to protect her mother.

“Finish it!” Ashlin ordered Ace and while he hadn’t moved from the generator’s side, he seemed to hesitate at her orders. Ashlin struggled to free herself but she couldn’t. She was scared but she wasn’t going to show it. She heard footsteps running towards them, but it wasn’t Ace because she saw as the generator popped and he ran the other way, towards the next one. He glanced back at her, but he didn't slow.

Another generator popped as Betrayal dropped her. Ashlin stumbled to her feet and turned to see Laurie motioning her forward, a flashlight in her hand. She ran past Laurie who gave Betrayal another flash of the light. blinding them again. Laurie followed behind her, shielding her as Betrayal tried to attack. They dodged through a brick maze, Laurie keeping her safe and some how dodging Betrayal's frustrated attacks as well. She was an amazing woman, resistant and strong. Every time she threw down a pallet or they jumped a window, she'd turn to quickly blind Betrayal before prodding Ashlin on.

“Over here!” Ace waved them over and they turned sharply, vaulting over a window. Ace pulled Ashlin into a corner, shielding her with his own body, while Laurie kept going, leading Betrayal away. As the heartbeat faded, Ace stood and the two hurried away from their hiding spot.

They ran to the next generator to find Nea already nearly done with it. She gave them a tight smile as they helped finish it. Three down and two to go. Those were odds that Ashlin liked. She was so confident in their ability to win, she missed the others' frightened expressions and how they scattered.

“Sneaky. Little. Bitch!” The scythe came across Ashlin’s shoulder and she screamed, stumbling. Nea, who bravely had come back, grabbed her arm and tugged her along luckily but she quickly split off from the other woman as Betrayal only wanted her. Ashlin didn't mind. She knew she was the target right now. If she was caught, she was not getting off the hook. That only pushed her to go even faster. 

Laurie, Ace and Nea helped her escape time and again, while somehow always doing the generators. As she dodged and weaved through the trees, sometimes Betrayal would scream. It always made her scream in turn, stumbling against the nearest wall, stone or tree. That was their power she supposed. Maybe it was the scream her daughter had let out right before she had been taken by the Entity. Perhaps it was her scream when she found her father beating her mother. It pushed Ashlin to keep going, to keep running. 

“You can’t escape, you stupid bitch,” Betrayal hissed as she dodged into the Killer shack. Ashlin turned back to the window that separated them, clutching her bleeding wounds. Betrayal touched the nose of their mask, as if pondering, lowering their weapon, “Well you could escape this place...but I doubt you’d be strong enough to go through with it.”

“Says who? You? Fuck you Ben, I’ve been stronger than you know for a long time now,” She hissed back. She edged closer to the window but stopped with enough distance between them that she was fairly sure she couldn't be hit. If she did get hit, she was fucked as the basement loomed behind her.

“Or smart enough. I almost wish we could go back...this time I’d kill you properly.” 

They swung themselves over the window’s ledge and she turned and ran to the pallet. Betrayal got a fistful of her hair, pulling her backwards. She screamed and was blinded by the light of Laurie’s flashlight. She elbowed Betrayal and vaulted again, stumbling to Laurie’s side. Laurie pulled her behind her. She held out an arm protectively. 

She turned to look at Betrayal again and they evened their gaze with her.

“Would you be brave enough to abandon what you hold dear here, to the Entity? To make your own sacrifice? To be selfish? Well...you’re already selfish, so it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Betrayal smashed the pallet and advanced on them. Ashlin was confused by their words, frozen in place. Brave enough to abandon what she held dear? What was that? Her daughter or...Legion? She'd never leave either of them. She needed them. Even now, she craved the ability to be with them. She wished they were here with her, she'd feel so much stronger.

“Move!” Suddenly she was on the ground with Laurie’s blood splattered on her face. Her eyes widened and Laurie sprinted away, leaving her alone with Betrayal. She glanced around, feeling a stone settle in her stomach. She wasn't going to die here, not like this. 

“Could you leave your precious Legion here? Or would you kill some of them to rip the rest apart? To pick and choose the ones you wanted?” 

“What are you...I don’t understand. Is there a way out?” She felt like her head was spinning, but that could have been the blood loss. She took a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself. She wished Frank, Joey, Julie and Susie were here. 

Betrayal laughed, but it was all Ben. She began to move away from them, dragging herself backwards through the dead leaves. A way out? No, that wasn’t real. Philip had said...but Danny had said...and now Betrayal said…

“Is there? I guess you’ll never know!” They lifted their weapon but Ashlin jumped forward, into them, knocking them to the ground. Their weapon fell out of their hand as she sunk Joey’s knife...no her knife into their arm. Blood made a slow path down towards their chest and they seemed to be shocked.

“Fuck you, Ben. I should have killed you when I had the chance!” She couldn't afford to die here. Not like this. She couldn't go back to them after losing. She glared down at their shared body, though her expression softened for just a moment, “I’m sorry, Madeline. I’ll try to save you soon though. We’ll get out of here. I promise!”

Then she turned around and ran as fast she could. She heard the final generator go off. They had done it! Of course she couldn’t have done this without Ace, Laurie and Nea. She was going to have to thank them somehow. As she ran out the gates though, all she could think about was seeing Frank again.

To tell him what she suspected. 

To tell him there might be a way out of this hell. To tell them there was a way that they could have a normal life. Could they have a normal life? Who knew but she was going to try. This was her chance to live so fucking hard. She felt a hopeful smile stretching her face and it made her push herself faster.

By the time they reached the camp, she knew she had to leave straight away. She had to find Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey. She had to tell them and then she had to see her daughter again. They were what kept her going now.

She turned from the campfire, heading towards her home so she could at least change her clothes before she left to go back to Ormund when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

Ashlin turned to face Bill, who was looking gruff and serious.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked her. She noticed other Survivors behind him, almost all of them, their eyes strangely untrusting. 

“Home. I want to change my clothes,” She smiled at him, trying to ease whatever worry was in his eyes. 

“You haven’t been staying there though or anywhere in the forest here,” David Tapp stepped up, a worried look on his face. He gave her a hard smile, “So where have you been?”

She looked at them and could see a strange suspicion in their eyes. She gritted her teeth, dropping her eyes. What business was theirs anyway? None! She shrugged Bill’s hand off her shoulder and turned away from the all, with an angry huff. None of their business at all. Another hand tried to grab her shoulder, but she slapped it away with heat in her eyes, her face flushed. She turned away again, growling under her breath.

Ashlin ran home, leaving the other Survivors at the campfire. She burst into her house, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She ran her fingers through her hair, worried about what happened next. Should she just go straight to Ormund? Should she just wait here to prove she wasn’t a traitor? Should she be mad? Upset? Suspicious? 

“Ashlin?” A voice and footsteps startled here and she hurried to her room to find Legion already there. Frank was sitting on her bed, Susie and Julie on her floor and Joey was at her desk. She sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. Of course they were here. What else had she expected?

“How long have you guys been here? Did anyone see you come in?” 

“Since you were taken to the Trial. We came right here to wait for you,” Julie told her. None of them were wearing their masks. They were lying on her bed in a neat row. Her mask was there too and she grabbed it, holding it like it was a relic. 

“Why?” Joey stood, helping Susie to her feet.

“The others are asking questions about where I’ve been and I…” She looked at them, feeling scared, “I’m not sure if you guys should be here. I’m not sure if they’ll follow me or…”

“It’s fine,” Frank was there, pulling her into his arms, letting her bury her face in his chest, her mask dropping to the floor, “It’ll be okay. Don’t worry. We can take care of ourselves and we’ll take care of you.” 

She clung to him, grateful that she had him. Stupid to think she hadn’t wanted to really be with him in the beginning. She had been using him and now she couldn’t imagine life without him. 

She leaned up to kiss him but before her lips could touch his, they heard a fist pounding on her door. She flinched back, her eyes wide. She cursed under her breath and had to stop Joey from answering the door. He had puffed up like a cat expecting a fight. She didn't want him getting hurt.

“It’s locked,” She told them.

“You finally remembered,” Susie grinned. Ashlin shook her head. She had earned that jab. 

Then they heard the door click open. They all froze and Joey, who was closest, slammed her door shut. It would have been hilarious to see them scramble as they tried to figure out what to do. Frank quickly rounded them together and they became one, him. Without waiting for any instruction he slid himself under her bed, grabbing her mask and taking it with him. 

“Frank…” She hissed, feeling her face flush. No, just no. He couldn’t hide under her bed! It’d be better if he were in her closet or maybe if he hopped out the window! She turned though as a few of the other Survivors came in, lead by Kate.

She tried to smile at them but it didn’t work so she folded her hands in front of her instead and looked at them, waiting for them to explain why they invaded her space. Kate stepped forward first, her eyes worried.

“Ashlin, I told them what you told me and-”  
  
“You what?” She snapped. She couldn’t help it. Even though she had told Kate when she was drunk...well Ashlin had been hoping that they had settled that. 

“I talked to Legion too, during a Trial and he was...He was weird about it, hon! I was worried so I told the others. I’m worried about you. You’re never here, never anywhere we can find. What’s going on?” Kate was so sincere. She was basically radiating mothering energy, clearly worried out of her mind for Ashlin. Still, it wasn't good enough for her. This was no excuse.

Ashlin felt her face flush with anger. She didn’t know how to handle this or how to explain it. How did she tell them that she fell in love with a Killer? How was she supposed to tell them that she was supposed to be a Killer? That she was supposed to be hunting them? That she had a power that tamed Killers? Should she even share that with them? Was that a good idea? What if they tried to make her use it?

If she had been a Killer though...Her relationship with Frank would have been so much easier and any time they weren’t in a Trial, they could have been together. She would have never had to fear him. She would have always been on the same side as him. They could be together and no one would dare stand in their way...as these Survivors were.

“Ashlin?” 

She looked up at Kate’s worried face, which suddenly turned into fear as someone grabbed her from behind. Ashlin looked up, figuring it was Frank but it wasn’t. It was Ben. Just Ben, Madeline was nowhere to be seen. Somehow that was frightening to Ashlin. Where was her daughter?!

“That’s an interesting question and I doubt Ashlin wants to really answer,” He smiled at the Survivors with bloody teeth. He squeezed her against his chest in a mock embrace.

Ashlin pushed herself out of his arms, to stand before the others and glare. As she moved, she glanced down and saw Frank getting ready to crawl from under the bed. She stepped on his hand, gently, just enough for him to feel it, sending a clear message to stay put. She turned her eyes back to Ben and she drew her knife, ready to fight the bastard off. She could handle this.

“What are you doing here?” She snarled. He took a step forward and she matched him, even as many of the other Survivors took a step backwards. She knew that some still stood behind her, unmoving and maybe their bravery was foolish but she couldn’t believe her’s was.

“Just coming to tell your friends the truth about you. Why you will never belong with them and why they can never trust you.” He gazed past her and she turned her head to look at them. They were looking at her now, eyes suspicious. 

She swallowed hard, trying not to be worried, trying not to be afraid. He didn’t have shit on her. It was all smoke and mirrors, right? Even if she was supposed to be a Killer, she wasn’t. She was a Survivor like them.

A Survivor with a Killer as their lover but…

“So are you Survivors ready for the big reveal? She wasn’t supposed to be a Survivor - she’s supposed to be a Killer. Do you want to know the real sick part? Do you know who would be the Survivor sucked in here with her? Her own  _ mother _ .”

“My mom?” She turned back to face Ben and he laughed, shaking his head at her.

“She wanders those forests even now, clutching a scrapbook with happier memories in it, crying for the daughter who she just found, who just disappeared. To this day, she hasn’t given up hope that you might come home. And you might…” He smiled again, but it was all teeth.

“You said that in the Trial...that there might be a way to escape…” She charged forward, grabbing a handful of his shirt, pushing him back until he hit the wall. He let her, his eyes amused. She felt her anger rising, building, “Tell me what you know!”

“What I know,” His mouth turned to form a twisted snarl, “That you were late to this party and we thought that you might not show at all. The Entity had to try a lot to lure you back to the scene of violence. Since you escaped, it knew it wanted you more than anything. Your actions that night, called it. When you tried to kill me,  _ you _ were the one that called it...not me.”

Ashlin clenched her jaw and pushed him harder against the wall. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear and he knew it!

“The Entity had to lay in wait for you to come back for it and that sort of thing, the Entity being in...our world for such a long time was bound to make an impact. I suppose we’re just lucky most people don’t wander in those woods or we’d have more Survivors,” He seemed to find amusement in that thought. 

“So what you’re saying,” Ashlin turned her head to see Bill walking closer to them, “Is that when the Entity lies in wait for long enough, it can create a…”

“Tear,” Ben supplied, “Something that can be found, opened and can lead you out of here. Probably. It might just kill you. But that would be a sort of escape wouldn't it?”

“Let him down, miss,” Bill told her softly and she roughly let go of Ben’s shirt, only for Bill to grab him and really slam him against the wall. The windows shook and a picture frame crashed to the ground. His head cracked back against it and Ashlin smiled at his pain, “You’re going to tell us where it is. Now.”

“Hmm...I honestly can’t remember.”

Bill went to slam him again but suddenly he twisted out of Bill’s arms, a shit eating grin on his face. Bill didn't cry out in pain, but Ashlin didn't miss the bruise already forming on his wrist. She hoped it wasn't broken. He backed towards the window he had obviously come in through and with a little wave, he slipped back out before anyone else could grab him. Not that anyone but Bill and herself tried. Ashlin turned away from the others, needing a moment to think, but she felt Bill’s hand on her shoulder now. 

“We didn’t forget why we came here,” He told her and she shrugged his hand off her and walked to the bed.

“You wanna know where I’ve been? Fine,” She kept her back to them and knelt down, offering her hand to Frank who slid out from under the bed and twisted to his feet. In his free hand was her mask, which tossed onto the bed.

The others gasped and stepped back. He shook his head at them and removed his mask, coming his hair back from his face with his fingers. He looked incredibly sexy as he licked his lips, glowering at the Survivors looking like the predator that he was.

“Hello, snacks,” He grinned at them and she elbowed him. 

“Not funny, Frank.”

“Jeez, alright, I was joking!” He looked at the Survivors again and she turned to face them as well, "Hello _Survivors_." 

Kate looked shocked, confused and the other mixed from angry, to upset, to scared. She sighed and walked forward, ready to explain herself. She didn't get the chance.

“You’re letting Killers in here!” Ace came forward, his finger poking hard into her chest. Frank stepped between them.

“Don’t touch her like that,” He snarled.

“Frank, calm down, they’re scared,” Julie was suddenly there, pulling him back.

“It’s okay guys, we mean you no harm,” Susie was on the bed, her one leg crossed over the other, her mask in her hand.

“If we wanted to hurt anyone here, we could have done so already,” Joey pointed out, putting his arm over Ashlin’s shoulder, “It is four against...however many there are of you right now.” 

The Survivors hesitated and finally Kate stepped up, pushing Ace back so she was almost nose to nose with Frank. She seemed to be searching his eyes and he let her, pressing his lips together.

“Did you hurt her? Really...I need to know,” She asked at last.

“I love her,” He countered and Ashin reached for his hand. He intertwined his fingers with her’s. Kate looked between them, then into Ashlin’s eyes as if she could read the whole story. Then finally she sighed.

“Alright,” She turned to the others, “We can trust ‘em.”

“What do you mean?” Jake snapped, “She’s...He’s a Killer Kate!”

“He loves her. He really does. We can trust them, I’d be my own life on it,” She insisted. Ashlin wondered how Kate could tell that with just a few moments of eye contact. That was a strange and amazing power, but the others didn't seem to be buying it. Kate didn't back down though, she was stubborn.

Ashlin wondered if she had met Kate first, if she might not have fallen in love with Kate instead. Here she was, strong and defiant, protecting Ashlin and Legion as if she were in charge. 

“You don’t have to trust him,” Ashlin told them, “You just trust me.” 

“Well we don’t have a reason to,” Jake snapped back. Claudette and Nea grabbed his shoulders, looking worried. Dwight fidgeted at his side. Eyes glowered at her and the rest of Legion. Ashlin huffed as she crossed her arms.

“That’s too bad because Ben has been hinting of a way out of here now for a while and I’d really like to get all of you out of here. If you don't trust me, I'm not sure how I can do that.  I doubt you really want to stay...or maybe I’m wrong,” She settled a challenging gaze on Jake and then Bill and then Ace. 

They lowered their gazes, as if ashamed but she knew that it wasn’t it. They were angry, tempted and frustrated. Ace was the first to clear his throat.

“What proof do you have of a way out of here?” He asked. She about screamed because they were so dang stupid.

“He just  _ said _ there was a tear! Or do you guys refuse to hear anything a Killer says?!” She was trying to keep her composure. Trying not to yell at them like the children they were being, “We are going to get out of here but you need to trust me. You need to trust that Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey are  _ not _ going to hurt you!” 

“Ash, calm down,” She felt Frank’s arms around her and he pulled her back into his chest and rested his chin on her head. She felt her face flush but she didn’t attempt to break away from him, “I want to get out of here. I dunno about you guys, but I’m going to find this tear and we five are leaving.”

“You’re a murderer, you don’t deserve to go back to the real world!” Jake argued.

“They killed one person-”

“Quiet, Ash,” Frank squeezed her and then met Jake’s gaze, “Yeah.  _ I _ killed the person.  _ I _ egged the others on.  Maybe  _ I _ don’t deserve to go back but, don’t you dare tell me the other three don’t!”

“They helped,” Jake’s lip twitched.

“I egged them on. Joey, Julie and Susie go back and if they don’t none of you do either.” 

His words had hard edges, clear lines. He was not going to let anyone leave if they didn’t. Ashlin threaded her fingers through his again, finding comfort in his touch.

“We all go,” She told him, “You have to too.”

Kate cleared her throat, “I agree with that. Let’s face it, Legion may be a Killer but it’s clear they’re just as human as us. They should come too.”

“What about other Killers then, Kate?” Claudette asked, “Do they deserve to come?”

“I mean...maybe not  _ all _ of them, but some of them can’t be all bad.”

“Philip, Evan and Max can come,” Ashlin spoke up again, “Sally too.”

“Sally was just a poor woman who was dealt a poor hand…” Ace agreed. 

“See! They ain’t all bad!” Kate was smiling and Ashlin smiled too, happy that they were coming around.

“I don’t like this. None of us do,” Frank muttered in her ear. She glanced back at him, wondering what he meant, “Like these people can choose who comes and who doesn’t. It’s bullshit. None of them are perfectly good people either.”

“What about people like Danny? Or Ben? Should they come back?” She asked him softly. He paused and let out a little growl. She waited for him to reply and finally he growled again, frustrated at the challenge she presented him with.

“I guess not. Still, it doesn’t seem right.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” She felt him jerk away from her slightly and she turned in his arms to see he was blushing. She smiled, “What?”

“I...you...Don’t call me that,” He looked away from her and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“What, don’t like pet names, sweetheart?” She kissed his cheek and chin until she could kiss his lips. Someone clearing their throat had her turning around, a wicked grin on her lips.

“So what’s the plan?” Bill asked. 

“We have to get Betrayal to tell us where the tear is,” She said, stepping out of Frank’s arms. She licked her lips, “No matter what we have to do.”

Bill nodded, turning away from her, arms crossed. Everyone was silent for a long time and eventually he turned back to her.

“Alright, sounds good. We’re going to need the help of those kids. What are your names again?”

“Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey,” Susie told them, pointing to each in turn. She then gave Bill and the other Survivors a prize winning smile, showing her braces, looking all the innocent girl she wasn’t. The other Survivors looked at her, as if trying to see her as the dangerous Killer that she really was. She let out a little giggle, just adding to their confusion. She really could sell that act.

“Alright, kids, I think I might have an idea, but we all need to play our roles perfectly,” He turned to look at the other Survivors, “Everyone ready? Listen up, because I'm only explaining all of this once..” 


	16. In Vain

Frank watched as Susie cut Ashlin’s hair. It wouldn’t stay that way, but she was adamant about her hair being shorter. Something about how Ben would grab her by the hair and there was such a wild fear in her eyes that Susie had sat her down to try and cut it. A few Survivors stood around, waiting, mostly out in the living room. They didn’t trust Legion and that was fine by them. Honestly, Legion didn’t really trust the Survivors either. They had roles to play but not right now. Right now, Ashlin and the rest of Legion had to set things into motion. For now, Frank leaned against the wall, watching Susie work. 

By the time she was done, Ashlin’s hair was very short. The only way it could have become shorter was if they had a razor to shave it. The pixie cut looked good on her at least. She stood from the chair and ran her fingers through what remained of her hair and then looked to him. 

He stepped forward, holding out his hand to her, “You look beautiful.”

She flushed at his compliment, relief briefly flashing across her face. She passed his hand and dove straight into his arms. He held her tightly for a long moment, wishing with all the hope he had left that this went well. She held tight onto him, even as he pulled up her hood. She smiled so warmly at him when he did that. He felt his heart skip a beat. Goddamn, was this what being in love really felt like? 

“Frank?” Kate stood a few feet away from them, “A word, hon?”

“Sure. Ash, finish getting ready. Everyone else, you too. We got a lot of work to do! Don’t fuck around,” He ordered as he followed Kate out of the room. She glanced back at him and he didn’t miss the worry in her eyes. 

They walked out her backdoor, as the living room had most of the other Survivors in it. He saw the looks they gave him as he walked passed. He almost thought about fake lunging at them, but Ashlin would scold him if he did. He saw their eyes drift to where his knife was on his hip. He grinned, happy his mask was in his hands. He put his hand on the knife, just letting them know where they stood with him. They glared back.

Frank closed the door behind him and turned to Kate who was leaning on the railing of the porch. A gentle breeze pulled at their hair. Frank waited for her to speak.

“Do you really love her?” 

He laughed at her question. She turned, anger flashing on her face. He walked forward, grabbing her throat. She grabbed his wrist with both her hands, her anger never fading. He squeezed down on her throat and delighted in the sound of her struggling to breathe. 

“Listen to me carefully because I won’t repeat myself, alright? Nod if you understand,” It was moments like these he remembered what it felt like to kill and how he loved it.

She nodded and he dropped her to the ground. 

“I would kill for her,” He told Kate, “I love her enough that if it came between the two of us, I’d let her leave here. I'd stay and rot in this hell, to know she lives. I love her and anyone or anything that tries to harm her will meet a painful death at my hands.” 

Kate rubbed her throat and glared up at him. He glared back, his mouth twisting in a snarl. 

“You’re going to be like him,” She said, softly, but Frank heard, “Her ex-husband. You keep walkin’ down this path, you’re going to be just as bad as him.”

Frank shook his head, “I’m not a monster-”

“You are!” she stood, “You are. Maybe it’s just your connection to the Entity or maybe it’s just who you always have been, but I’ll be damned if I let that poor woman get hurt again. She has lost so much! If you ain’t sure if you can be what she needs, leave her now. It’ll hurt now but when we go back to the real world, she’ll be able to move on easier. If you go back with her and show her your monster then...Well...it’ll kill her.”

“I’m not a monster,” He stressed every word. 

“You just choked me for questioning you. You are,” She stressed the lass words so hard and for a moment, Frank wanted to break her teeth.

Then he realized that was the problem. He was answering her questions with violence. He was answering her defiance with threats. He ran a worried hand down is face as he realized the point she was trying to prove. He turned away from her, feeling the others’ assurances. He quickly put up a wall. Assuring him that he wasn’t a monster when that's exactly what he was...He couldn’t listen to that right now.

The door burst open and Ashlin ran out, pushing past him to get into Kate’s face. She was furious, he could tell that. When he had blocked out the others, they had told her something was going down. He glanced back and saw them peeking out of the kitchen’s window. When he looked back they ducked, Susie peeking up a second later to see if he looked away. Fuckers. He let his anger slip through the walls and Susie slowly disappeared from his view and he could focus on the two women on the porch.

“What did you say to him? Whatever it was you’re so fuck-”

“Ashlin,” She glanced back at him, “She was right. Leave her alone.”

“Don’t pull that shit on me, Frank. I’m not someone you can boss around,” She took a deep breath, “What did she say?”

“I made him show his monster,” Kate said, crossing her arms and lifting her chin, showing the bruise forming on her neck. She didn’t seem nervous, “I’m trying to protect ya, Ashlin. He could  _ easily _ become like your husband.”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say that!” Ashlin was back on the warpath, “He’s nothing-”

“He started a murder club to impress a girl!” Kate shouted, “Don’t you tell me he’s not like your husband.”

Frank couldn’t argue with her. He had started a murder club to impress a girl. It had worked to be fair. Ashlin stiffened though and Frank grabbed her arm.

“Stop,” He told her, “Listen to me, she’s right. She asked me...Well it doesn’t matter what she asked me and I attacked her for it. Your husband attacked you for just...speaking before and I don’t want...I can’t repeat his mistakes.”

“Do you want kids, Frank?” She asked suddenly and he didn’t understand where this was going and he was thinking about how to answer her, “When you get out of here... _ If _ we get out of here, do you want kids? Are you going to use me to have children? Or if I get pregnant are you going to stop beating me for a few months? Are you going to expect the house clean when you get home from work? Could I have friends? Can I leave the house-” 

He pulled her closer, pressing her head into his chest. She kept talking, into his chest for a moment and then she was quiet. He could feel her anger and her sorrow radiating from her. She dug her fingers into his coat and he looked to Kate, jerking his head towards the door. She got the message and she swiftly walked back inside. He heard Joey’s surprised yelp as she walked in. Hopefully they cleared out and gave him and Ash a moment. 

“I’d never do any of that to you,” He said softly. 

“I know,” Her voice was muffled but he heard her fine, “That’s why you could never be like him.”

“I think Kate is just trying to be a good friend.”

“Do you like it?” 

“Like what?”

“Killing people.”

“Yes,” He answered without a pause, “Yes, I do.”

“If we go back to the real world, will you kill someone again?” She didn’t look up nor did her grip lessen. 

He hesitated on this answer because his knee-jerk reaction was to say no, of course not. But he did like the feeling of Survivors dying underneath him, as his blade ripped through flesh and sinew. He enjoyed their final breath, he enjoyed the high that Feral Frenzy gave him. The sound of their heartbeats as they fled from him, the jerk of his knife as it connected. It felt... _ good _ . There was little that he liked more than killing.

He looked down at Ashlin. She had a power that tamed him, she had a daughter, she came from an abusive situation - hell she only came here because she wanted to kill herself. How did he know that she wasn’t going to try again when they got back to the real world? What was it called? Survivor’s guilt? 

But he trusted her.

“Frank?” She moved so her cheek was against his chest now. 

“I wouldn’t,” He answered at last, “I’d lose too much. Julie, Susie, Joey...You. Madeline.”

“Madeline?” 

“I expect she’d come with us, yeah? I wouldn’t make you neglect your daughter. I’m not her dad and I wouldn’t expect to be treated as such but…”

“You’re pretty young to be thinking of being a step-dad.”

“Yeah, but I love you and I can’t...be selfish like I have been. I have to start thinking about the future we might, you know, have,” He looked down at her again and caught her glancing up at him, “Kate was right to talk to me. I have been a monster, but if we’re getting out of here...I can’t be an angry teenager with a murder club anymore.”

“You can still be an angry teenager,” She poined out, “Just no murder club.”

“No murder club? Ah, damn,” He snapped his fingers, “That was my favorite part.”

“I’m not gonna bail you out of jail! What kind of example would that be to Madeline?” She frowned at him. He pinched her cheek and grinned. She only tried to frown harder but she ended up laughing instead. He laughed with her, feeling...human. 

There was no bloodlust in this moment - only this foolish love.

Ashlin stepped out his arms and crossed her own, pacing to the edge of the porch to lean against the railing. He heard the door open and he saw the other three coming outside with them.

“So, Ashlin,” Julie started, “Where will we end up?”

“End up?” She didn’t turn. A breeze ruffled her now short hair.

“Like, where we’ll be? I guess when too…”

“I don’t know. Maybe where I was when I got taken? I’m not really sure,” She answered. She turned back to them, fixing her hood. Susie handed her mask to her and his to him, “But we’ll be together.”

“I wonder…” Susie looked at her mask now and Frank felt the deep sadness that she was trying to hide, “I wonder if we’re going to the same...ya know, universe or whatever we were from.”

Susie hadn’t had a bad relationship with her parents, not even when she was off being a little shit with him. Her parents got mad sure, yelled a lot, but they hadn’t been totally shit to her like Julie’s dad or Joey’s parents. She had a decent relationship with them. She missed them, they all knew that. 

Ashlin hugged Susie tightly, “I miss my mom and dad too. I hope, for your sake, that it is.” 

“You really are too good for us,” Susie sighed and she gently pushed Ashlin away. Ashlin looked at her, biting at her lip, “What did Legion really do to deserve someone like you?”

“I’m just as bad. I was supposed to be a Killer too,” She reminded them.

“But if you had, we wouldn’t get the chance to get the hell out of here,” Joey pointed out. He wrapped his arms around Susie, “We are going to get out of here.”

“We will get out of here,” Ashlin said, her voice rough, “And we will still be together. No matter the when or where.”

Frank felt a slight thrill run through him, as the others hardened their resolves. Soon. They’d be out of here. With that being said, however, they had things to do. Legion slipped on their masks. Ashlin followed suit. She looked up at Frank, he could see the worry in her eyes.

“Meet us at the Lodge. Do you remember the way?” He asked.

“Yes. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too. Please be careful...He’s dangerous,” Frank was beginning to regret this plan, but it was smart. As dangerous as Danny was, he was safer than Ben. She had already begun to tame him. She had her knife in case he got crazy.

It was so strange that he was trusting her to go to a Killer like Danny alone. It wasn’t like Legion could split up long enough for her to get the information she needed and...they had already agreed that she was to do anything that was needed for the information. Danny had to know something. He was good at getting information out of people.

Meanwhile, Legion would be rounding up Killers that wouldn’t be problematic in the real world. They’d bring them back here where the Survivors would keep them for the time being...and help defend them should the word of what they were doing get out. 

Frank, Ashlin, Julie, Susie and Joey ran off the porch together, in a v-formation. He knew that Kate and the other Survivors were watching them. He glanced back once and saw Kate wave, her face grim and worried. 

Then the house was behind the trees and they were gone.

* * *

Ashlin broke off from Legion, heading towards Sally’s territory. She would have an idea of where Danny was and she would help. If Ashlin explained herself, she hoped that Sally would help. She didn’t know what she could offer Danny, however, as he was too dangerous to take back.

He would kill again, he had admitted that much. 

She supposed she would figure that out when she met with him. For now, she needed Sally. The Crotus Prenn Asylum loomed before her and the ward where Sally spent her time was near. She didn’t slow, dashing straight inside. 

Ashlin slowed as she entered though, looking around for a hint of the other woman. She spotted her, standing and just staring into nothing. Ashlin walked towards her, slowly, not sure what was going on. She had never seen Sally just standing, she usually was always floating. Red curls peeked from beneath the pillowcase on her head, her bone saw limp in her hands. She was small, much smaller than Ashlin had realized. Shorter than even her, with thin limps. The bottom of her dress was ripped and stained with old blood, her feet bare and stained with dirt, mud and blood. 

Slowly, Ashlin took off her mask and pulled down her hood, just so Sally would know who she was. 

“Sally…?” She touched the other woman’s shoulder and she jumped, spinning around to look at Ashlin.

“Oh...I didn’t…” She cleared her throat, “What are you doing here Ashlin?”

“I came to find you...I...uh...didn’t mean to bother you though. I need help.”

So she explained everything had happened and their plans. Sally listened, eventually removing the bag from her head. She had big, doe-like grey eyes and freckles all over her face. As Ashlin explained they could escape this place she seemed...sad.

“I don’t know if I can help you...but I will on one condition. Philip comes with us.”

“Of course, Sally. He was already on the list. I couldn’t imagine leaving without Frank. I wouldn’t do that to you,” Ashlin told her honestly and was amused at the flush on Sally’s cheeks. It was clear to see that they were together and especially since she demanded that he come with them to the real world.

“Well, that being said...I’m not exactly sure where to find, Danny. He tends to wander about since he doesn’t have a territory of his own. He could be anywhere, but I have noticed he seems to prefer more…Modern? Territories in the 80s or something like that...” She waved her hand in the air. Ashlin waited for a little more detail and Sally smiled gently, “Ah...Well, he prefers Micheal and Freddy’s domains. I guess they must remind him of home.” 

Ashlin nodded at her words and turned away. She had alot to do and very little time to waste. She had to get the information from Danny and then get back to the lodge. The others would be waiting for her, to start the next part of their plan.

“Wait,” Sally touched her shoulder, “What did you mean by list earlier? Are you picking and choosing Killers to come?”

“Yes.” 

“That’s smart. Some couldn’t go back to the real world. If I may make a suggestion. Please do bring Max...Despite his upbringing, he’s grown a lot here. He and Adiris are near inseparable now and you said-”

“Of course, Max is more than welcome as well. We’re mostly trying to avoid bringing people like...Micheal and Freddy,” She paused, “Listen, don’t tell any of the other Killers what I’ve told you. Go to my house and wait. The other Survivors are there...they’re getting ready for us to get out of here.”

“You don’t need help with Danny?”

“No. I got this. Thank you though.”

Sally looked at the mask in her hand and her shoulders sagged, just the slightest bit. Ashlin put her mask on and pulled her hood up. Sally didn’t say anything but Ashlin could feel the worry radiating from the other woman. Without another word, Ashlin was off again. She heard the scream of Sally blinking as she exited the territory.

Okay, so Freddy or Micheal’s territories - Lampkin Lane or Springwood. 

It would be a better idea to go check out Lampkin Lane first, as Micheal didn’t seem aggressive towards her. Who knew how the Nightmare would react if he found her? Of course, that territory was huge and would take more time to look through. His territory was split into at least five parts and as huge as it was, much was cloned from one part to the next, with very little different between them. Still, it was huge compared to many other territories and Freddy had it all to himself. 

So it was settled, she was heading to Springwood first. 

She had a general idea of how the realms were laid out. The Survivors had a map that they had created. She had an idea of where she was heading, but no strict ideas. She just had to hope. Maybe a little bit of stubbornness too. She wanted to show Frank she would be fine. He was so damn protective of her and she was part of Legion too now. She wanted to show him that she had this. There was nothing to worry about. 

It didn’t take long before the grey fields fell behind her and a street formed under her feet, a school sitting to her left. She slowed to a walk, looking around. There were cars in the street, houses, an empty playground. She walked towards the playground, her fingers running over the white picket fence.

Everything was small, meant for toddlers or those a little bigger than that. Innocent little kids, who still thought the world was beautiful and fair. Like Madeline should see the world but she’d never see it like that again. She would always see it as a dark and terrible place now.

Ashlin had to force herself to push the thought aside, to keep moving. She had to find Danny and bargain with him. She had a mental list of things to offer him as she and the rest of Legion had discussed it before she even planned to leave. 

She scoped out the place and finally headed into the basement of a house, to find Danny there, laying on a mattress, toying with his knife. Ashlin hesitated on the stairs and he didn’t even look up at her.

She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention and he finally looked up. His mask was off, laying next to him so she could easily see the annoyance on his face. He sat up, leaning against the wall. He glanced up at her, his lip rising in a near snarl, but he took a deep breath, exhaling heavily out of his nose.

“What do you want, Ashlin? Here to tame me more?”

“No, Danny...I need information and I know you would know,” She explained coming down the stairs, “But I also wanted to apologize. I just wanted you to know that I didn't...I didn’t want….any of this. "Taming" Killers, you...anyone. I just...I didn't...I just wanted to die.” 

Danny was silent and she fidgeted in place. He didn’t even look at her, he just stared past her as if he could see something else far away. She stood, her lips pressed together, picking at the edges of her sweater as she waited on him. He was silent a very long time or what felt like it. She felt her face flush and she was happy he couldn't see it under her mask.

“So, what do you want to know?”

“Ben has said there’s a tear in this reality. Do you know where it is?”

“What makes you think I know? If I did, wouldn’t I be there?” He huffed at her, turning his amber eyes onto her. 

“Maybe you don’t know how it works. Maybe youzcan’t escape that way,” She pointed out, “Maybe you don’t really want to.”

Danny laughed, running his fingers through his dark auburn hair, “Maybe. Maybe you’re wrong though,” He pointed out, “But no, I don’t know where it is. Ben wouldn’t tell me something like that, he wants to hold it above you so you have to beg him for the answer.”

Ashlin cursed, a long string of words and pushed her hood off her head, turning away from Danny. 

“You cut your hair,” He stated and she turned back to him, surprised he’d even notice such a thing, “Readying for battle then?”

She huffed at him and moved her mask, trying to think. Sometimes it made her feel too hot. It distracted her and she was already distracted enough trying to figure this out. If Danny didn’t know where it was, she might actually have to beg Ben for the information. No, he’d beg to be let go. She was going to kill him for this.

“Ashlin,” Danny’s voice disturbed her thoughts, “I do know that someone needs to hold it open from our side. This side is...sort of stitched shut. Someone has to willingly stay behind.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to leave. I want to stop feeling like I can’t kill you.”

“I’m sorry, I really am, Danny.” She told him and he shook his head at her, his face twisting. He stood, his fingers twisting in the front of her hoodie.

“You’re not as sorry as you could be,” He pushed her away, turning away from her. He sighed finally, “I’m sorry too. That I ever met a person like you.”

She sighed and pulled her hood up, slipping on her mask once more. He glanced over at his shoulder at her. She stood there, tilting her head to the side, just like they always did. He let out a twisted chuckle that cut off suddenly as the floor creaked above them. He snatched his mask and knife off the bed. He quickly pulled his cowl up and slipped the mask on.

“Someone is here,” He muttered softly. She glanced up at the floor above them. They could hear footsteps up there - more than one person if she was right.

“I gotta go,” She told him and she began to head for the stairs. 

“No, stay here. I have a bad feeling about this,” He kept his head tilted towards the stairs and fell into a crouch, bringing her with him, “Let’s just be quiet. Follow me.”

He kept her hand in his as he led her around the corner where they could watch both sets of stairs. He stayed crouched, low to the ground and she stayed with him. The leather gloves he wore felt cold in her fingers. He watched the staircase to their left and she focused on the right. She would see them from behind and Danny would face them as they came down. No doubt, he did that on purpose. 

His breathing was calm and even, as if he were in a trial. She tried to keep her quiet but it’d be a lie to say she wasn’t afraid. Danny’s hand tightened on her’s as if he was trying to reassure her or maybe he was telling her to shut the fuck up. It was hard to tell. 

Then heard someone coming down the stairs. Danny stood, letting go of her hand. He let out a chuckle. He seemed to relax, his fingers flicking as if telling her to beat it. She hesitated, stepping so she wouldn't be seen but not fleeing just yet. She watched him as his grip on his knife relaxed. 

“Freddy, you had me worried!” He sounded happy, cheerful even.

Freddy let out a dark chuckle though and Ashlin could feel the tension in the air. She shivered where she was, cold washing over her. Freddy knew. He knew she was there.

“Did I? What about the girl? Is she worried too?” His gravely voice growled and Ashlin heard the swish of his claws as he flexed his fingers. She took a step back, though Danny didn't even look towards her.

“Girl?” Danny crossed his arms, tilting his head, curiously. 

“Legion’s slut.” 

Danny didn’t move his head but Ashlin began to slip around the other stairs. She looked up the stairs to see others - The Cannibal, The Clown and The Deathslinger - standing up at the top. The Clown tossed a bottle at her and it exploded in a purple cloud. She screamed, startled and began to cough and gag, tears running down her face. It made everything around her blurry and it smell very sweet, almost too sweet. She could hear Jeffery laughing at her from the top of the stairs and she stumbled away, trying to find her way out of the cloud. 

“Ashlin!” Danny cried out her name and she heard him yell out in sudden pain.

“Danny!” She waved her hands in front of her face, trying to see. She found her wait out, only to stumble to the ground, still coughing.

“The traitor goes with her,” He heard Freddy snarl as hands came around her. She looked up at the Deathslinger and he grinned at her with his broken jaw. She and Danny were quickly tied up and thrown over the shoulders of other Killers. She tried to struggle while Danny just laid over Bubba’s shoulder limply, his hands tied against his back. She could see the bleeding wound on his shoulder, the red somehow bright against the black of his coat.

They were marched out of Springwood and into the fields that separated the territories. Eventually, she glanced around the Deathslinger’s shoulder to see Lery’s Memorial Institute rising up in the distance. She whimpered, unsure of what would happen to them there. She knew it was the Doctor’s territory and he was a mad man. She swung herself to glance at Danny who still hadn’t struggled since his hands were bound. She wondered if he had passed out.

They were taken inside and to the center of the building where a grate let orange lights drift into the room. Televisions hung above them, channels flicking between static, mad laughter and eyeballs, twitching as they glanced around the room. She and Danny were dumped at the edge of the room. Danny first and then she was thrown on his stomach, laying horizontal to him. 

Freddy was quick to leave with Bubba on his tail, though Caleb and Jeffery stayed to leer at them. Jeffery let out a choked laugh, his already twisted face turning monstrous with a promise of pain written on his face. Caleb just let out a small chuckle and patted Jeffery’s shoulder. The two walked out without so much as another word, just horrible laughter. 

Ashlin looked around the room as best as she could. It was fairly open with several doorways out. She remembered the way they came in but they’d have to be careful or they’d get lost. Danny sighed beneath her.

“Are you alright?” She asked him.

“Just great. Oh, by the way, you’re fucking heavy,” He snarled, wiggling to get her off him.

She leaned back so her knees hit the floor and then lifted her upper body off of him. She adjusted so she could sit on her behind instead of her knees and then watched as Danny wiggled to get in the right position so he could sit up. 

“Flexible too. I assume most of your weight is muscles then,” He observed sharply, “Former pole dancer right?”

“How did you know that?”

“Saw the pole in the Lodge. It’s not for Frank, that’s for sure,” He snorted, “I watch and I learn.”

“You’re very observant,” She pointed out, “So I expect that you were quiet that whole time because you were observing?” 

“I was,” He confirmed with a grim nod, “And it doesn’t look good.” 

She sighed at his tone, she couldn’t give up, despite everything. Frank and the rest would look for her and they would come for her. Of course, she didn’t want to depend on them anymore. She had to do this herself - she was meant to be a Killer too after all. She could get out of here and she'd help Danny get out too. He wasn't a traitor like they thought - he wanted to kill her. He had told her that so many times already.

“We need a plan, Danny.”

“It’d be better to just give up you know. Maybe then they won’t throw us into the void.” 

“The void?” She asked.

“Never heard of it? It’s where Survivors go when they’ve been drained to the point of being useless. Soulless husks basically. Once you go there, no one remembers you anymore. Killers can be sent there if they betray the Entity,” He explained. 

“No one has ever told me about it. I didn’t even know that it existed…” Fear clenched her stomach, making her feel cold.

“That’s what they’re going to do with us, you know? We’re going to the void where the Entity will finish draining us and discard our hollow husks into endless darkness,” He didn’t sound scared, if anything he sounded...accepting.

“I’m not going to die here. I don’t know about you, but fuck dying here,” She began to try and separate her wrists but all she got was rope burns, “I’m not dying here!” She hissed again, trying to keep herself calm. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes and her chest rose and fell faster, her heart pounding as if trying to escape her rib cage. 

Footsteps began to come closer to them and she looked up as the Doctor walked into the room, his already stretched mouth, stretching further in a terrible smile. Danny stiffened next to her. 

“I’m not dying here,” She whispered to herself, trying to ignore the tears that ran down her cheek.

“No, you’re not,” Herman agreed, and she almost believed that he was here to release her but he giggled, “You’re just going to wish you were dead!”

He grabbed her and began to drag her off, Danny watching, his own heart trembling with fear. She was already gone and she didn’t hear his quiet apology as he pressed his head to his knees to silence his quiet words of thanks that he wouldn't be the first to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for a note again so soon but I just wanted to let you know that I made a playlist with songs that inspire me to write each chapter. Figured I'd share it with the lot of you, just in case you wanna take a listen to what drives this madness! I'll be posting in on my profile so it's an easy find! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Holes in Your Coffin

Screams echoed through the halls as Danny sat huddled against the wall. He gritted his teeth, his eyes closed tightly. This was almost too much for him and he had been through so much. He hadn’t been this afraid of dying since he was seven years old. His mother was a drunk, heroin addict and his father had a gambling problem as well as a heroin addiction. So two vices for two awful people who shouldn’t have had two children. He was the younger one, the one who had suffered the most from his mother’s condition, thus the bright golden sparkles in his yellow eyes. His sister had green eyes like their mother, but Danny had always looked like his father.

Thus his mother hated him and his father had always pushed him too hard and it had made Danny strive for perfection...despite the damage it did to him. Danny had tried though to be the perfect son, the brightest the best, the smartest, the quickest. Instead it had only made him a perfectionist with a complex. Usually he didn't care about anyone but himself unless they could give him something, unless they could do something for him. 

Now though? Listening to Ashlin scream, listening to her scream until after her voice was raw, hearing the blood burbling in her throat as it tore apart on the inside. He felt a little bad - this wasn't his fault, he knew that - but he felt like...He could have prevented this somehow. He no longer had his weapon though, Freddy had ripped that from his fingers and it had fallen somewhere on the floor. He hadn't cared enough to go get it. It was a fight he would have lost either way. He just tried to lose without any harm coming to him. 

Danny sat there, his forehead against his knees, his mask still hiding his face. He listened to her screams and to Herman’s crazed laughter. He wanted to tell them that he wasn’t helping her, that she had come to bother him, that he was no traitor. He knew they wouldn’t believe it though - they could smell blood and their Killer instincts were running crazy. Like sharks when they smelled blood, they had gone into a frenzy. He was no longer their friend, now he was prey. He wished he could beat some sense into them, but all that would do is bring more harm to him. He didn't fucking deserve this! This was Ashlin's fault and a part of him hated her for this. He shouldn't be here!

But getting all worked up wasn't helping him. He was going to make himself crazed from fear. Maybe he could still talk his way out of here. If he were lucky, he might even be able to save Ashlin. He wanted to help her, sure, because he didn’t hate her surprisingly. Honestly, she might have had complicated feelings towards her, but his were simple. He didn’t care - but he did care about Frank and the rest of Legion. They were friends - they _were_. He had only raped her to get back at Frank and honestly, he had no interest in it. It was an act that was done to be an asshole. He was an asshole. He knew that though.

He didn’t hate her though, not anymore than the others. Honestly...she was actually almost interesting for a Survivor. She was bold and brash and brave - but it was no wonder. She was supposed to be a Killer.  Her Power pissed him off - taming him as he put it, was wrong. He didn’t want to feel friendly towards someone because of some... _ power  _ they had. No, his respect should be earned. Instead she had taken it, stolen it.

Though, not really. When she had attacked him, beaten him to a near pulp, she had earned some respect from him. She had been stupid enough, brave enough, to attack him when surrounded by Killers who could rip her apart without second thought. She hadn't cared about them though, only beating his face him. So he supposed he could help here but only if he could get out safely. He wasn't risking his neck for her. He was too smart for that.

He lifted his head, opened his eyes as the screaming stopped. Footsteps echoed in the hall. Danny stayed where he was, eyes focusing on Herman and Ken as they came into view.  Herman came in first, Ashlin being dragged by one of her arms behind him. There were burns all over her body, red and black, cracked and oozing. Kenny was behind Herman, a perverse grin on his face. Danny locked his jaw, annoyance bubbling up in him. People as stupid as Ken shouldn't be able to smile like that. 

“Let’s take them to a private room, hm?” Herman suggested and the Clown nodded and grabbed Danny’s shoulder, ripping the shorter man to his feet. Danny hissed in pain as the other man’s dirty fingernails dug into his flesh, but he stood. He would have given almost anything to put his knife between Kenny's eyes.

Herman led the way, pulling Ashlin up and throwing her over his shoulder. She was limp but still breathing. Danny checked. They stopped in a room that looked like it had been a bathroom because there were pipes sticking out all over the place. It was a small room and Danny realized there were no windows or other doors here. He looked around in alarm, fear climbing into his throat. There had to be another way out of here, right? They wouldn't just lock them in a pitch black room...right? Ashlin was dumped on the floor by Herman. Danny was pushed to the floor near her and flipped onto his stomach. His back was stepped on, hard and he felt his wrists being freed. He didn't move as the weight lifted off him, only turning as he heard laughter by the door. Herman and Kenny stood there, grinning, their eyes sparkling with promises of pain. 

“Don’t worry, Daniel, we haven’t forgotten you,” Herman said, his grisly smile stretching more, “But we want to see if we can’t gather up some other traitors as well. Wouldn’t group shock therapy be fun?” 

Then he giggled again and slammed the door, the room turning almost pitch black. Danny cursed and waited until his eyes adjusted. Luckily the Entity gave them some superhuman gifts and seeing in the pitch black room was one. He couldn’t see well, but he could see. He looked around the room, looking for anything that could help him get out of here. There was a square column in the middle with four bathtubs around it. He was pretty sure that they were the ones that doctors used for hydrotherapy or torture their patients. They patients would either be forced into boiling hot water or freezing water. He couldn't imagine what someone went through in this place, though he could imagine the way they struggled and that sent a thrilling shiver up his back. 

He turned his eyes to Ashlin who still was lying next to him, her breathing shallow and slow despite her wounds. He pushed himself to his knees and tried to find a spot to touch her that didn't have oozing burns. As gently as he could, he touched her shoulder. She flinched, groaning in pain. Her eyes fluttered and then hazily opened, looking at Danny, confusion running over her features. She began to sit up and look around, a scared squeak escaping her. He could hear the scab breaking as she moved, pulling herself to her knees. Ashlin began to grope around blindly and he slowly reached out an arm. Her fingers groped it, feeling the leather until they found his fingers. She laced her fingers through his and he allowed it. She had a thing for holding hands, he noticed. 

“Danny?” She asked. Her voice wasn’t above a whisper. She coughed and groaned in pain afterwards, but clung to him. 

“Who else?” He snorted.

“Where are we?” She rasped.

“A room. Herman locked us in,” He told her, “There's no way out, they blocked the only door.” 

“No...Fuck! No! This is a trap for Frank! He told me,” She began to slob and clamored closer to him, until she was hugging his arm, her face against his shoulder, “He’s going to kill them...One by one. He’s going to kill them!” 

Danny didn’t put an arm around her, nor did he offer her comfort. How did someone even do that? He was used to  _ killing  _ crying people - the last time he saw one, it was a woman begging for her life. Back in the real world. This felt...strange. She clung to him as if he were the only real thing in the world. Since she couldn't see in the dark like him, he supposed that wasn't a far off guess. He let her cry, looking away from her, not feeling bad but feeling impatient. She was wasting time. If she was so worried about her Legion, she would be acting.  Her sobs taper off and she cautiously tried to stand, releasing his hand. He heard the black scabs on her body crack and she cried out in pain, stumbling into one of the four bathtubs. She put her arm in it, the other arm on the outside as she struggled to stand.

She fell again and he saw her blood coloring the floor. Again she tried and she cried out in pain again. He sat where he was, watching, emotionlessly. He could have helped her, but his own mind was racing, trying to figure out a plan to get out of here. Without weapons, he didn't think they stood a chance. They would be hunted down in the halls and slaughtered. He wasn't willing to risk his life for her like that. He watched as she stumbled again, falling to her knees.

“Danny?” Her voice was rough and quiet, “Danny? Help me please?”

“Why should I?” He asked coldly, "It's not going to help anything."

“I’m scared,” She answered, "I'm sure you are too. I need help if we're going to get out of this."

“I’m not your boyfriend. I’m not here to coddle you,” He barely looked in her direction. He heard a sob break from her chest again and he inwardly groaned. Crying was just going to tire her out. Might as well just sit and wait for their deaths than to cry the entire time. He took a deep breath, “Listen, I don’t know what you want me to say. We’re fucked! They took our weapons-”

“I still have my knife.”

“What?” He snapped, reaching out to grab her arm. She yelped in pain as he did and he was vaguely aware of the wound oozing beneath his hand, “You still have it?”

“They...They think I’m worthless, that I’m not dangerous,” She shuddered lightly and then pulled out her knife from a holder under her jeans. She showed him the wicked, curved blade and it seemed to shine, even without any light. Danny couldn't believe that they wouldn't search her for a weapon. Did they really think her nothing more than a doll? Well, their fuck up would serve the two prisoners well.  He reached for it and she pulled her hand back, jerking it and he heard her scabs crack as she did. Her saw her glare at him and he felt amused that she would assume he would try to take her weapon.

“No, it’s mine. You don’t care if I live or die anyway, Danny. I’ll get out on my own,” She began to push herself to her feet again, all spitfire, anger, determination.

He watched as she managed on her feet, gasping, her wounds leaking blood. It was enough to create a path and she lumbered forward. She walked, one step at a time into what was probably pitch black darkness for her. Her one hand was in front of her, guiding her and the other clutched her knife. She inched forward until she hit the wall. She felt her way along it, leaving bloodied hand prints all over it.  Danny watched her because what else could he do? He didn’t hate her, but he didn’t really like her either. He was more neutral towards her, if only because she apologized. He watched as she pounded on the wall, looking for the door probably, even as she cracked more burnt scabs, even as she hurt herself more.

She had been so close to giving up...so what happened?

Was it the fact that Legion was in trouble? Was that really it? Love? Or something like it? Did Legion really love her though? Danny’s eyes narrowed beneath the mask as he pondered the question - Did they love her or her power? 

“Danny,” Ashlin spoke, her voice thick as if it were full of cotton. He looked up at her, she was swaying on her feet, “I’m getting out of here. I don’t want to leave you. Come with me, please.”

“Why would you care if I came or not?”

“You said that they’d throw you in the void. I don’t think you deserve that.”

“But I can’t come back to the real world with you?”

“No.”

“You want me to live? Really?” He couldn’t believe her. She didn’t care about him. She just wanted to have someone to help her out of here. She didn’t care about him.

“Yes. You don’t deserve to die here. You may be a bastard but no one deserves to drown in the void,” She was leaning on the door now, her weapon hidden again. That was smart. 

“You don’t care about me,” He scoffed.

“I don’t, no. But I don’t want to leave you to die because of me. Please come with me, Danny.” 

He looked at her, really looked at her. With her pixie cut hair standing up all over the place, her body burnt and battered, blood dripping from her skin and onto the ground she looked...She looked broken. Not like herself. Not like the rageful bitch who had given him so much trouble. Her voice was horse and blood glistened on her lips, fresh. Her mask was at her hip, its rageful face glaring at him, though it left him amused. He still couldn't believe that Legion had "accepted" her into their little group of murder bitches. Murdering one person didn't give you bragging rights. Not in the Entity's realm anyway. 

He carefully pulled Philly, his camera, out of its hidden pocket and took a picture, the flash briefly blinding both of them. When his sight came back he could see Ashlin blinking, looking surprised.

“Danny, what the fuck?” She snapped - there she was. The feisty girl who belonged to Legion. 

“A memory. I don’t want to forget you. If Frank hadn’t gotten you, this could almost make me want you,” He told her and he chuckled, “But I would never be desperate enough to take that fucker's sloppy seconds.” 

“Are you coming with me or not, Daniel?”

“Oh, getting cocky now, are we?” He felt a thrill run up his spin, a grin spreading under his mask. She sighed at his words and rolled her eyes.

“Are you coming or no?” She demanded to know and Danny pulled himself to his feet. If he had a memory of this place he had to get out to admire it later so he might as well help her. It wasn’t like she was strong enough to get out on her own. 

* * *

Ashlin watched as Danny busted down the door. It was noisy, too noisy and she let out a loud sigh. His head turned to her and she could almost see the frown underneath the mask. He heard her but it didn’t matter. She walked towards the hall, flinching at the light. He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly in his hand.  As they walked out into it and looked for the way to go they heard footsteps in the hall. Before they could find the source a glass vial broke at their feet. She screamed as the purple cloud flared up around them. Her vision instantly blurred and tears ran down her cheeks as she coughed and gagged. She tried to look around, to see where the Clown could have been, but with her seeing triple of everything, it was hard to pinpoint anything.

She felt someone throw her over their shoulder and it  _ hurt _ . She cried out in pain, her fingers digging into their back. She felt the leather coat beneath her and she knew that it had to be Danny. She tried to go limp, be still, though he kept coughing himself even as he ran out of the cloud. She shuddered on his back, spasms of pain from her burns making her twitch almost uncontrollably.  Danny ran wildly through the hallways and she could see the Clown behind them, always peeking around corners. He threw another jar of that stuff but Danny was quick, even with her on his back and dodged easily. She couldn’t see where she was going but he dodged in and out of rooms and honestly they were slowly losing that fat bastard. Danny didn't seem to even be tired from running with her on his back. She was thankful, he could have left her behind. 

He kept moving and she did her best to keep quiet and not give away their location. Eventually she felt heat rising from the floor, she could see they were in the middle room with the orange glow again, though Danny headed up the nearby stairs. Up there, there were seats and he not so gently flopped her down on one.  She stifled her cry of pain, hearing a familiar coughing. Danny crouched down, waiting stiffly to see if he came up the stairs or not. She slipped her mask on again, her hood up. She drew her knife again, because if he came up the stairs, it would be the last mistake the man ever made. She felt Danny's hand on her wrist and she looked at him. He shook his head, as if saying it wasn't worth it. She ripped her wrist from his hand. 

They heard the first foot on the steps and Ashlin motioned for Danny to move. Despite her pain, adrenaline filled her body, giving her the strength she needed for the moment. She slipped off the bench-like seating and to the other side, crouching down as low as she could go, just barely peeking over the top. Danny fell in line behind her. He didn't try to stop her though. Maybe he was hoping she would die. He could get out easier if he didn't have to carry her weight as well. As the Clown's face came into view, she jumped onto the bench, running along it. She saw him fumbling for his bottles, but he was surprised, she could read it on his face. He stopped fumbling for the bottles and instead he was trying to rip his knife out of the holder on his hip. 

A sudden...weird energy hit her, filling her body with a feral energy. She lifted her knife up higher, switching her grip on it, a bloodlust coming over her. She _wanted_ to kill this bastard, she wanted to feel his blood splatter on her face. As she got closer to the Clown she could see the surprise turn to fear. She jumped from the top of the stairs to hit him in the chest with her whole body weight. She dug her knife into his neck, three times before he fell. He fell back on the stairs and she somehow found her footing again. She raced down the steps to pounce on his still struggling form again. He gave up trying to get his weapon and his only concern was fighting off the hooded demon digging her weapon into him again and again. His struggled slowed, weakening and she stepped away from him. She nudged him with her foot. 

He didn’t move. 

“Argh!” She gasped in surprise as the energy that had boosted her suddenly faded, leaving her a shaking mess. It  _ hurt _ . She grabbed at her mask, trying to find a sense of herself again. She slowly shook her head, her entire body trembling, as Danny came down the stairs. She looked at her blood stained hands, with almost no recollection to what came over her. Danny looked at the Clown, who was clearly dead, and then to her, a confused mess. He sighed loudly and then shook his head.

“Well, you killed Kenny,” He said finally.

“His name was Kenny?” She was confused, “All the papers at camp said his name was Jeffery.”

“Nope, his real name was Kenny...But the bigger problems we have on hand is... one - his body isn’t fading and going back to the campfire,” As if to underline his point, Danny kicked the Clown’s body and it was still very much physically there. That was indeed troubling. Did that mean he was dead - like really dead?

“What’s our other problem?” She asked, unsure.

“You used Legion’s Power - Feral Frenzy. You now technically have two powers,” Danny’s eyes on her made her harden her resolve. She needed to get out of here to get back to Legion. She wondered how long they had been here, if Frank knew she had been taken. Whatever had come over her, if it was Feral Frenzy or a weak copy of their power, was yet to be seen. Still she remembered that absolute rush of bloodlust and adrenaline that washed over her. It had felt good, right and she had enjoyed ever splash of blood that had washed over her. She had enjoyed his grunts of pain. Was this what they felt when they hunted?

“Clearly I’m part of Legion now. It’s fine,” She told him but he shook his head at her. She didn’t want him to see the panic rising in her so she turned away. Did she like killing now too? Would she want to kill when she returned home? She tried to focus on other things...like the fact that her wounds were killing her, but she was going to keep moving, “So if he’s not fading to revive, what’s that mean?”

“The Entity revoked our healing powers. When you’re dead, you are really fucking dead,” Danny said, crossing his arms. She nodded, biting at her lip. This was bad. Would she heal then? Or was she stuck with these ugly burns? She had to push the thought aside.

“I know the way out from here. Let’s go,” She motioned him to follow her and she began to jog away. He followed behind her, so she supposed he wanted to get out. He seemed to know the way as well, so that was good because the more she moved the stiffer she felt, the more her burns cracked and bled. 

By the time the entrance came into view, she could barely walk, let alone run or jog. She gritted her teeth, angry and unsure. She had to keep moving. She had a long way to go to the lodge. Her body felt too light though and it felt like the ground was trying to eat her up. She felt Danny’s hand on his arm.

“Ashl-” She was vaguely aware of Danny talking to her. When did they get outside? “We ar-” 

The sky looked pretty tonight, a harvest moon peeking from beyond the clouds. The grass tickled her neck. She saw Danny’s mask come into view. He took it off suddenly and squinted down at her. She realized she still had her mask on and clawed to get it off. It was making her feel too hot.

“At least you can still-”

She woke up again and she was on Danny’s back and the snow around them felt good on her too warm body. Her mask was off her face, but she felt it bumping against her hip. Good. She still had it.

“Where are we?” She asked, feeling like her mouth was very dry. 

“Almost at the lodge. That’s where-” His voice cut out for a second and she begged her mind to focus for just one more second, “-you kept saying that. So I’m taking you ther-” 

She struggled to stay above the waters and stay conscious. She needed to stay awake. Sleep sounded so good and a part of her knew that if she slept she would heal, but she needed to see Frank, tell him she was alright. The tide was too strong though and she felt herself swept away, deep into the waters of unconsciousness. 

* * *

Ashlin had never showed up at the Lodge and Frank had gotten restless. They went back to her house to see if she ended up going back there for some reason. Instead they found many of the Killers they had already sent there, waiting for them. They thought it was time for the next step in the plan but they had to tell them that Ashlin was missing instead.  No one had seen her, but Sally. Sally quickly recounted what she had told Ashlin and Frank was pissed. Danny would choose now to be an asshole? To take her? To hurt her? 

Sally touched his shoulder and he flinched away. He felt the others crowding his head, trying to reassure him, but he knew he fucked up. He should have never let her go alone! He should have known Danny would hurt her! This was all his fault. He should have never let her go alone. She had seemed so sure of herself, so proud!

Ashlin...god what was he going to do to her?

“Frank!” Sally suddenly was in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. He looked at her, his eyes wide, “Listen, she’s a strong girl. I told her that Danny would either be in Springwood or Lampkin Lane. I’m not sure where she headed first, but if I had to guess…”

“Springwood,” He finished for her, “Micheal is at least partially friendly towards her. Freddy doesn’t know her at all,”  He turned and looked at the rest of Legion. They looked at him, all ready to pounce the moment he said to move. He took a deep breath. She would be alright. She had to be,  “Thank you, Sally. Stay here with the others. We’ll go get her,” Without another word, Legion was off, running as fast as their legs could take them. 

They could have condensed and become one, but Frank couldn’t stand not having his own body right now. He had to hold Ashlin, make sure she was alright. He thought of her green eyes, her smile, the way she flushed when he held her. He could only think of her in that moment. He had to hope she was okay - Danny better not have hurt her. If he did…

Well, he felt the dark thoughts cross all of their minds, the anger hot and deep. If she was hurt, they would inflict that pain a hundred times onto Danny. He would suffer for every single hair harmed on her. Their anger fueled them and they moved fast, blurring by everything until the first building came into view. They decided to spread out, to find her sooner, if she was even there.  They felt their bond grow taunt as they each searched pieces of this cursed place. However, it was Frank who found the evidence that Danny was not the one they had to curse.

It was in the basement of a house, a broken bottle that he knew well. He picked up the biggest piece of the shatter purple bottle. The Afterpiece Tonic...The Clown. Kenny was here. Somehow that was worse.

_ So he took her? _ Susie asked, worry clear in her thoughts.

_ No way. Kenny is fucking stupid. No way that he caught her by himself...There had to be someone else, someone smarter, _ Joey’s thoughts were a snarl as he came to inspect the room. 

_ Smell that? _ Julie was by a mattress in the corner, kneeling. She looked up at Frank,  _ Danny was here...But I doubt he was working with Kenny. I don’t think they liked each other _ .

Danny was there. His cologne was pretty easy to pick out. It was cheap and smelled kinda shitty to Frank. To all of them honestly. He didn’t know a person in the entire realm that liked Danny’s cologne. Frank turned away from the bed, thinking, when a gleam in the corner caught his eye. 

Danny’s knife.

Frank walked over and picked it up, feeling fear root itself in his gut. Danny was helping Ashlin and was taken. Who though? Kenny couldn’t have been working alone. Frank gritted his teeth - there were very few Killers that weren’t at her home...and only two stood out in his mind for leading this kidnapping.

Freddy - but he was classless and would let them know it was him.

Then there was Herman...He was smart and always two steps ahead of everyone else. He was smart enough to catch Ashlin and with Kenny there to blind her with the Afterpiece Tonic...Frank clenched his fists. He looked at Julie, Susie and Joey. They were all on the same page as him.

Herman Carter was going to die for this. 

They headed there, not stopping for anything. Herman had Ashlin and he was going to pay. The purple and grey fields turned into a blur for them as they shot across them, feeling their hearts pound with fear and anger. They reached Lery’s Memorial Institute in record time and slowed as they approached the doors. They had no plan but did that really matter?

They’d figure something out - they always did. 

Frank kicked the doors open and stormed inside, the others in a loose v-shaped formation behind him. He drew his knife as they walked past the reception desk. The others followed suit and they fanned out, searching for a hint of Herman or Ashlin. 

They had not been separated long when they felt Susie’s anguish. They hurried to her location, finding a room with only one entry. The light from the hall gave them enough to see the room splattered with blood. 

There were bloody hand prints on the one tub in the room, a thin layer of it in many places on the floor. Walking into the room, Frank could see more hand prints on the wall. He touched on, gently placing his hand over it and he knew it was Ashlin’s hand. This was Ashlin’s blood. He stormed back out of the room, his mind reeling. This was alot of blood, this was so much blood. What had Herman done to her? Frank's hands shook, his mind reeled and he wasn't sure he could stand the thought that Ashlin might be dead. 

Susie choked back a sob and Joey pulled her to her feet, his arms around her. Frank could feel it in Susie’s mind - she thought that Ashlin must be dead or very close to it. Another member of Legion thinking made something crack within Frank and he felt a deep hopelessness. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet Joey's eyes, dark and serious. He still held Susie against him with arm, and she was looking at Frank, hopelessness in her own eyes. 

“She’s not,” Joey said aloud, for himself, for everyone. His tone had hard edges, letting Frank know that Joey couldn't believe that she would be dead. Julie stood next to him, hugging herself, her own eyes having the same hard lines. Ashlin was alive. Frank nodded and Susie nodded. They had to believe this. 

“She’s not,” A voice echoed and they turned to see the Doctor standing there, holding his weapon in hand. His maddening grin was stretched a little too far, even for him. He let out a short giggle, “But she is probably close to it. Too bad those burns couldn't leave scars.” 

“What did you do to her?” Frank turned to face him.

“Her screams are so beautiful, don’t you think?” Herman went on, ignoring Frank’s question, “Especially when blood starts to clog her throat, making her choose between screaming or breathing,” Herman sighed, his smile taking on a leering quality, “I can’t wait to get her back and listen to her sobs when I show her your bodies!”

Then he lunged at Frank. Frank dodged to the side easily and Joey slashed at him. He missed and Herman swung, Joey stumbled back. Julie dashed in, blocking Herman's swing with her knife. She held the hand and the blade, flat against her hand, holding Herman off enough for Joey to scramble to his feet. Herman let out a giggle and Julie snarled, pushing back.

Just as Herman nearly won their power struggle, Susie jumped onto Herman's back, sinking her blade into Herman's back again and again, viciously. Blood splattered against her sweater and mask with each stab. Herman swung backwards with a horrible snarl, reeling backwards, away from Julie who charged. Herman heard her coming and he kicked her away, sending her flying into a nearby wall.

Herman finally got his hands on Susie, tossing her away. Like a cat, she landed on her feet, skidding across the floor. Julie roused herself, crawling to her feet, adjusting her hold on her knife. They surrounded Herman, a loose circle around him and Frank felt the adrenaline that came with Feral Frenzy building up inside all of them. They released the energy and raised their knives, charging towards Herman. 

Herman swung wildly, the sharp tip of his stick tearing through Frank’s shirt and coat, against his chest just enough to draw blood and make it sting. The stick stopped when Joey let it lodge into his arm. Blood ran thick and heavy down Joey's arm and Frank had heard the crack when the stick had connected. Julie and Susie charged at Herman, swiftly as only they could. The Doctor turned his free arm above his head as the girls disappeared, apparently abandoning their attack. 

Joey grabbed the stick and yanked it hard, out of Herman’s grip and electricity crackled on the other man’s fingers. Herman’s arm jolted out and grabbed Joey’s wounded arm.

Frank ran forward but Herman saw him coming and his other hand slammed into Frank’s chest, knotting into his shirt, holding him there. Herman giggled right before electricity ran through their bodies. Frank wasn’t sure whose pain was worse, his or Joey’s. They melded together making his mind black out more than once before they were both dropped to the ground. Frank gasped and coughed, feeling the burn on his chest ache along with the earlier wound. He wasn’t healing? What the fuck?

Herman giggled and placed his fingers on the side of his head. Blood dripped down Herman’s arm from Susie’s earlier attack. He wasn’t healing either. Frank closed his eyes tightly, knowing what was about to happen. Herman suddenly cried out in pain and Frank looked up, seeing both Susie and Julie perched on him, one on each shoulder. They were digging their weapons into his neck over and over again. Without hesitation, Frank found the will to roll onto his feet, sticking his knife into Herman’s chest over and over. Joey found his way to his feet and his blade found purchase in Herman’s back. 

The Doctor tried to shock them, tried to fight them off but without his weapon, he couldn’t get them all away from him. Every time he shocked one of them to make them flinch away, the other three would become more vicious. He tried to fight them off, but like a single lion against a pack of wolves. He could never win.

He fought until the very end though, swinging his hands wildly, electricity shooting from his fingers until he fell, his eyes rolling back into his head, blood spilling from his mouth. His body went limp and he fell to the ground, unmoving. They waited for his body to disappear...but it didn’t. It stayed there, the blood running cold.   
  
This sent a shiver up their spines as they realized that death was now an escape. They quickly branched out, looking until they found Kenny’s body on a gurney. They were shocked to find another Killer dead, but...the wounds that he had…

“Ashlin did this,” Joey said, his voice certain, “She escaped.”

That was...so a relief that Frank almost collapsed. Julie caught him and guided him to an empty gurney. She made him sit and then looked at Joey, directing him there as well. 

“Before we go find her, we’re hurt,” She pointed out. They had all been sliced, bruised and shocked by the Doctor. They were all bleeding, but didn’t seem to be bleeding to death so that was good. Still, it probably wasn’t smart to push the issue.

Julie treated Frank and Susie treated Joey first. Their wounds were the worst. Joey’s right arm had been broken by Herman’s weapon. They treated it the best the could with what little they could find. Eventually, Frank was set to treat Julie and Susie - Joey was a little useless without his one arm. 

Burns, cuts and bleeding wounds bandaged, they were set to leave and find where Ashlin fled to. They found a trail of blood leading out of the institute and they hesitated at the door. It was a lot of blood - she could be dead.

Frank closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. No, she was alive and she was waiting for them. 

They set off, carefully following the trail of blood, the fog swallowing them whole. 


	18. Runaway

Frank didn’t like this. The trail led right back to the lodge, to where they had expected to see her anyway. The blood was bright red in the snow though and he knew they were not mistaken. The lodge loomed before them and he hesitated before entering, his trembling fists clenched tightly. The others stood behind him. Susie clung to Julie, eyeing the lodge with trepidation. Joey stood right behind Frank and even he worried about what they’d find inside.

_ Let’s just do this. She has to be in there no matter what, _ Julie said and Susie’s low moan of distress was barely audible with the wind howling around them. 

_ Do you have to say it like that? If she’s dead… _

_ She’s not dead! _ Joey snarled, clenching his good hand,  _ She is alive!  _ He took a deep breath, steadying himself and more slowly he barely murmured, _ She’s alive! _

_ Stay behind me guys, _ Frank’s tone was almost void of emotion, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly he could hear it in his ears. He knew that if she wasn’t...He should be the only one who should see it. He took a deep breath and walked inside. 

The fire was burning inside, high and bright. Someone had recently tended to it, that much he could tell. Hope blossomed in his chest but he stomped on it. He didn't know what he would find here. He heard movement and someone sat up, leaning on the edge of the couch, looking at them. Danny, his auburn hair messier than usual. He looked tired, serious. He sighed heavily, though he didn't sound upset.

“Took you guys long enough,” He said, pulling himself up off the couch, moving as if sore, “She’s been waiting for you assholes.”

“Danny,” They heard her, though her voice was hoarse and strained, “Danny, stop.”

Frank rushed forward, the others on his heels. They dove into the couch pit and honestly, Frank wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Ashlin lay there, a blanket over her. He could see the bandages on her shoulders, disappearing underneath the blanket, splotched with red. She pulled the blanket further up her body, trying to hide the wounds from them, tears gathering in her eyes. Frank knelt on the ground by her, almost feeling like he was choking. He was so fucking relieved.

“Let me see,” He said softly, calmly. The tears dripped down her cheeks as she let go of the blanket. He pulled it off, hearing Susie’s shocked gasp. Joey growled under his breath and turned away, muttering curses.

She was topless, but it didn’t matter because the bandages covered almost her entire torso. Her arms, her chest, her stomach. She was wearing a pair of panties but her legs were mostly wrapped, all the way down to her feet. He could see her hands trembling as she turned her gaze to them and their wounds.

“Oh fuck! What happened to you guys?” She could barely speak, the tears running faster down her cheeks, gathering under her chin. They told her and it only caused her to sob. Frank sat on the couch next to her, pulling her closer so she could bury her face in his stomach.

They were happy now that they killed Herman. For him to torture her this much, threaten her with their deaths...No, the bastard deserved to die. They had regretted initially but they regretted it no longer. Frank hoped that he went to an even worse hell than this. Susie was openly crying, having taken Frank’s place, kneeling near her. One of her hands was wrapped tightly in Susie’s. They could have lost so much. They all could have lost so, so much. Instead, they were here, they were together.

Frank was so wrapped up in them that he almost didn’t notice that Danny had stood and exited the fire pit. He turned his head to watch the other man walk towards the door. Danny stopped, leaning against the doorway, looking back, meeting Frank’s eyes.

“Thank you, Danny,” He said, sincerely. Never would he thought to see the day where he thanked Danny so seriously. Here it was though and Frank knew he owed Danny everything.

“Fucking gag me, Frank. This is disgusting. I’m outta here,” Ghost Face huffed, fixing his cowl. 

“Danny,” Ashlin’s hoarse voice called to him and he sighed dramatically, walking back to the fire pit. Frank helped her sit up, holding her shoulders, “Where are you going?”

“Well I can’t go back with you, can I? I’m going to go steal some alcohol, find a quiet spot and drink until I pass out,” He snarled at her. She kept his gaze evenly, her green eyes apparently picking at him because he looked away first. His nose wrinkled and he moved away.

“Thank you for saving me,” Her voice was soft and careful.

“We two owe each other nothing now,” Without another word he walked out the door, slipping his mask on as he went. Frank and Ashlin watched him disappear into the snow. 

She sighed, slowly lowering herself until she could rest against his chest. He carefully brought his arms around her, holding her against him. She closed her eyes and he let out a long breath.

“Are you alright?” She asked him.

“Now I am. I thought you were dead,” He replied softly. He was aware that the others left, giving them space. The pain of her being  _ gone _ , no longer his, no longer in his arms was a physical pain and his heart shuddered from it. He honestly didn't know what would have happened had he found her dead. The Entity would have felt his pain though, that much he knew. The whole of the Realms would have. 

“I’m not. I can’t,” She looked up at him, her green eyes burning into his. He gently lifted her up so she could rest her forehead against his. He felt her shudder, tears leaking down her cheeks slowly now, “I killed someone today.”

Her admission would have been sudden if he didn’t already know. He had seen the body, the stab wounds in Kenny’s neck and chest. It had been a savage killing, one with a hot passion fueling it. She had stabbed him over and over again. Her mask lay by the fire, the blood still shining on it as if it were fresh. He focused on her once more, her breath was warm on his lips.

“You’re hurt,” He objected softly.

“So are you.”

“Yours is worse,” He told her but he didn’t stop her lips from brushing against his. 

“Rest with me then," She whispered between warm kisses, "and when we wake up, we can go tell the others I’m fine. Then we can finish this. We can go home, together,” But her version of resting seemed foolish in their current condition. Still he couldn’t resist the siren’s call that was her lips and he pressed his against hers again and again. 

It felt good to have her in his arms like this, to hold her gently against him. Her lips moved desperately against his and he ran his fingers through her hair. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her a little, shaking his head at her neediness. 

“You should sleep a little.”

“You tease me,” She growled at him.

“I’ll make good on my teasing later. When you’re better,” He kissed her forehead, “Now sleep.” 

She huffed at him but settled against his chest. Frank held her until her breathing slowed and she drifted into a restless sleep. His eyes felt heavy as well. The day’s events had been trying. He had honestly thought she was dead. Frank had never feared for another person so much, he had never worried about Julie, Joey or Susie this way because he always knew how they were doing.

When they went back to the real world, it wouldn’t be like that anymore. They would be able to be their own people, travel the world separately. They wouldn’t feel each other’s pain or pleasure. Their thoughts would be separate. They would be alone in their own heads.

That sent a shiver down his spin. He’d be alone. For the first time in forever, he’d be alone. Ashlin cuddled closer to him, already deep asleep and he smiled, feeling at peace. No matter what, he would never be alone. Ashlin would still be here, as would Julie, Susie and Joey. 

He yawned, adjusted himself against the couch so that he could be comfortable. He was tired too. He closed his eyes, just intending to rest them. Before he knew it, he saw Susie shaking him awake, a smile on her face. Julie had already roused Ashlin and she was sitting a little ways down the couch. 

He rubbed at his eyes, watching as Ashlin stood up with Julie’s help. She didn’t seem to be in too much pain as she stood and she smiled warmly at Julie. Julie turned to him next.

“Alright, you guys had a nap. Let’s head for Ashlin’s house. Sally will be there and I’m sure she can look you over,” She grabbed him and pulled him up. He yawned again, stretching as he stood. His wounds didn’t pull too much so he knew they healed.

So they did heal fast at least...unless he had been sleeping for six months, though he doubted it. Joey and Susie were already waiting, Joey’s arm still bound. Ashlin seemed focused on that as the two of them came over to her.

“You’re carrying her, Sus?” He asked, almost surprised.

“I’m the only one who didn’t get their ass completely kicked by Herman. Even Julie has a cracked rib-”

“What?” He snapped, his eyes resting on Julie. Her face flushed and she glared at Susie before glaring at him.

“When he kicked me. I’m fine though-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He felt heat rise to his face, embarrassed that he didn’t know she was hurt. She had taken care of them, with her ribs cracked. He felt her anger at that thought and she was in his face in a moment.

“I’m fine! Someone had to be!”

“Jules I never…” The color must have drained from his face because she moved away from him, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” She hissed.

“Are you okay to run?”

“We ran here, didn’t we?” She didn’t look at him. He could feel her pride stinging and his own stung as well. He wanted to say something brash but Ashlin caught his eye, her mouth set in a hard line. She leveled her gaze with him and he reeled it back, taking a deep breath before he spoke again.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” He said simply and then he turned to Susie again. 

She had already slipped on her mask and Ashlin was dressed. She wore her sweatshirt once more, her jeans seeming loose on her. Ashlin leaned against Susie, her arms around the smaller girl’s shoulders. Susie held up Ashlin’s mask for her and she took it, putting it on.

“Let’s go,” He told them and Susie hoisted Ashlin onto her back.

It looked kind of ridiculous, her on Susie’s back, Susie’s hands under her legs, her arms around Susie’s neck. It was probably the most comfortable for her though, since she could sit basically straight. The burns on her body probably hurt so much. 

Frank led the way, slower than they would usually go. He hated to admit it, but they were all pretty close to their limit. Though Susie was still the least hurt of them, she still had burns on her arms and chest that went untreated. Julie’s chest hurt with every step and Frank could tell she struggled to breathe. Joey’s broken arm ached, the deep cuts in it seeming to burn. He had taken that hit to disarm Herman, but it didn’t make it any less painful. Frank's worse burn was on his chest, lightening like patterns spread across it that ached with every step. 

Still, it was one step after the other and eventually the grey fields yielded to the Autumn fields of the Survivor’s forest. It didn’t take long for a road to appear under their feet, starting suddenly in the grass. The trees suddenly changed to a green variant, more pine trees that were old and tall sprung up around them. As they turned the corner, the house was there.  On top of the house, was Sally. She floated just above the roof and when she saw them coming, they saw her lift her hand. They slowed, just as she blinked with a screech before them. 

“There you are! What took so long?” Her voice was worried. She floated closer and she stiffened at the sight of them. She turned to look back at the house and sharply nodded before turning back to them, “Let’s go inside so I can have a look at all of you.”

With that, she led them inside. It was noticeably empty, with only Philip in the living room. As Susie set Ashlin down on the couch, the alarm was easy to read in how she fidgeted. 

“It’s alright,” The Wraith soothed them, “Everyone moved to Claudette’s house. Apparently she has the room. We waited here for you, so you wouldn’t worry. Apparently we should have been the ones who were worried though.”

His eyes focused on Joey’s bulky bandaged arm. It was wrapped sloppily and maybe a little too thickly. None of them knew how to treat a broken arm after all other than how to stabilize it. Even then it was a bit of a sloppy job. Ashlin took off her mask and looked at Sally.

“We do need help. All of us were…” She took a deep breath, “Herman and Kenny are dead.”

Frank groaned. He had not wanted it to come out like that. He had wanted to explain it to them gently but he could see the tears pooling in Ashlin’s eyes. She began to scramble to get her hoodie off. Frank quickly moved to her side and helped her before she harmed herself. She jerked away from him, glaring at him and he moved away, letting her do this herself. 

“What happened?” Philip’s voice was serious as they got a look at the bandages across her arms. She held her left arm out to Susie, without a word and Frank noticed how her entire arm was trembling. Was it pain or nerves? 

Sally moved forward, placing her feet on the ground and gently taking Ashlin’s arm in her hands. She began to unwrap the other woman’s arm, letting the red, brown and white bandages fall to the ground in a pile. As the wounds were revealed, Frank felt his face burning with anger. On her arm were burns in the shape of massive hand prints. Herman’s hands. 

He had purposefully burned his hands against her body. Frank knew that sick bastard had done it on purpose to piss Legion off. Now the burns weren’t as bad as they must have been. She had healed, the edges of the hand prints now pink and more scar like than burn like. Sally ran her fingers over the one hand print that was on her forearm, wrapping around it, a black bruise outside the burn. She shuddered, her eyes closing, gritting her teeth.

Frank shuddered too and he had to walk out of the room as he realized that these burns covered her body. Herman had burned every inch of her that he could.

“Frank!” She called, but Sally kept her from standing, muttering something to her that had her sitting down again. 

He walked back into the hallway, stopping in the doorway of her room. He took off his mask, slowly. He wore this mask to hide his face from the Survivors so they wouldn’t know he was human. He wore it to hide his face because he could never hide the emotions on it. He wore the mask because it bound him to the rest of Legion. 

He wore the mask to hide himself. 

But the others knew him. They knew near every thought that ran through his head. They had felt his self-hatred. They had felt his anger, his rage, his wrath. They had felt his sadness, his grief, his happiness, his love, his pride. They had felt nearly everything and sometimes they echoed it. Sometimes they echoed his anger, sometimes they echoed his grief, sometimes they echoed his pride.

But was it his pride?

That's where the lines became difficult to read. Were his emotions really his? Their minds sometimes were one, but sometimes four. When they went from one to four, it was hard to tell who was angry, who was happy, who was sad, who was proud.

He looked at his mask with frustration. 

“You don’t have to wear it anymore,” Julie’s voice startled him. He turned to look at her. Her mask was in her fingers, holding it at her side. Her brown eyes were focused on him though, with that usual calculating look she wore when she was trying to pick someone apart. 

“We gave Ashlin a mask too,” He turned away again, “We wanted to drag her in this pit with us. No, I did.” 

“But we can change our minds. We can grow,” She stepped closer to him and he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

“We can’t grow here,” He shook his head, stepping away from her hand. He felt her nails dig into his jacket now and he turned, annoyed. 

“And that’s where you’re wrong Frank. We can always grow,” She told him and her brown eyes were smug as they were sad, “Weeds can grow anywhere.”

* * *

Ashlin pretended she couldn’t see down the hall and instead focused on her burns. They weren’t so bad anymore, not like they were. Sleeping had seemingly helped them. She could almost move without pain now. Frank was just overprotective...though she didn't think that was necessary. Her monster was beginning to show itself too. She wasn't sure if she'd even be considered as Survivor anymore. She had used Feral Frenzy...though she hadn't told Legion that yet. She didn't even know how to start that conversation. She glanced at Philip, wanting to ask him but he stood on the other side of the room, facing the windows away from her. When she had taken off her shirt, he had moved away, giving her privacy. What a gentleman. Sally was very lucky. 

Ashlin let the others take the bandages off her, though Joey got impatient and began to cut them off. She was glad someone got the idea. Sally had told Joey to leave as the bandages were cut off her torso, but he had only huffed and continued his work. 

“It’s okay, Sally,” She told the Nurse softly, “It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. Well...the burns are new.” 

She had let out a soft laugh, but no one was amused. Susie just shook her head, her blue eyes worried. Joey and her had taken off their masks, as Ashlin had taken off her’s. It lay on the dining table by where Philip stood. Kenny’s blood was still fresh looking upon it. It made her stomach churn nervously.

“So,” Sally started, as she inspect the burns on Ashlin’s chest and stomach, “Herman and Kenneth are dead, you said?”

“Yes,” She answered and she turned herself slightly so that Sally could see her back more easily. She shivered at Sally’s cold fingers, “I killed Kenneth.”

“So Legion killed Herman then?” She asked and Ashlin nodded, a little nervous at her tone. Sally was quiet, as were Joey and Susie.

It must have been two solid minutes of silence between them and Ashlin was trying to keep her eyes from straying to the hallway where Julie and Frank were. She didn’t want to know what they were talking about, but she could feel the frustration rolling from Frank as he had walked away. 

“You’ll heal if you rest a bit longer,” Sally’s soft voice startled her, “I’m sure Claudette has some aloe as well, so when we head over, she can give you some to put on.” 

“Thank you,” She said quietly and she grabbed her shirt from the couch. She forced herself to put it on and walked towards the hall as Sally turned her attention to Joey. 

Julie turned to see her coming and she smiled warmly. She left Frank to meet Ashlin by the kitchen. Her hands were gentle on Ashlin’s shoulders. Her brown eyes were sad though and Ashlin worried at her lip, wondering what was said between the two of them.

“Hey,” Julie said softly, “We’re going to head to Claudette's when we’ve all been looked at. It shouldn’t be far enough to hurt us. He’s beating himself up again. Be kind to him, okay?” 

Julie’s lips brushed against her cheek and then she moved past her. Ashlin pressed her lips together and walked up to Frank. He didn’t turn to look at her, though he had to know she was there. She carefully pressed herself against his back and wrapped her around him.

He didn’t react at first and then his hands threaded through her’s. They were quiet and honestly she wasn’t sure how long they stood there like that. No one bothered them and she was just happy to be there with him. 

She became aware that they were alone in the house and she wasn’t sure when the others left or how they closed the door so quietly. She was happy to have him all to herself for once. It was weird to know the others could be silently watching, though she didn’t think that they were. 

“We should go join the others,” She suggested.

“We should,” But he made no attempt to move, “This is only going to get worse, you know?”  
  
“It is,” She agreed, “I’m not scared though.”

“We could really die. The Entity probably wants them to kill us.”

“Either way we’ll escape this place then,” She observed. He pulled himself out of her arms so he could look at her. He glared but she could see the fear in his eyes. She gently placed her hands on the either side of his face, her touch feather light. 

“I was looking for an ending when I fell into you and being here with you has almost been like a dream. It's been...both the worst and best of my life. We can make it real though, we can go back to a world where we won’t have to live in constant fear,” Emotion ran across his face, so fleeting she couldn’t identify it, “I want you, Frank. I want to be with you without worry, without fear. Don’t be afraid of the outcome, no matter what it is.” 

His mouth crashed against her’s and he slammed her into the wall, her arms hitting the wall above her head. He threaded his fingers through her’s, holding her there. His mouth found a desperate rhythm, maddening, needy. She gave into him, she needed this too. This distraction, this heat, this kiss. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, cling to him and never let go. He wouldn’t let her move her hands. He knew what she wanted.

Still, she opened her mouth as his tongue ran over her lower lip. He finally let go of her hands to press his hands against the wall on either side of her head. He pressed his body stark against her’s. Her fingers tangled in his hair, keeping him there. Her body burned, but it wasn’t from the wounds.

She wanted him, more than anything.

She wanted to forget their fight to escape, she wanted to forget about Ben, she wanted to forget about her fears and anger and desperation. She just wanted to drown in him. Frank’s hands suddenly grabbed at her hips and ass. He slid her up the wall and she locked her legs around his hips and leaned down, as to not break their kiss. He wanted her too, despite everything.

She pulled away from him as he nipped and kissed at her neck and collarbone. Lust seemed to be a tangible haze around them and she realized that Frank wanted to forget himself in her too. His eyes met hers for a moment, as if asking for permission and she nodded, just slightly. That was all it took for him to lose his mind. 

Usually she would have demanded they found a bed, a couch, anything but right now she didn’t care. Despite him holding up, she felt his knife gliding up the sides of her jeans. He cut them off her carelessly, throwing the knife aside afterwards, the blade of it sinking into her floor. She’d scold him for it later because he ripped the remainder of her pants off and pushed her further up the wall.

She yelped in surprise as he used two fingers to rip through her panties as well, his fingers running up her thigh, past the clearly hand shaped burns. His eyes had locked onto her’s though, focused on her reaction. 

Ashlin tried to cling to something, holding her hands over her head, but they just folded against her ceiling as he pulled her closer to him again, spreading her legs a little wider and his mouth quickly found her clit. She let out a soft moan of surprise and tried to move, but he held her still.

Ashlin clenched her fists as two fingers found her entrance and probed it gently, circling and testing but never entering. She tried to move her hips, impatient but he just chuckled against her, holding her harder against the wall, his tongue winding up and down her sensitive clit. He used his fingers to open her entrance wider and his tongue entered her. She nearly jumped at the feeling, almost hitting her head on the ceiling. 

Frank chuckled again, making her shiver with pleasure. She felt a fire light in her belly from his constant attention. Her fingers tangled into his hair and her nails dug into his scalp. It was like fireworks in her head, stars in her eyes, her whole body shuddered for his touch. No one had ever made her feel this good. 

Not to mention he looked pretty fine between her thighs.

He carefully helped her down, letting her slide against his clothed body until her feet hit the floor. Without a care in the world, she threw off her top and bra right there, walking towards her bedroom.

“Come on now,” She glanced back at him, smiling. He hurried after her, shutting the door as she made herself comfortable on her bed. She leaned forward, finding herself biting her thumb, “You should strip for me.” 

He seemed surprised by her suggestion at first, but then he smiled and  _ damn _ she had never been so turned on from just a smile. He took off his leather jacket, playfully throwing it at her, before he turned serious. 

He wore a hoodie under his jacket and he pulled that off along with the shirt underneath. How did someone make taking off a belt so sexy? Frank smiled at her with hooded eyes, a dangerous and sexy smile that had her pressing her thighs together. She watched as his pants dropped to the floor along with his boxers. 

Ashlin slid off the bed, the wood floor cold under her feet. Frank’s arms snaked around her and he kissed her again, his tongue entered her mouth and she almost leaned back into the bed to let him have his way. He was so enticing, the way his hands ran over her body, touching every curve. It would be so easy to give in, but she pushed him away, spinning them and pushing him onto the bed. 

Frank grunted but didn’t fight her, scooting towards the edge. She knelt on the floor and took his cock in her hand. He groaned at her touch and leaned up on his elbows. She swiped her thumb over the tip, smearing the wetness already gathering there over him. 

She licked up his length before taking him into her mouth, slowly, achingly working her way down his length into the back of her throat. Her nose pressed against his stomach and she glanced up at him. He was watching her, his mouth slightly open, his breath caught in his throat. 

She hummed and her one hand coming up to cup his balls. Between sucking, licking and playing with his balls, she watched him flop back on the bed, his face flushed and breathing erratic. He clutched the bed and she could see him trying to keep control. It was so fucking hot to see him unwind before her. 

Suddenly he sat up and grabbed her by her short hair. She was surprised when he forced her off him. She was slammed into the floor, his teeth biting into her lip. She gasped in a mix of surprise and excitement as he then entered her, sheathing his entire length into her already dripping folds.

He was unrelenting, his chest pressed against her’s, her legs locked around his hips. He kissed, licked and bit at her neck, her cheek, her shoulders, whatever he could reach. She grasped his hair and brought him closer to kiss her, her tongue invading his mouth, enjoying the way he panted against her, the way she panted against him. Their sloppy, wet kiss only lasted a moment before she had to pull away, arching into him as he hit  _ that _ spot again and again.

“Oh...Oh FUCK!” He bowed his head, pressing it against her shoulder, his strokes a little slower, a little more precise, “Fuck! FUCK! Fr-Frank! I’m gun-gunna!”

“ _ Please _ !” He hissed against her, “Fuckin’ please!”

Ashlin’s nails dug into his skin as her orgasm ripped through her, making her cry out his name. As she came down, he pulled out of her, pulling her up.

“On your knees, love, hold onto the edge of the bed,” He ordered and she was more than happy to obey, kneeling before the bed, leaning against it, her hands digging into the covers. He adjusted her, lifting her ass a little higher before diving deep inside her again.

All the more sensitive from her orgasm, she arched into him, even as his fingers dug into her hips. He leaned forward biting at her ear and she shivered, pleasure flooding her system. The only thing she could focus on was him and how good he felt.

He leaned back again, grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling her away from the bed. He kept one hand on her hips, the hand in his hair drifted to her throat, two fingers invading her mouth. She sucked on them, tasting herself, pushing her closer to another orgasm...but she tried to hold onto the pleasure. He was close and she wanted to cum with him, she wanted to scream his name while he screamed her’s.

“Fuck - fuck - fuck - Ashlin - fuck - Ashlin,” He gasped those words, as if they were a prayer, “Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum!” 

“Please!” Was all she managed before he filled her, bringing her to another climax. She fell forward onto the bed, panting, sweaty, sore and sticky. He leaned forward with her, pressing his head in her shoulder, his arms around her stomach, holding her. 

They were silent for a long moment before he swiftly pulled out of her. Without another word, he climbed onto the bed, pulling her up with him, collapsing onto their sides, spent. She looked up at his flushed face and smiled, feeling at peace for the moment. 

They had no real time to rest, but they laid there anyway. Ashlin felt sourness coming back from the remaining burns on her body. She had a good view of the wound on his chest - or should she say the scab. It was strange looking, a core on the right side of his chest, with branches spreading from it, looking like lightening. Without really thinking about it, her fingers touched it. 

“I’m fine,” His voice was low and rough, his hand grabbing her’s. He pressed her hand against his chest where she could feel his heart beating, “I’d take a thousand times this to erase what he did to you.”

“I’m healing,” She told him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She pushed herself up off the bed, pulling him to the edge as she did, “Let’s go get cleaned up and dressed. The others are waiting on us.”

“They’ve waited this long. They can wait a moment more,” He pulled her back into the bed and curled up against her. She held him, closing her eyes. This was what she wanted, to be with him. 

No matter what.


	19. Under Your Spell

Julie, Susie and Joey arrived at Claudette’s house, Philip and Sally behind them. They had pretended not to notice them holding hands on the way here but it was pretty cute how they tried to hide it. The couple passed them and headed towards the gate behind the house, a simple garden. It was really small but it was clear they a lot of love went into making it. Plants spilled over the old fence, letting them know more care went into the plants than their shabby boundaries. Honestly, none of them even knew what all the plants were. They were odd looking and whatever Claudette was growing in her yard, wasn't easily identifiable. A joke slipped between the three of them that she was actually growing poisons but none of them said that out loud. 

They walked through the garden gate and Claudette turned, alarm clear on her face. When she saw who it was, she relaxed, placing her hand against her chest, sighing. 

“I never thought I’d feel so relieved to see Killers,” She joked, a weak laugh leaving her. When no one else laughed she cleared her throat, “Well, I uh...The Survivors are inside, waiting for you guys and...Wait, where is Ashlin?” 

“Fucking Frank,” Julie replied, a grin hidden behind her mask. Susie looked at the other woman, trying to repress her own smile. Of course, she was wearing her mask and no one could tell anyway. Sally let out a soft gasp at Julie's bluntness. 

“Oh…” Claudette’s face flushed, from chin to forehead and the three of them snickered. 

“Stop it you three,” Snapped Philip, sitting on a nearby bench, Sally floating next to him, “Sorry Claudette. These kids can’t be controlled.”

“That’s fine...I uh...Was just caught off guard,” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “So um...come on in?” 

Julie snickered again and walked towards the backdoor. It led to an enclosed porch where there were even more plants. Susie followed her through the maze that led to the house’s actual back door. Joey remained behind, taking a seat in the garden, resting his broken arm against his leg. He said he was guarding the place, but both Susie and Julie knew that he was waiting for Frank and Ashlin to come back so he could harass them. They could all feel...well everything that Frank was feeling. It was hard to put up walls and have sex. That was why they usually just...did it all together. It was easier for their minds in the long run. Last time Frank and Ashlin had their time together, the thrill of them just went up to Susie and Joey's room and distracted themselves like that. Bearing it now, trying not to be distracted by Frank hearing Ashlin moan...It just was a lot. They couldn't really concentrate. 

They tried thinking of other things as they walked into the cramped kitchen. Jeff and Adam were talking but stopped as Susie and Julie walked in. Adam eyed them carefully and even took a step back as Susie walked over to them, removing her mask so they could see her smile. Jeff tensed but he didn't shy away from her. Julie liked Jeff and honestly, they felt a little bad that he got dragged her with them. He was talented. Who knew what he would have done had he stayed back in the real world?

“Jeff,” Susie basically sang his name. She had been the one to discover Jeff's talents and had suggested they hire him. 

“Susie,” He smiled back, “How are you? I mean other than…” He waved his hands as if saying  _ all of this _ .

“Good, good. I hope when we get back to the real world we can hire you again. I have an idea in mind,” He smiled at her words and she could see the spark in his eyes.

“Right, you guys knew each other in the real world,” Adam commented and their heads snapped to look at him, having already forgotten he was there.

“Yeah. He was in town when we killed that guy!” Julie chipped, all too cheerfully. At that moment, Adam and Jeff became guarded again, remembering who and what they were clearly. Julie just laughed, shaking her head at them, “Oh calm down. When we go back, we’ll behave. Frank has already given his word.”

“Frank has,” Adam’s words were stiff.

“If Frank says no killing, we’ll follow along,” Susie leaned against the dark brown counter top, her mask now in her hand, “Plus, as he told Ash, we’d have too much to lose.”

Jeff nodded, as if thinking but then began to march towards the porch. He stopped at the door, not turning back to them, “Just contact me about that art, okay? I’m more than happy to do another piece for you guys.” 

As he left, Adam scratched at his arm and turned, walking towards a brief hallway. They followed, finding a much less crowded living room. It was fairly large with dark wood floors and cheesy furniture that Claudette must have gotten at a discount store or she  _ really _ liked that old timer rose print. She had a matching armchair too. There was a mismatching leather love seat pushed against the wall as well, along with dozens of different types of plants lining the room. The floor, the shelves, the windows. Everywhere. Some of them sat on books about plants on the ground. Honestly, Susie was starting to wonder if it wasn’t some kinda fetish at this point. Her home was like a jungle. 

There were more Survivors in here. Adam headed for the door, clearly trying to put distance between them. Jane, Bill, Ace, Nancy, Steve and Feng stayed, all giving side glances to the two members of Legion who now stood among them. Julie glanced at Susie and despite the ruckus going on in their mind, they decided to at least try to win some trust. All these side glances might not bother Frank or Joey, but they needed the Survivors to listen to them if things got nasty. 

They took the love seat, sitting next to each other. Julie finally took off her mask and took her hood down. Like this, they knew they just looked like teenagers. Kids. It might help them win some trust. Of course, by the looks that everyone but Bill was giving them, it would be easier said than done. 

“Where’s Ashlin?” Feng asked, her voice tight.

“Fuc-”

“She’s with Frank right now,” Susie interrupted. Julie cleared her throat and smiled at the Survivors. Nancy and Feng's faces flushed and Bill cleared his throat, but other than that, they seemed to accept the answer gracefully. 

“They’re spending some time together before we...do this.” 

“Try to get out of here you mean?” Nancy shifted uncomfortably. 

“Nanc, we can do this. There is a way out. Don’t...Don’t you wanna see Jonathan again?” Steve’s hand was on her shoulder and he grinned at the red that rose on her cheeks. Julie tilted her head at this information. So the stuck up reporter had a boyfriend? Honestly, she thought that Steve was her boyfriend from the way the two clung to each other. 

Then again, Legion had never cared much about the relationship between Survivors. 

“I’m sure he’s worried sick,” Her tone was soft and she glanced at the ground.

Susie and Julie glanced at each other, unsure if they wanted to tell her or not. They did deserve to know after all. Joey warned against it though, running his finger across his blade. Between flash of minor pain and Frank...Well...Their minds were muddled. Of course, Frank was finishing up. Finally. That boy could go forever and then start up again after a five minute break. When Julie and him had first begun dating, she had started setting timers. When the alarm rang, it was time to stop. Perhaps she should have given that advice to Ashlin. Julie sighed loudly, figuring she'd be fine. She had been so far. 

“Something wrong?” Steve asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Frank is takes forever is all,” Susie snorted at Julie’s words.

“You’re telling me! Maybe they’ll hurry up and get their asses over here!” She commented, shaking her head. They heard Joey’s laughter ringing in their head. Frank intended to wait it out, rest with Ashlin. Any other time, they wouldn’t care but time was of the essence here. They knew he was scared, worried, but this wasn't the time to get cold feet.

_ Joey…? _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah!  _ He got up and jumped the fence, running off. It wouldn't take him long to get to her house. 

“So...Nancy,” Julie started and the other woman looked at them, rubbing her arm awkwardly. “Actually...um, maybe we should have this talk with everyone.”

“What talk?” Feng snapped.

Susie and Julie ran through the idea of just telling them. Joey encouraged it, they had already started to let the cat out of the bag, might as well just clear the air now. Susie was a little bit hesitant. This wasn't going to be easy for them to take, especially with Nancy who clearly had someone waiting for her outside the Realms. Nancy was looking at them now, as if she knew. Before Susie knew it, she was opening her mouth. 

“Well, it's just, we don’t know where we will end up. Or when,” Susie explained. Julie shot her an annoyed glance but didn’t stop her as she went on, “We’ll probably end up in Ashlin’s time and place but…who knows?”

“So you mean…” Nancy's lip trembled and tears threatened but she suddenly steadied herself, lifting her chin and straightening her back, “Alright.” 

She turned and walked out of the house then, the lines of tears barely visible as she turned away. Susie shifted, feeling terrible for the girl. Steve turned to go after her but paused, glaring at Julie and Susie before running after his friend. Susie fiddled with the edges of her sweater, feeling worse. It wasn’t like this was their fault. 

_ Fuck ‘em, Suse,,  _ Julie was quick to say,  _ If they can’t face the truth of this, that’s their problem. _

_ I mean...I guess… _

Feng looked at them and sat on the other chair, leaning back on it, tucking her legs under herself. She tucked a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear and sighed heavily.

“Listen, I really do appreciate you guys helping us. Ashlin said you’re good people. I don’t really know her to be honest. She was never really at the camp. I guess she was with you guys?”

“Yeah,” Susie’s tone was soft and careful. 

“She was,” Julie confirmed, a little louder, her body tensing, as if readying for a fight. Susie touched her shoulder and Julie relaxed, but only slightly.

“We saw that you gave her a mask,” Feng’s eyes narrowed slightly at that, her lips pressing together.

“That’s because she’s ours,” Julie’s voice was sharp and her attitude was coming out. Back in school, while Julie was popular, she was known as a bitch. She was mostly popular because she was beautiful, not because of her personality. Even before she had met Frank she was always ready to fight the first person who looked at her wrong.

Honestly, if she and Julie hadn’t been neighbors, she didn’t know how they would have become friends. Julie was loud, pushy, protective and Susie had always been smaller, tamer, demure. But if she had never met Julie, she would have never had the guts to ask Joey out, to be with the man she loved more than anything. 

If she had never met Julie, she wouldn’t be here now. 

_ Are you okay?  _ Joey asked. He was at Ashlin’s house. The door was unlocked, of course, so he was heading to her bedroom to rouse the lazy lovers.

_ Just worried. _

_ Listen to me Susanna Alanis  _ _ Edmond! We are getting out of here!  _ She could see his grin as he called her by her full name. Susanna had been her grandmother’s name and it was so...old fashioned. She hated it, she hated it so, so much.

_ Listen to me,  _ _ Joseph, call me by my full name again and I’ll punch you in the stomach! _

He just let out a cackle, in their minds, and he quickly echoed it out loud as he pulled Frank out of bed. With just one arm too! He just grabbed the eldest Legion member’s ankle and pulled, hard. Frank didn’t even cry out in alarm, he just fell to the floor with a groan. 

“Are you fucking serious?” He snarled at Joey, standing up. Ashlin sat up, leaning back on her arms, an amused smile on her face. They were still naked, but none of them honestly cared. Nothing that they hadn’t seen before.

Frank grabbed his clothes with a huff, slipping his pants on first. He moved over to Ashlin who was standing as well, the burns nowhere as bad on her now. Joey noted that with a happy sigh. She was going to be okay. She was so much stronger than they expected a squishy Survivor to be. Frank kissed the side of her forehead and she got up. 

The three of them didn’t talk as Ashlin got around. By the time she was dressed, Susie and Julie had already checked out of the conversation and moved to the garden again to wait for the other three. With Ashlin and Frank dressed, they were hurrying over. After a few minutes, Kate joined them as well, David next to her.

“Julie, Susie?” She started as she walked over, “A word?”

“With how your conversation with Frank went the other day, you want more than a word,” Julie pointed out, her voice icy and cold. She started down Kate but the other woman didn’t flinch.

“Well, what I wanted to say...well ask is if you see Frank becoming a monster, can you stop him? I honestly don’t think Ashlin would,” Her voice was worried, but her eyes were hard. She was serious. 

Julie opened her mouth to say something cold and angry but Susie cut her off, “Of course. We all love Ashlin. We’ll protect her.”

Kate relaxed, shuffling in place, a sigh leaving her lips, “Thank you Susie. I honestly can’t tell you how much I appreciate that. I care greatly for her. She’s been through-”

“We’ve all been through a lot,” Susie pointed out, “No one here had a happy ending. If we did, we wouldn’t be here.” 

“Yeah, but we can change it, can’t we?” David stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. He was a brute of a man. Tall with broad shoulders and a thick accent that they almost couldn’t understand. He grinned at them, “We’re gonna fight our way out, ya know? We’re gonna make them happy endings our own.”

Before Julie could shoot his hope down, they felt Frank and Joey approaching. As they turned, the pair was already entering the garden, Ashlin behind them. 

She looked better than she did, though her hair had regrown and returned to its usual length. She had put on a new hoodie, a dark purple one with faded print on her chest. The most notable change was that she was wearing make up. Black lipstick with smokey eyes that made the goth in Susie swoon. She looked good - ready for war. 

“No more fucking around. Where are the Killers?” She asked, walking towards them, her black boots crushing the grass beneath her. 

“Still checking their territories,” Julie told her, “No one has reported back yet.”

“Let’s hope they didn’t run into trouble then,” She headed towards the porch, “The Survivors?”

“Hanging out around here,” Susie said, falling into line behind her, “We’ll move when the tear has been found.”

“There are some territories that we can’t check however,” Joey told her as they entered the cramped kitchen again. Claudette looked at them and then turned her head away. She was nervous, they could all tell. 

It was strange how easily Ashlin took charge in this. She was desperate to get out, they supposed. She wanted her daughter safe again - she probably wanted them safe as well. She was so much stronger than any of them could expect.

As she too charge, checking in with all the Survivors, the Killers trickled back in. Lisa came back first, followed by Max and Evan. No one had seen anything until finally Anna came back, her ax over her shoulder, her clothes splattered with fresh blood. Her one arm was mangled terribly, but she had come back...somehow.

Sally set about treating her wounds while Joey went to get Ashlin. When she saw Anna, she gasped and quickly hurried to the larger woman’s side.

“Anna, I’m sorry...I didn’t think…”

“No apologizes,” Anna snapped, in her usual harsh way. Her dark eyes seemed to burn a hole through them all, “The tear is in the Red Forest, where our territories meet.”

“The Red Forest. Okay,” Ashlin turned away, pacing. She was quiet and everyone watched her. All the Killers were back, Rin and Anna had been the last and Rin had returned only minutes before Anna. Ashlin took a deep breath and turned back to the gathered Killers and Survivors, “Gather everyone. Once Anna is treated, we’re heading for the Red Forest.”

That was all it took for Legion to split up, gathering any Survivors or Killers that had wandered. As they passed everyone, they sent them to gather at the house. When they returned, their masks on, Joey’s sleeve pulled over his broken arm, Ashlin had her mask on and her knife in hand.

“This won’t be easy,” She told them and they nodded. Frank took her hand in his and leaned his mask against her’s. They were quiet. Joey took Susie’s hand. Susie took Julie’s. Ashlin looked up and took Julie’s other hand, her knife slipping into her pocket so she could take Frank’s as well. They looked at each other and somehow this felt…

Final.

As if...This was it. This was the last time they might see each other. 

Death was real now. People could die. 

It was probably the Entity trying to discourage them from escaping, but it didn’t. They were leaving and nothing could stop them. Tears dripped from beneath Ashlin’s mask. Susie felt their hearts aching, with her’s. 

“I love you guys. Let’s go home,” She told them and then she let them go, walking to Anna. Her arm was in a sling but she lead them forward anyway, Ashlin at her side. Legion followed behind them and the Survivors behind them. The Killers condensed around the Survivors, meaning to protect them in case this went sour.

Legion hoped with all of their hearts that it didn’t. 

They marched through the fields and as the Red Forest came into view, rain began to fall, a low rumble of thunder starling them. Anna looked up at the darkness above them and took a deep breath. She pointed forward with her ax and they followed. She didn’t seem weakened by her wounds or worried about them. She hadn’t said who had caused them though or if they still walked. Hopefully Anna had killed them as that was one less to worry about.

Suddenly, a scream rung out and everyone - Killer and Survivor - dropped to their knees, hands over their ears to block out the horrible screeching. Legion looked up and saw Betrayal coming forward, their weapon in their hands. Frank’s nightmare, twisted into reality. 

Ashlin was on her feet, her weapon in hand. She charged, a wordless scream on her lips. Betrayal raised their weapon, blood lust clear on their face, This was worse than Frank’s nightmare - Ashlin was charging recklessly into her own death. 

Betrayal swung their scythe as Legion scrambled to their feet. Slow. Too slow!

Blood splattered all over Ashlin as she flinched back raising her arms to protect her face.

Anna’s weapon dug into Betrayal’s arm, blood gushing down it. Betrayal’s weapon was buried in her already wounded arm. It was useless anyway, so Anna had sacrificed it. 

“Anna!” Ashlin stumbled back away from her and then Legion saw it.

Walls. Huge, towering Trial walls encased them, even in the field. Fog flooded into the new arena and from it spilled Killers.  Bubba, Freddy, Amanda, Caleb and more, still in the shadows. Susie glanced back at all the Survivors they had brought with them. They had brought the lambs to the slaughter. 

“Run!” Joey yelled at them and they just stared at him, “Scatter! Go!”

A chainsaw revved and that was all it took. They scattered in small groups, running to find their escape from this trial. A few Killers followed after them, perhaps to protect them, but who could know? Frank darted forward and grabbed Ashlin, who watched as Anna was eviscerated by Freddy. His claws were shoved through her back, out her stomach and he raked them upwards. Anna went limp, her knees buckling but they didn't stay to watch anymore.

She screamed and she cried, but she went with them and they ran into the fog. 

They saw lockers, mazes and generators but the five of them didn’t stop. Occasionally they saw Survivors fighting off Killers, Killers fending off Killers. This was a fucked up Trial, the rules bent here. They broke. They didn’t exist.

Death was real. 

They found bodies - Killers, Survivors, sometimes together. Laurie and Micheal lay in one last struggle, his throat torn out with his own knife. Laurie had scummed to her wounds before they could reach her, her body covered in cuts and stab wounds, laying on top of Micheal, her head resting on his chest. 

They watched as the Demogorgon shredded Nancy, feasting on her remains, unable to stop it. It was too quick and they were too far. Steve screamed, but he was drug away by Lisa’s tiny form. Ashlin cried, but she didn’t try to run off, only squeezed Frank’s hand tighter as they ran on. 

Generators popped as they ran, Bubba’s body draped over one that was chugging away. It looked like that was Max’s doing. Bubba was nearly sawed in half. 

“Kate! No!” Ashlin suddenly tore away from them, running towards Kate and Betrayal who was quickly closing in. Ashlin had her blade out, but she wasn’t going to make it. They could tell. They ran after her, knowing that if anything, they had to protect her. 

Suddenly, David was between Betrayal and Kate, the scythe sinking deeply into the soft skin of his stomach. He spat blood on the Killer, retching their weapon out of their hands. He threw it as hard as he could, stumbling back, holding his wound.

Kate grabbed him, pulling him back as Ashlin skidded between them and Betrayal.

“Give me my daughter back!” She screamed, “Give her back to me! You can’t have her anymore!” 

“Absolutely no-” Betrayal started, a terrible smile on their face, when they staggered back, hands on their face. Suddenly one was two and the smaller form was running at them.

“Madeline!” Ashlin snatched her daughter from the ground, swinging the girl onto her hip. 

“You little bitch!” Ben snarled, tensing, clearly ready to pounce. 

Frank was there, his knife under Ben’s collarbone. The other man glanced down at the knife embedded in him, surprise flickering on his bruised face. Frank pulled the knife out and kicked him away just as he found himself on the ground, Amanda over him, her hidden blade about to plunge into his neck.

Julie moved fast, kicking Amanda away, a sickening crack coming from the Pig’s ribs. Amanda struggled to get up, a snarl coming from beneath her mask.

“Traitors.”

“Fuck you, Amanda. You’re a bitch anyway,” Julie growled back. Amanda retreated slowly into the fog and while she was gone for now, she might be going for help. It was better if they left. She helped Frank up and moved back to Ashlin’s side, “Let’s go find the exit gate. If there are generators, there is an Exit. Worry about Madeline, we’re watch your back.”

“Thank you,” Ashlin said, her voice barely above a whisper. Julie could hear how she held back tears.

“No crying right now. We need to get out of here first. We’ve lost too many, we need to retreat!” She looked at Kate, who had sunk to the ground, tears running down her face, “No crying! Let’s go!”

“But David…” Kate’s voice choked and Julie looked at David again. Really looked.

He was dead, that was clear, having bled out. But he had gotten what he had wanted. He had protected Kate and Julie would be damned if he died in vain.

“Get up!” She grabbed Kate and drug her up, “He died to protect you! I dunno about you, but that means something! Do you want his death to mean something? Then let’s go!” 

Kate sobbed again, but wiped at her tears. It was hard, Julie knew it was hard. If Frank or Susie or Joey or Ashlin died...she’d be in a bad place. They protected each other though and they leaned on each other - David had protected her so now it was time to make that mean something. 

“Let’s go,” Kate’s eyes were filled with tears, but her voice was solid. 

Susie took Kate’s hand and then they ran, jolting her forward. She struggled to keep up, even as Ashlin kept pace with the -  _ with _ her daughter in her arms. Susie glanced towards Julie, wondering if they should just pick her up. Julie shook her head. They didn’t have time to stop. Betrayal - Ben - jumped David’s body and charged after them. 

“Mad, can he scream?” Ashlin asked as they ran, darting between hills, trees, Survivors, Killers.

“No. That’s mine,” Madeline told her, her fingers digging into her mother’s sweater. 

“Good. One less thing to worry about,” Frank spoke up, glancing backwards. They could see that Ben was catching up to them., “Sus, Joey, take Kate and go! Julie and I will protect Ashlin. Ash, give Madeline to Susie!” 

They all did as they were told, Ashlin seamlessly passing her daughter to Susie. They cut off from each other, the other four running towards what looked to be a massive exit gate. Frank, Julie and Ashlin ran deeper into the woods. Susie glanced back at them, one last time, before they faded into the fog. 

* * *

Ben was following them. Ashlin didn’t have to glance back to know. He wanted her dead. He wanted her to die, right here, right now. Well, the feeling was mutual but she wasn’t going to endanger Julie and Frank for her own agenda. They thought that they were protecting her, but she knew that Ben would just as quickly strike them down to hurt her. 

They stayed close together, dodging through mazes, around generators and jumping off hills. They managed to dodge past the scythe every time, though just barely occasionally. Ben stayed on them, never letting them out of his sight for too long. Ashlin knew he was trying to wear them down so they got sloppy, made a mistake - and it was going to happen. 

As they crouched behind a tree, backs pressed against it, Ashlin knew she had to kill him. She had to take the chance now and do this. She wouldn’t get a second chance. 

“Go, I’ll lead him away,” She told them and they both looked at her like she was crazy. Frank lifted his mask, his eyes set.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Yes you are. Go, I need to do this.”

“Do what?” Julie snapped, her hushed tone sharper than if she had screamed at Ashlin, “Kill him?”

“There’s something I didn’t tell you about killing Ken,” She spoke quickly, not sure how to explain this at all, let alone so quickly, “I used Feral Frenzy.”

“What?” They both spoke at the same time and somehow she knew that Joey and Susie were echoing the word. 

“I felt it, the rush, the adrenaline. I swear I could hear his heartbeat. When the knife sunk into him, there was this rush of...Ecstasy. It was just so…”

“Thrilling,” Julie finished for her.

“Yeah and when I came down from... _ that _ , I had to just find myself again. It was exhausting and thrilling at the same time,” She swallowed hard, “I can do this. I love you guys. Just go help the others, try and save as many as you can. I can do this. I will do this but I need to do it alone.”

“Julie,” Frank lowered his mask, his tone curt, “Go.”

Julie looked at him for what felt like forever, but must have only been a few seconds. She rose and darted off. Frank stood, grabbing her hand and dragged her away. Ben had seen Julie and was after them once again. She laced her fingers through Frank’s because she knew he was scared.

They dodged and darted their way across the massive arena once more and Ashlin wondered how many Generators had already popped, how many had to. Usually it was one more generator than Survivor but what were the rules in this Trial? 

Frank let her go to slid against a pallet and waited for her on the other side. She looked at him, feeling her chest about to burst. He looked at her and he knew that she was going to do this with or without his okay. He clenched his fists, looking away from her and she saw his shoulders trembling. 

“Just...come back to me, okay?” He said at last.

“Always,” She agreed and she turned, running away from him and pallet, past Ben even as he tried to swing his weapon down on her. She kept running, slowing to see Ben glancing at Frank’s retreating figure.

Ben didn’t go for him though, instead turning his sights on Ashlin. Just like she knew he would. He didn’t attack her again though...He just stood there, his cold eyes staring at her. She backed away, unsure of what he was planning or what he was even doing. 

She got her answer a moment later when the generators rang out, letting them know they could finally power the exit gates. She stepped back again, knowing that the end game would start when the door was open. There would be no time when the end game started. Ben smiled at her, showing his bloody teeth.

“Now, we can end this,” He began to approach her, weapon at the ready.

_ No thanks, _ she thought. This wasn’t really going to be fair if this had a time limit. She wasn’t that confident that she could end this. She had Madeline and Legion was safe. This was over. She turned to run away but found the other Killers blocking her path. Freddy let out a dark laugh, echoed by the others.

“What’s a matter? Didn’t you think that we’d let you leave here alive? You’re the one that the Entity is clamoring for. With you dead, things will go back to normal,” His blades rubbed against each other, letting out whispers of promised pain.

Ashlin backed away, a knot forming in her throat. Would she be able to scream loud enough for someone to help her? All her bravo had dried up in a matter of seconds. She licked her lips as Freddy tried to swipe her with his claws. She ducked under them, the tips of them catching her sweater. She jumped backwards and filled her lungs to scream.

“Be quiet,” Ben’s bloody and bruised hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the scream for help. 

She smashed her elbow into his ribs and he let go of her with a gasp. She stumbled to the ground but pulled herself up as Caleb’s gun went off, sinking into the ground where she had just been.

She ran, knowing she wouldn’t get another chance at Ben like this. She just had to accept that he was going to haunt this place forever. He would be in her nightmares forever. 

She knew she would never escape him.

Ashlin ran, knowing that Ben was behind her. Fear made her heart beat at a thunderous rate. She knew that if she was caught, she was dead. Frank had trusted her to take care of this herself, she had convinced him. Why had she been so stupid and so prideful? 

She glanced backwards, gauging if she could outrun Ben when she crashed into someone. Their arms locked around her and she gazed up into the face of the Pig. Amanda growled from beneath it, anger clear in her eyes. 

“Stupid bitch, I told Philip we couldn’t trust you!” She pushed Ashlin towards the ground where she landed at Freddy’s feet, “I told him. I told him that pets were a bad idea. Now look at the mess we’re in. Anna, Micheal, Ken, Herman, Bubba - all dead because of you!” 

Ashlin grasped at the grass, her weapon on the ground in front of her. She reached out, only to have her hand stepped on by Amanda. The Pig snarled again, tearing her mask off and throwing it on the group by Ashlin’s head. 

“At least we can finally take care of you and get things back to normal. Maybe then we can get the others in line too…” Amanda sighed and glanced at Ben and Freddy, “Where are the others?”

“Trying to round up the Survivors I imagine. We were trying  _ not _ to kill them after all,” Ben pointed out, “But it sends a message so I don’t care that a bunch of them died. Dumb wastes of space as far as I’m concerned.”

“Less to hunt though,” Freddy growled. 

Ashlin began to squirm and she felt someone’s foot on her back. She gasped in pain and pressed her cheek into the dirt, reminded of her first trial. 

_ Don’t cry. Don’t cry. They want you to cry and to beg for your life. Don’t cry. _

“Still fighting? I expected you to be begging by now,” Ben laughed, Freddy and Amanda joined in. Ashlin stayed quite, staring into the distance, trying to keep a hold on her emotions. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. 

She was really going to die here.

“What’s going on?” A voice called from the fog and they all looked to see a figure emerging from the fog. A black cloak, a white mask that looked like a ghost in the night. Ghost Face. No fresh blood was to be seen on his outfit and as he got closer, he removed his mask showing his youthful face. 

“Where have you been hiding?” Freddy asked, “Sucking up to your Survivors?”

“I told you already, I’m no traitor. You guys captured me without even talking to me. She came to me...and she paid,” Danny pointed at her.

“You’re always a whore for good information,” Freddy’s face still twisted with malice, “Still, you’re not welcome here. When we deal with all these traitors and Survivors, then we’ll welcome you back. For now stay out of our way or die.” 

Danny clicked his tongue and walked forward anyway, stopping to grab her knife. He examined it, holding it up towards the feeble moonlight so the blade glinted. He sighed, wistfully and walked closer to her. Amanda let out a warning growl, but he ignored her as he crouched in front of Ashlin.

“Joey’s blade yet? Tsk, are you sure you’re not riding him on the side?” He asked her and she felt the tears she was fighting spill over, down her cheeks, knotting at her chin, “And now you’re crying. What? Should I feel bad for you? Do you think you’ve  _ really _ tamed me? Me. Ha!” 

“D-Danny…” She couldn’t manage more than his name. Was he going to slit her throat with her own blade? Was he going to watch them kill her - or worse join?

After he carried her back to the lodge, he treated her wounds. She had woken up a few times, stirred by the pain. He had always comforted her in those moments, telling her she’d be fine. That Frank and the others were coming, she was safe with him for now. He’d protect her. When he thought she had passed out again, she heard him cursing her, heard him saying how he hated how tame he felt around her. That he’d kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

Maybe he really did hate her. 

“Look at you, Ashlin. At the mercy of the Killers at last. They’re going to gut you like a fish,” He grinned at her and then stabbed her blade deep into the ground, right in front of her nose. Her mask was on but, she still squeaked with alarm and fear, flinching back hard enough to slip her hand from under Amanda’s foot and destabilize Freddy. 

Danny stood swiftly and his blade slashed Freddy from his left cheek, across his nose, over his right eye. Freddy screamed with pain, reeling back into Ben. They both fell into a pile, Freddy’s blades slashing across Ben’s body. Amanda tried to charge Danny, but he gracefully stepped back and kicked her right in the ass, sending her to the ground. She hissed in pain, grabbing at her ribs. 

“You fucking traitor,” She snarled.

“Yeah, yeah,” He brushed her off and grabbed Ashlin, pulling her to her feet. She grabbed her weapon, holding it tightly in her hand. Danny ran, pulling her along with him. Ashlin was confused to his motives, but followed anyway. 

“Here,” He hissed and they took a sharp turn, hiding in the shadows of a huge, towering tree. Freddy and Ben ran past, their wounds dripping bright red blood onto the ground. They waited until the two’s footsteps had faded before straightening. 

“What are you doing?” She asked him, confused. 

“What am I doing?” He ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair, looking as confused as she felt, “I’m just...I dunno. Heh, I guess I’m saving you. I guess I’m actually a traitor.”

“I didn’t ask you-”

“Of course you didn’t. We two owe each other nothing and yet, here I am,” He looked up at the moon above him and Ashlin saw a silver line run down his cheek. A tear, “Here I am, like a fucking dumbass and I just…”

He was quiet a moment and Ashlin listened carefully for the telltale sign that Ben or Freddy were coming back. 

“They’re coming back soon and the door they’re opening is due north. It’s not far. The others will wait for you. They’re going to bring all the other Killers here for one more showdown. Whoever kills you gets bragging rights, you know?” 

“Why are you telling me this, Danny?”

He ignored her, instead going on, “If you use Feral Frenzy again you should be able to reach the others before…”

“Before?”

“I was never willing to die for anyone, you know?” He wasn’t looking at her. They could hear the others coming and they stepped from the trees, malice written on their faces, “I guess...even monsters like me can have a moment of weakness.”

“Danny...You don’t have to do this.”

He tightened his grip on his knife and he smiled at her, really smiled. She could tell there was no manipulation behind this smile.

“Take care, Ashlin. Go live so fucking hard.”

The world seemed to shudder as the End Game began. Fire scorched the earth and without another word, he charged at the oncoming Killers, his blade flashing in the moonlight. She wanted to stay, she wanted to help him but he had been right. The others would not leave without her.

She turned the way he had indicated and ran, feeling the adrenaline take over again. She ran, faster than she ever had, dodging Caleb’s shot. He was behind her, reloading and she glanced back to see Danny jump against the taller man’s back and sink his blade into the DeathSlinger’s shoulder.

_ Thank you, Danny _ .

The trees parted and she saw the gate. Most of the Survivors had already left. Only a few Killers waited for her, namely, Legion. The moment Frank saw her, he called out to her and she pushed herself faster, reaching out her hand for his.

As soon as his fingers laced through her’s, she felt Feral Frenzy expire, making her gasp for air. Frank pulled her along though, out the exit gate and back into the autumn fields. Tears ran down her face again, mourning for Danny who had paid for her escape with his life.


	20. Heaven

When they got back to the Survivor’s campfire, Bill took a headcount, looked at who they had lost. Ashlin sat by the fire, numb, lost and angry. She was so angry, but she bit down on that anger, shoving it as deep as she could within herself. There would be a time and place to act on that anger, but it wasn’t now. Madeline looked over at her, from Joey’s arms. He still had a hold of her. He had carried her out of that horrible Trial. She seemed to be fine despite being so far from Ben. She just hoped that Madeline would be fine until they could get out of here. She was so...relieved to have her back and yet...

They had lost so many; Jake, Laurie,  Quentin, David King, David Tapp, Jeff, Ash, Nancy. Anna had been the only Killer that they had lost and the only one who knew where the tear was. 

Except…

No, no plans! They had suffered enough loss! 

Frank pulled her closer and she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes tightly. Anna was the only one who they thought they lost, but Danny’s sacrifice weighed heavily on her heart. 

_ Live so fucking hard. _

She swallowed the sob before it had a chance to come out. She had such a mixed relationship with Danny. One moment terrible, then okay, then terrible again. He had saved her life. They owed each other nothing. 

And yet…

“Ashlin,” Bill’s voice made her look up. He looked tired, fresh blood was splattered across his uniform, a bandage on his upper arm was growing red. She met his eyes and she could see the grief in them, the mourning but the will to live. She wiped at her cheeks, surprised to find them wet and sat up straight. 

“Yes?”

“Did you see where the tear was?”

“No.”

With that single word, she could see the little bit of hope that everyone had died. Even Frank seemed discouraged, Susie slumped back against Joey whose arm was loose around her waist. Julie got up and walked away from the group, her back to the fire. Survivors sat on the ground or laid down. The other Killers either left the fire completely or moved away, their heads hanging low. 

Bill was still there, looking at her. There was still a fire burning in his eyes. He hadn’t given up hope. Of course he wouldn't. He had survived so many things that should had ended him, but it hadn't.

“Do you have another plan?” 

“Not quite,” Now everyone was looking again, “I'm working on it, though. We're going to get out of here.” 

“I’ll do whatever I have to do so we can get out of here,” She would. Frank suddenly stood, grabbing her arm, making her stand as well.

“Excuse us,” His voice was curt and he didn’t wait for Bill to say anything before they stormed off towards the trees. He took her quite far from the campfire before stopping. 

He let go of her arm and kept his back to her. Eventually, he took off his mask and turned to her. He looked tired. He had a bruise on his cheek, so black and purple, yellow on the edges. She wondered where he had gotten it but figured it must have been the Trial. There were cuts on his face too; across the bridge of his nose, another, thick cut pulling at the right side of his mouth. 

“Don’t say that,” He said at last. She looked at him, not understanding, “Don’t say that you’ll do anything. I don’t want you to do...anything. Anything could mean going to Ben. Anything could mean giving up Madeline.” 

“I wouldn’t…”   
  
“You said anything!” His eyes were desperate and he pulled her close, “I can’t lose you. I can’t, I just can’t.” 

“Frank,” She pulled him close, hugging him with all her might, “I won’t. I won’t. I won’t. Not anything just...I’ll figure something out.  _ We _ will figure something out.”

They held each other, quiet but for their breathing. Ashlin knew he was scared, she was scared too. Whatever they had to do, she was  _ willing _ to do it. But for Frank’s sake, for Madeline’s sake, she knew she had to put lines in the sand. Things she couldn’t do. She didn’t like it, but she didn’t have to like it. 

Frank let go first, kissing her softly before they began to head back. They could hear Dwight and Bill, talking loudly. Bill was determined to get out of here, it seemed.

“At least,” Dwight said, relief clear in his voice, “We’re safe here.”

“You know that us being here contradicts that statement, right?” Lisa pointed out, tapping her long, claw-like fingers on the ground, “Unless there's some kind of loop hole we don’t know about.”

“Should we just tell them?” Max asked, a little too loudly. Everyone was looking at Philip, Evan and Max - even the Killers. Ashlin remembered that only Legion, Sally and her knew.

“Tell us what?” Dwight asked quietly. From the fear in his eyes, he already knew. 

“There is no border between the Killer and Survivor territories,” Evan said, his shoulders stiff, “There never has been. It was a lie we kept up to keep some of the new bloods from attacking Survivors. If you lose hope too quickly, the Entity doesn’t get their full use of you.”

There was silence in the camp, the fire’s crackling seeming way too loud. Ashlin looked at the faces of the other Survivors, gauging their reactions. Some looked sickly pale, almost green. Others sagged where they were. Only one or two just nodded, accepting this new information. The Killers were surprised too. Everyone but the original three, Sally and Legion of course. 

“You hid it from us since we’re all a little unstable in the beginning,” Spoke Rin, breaking the silence, “We’re too…”

“Rageful, mournful, unstable,” Philip smiled at her, clearly proud, “No telling what some might do when they come here. Eventually, we just decided to not tell anyone, ever. Especially not the Survivors. They needed to feel safe.”

“And we did,” Ace pointed out and everyone agreed with him, though some were clearly still upset about the lie. 

“We aren’t safe here. We should go to someone’s house,” Ashlin suggested, everyone turned to look at her and she flushed, “Walls would be better than openness.”

“How about my place?” Ace suggested, “It’s got walls and everything.”

No one disagreed but no one really agreed either. He shrugged and motioned for them to follow him. They did. It must have been a sad sight, a ragtag group of Survivors and Killers marching through the woods. Not a single one of them was without a wound from the Trial. Sally had worked hard to treat them all but it was clear she had been pulled thin from it. Her own wounds had gone unattended and Ashlin hadn’t missed the huge gash on one of her thin arms. 

It didn’t take long for Ace’s, frankly huge, house to come into view. It was a beautiful beach mini-mansion. It looked so awkward plopped down in the middle of the forest, even if the forest gave way to a sandy beach. The water was missing, but Ashlin spotted seashells in the sand. The building itself was made of some kind of yellowed wood - probably dyed to look that way - and a bright blue tin roof. The windows were all almost ceiling to floor, dark glass. You could see out but not in which was smart. There was a wall around the place - but it was more of a shabby stick fence. He hadn’t completely lied at least. 

“My getaway home that I won in a gamble that went right. I almost bet this place a million times but I always held on to it. Funny that the fog brought it here with me,” Ace commented as they walked up the steps. He opened the door and motioned them all in, holding it open for all of them. 

The inside was decorated with leafy plants that may or may not have been fake, wooden floors so polished that they literally sparkled, larger than life windows, high ceilings and expensive looking furniture. Ashlin could see how awkwardly Legion walked into the house. Actually, all the Killers looked very out of place in such a pristine home. 

“Welcome, friends, welcome!” Ace called, walking past them all. He motioned them into what looked to be a sitting room, “Let’s figure out what the plan is! We’ve gotta have something!” 

He was met with frowns and stares. He sighed, adjusting his hat. They walked into the sitting room and he took a seat on an armchair by what Ashlin assumed to be a fireplace. She took a seat on a couch with all of Legion. She leaned against Joey, her head against his shoulder. She couldn’t think of a way out of this, not while appealing Frank. 

Bill stood, almost in the middle, his arms crossed. He took a deep breath, seeming tired. He was tired. They all were. They had thought they were getting out of here and instead…

Their dead faces flashed in her mind, Laurie and Micheal, Nancy, David. David died to save Kate. She sat next to Nea, her arms crossed, shivering. Her eyes were red from crying and yet when she met Ashlin’s eyes, she forced a small smile. God, this was all her fault. She could blame it on Bill, but she should have gone ahead and ran a distraction...The others could have made it to the tear and maybe she could have followed.

“So, we had a...a pretty bad failure this time,” Bill started. The others looked at him and it was clear in their eyes, this was more than that. They had lost people,  _ alot _ of people. He saw that and he grimaced, “We can’t give up hope.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Steve snapped.

“What was that boy?” Bill turned towards him.

“Easy for you to say, old man! I lost one of my best friends today!” He stood from the chair he was sitting on, his face flushed with anger, “She’s gone! And I can’t even go tell…” 

“Steve,” Claudette was there, her arms around him. She led him out of the room, softly comforting him. Bill sighed and walked out of the room, opposite of the way that Steve did.

Slowly everyone filtered out, leaving only Legion, Ashlin and Madeline. They all seemed to need space. In small groups, or all alone, everyone filtered outside or upstairs or perhaps in another room entirely. Ashlin stayed on the couch, against Joey, feeling more at ease here with them. Madeline stood but only moved so she could curl up against her mother. 

They sat there, silent and beaten. Ashlin didn’t know what they could do to get to the tear...Not that Frank would be okay with. He was right, they were in this together. They were a team. They had to work together. 

“Hey guys?” She spoke up and the other moved to look at her, “What did Bill say when Frank and I went off on our own?”

“Not much,” Joey snorted, “Just some crazy plan to take the Killers out, one by one.”

“Sounded too much like a movie plot,” Julie sighed, “Not something that would work. It would put us in too much danger anyway. Philip shot him down pretty hard on it. Bill was mad.”

“He can die mad! We’re already risking  _ a lot _ helping you guys out!” Susie pointed out. 

“You guys are risking everything,” Ashlin agreed.

“Not ourselves though,” Susie twisted to look at her, “We’re risking you. Madeline too. If those bastards get a hold of either of you…”

Her face scrunched up, mixed emotions running across it. 

“They won’t,” Frank growled, standing up, “But, killing them all might be an idea. At least a few of them….Since they seem to stay down, well…”

“There are too many yet, Frank,” Ashlin shook her head at him, “Just too many.”

Frank dropped the subject, walking away from them to stand in front of the window. His clothes were in disarray. Blood and gore was still wet against his leather jacket, his pants were torn and worn in several places. His hair was messy, messier than usual. Not to mention the wounds on his face. 

He looked out into the gloom and Ashlin sighed. She looked at the others, who were in much of the same condition as Frank. Sally had been hurt, but she had treated everyone as fast as she could. 

Susie had a bruise forming on her forehead, her sweater ripped and torn, cuts visible beneath. She had a horrible wound on her right calf, the bandages nearly up to her knee. She had been walking with a limp on the way to Ace’s house, but no one had said anything. 

Joey had a black eye, though the swelling wasn’t awful. His nose was broken too, Ashlin could tell that much. His knees were caked with a mix of blood and mud, despite still having a broken arm. She wondered if it were his blood or...Well she supposed it didn’t matter. She had watched Sally treat him for some bad cuts on his shoulders and arms. She had heard Julie say that he had defended the group of Survivors while they powered the exit gate. 

Julie herself had a blood lip, a bruise that spread across her lips and nearly to her left eye. There was a cut across her right cheek, unbandaged and every time she spoke, a little more blood leaked out. She had shed her leather jack, which had been torn beyond repair on their escape. Freddy’s claws had done a number to her back. 

They had  _ all _ been torn apart by that Trial; Survivor and Killer. There wasn’t a single one of them that had walked out of there unscathed. Sally had even been hurt, though Ashlin had watched her ignore her own injuries to treat everyone else. Philip had eventually pulled her aside, making her sit so he could look after her. 

There was a sudden, banging noise as something hit the window. Susie, Julie and Joey stood, almost blocking Ashlin off from it. Protective. She knew that’s what they were being, but it still bothered part of her. 

A woman had slammed herself against the window. She was covered in fresh blood, her eyes wild with fear. 

“Help me! He’s going to kill me!”

Her screams had others rushing into the room. Ashlin stood, setting Madeline down and raced for the door. The girl couldn’t see in, so she didn’t know until Ashlin tore the door open.

“Get in here!” She reached out for the girl, grabbing her blood slick arm and paused, catching sight of something moving in the fog.

Fear choked Ashlin as the figure walked from the trees, towards the house. A massive man with a triangle on his head, hiding his face. It was made of metal and it was massive, stained with blood. He wore a butcher’s apron and was dragging a massive sword. The thing must have been eight or nine feet long and the man drug it as if it pained him, each step twitchy and uneven. 

“He’s here!” The young woman pushed Ashlin into the room, slamming the door behind them. 

“Go!” Frank roared, just as the huge windows crashed down, glass raining down on the man, who seemed completely unbothered. 

Ashlin shielded the girl the best she could, pushing her into the living room, even as the Survivors struggled to get out. She could hear Bill and Evan yelling, trying to keep order in the moment of pure fear. Honestly, Ashlin couldn’t turn away from this  _ monster _ .

He walked towards her, with his awkward gait, Suddenly pulling the sword before him and digging it into the ground. Hell’s light shone through the trench and he jerked his knife forward. Ashlin barely dodged the attack, grabbing the girl and bringing them to the ground. 

Glass dug into her hands as she pushed herself up. The creature was before her, his hand around her neck, pulling her into the air. She couldn’t even cry out for help, only managing a choked gurgle. His hand tightened and it didn’t take much to know that he was going to break her neck with his massive hand. 

“No! Let her go!” The bloodied girl slammed her fist against the monster’s side. He just swatted her away like she was nothing more than a toy. Ashlin couldn’t see where she crashed, she couldn’t look at anything but this  _ monster _ , watching as she gasped for breath and clawed to get his hand off of her.

A scream rang out, Madeline's scream, his fingers loosened on her and she fell to the glass covered ground again, dazed. The monster stumbled back and a small hand grabbed her own. She looked up at Madeline’s tear-streaked face.

“Mommy…” 

Her voice was so small in her ringing ears. 

She forced herself to her feet, taking her daughter’s hand tightly in her own. She stumbled forward and grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her to her feet as well. Madeline led the way then, while Ashlin pushed the other girl forward and hurried after them. As they passed the doorway, Frank grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder. She was so out of it that she didn’t fight it, slumping against him. 

“Go!” He told her, pointing towards the backdoor. A patio awaited on the other side of the huge sliding door. Evan and Max waited on the other side, motioning frantically for her to hurry. 

Madeline pulled her through the door as the huge sword crashed down onto the place where she had just been standing. They hurried out the backdoor, following after Frank. Evan and Max followed behind her as the windows on the back of the house began to tremble.

“Max!” Adiris’ scream had Ashlin skidding to a stop. 

Max was holding off their attacker with his hammer, but his arms were shaking. He glanced back at them, searching until he found Adiris. She had taken several steps towards him, rage and fear playing on her face.

“Go on! I’ll hold ‘em off as long as I can!” A few began to slip into the trees but Adiris moved forward, until she was at Ashlin’s side, “Hey you heard me! Get!”

“I’m not leaving you, Max! We’ve gotten this far and I refuse to leave without you!” She took a deep breath and Ashlin barely moved as she began to spurt...well, green puke at the man Max was working so hard to fend off. 

He reeled back as the gunk hit his mask, letting out an animalistic growl. Max swung and hit him in the chest with his hammer, sending the other Killer flying back into Ace’s house. With the Killer out of commission, he turned back to them. He stormed over, leaning up to poke Adiris in the chest, an annoyed look on his twisted face.

“I told you to run, woman!” 

“I wasn’t leaving you to die, you foolish man,” Adiris hissed back, her hands on her hips as she glared down at the shorter man, “I will return to the world outside the realms, only with you at my side. Should you die, I shall stay.”

“Hey-” Max started but she cut him off with a swift kiss. Ashlin took Madeline and left at the point, letting the two have a moment. 

“I guess that’s fair,” Max said, too loudly at something Adiris must have said to him. By the time Ashlin reached the treeline, the two were following after them, hands linked. It was really sweet to see him looking up at her like that. It was clear he really liked her.

Of course Sally had said they were close. 

“If you two are done,” Evan growled at the smiling couple. They just grinned at him then and he walked forward to meet them, “We should pick a new hiding spot. I’m thinking in my territory. They wouldn’t come there without thought.”

“That’s a good idea!” Max said, glancing towards Adiris again. 

Just then, there was a crash from the house that had them all turning towards it. The man was back and he dug his sword into the ground, sending it flying towards Max and Adiris. Ashlin flinched back, taking Madeline with her towards the treeline.

She turned back and saw Max pushing Adiris towards the ground, away from the danger. She screamed, anger and grief already filling her voice. 

Then Evan pushed Max - hard. He flew into Adiris and the couple tumbled onto the ground together.

The trench hit Evan and wire with razor sharp edges wrapped around him, digging into his skin and drawing him to his knees. He didn’t scream, only grunted as his knees hit the ground. The wires dug harder into his flesh but somehow he turned his head.

“What are you waiting for? Run! Go!” He yelled and Max stood, grabbing Adiris, “Go! Don’t make this for nothing!” 

“Evan!” Philip hesitated, even as Ashlin dashed past him, with Madeline at her side.

“We can’t save him!” Sally told him, a sob breaking her voice, “We can’t! Come on, Philip!” 

With no way to save him, he retreated with the rest of them, into the trees and into the darkness.

* * *

By the time the group reached Evan’s territory, they were exhausted. Somewhere in the forests, they had lost that monster. The girl that he had been carrying had woken up enough to run. Cheryl. She had said her name was Cheryl when he stopped to let her down.

For the record, Frank was exhausted. 

So were Joey, Susie and Julie. Susie could barely walk now and had collapsed against the wall, burying her head against her legs. Joey sat next to her, an arm around her. Julie stood near them and kept glancing at him. Ashlin stood near the entrance to the building, so that was where he stood. Madeline was at her side, staring out into the woods with wide eyes. 

“Frank?” Philip’s voice startled him to be honest and he turned to the other Killer. Philip took a deep breath, clearly trying to clear the tears that still clogged his eyes. He and Max had collapsed when they got her, sobbing for Max. One of the original three Killers was dead. Philip swallowed hard, “We need to talk.”

“Alright,” He didn’t like the sound of that, but he wasn’t going to shy away. He kissed Ashlin’s cheek and walked over to the others. He helped Susie up and pulled her arm over his shoulder.

They headed up the stairs, following after Philip and Max. Honestly, it would be easier to just pick Susie up, but she wouldn’t let it happen. She wanted to walk, she wanted to show the pain didn’t bother her  _ that  _ much. 

They entered the office room, which was where Evan had spent alot of his time, looking down at the factory below. Frank let Susie lean against the wall and then walked closer to Philip and Max. He had an idea of what this was about and he didn’t like it. He knew they had to find the tear, but how? They only had a general idea of where it was. Anna had known where it was and now she was dead. 

If they weren't careful, they would all be dead.

They killed Evan.  _ Evan _ . 

He had seen a lot here. He had been one of the first Killers pulled into the fog - even before Philip and Max. He had seen other Killers come and go. He had seen dozens of survives give up hope and be pulled into the Void. He had seen it all.

And now he was gone.

“We need to find the tear,” Philip started and Frank shook his head.

“Just get to the point, Philip. What do you want?”

“We’re going to send the fastest and stealthiest Killers out to find it. That’s me and you,” He said and he dropped his head, clenching his fist at his forehead, “It’s going to be dangerous and I...I don’t know if any or all of us are going to come back!” 

“We need to do this, Philip,” Max told him, his voice soft but stern, “Evan is dead and…”

“I know Evan is dead! I was there!” Philip snapped but looked towards Legion, there were tears in his eyes, “We need to do this. Sally isn’t going to like it. Neither is Ashlin. That’s why we’re up here. We’ll sneak down the catwalk and be gone before either of them know.” 

“So we just sneak off? We don’t even say goodbye?” Julie snapped.

“No. No goodbyes.” 

“Philip, this is the worst idea. What if we all die?” Joey asked, “We’re already pretty fucked up. You’re pretty fucked up.”

“We need to do this. Evan is dead! Anna is dead! So many others are  _ dead _ . For real. For good! If we don’t do this, we are wasting their sacrifices!” Philip hissed at them, stepping closer. 

“No, if we die without finding it, we are wasting their sacrifices!” Julie stepped forward, rage clear on her face, “If we die without saying goodbye to the people we love, we are wasting their sacrifices!”

“Sally won’t understand,” Philip argued, though a tear rolled down his cheek.

“You just don’t want her to get hurt,” Susie spoke up, “You want to make sure she gets out of here.”

Philip turned away from them, his head lowered, grief clear in how his shoulders trembled. He was scared. They all were. To see someone they all thought of powerful struck down...That shook them. 

Before they could talk Philip out of his crazy plan, screams erupted from below. Frank turned towards the sound and then back to Philip.

“Don’t you dare enact your crazy plan! Joey, Julie - Help Susie downstairs!” Without waiting, he ran towards the railing and jumped it. He landed between the Survivors and the Killers who had made a line to protect them. 

Ben.

Ben was here.

Ashlin stood at the front of the line with her knife drawn and Frank joined her. Ben had something thrown over his shoulder and he grinned when he saw Frank had joined them.

“Well, well, the family is here now. I guess I can give you the gift I brought you, Ashlin. I want you all to see what happens when you follow her,” He pulled the object - the body from over his shoulder and took off the covering he had on it, throwing it onto the ground. He landed just before Ashlin who fell to her knees.

_ Danny. Fuck, I didn’t know he had… _ Frank felt his heart shudder as he looked at Danny's corpse.

He was covered in stab wounds, his blood tried onto his clothing. His face was marred, cuts all over it, his once bright golden eyes, dull. They had clearly done this to spite him. He had always been so proud of his looks, preening himself in front of bodies of water or mirrors. He was a prick. They had all thought so and yet…

“You are going to pay for this,” Frank told Ben, drawing his knife. He held his hand out to Ashlin who took it so she could stand again. 

“Well, actually, I came to make a deal with you. This was just my warning, if you spur this deal, this is your fate.” He smiled at all of them. No one relaxed but he went on, still smiling, “We know where the tear is and we’re willing to let you all go.”

“What’s the catch?” Ashlin asked. Her face was pale and she had barely moved her lips to speak. 

“You are, my darling wife. If you stay here with me until the end, the others get to leave,” He held open his arms as if he were expecting her to run straight to him. She shuddered and Frank pulled her closer to him.

“No deal you fucking psycho,” He snarled.

“Well, I can make the deal sweeter by saying that once Madeline leaves this place, I shall die...The most painful of deaths. You will know I no longer exist and you get to take your true place in this world; as a Killer!” 

Ashlin had not said anything since he offered his deal. She had been strangely quiet. She looked at Ben and then she looked at Frank. She was considering it.

“No,” He hissed, “No, we do this together. Remember? You promised!”

“We’re not doing anything together if we die here, Frank.”

“No.”

“Madeline,” Ashlin called for her daughter and she came from the crowd of Survivors, moving to Ashlin’s other side, “Can you tell if he’s lying?”

“He’s not,” Madeline looked up at her mother and Ashlin let go of Frank’s hand. She knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly. Frank felt numb, like a whole body numbness. 

“I’ll accept your deal,” Ashlin said, straightening and walking towards Ben. That numbness turned red hot, into a deep rage. He grabbed Ashlin’s arm. He wanted to be angry, to yell at her, to tell her that she  _ was not doing this to him _ . 

Then he met her eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks, the words dying in his throat. He wanted to be angry, but grief replaced it, washing the anger away. She was going to do this. She was really going to do this. 

“Let’s go to the tear then and let this day finally end!” Ben called, reached for Ashlin. She took his hand, being swept away from Frank. He stood there as the other passed him, wariness in their steps. 

This day was finally coming to an end and Frank felt his brittle world crashing down around him. 


	21. Youth

They walked through the Killer’s Forest, the fog creeping at their calves. It was dark, too dark, yet no one stopped them, though Frank knew that they were watching. He felt their eyes. They walked through the Killer’s Forest, not knowing exactly where they were going, but knowing they’d arrive soon. Frank kept an eye on the trees, as if expecting the Killers to come running out, to slaughter them all. Every once in a while, his eyes would land on Ashlin.

Ashlin walked ahead of them, Ben crushing her hand in his. She did not close her hand around his though, instead, her fingers hung almost limply in his grip. Frank saw this, but it did not calm his racing heart. 

Ashlin was going to remain here.

With him.

_ Maybe she has a plan, _ Susie suggested quietly. Frank just scoffed. 

But what kind of plan could she  _ really  _ have against him? He kept a hold of her, he kept her at his side. Every time she glanced behind her, he did too and he grinned. He grinned at Frank because Ben knew she had no plan. She had given up to ensure that they lived. Frank felt that in his gut, as painful as it was. She was giving them up, giving Madeline up. She was giving up everything.

Madeline walked at their sides, her back straight and her shoulders stiff. Every once in a while, a whimper would escape her lips but she’d snuff it out, smother it. She was trying hard to be strong. 

It was enough to make Frank mad, but Ashlin would glance back at them, her eyes glossy with tears and the anger would die. She had chosen this. She wanted this, for whatever reason. She wanted to protect them. She wanted them to live happily. So many had died for this moment and it was all Frank could do to respect their deaths.

They walked and he imagined Ben’s death and hoped it was painful as hell. The bastard deserved it. He was distracted by something shimmering in the distance and he squinted at it, nearly pausing in his step. Julie nearly ran into him, staring at the same thing. They didn’t have to wonder what it was; it was the tear.

There it was, in the distance. A shimmer, so brief he thought he was imagining it. As they were almost upon it, it sparked again, shimmering, a small tear in their reality. Vines crept along below it and on the trees around it, as if the Entity was trying to guard it. They had found it though. It was here. Ben had probably known where it was the whole time.

“Now, if you want to leave, someone must hold it open while you exit. I suggest you hold hands so you don’t get separated,” Ben told them, a victorious smile on his smug face. Frank had never wanted to punch someone so badly.

“Where will we end up?” Sally asked. She had one of Philip’s hands held tightly in her own. He seemed almost out of it, in a daze. He had seen one of his best friends die though. Frank knew how he felt. Ashlin might as well be dead if she remained here. 

She would be dead, to him.

He’d never see her again...This was it. This was really happening. A panic attack began to brew inside of Frank and he felt Joey’s hand on his arm. Joey’s mind, and Susie and Julie’s enveloped his, soothing in their presence. It wasn’t enough. He felt himself spiraling out of control, the forest around him began to spin. 

Suddenly it was like another mind was there, touching his gently, soothing him with the others. He glanced up, his eyes raking across the forest until they landed on Ashlin. She wasn’t looking at him, not directly.

_ It’s going to be okay. I have a plan. I won’t give up on you, so please don’t give up on me. _

Ashlin. That was her voice. How in the fuck…

_ We’ve accepted her, how is it a surprise?  _ Julie asked, scoffing.

_ She’s got a mask and everything. She’s ours. She’s going to stay ours,  _ Susie pointed out, grabbing his hand.

_ After everything we’ve all been through, this surprises you? Man, you’re weird,  _ Joey’s mocking tone was teasing, but Frank could sense his amusement. Cheeky bastard.

_ I’ve got this. I need you all to trust me. _

_ We trust you, _ their voices echoed at the same time, because they did. Frank kept his head down, still feeling his heart beating out of his chest. Even as he trusted her, he still worried for her. More than anything.

“I don’t know and honestly, I don’t think that’s my problem,” Ben’s snide voice brought him back to the real world, “You’ll be out of here. What more do you want? Now someone hold it open already. I’ve done my bit.”

He began to walk away, but Ashlin stayed where she was, yanking him back. He met her eyes, glaring at her. Frank almost lunged at him. Julie’s hand on his arm was the only thing that stopped him. It had been instinct but he remembered to calm himself. He just had to wait. 

“Please, I want to say goodbye. Despite what you think, I love them.”

“Fine, fine!” Ben rolled his eyes but stood at her side again. His hand tightened on her’s. 

Now it came time to decide who stayed behind to hold open the tear. They looked amongst themselves, but there was one who had already decided this because he walked forward with heavy steps, sheathing his sword.

“Rin,” The Oin rumbled drawing her eyes to him. Kazan, knelt before the Spirit, holding out his hands to her. She was tiny compared to him and she gently placed her small hands in his huge ones, “I will hold the portal open so you may return to a normal life.”

Her face softened at that and she looked down. Her one hand left his to trace the glass embedded in her shoulder. He touched her wrist and she looked up at him once more.

“You do not have to do this,” She told him, her voice shaking.

“I want to. You deserve this. Your father was a coward who tried to slay you dishonorably. Our family deserved better than him...than myself. I want you to go and restore our honor and live a happy life.”

“Kazan…” She launched herself at him, hugging him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks, “Thank you. I will never forget you.” 

“I shall not forget you either, Rin. Please live a happy life,” He stood and patted her on the head. She smiled at him through her tears and they watched as he walked over to the portal. He dug his fingers into it and ripped it apart, opening it for them, straining against it. He glanced over his shoulder at them, the tear beginning to burn him.

“Go! While I still have the strength!” He ordered them. Legion moved forward, Madeline holding hands with Susie. She began to try and pull away from the girl, stretching towards Ashlin. 

“Mommy! No! I want my mommy!” She screamed and Frank noticed how...childish she was being. She hadn’t been this way the entire time she had been here. He looked up at Ashlin and saw her smile, but it quickly disappeared, replaced with concern. Susie must have realized why Madeline was making such a fuss right at that moment because she let go of the girl. Madeline charged forward, burying her head against her mother. Ashlin’s arms wrapped around her daughter, with Ben letting go of her for that moment. Instead, Ben rested his hands on Ashlin's shoulders. Bastard just wouldn't let go.

“I’m sorry baby. Legion and Sally will take care of you okay? You have to be good for them. I love you! I love you more than anything!” Ashlin buried her face in her daughter’s hair. Frank walked over to them and watched as Ben hovered protectively over Ashlin. 

“I love you,” He told her as she straightened, “I’ll take good care of her.” 

“I love you, Frank!” She leaned forward and kissed him, even with Ben’s hands on her shoulders, “Wait for me in Ormond.”

Those words were whispered against his lips and he felt them better than he had heard them. When he pulled away from her, he slipped his mask on so Ben wouldn’t see the look in his eyes. He went to the front of the line, taking Sally’s hand, the rest of Legion lining in front of them. They buzzed at Ashlin’s words.

_ I told you, _ Susie was grinning behind her mask.

_ Let’s just be ready for whatever happens, _ Frank suggested. Ben wouldn’t let go of her, so who knew if her plan would work. They had to support her if she needed it. They could feel her though, like another part of them, buzzing with energy. She was ready for this plan of her’s. She knew that they had her back.

Madeline was still making a fuss with her mother, clinging and refusing to go. She was actually acting her age for once and that somehow was more unnerving. In the end, Ashlin picked up the wailing child and walked over to Julie, handing her daughter over, even as she clung. Ben still had his hands on her. Following her like a ghost, refusing to let her go, even now. 

It was here, Frank could guess her plan. They were not far from the portal, though they were directly behind Kazan. He glanced back at them, trembling with his effort. Ashlin glanced up at him and suddenly the Oni shifted, moving so that the portal was open, directly next to Ben.

Ben turned his face filled with fury. He knew what Ashlin was going to do. He whistled and Killers came pouring out of the forest. Ashlin tackled him in and Susie led the charge into the portal. They rushed in, holding onto each other the best they could. 

He lost sight of Ashlin the moment she went in and the only reason he could see the others was because they still clung together. One moment he was in the Red forest, the next the world was white around him.

And cold.

Really cold.

Wait, was he cold? 

_ Hey do you guys feel this? _ He asked, silently, as he usually would.

_ Guys?! _

He could still feel Joey’s hand in his and it was pulling him...down?

Down?!

Yeah, that was the ground rushing to meet him. He didn’t have time to scream before he slammed into it. The world flashed red and then white and then Frank Morrison knew nothing more.

* * *

Ashlin forced Ben towards the ground, landing on top of him. The breath left him and she raised her knife. He saw it coming and despite being breathless, he swiped his arm into her chest, sending her rolling through the dead leaves. She hissed in anger and rolled into a crouch. She grabbed the mask she kept at her hip and put it onto her face, pulling her hood up. It was time to finish this. 

She knew she was home.

This was the last thing she had to do before she  _ really _ went home though. To Legion...No to Frank, Julie, Susie, Joey and Madeline. 

Ben rose to his feet, shaky, waving his arms for balance. Just as she readied herself, he tackled her, sending them both rolling across the ground, her knife flying out of her hand. He was trying to get his hands around her neck, she was trying to get him off of her. She slammed her legs, her fists, everything she had against him. He clawed at her, trying to keep the upper hand.

Ashlin pushed both of her legs into him, sending him off her. She rolled to her feet, but he was as fast as he was angry and his fingers tangled in her hair, slamming her head into the ground. She saw stars, her vision blurring. 

She wished she had cut her hair again as she struggled to free herself from his grip. She slammed her head backwards, catching him in the chest. He let go, falling backwards. She fell forward and dove towards where she thought she had dropped her knife, her fingers raking through the leaves.

“You stupid, stupid bitch!” Ashlin was yanked back by Ben, his hands on her ankle, pulling her towards him. She fought, kicking, pulling herself along the ground. 

She snagged a large, thick branch. It was heavy, maybe it was the same one from that night. She took it in one hand and twisted, throwing all of her strength into this one last attack. The branch swung around with her and cracked Ben in the face, splintering when it did.

He let go of her, falling to the ground, blood running down the side of his face. She crawled away, collapsing in a huffing pile several feet away. She never took her eyes off of him though, watching for movement, knowing he was still alive. 

Her knife! The knife had to be here somewhere. Ashlin quickly stood, looking for a glint in the darkness that might be her knife. She saw it, several feet away, just as she heard Ben stirring.

“You fucking…” He groaned, sitting up, small bleeding cuts littering the left side of his face. He was truly terrifying in that moment, his teeth bore like a wolf, his eyes bright with anger. He stood and she edged away, her heart pounding in her chest, “I’m going to kill you! Then I’m going to find Madeline and kill that little bitch too.”

“Don’t you threaten her Ben!” Her fear suddenly evaporated, drying up the moment he threatened Madeline.

“She’s too much like you. You both deserve to die.” 

Without another warning, he charged at her again but this time she dove away, rolling across the forest floor to her knife. She grabbed it, jumping to her feet and turning, just as Ben bore down at her. Ashlin had tired of this fight, her limbs heavy and sore. She had to end this, now.

She twisted, as Ben grabbed her arm, raising her leg and sending him forward with his own momentum. He tried to stop but she had already thrown him to the ground. He struggled as she straddled him, pressing her weight against his chest, her knee pinning his left arm. His right arm was free to tangle in her hair and try to displace her, but it was too late. This fight was over. 

The first time her knife sank into his chest, he snarled with pain and his fighting became wild, his nails scratching at her forehead and scalp, trying to get to her eyes. She quickly stabbed him again, and again and again. With each stab, his fighting got weaker and weaker. She didn’t stop, stabbing him until after his fighting stopped, until after he laid limply beneath her. She didn’t stop stabbing, until as her eyes filled with tears and she hiccuped, unable to catch her breath.

She stopped stabbing, instead sitting limply on top of the monster that was once her husband, her mask and clothes stained with his blood. As the adrenaline slowed, she realized how sore and tired she was. She panted, pulling off her mask, to look at Ben’s dead face. Finally.

He was dead.

The monster was dead.

Tears began to roll down her face faster now , knotting at her chin as she wailed, alone in the woods with him. He was dead. He couldn’t haunt her anymore. She had killed the monster. 

She wasn’t sure how long she cried, but eventually she began digging with her hands. It was all she had. She dug as the sun began to rise in the dark forest. Eventually, she figured the hole was deep enough and she rolled Ben’s body into it. She covered it with the same dirt and then spread the dead leaves back across it. It would have to do.

She slipped her mask back on, if only because she was covered in blood, with a bloody knife. She wandered deeper into the woods until she found the creek she had often sat by when she lived with Ben. This was a part of it that was deeper in the woods than the branch of it that ran by their house, of course. She still used it to wash off. 

She took the bloody sweater off and washed her arms, neck and face in the waters. She felt cleaner than she ever had. She used the sweater to hide the mask, folding it up in the middle. Ashlin knew she should abandon them both, along with the knife, but couldn’t bring herself to.

With these, she had killed the monster. 

Now all that was left was to get her family and to come home. 

She wandered through the forest, listening to it, almost tense because a part of her feared a heartbeat around any corner. There were no heartbeats but her own, no generators, no hook. 

There was sunshine though, birds chirping and hope. There was so much hope.

Ashlin walked, near blindly, through the woods. The sun felt so good on her skin as it filtered through the trees. The sun...She had never thought she would see that again. At one point she stopped, to gaze at the sky above her, through the trees and leaves. It was so damn beautiful, it made her choke up a little. She only wished the others were here with her, to take in this beautiful sight. 

She was sure wherever they were, they saw the same thing. Something beautiful, something they never thought they’d see again. 

She moved faster now, heading towards where she thought the road was. As she walked, she became aware of someone else in the woods. She figured it had to be a person, as the steps were clumsy and she could hear what sounded like sobbing. No animal she knew of made a sound like that. She crept closer until she saw a person in the distance. They leaned against a tree, their arms crossed against their chest, their head bowed.

The figure was familiar, but honestly Ashlin couldn't be sure. She crept closer, her knife in hand. The person looked up, focusing on her with familiar green eyes. Ashlin froze, feeling her throat close with panic. 

“Ashlin?!” Her mother’s soft voice reached her ears. Of course,yes this was her mother. She knew this woman with frizzy greying hair. It was in the messiest of buns, barely balanced on her head. 

Ashlin walked towards her for a moment, confused. It felt like her mother shouldn’t have been here...And yet, Ben had said. Her mother trembled, shaking like a leaf, just as confused, a scrapbook clutched to her chest.

“This….this is you right? Not another...dream?” Tears already ran down the older woman’s face, “You’re really home?”

“Mom...I...” She ran forward and embraced her mother, hugging her tightly. Sobs erupted from both of them as her mother looked her over, cupped her face and kissed her forehead. 

“Oh, my darling, oh you’re home! You’re home! You’re home! You’re home!” They clung to each other for what felt like forever, but would never be long enough, “Where’s Madeline? Is she…? Oh please don’t tell me, she’s really...”

“She’s alive, mom. I just have to go get her. I’ll need help though, I need to get my money and-”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make it happen,” Her mother cupped her face again, looking at her for a long moment, seeming troubled, “You don’t look a day different. You’re still…”

“How different should I look?” Ashlin asked, a pit forming in her stomach.

“You’ve been missing almost four years.”

It felt like someone shot her. It was so shocking to know she had been gone for so long. Nearly four years? Well, she’d be able to pass it off, but not Madeline. She was still very clearly six years old, not ten. 

“What’s wrong baby? What’s wrong? Where have you been?” Her mother’s tone rose with her concern and Ashlin only shook her head.

“I’m sorry mom, you wouldn’t...I can’t. I need access to my money and my passport. Now. I need to go get Madeline,” She had to focus and she had to focus on getting Madeline back home.

“Alright. I won’t ask questions now but...But I will ask questions later,” And Ashlin knew she would. She just nodded at her mother’s words and the two of them set off into the forest together, heading towards the road. Ashlin was going to bring her family back.

* * *

It took almost three days to get everything settled. Ashlin had gone through...some sources of her ex-husband’s family. She had known about them from  _ before _ . She knew she’d have to tell the story of how she knew those people, of why her husband knew them...but that would have to wait. She was already exhausted and the identifications under the seat of the car she rented weighed heavily on her mind. It was a necessary evil. That's what she told herself. 

The town of Ormond was about the size she thought it would be. There wasn’t a hospital, but there was a small movie theater and a small practitioner's office. She drove down what must have been the main street. There was no snow at the moment, but the sky was heavy and grey. She suspected that the mountain had snow though and she hoped that they were alright up there.

Then again, maybe they hadn’t stayed up there. Who knew?

It felt weird to drive again and she was probably overly cautious. The main street was slick with a slush that wasn’t quite snow but was more than rain. She glanced at the building as she passed, looking for a city hall or something close to it so she could figure out where the lodge was. She didn’t know after all, this town was unfamiliar to her. 

She drove through the town once and ended up having to turn around and go back through it. It was so small, it was only a fifteen minute drive to pass it right by. Eventually she saw what looked to be a notice board, covered with glass, sitting outside a squat building. She parked the car and got out, walking over to it.

The building was clearly their police station, though the board was what caught her attention. There was a map of the area in it, highlighting hiking trails on the mountain. She doubted that anyone came way out here to hike, but maybe a few people did. Maybe some people enjoyed hiking in the snow. Ashlin wasn’t looking forward to it. 

As she got closer, she saw that there were other papers pinned against the cork board, protected by the glass. The papers weren’t really old, but they were clearly older than the map, tattered at the edges and yellowed. 

_ HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL? _

_ Susanna Alanis Edmond  
_ _ Date of Birth: 14 March 1980  
_ _ Age When Disappeared: 16  
_ _ Age Now: 36 _

_ Susanna was last seen in the company of her friends Frank Morrison, Julie  _ _ Kostenko and Joseph Lovell. Any information on her will be rewarded greatly by her parents Marcus & Ann Edmon. _

Ashlin opened the case and took the flyer, which had a picture of Susie smiling brightly at the camera, her braces visible. Her hair wasn’t pink in the picture, but dark blue. She glanced back into the case, seeing other posters hung behind it.

_ Joseph Lovell   
_ _ Age 37 _

_ Julie Kostenko   
_ _ Age 37 _

_ Franklin Morrison   
Aged 38 _

They all had pictures of them, alive and well...though Frank’s had a group picture of them. They were sitting together, younger than she knew them. Frank had to only be sixteen in the picture, his tattoo missing. They seemed to be sitting on the stairs of someone’s home, with Frank on the lowest step and Joey on the top. 

He sat in the front, eyes averted from the camera, a smug smile on his face. He leaned against Julie’s leg, who sat to the left. Julie was in the middle of blowing a bubble with what appeared to be bubblegum. Her long blonde hair was combed behind her, her eyes glancing towards Frank, looking annoyed. 

Joey sat behind them, smiling at the camera. He was wearing the hoodie she knew him to almost always wear. The cold had flushed his cheeks and ears, making him look even younger than he was. Susie sat a step lower than him, across from Julie. She was grinning so brightly, hugging one leg against her chest. Her hair was shorter than Ashlin remembered, though it was dark pink. 

She touched the photo, feeling her heart clench. It felt like forever since she had seen them. 

“Know ‘em?” A voice startled her and she jumped, turning towards a man who was watching her with hard eyes. He was dressed in a police uniform and had grey hair, combed back. His face was lined with wrinkles, making him look angry but she realized that might just be how his face sat.

“No...I just...The girl, with the pink hair, reminds me of my cousin,” Ashlin smiled at him, closing the case, hiding the other posters behind her back. 

“Susie is what her friends called her. She was smart. A good girl that hung out with a bad boy for whatever reason. Maybe it was due to her parents disapproving of her boyfriend,” The man shrugged and he walked closer to peer into the glass, at the group photo. 

Ashlin backed up as he got closer. He didn’t scare her, it was just weird to have a stranger in her space. 

“This one,” He tapped the glass over Joey’s face, “That boy. Her parents disapproved of him...on account of him being...you know.”

Ashlin pressed her lips together, “No, I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?”

“Listen, miss, I don’t hold those ideals. But he was a troublemaker-”

“I’m sure,” She snapped, turning sharply and walking away from him.

“Wait! Miss!” The man’s hand came down on her shoulder and she turned, swallowing the instinct to punch him, “Listen, Miss. I don’t hold that ideal  _ but _ they, the whole group of them, got into some trouble before they disappeared. Murdered a man, you know? But I suppose you wouldn’t, you’re not from around here.” 

“Must be a really small town if you can tell if someone isn’t from around here,” Ashlin’s tone was short and the man shook his head at her.

“It’s not that, it’s just no one has looked at those posters in years. Not a single soul. Everyone knows what those kids did. Everyone knows that they’re missing. That they were never found. People think that kid, Franklin, mighta killed ‘em all.”

“Who knows,” She just wanted to go. They were waiting for her.

“I bet you’re one of them thrill seekers...comin’ to take a look at the lodge right? We get one or two of your kind every year. Listen, all I ask is you’re down from the mountain by dark. If you get stuck up there after dark…” He took a deep breath, “Well it ain’t good. Just be safe, be careful and just...Don’t go inside. Not to the second level at least. The wood is rotting.”

“You’re a policeman, should you really be okay with telling people to go to an old, abandoned lodge up on a mountain?” 

“No. But people do it anyway. So all I ask is you be smart.”

“Are you going follow me up and arrest me?”

“No, I’m too old for that,” He sighed, his hands on his hips, “Should have arrested my daughter for goin’ up there though. She might...still be...here.” 

He swallowed hard and turned away, but just before he did, Ashlin caught his name  _ Kostenko.  _ She watched him go back into the police station, a pit in her stomach. She hurried back to her car, shaking, knowing that their families were still here. In this town. 

She started up the mountain, remembering the roads from the map. Eventually she began up a winding road that went higher and higher. It stopped, a little over mid-mountain, disappearing into an inch of snow. She parked the car and got out, walking the rest of the way. If the map was right, she was almost there. 

Soon the lodge came into view, between the trees. It rose up like a predator awaiting her in the snow. It was different here...a lot different. The lodge she knew had been a memory of it, created from the minds of Legion. This was the real thing and it was more twisted, the wood darker, seeming to bow under its own weight. As she walked closer, she heard movement in the snow and stopped, glancing around.

A man came from the trees, bundled up so his face was barely visible. He looked at her though and her dark eyes got wide. He walked closer and she backed away, unsure of who he was. He seemed to realize this and took off the blanket he had been bundling his face with.

He had a thin face nose, but high cheekbones and a huge smile on his face. A mop of white hair hung in his face and he seemed vaguely familiar. He laughed when she took another step back.

“I guess you wouldn’t recognize me, Ashlin.” 

That voice!

“Philip?”

“Ding, ding, ding!” He laughed again, “Sorry, I don’t have my bell anymore!” 

“Is she here?” A voice called from the lodge and they turned to see Sally standing at the door. When she caught sight of Ashlin, she smiled, brighter than Ashlin had ever seen, “You finally found us!”

“Come on, we’ve been waiting for you!” Philip led the way through the snow and into the lodge. 

The inside was much like she remembered it. Maybe a little darker and the one wall was lined with car emblems...but it was much the same. A small fire was going in the center, tended by Julie. Ashlin let out a happy cry and ran to the younger woman, hugging her tightly. Julie’s arms tightened around her, her face buried in Ashlin’s shoulder. They didn’t say anything, Ashlin was just so relieved to see her, safe and sound. 

She was wearing a different jacket, her hood up. It was still pretty cold in the building she noticed. She then realized that  _ everyone  _ was here, around the fire. Joey and Susie were cuddled up under a blanket, Max and Adiris were also curled up together, Rin and Lisa standing nearer the fire. Those who had been survivors - Claudette, Dwight, Bill, Feng and the others, they stood together by the fire. Still wary of the Killers who had become human it had seemed. 

Madeline sat next to Susie, smiling softly, her green eyes tired. But where was Frank?

“You made it,” His voice drew her eyes. He was bundled up just as much as anyone else shivering - yes shivering - in the cold. She didn’t miss the bandage winding its way around his head. 

“What happened?” She went to him, instantly worried.

“I hit my head when we got back. It’s not bad,” He gave her a tight smile. He rubbed at the bandage, “How did...Are you?”

“A couple of scratches and bruises but I’m okay,” He walked forward to take her hand and she leaned into him. She glanced at everyone else, “I’ve got a few hotel rooms already ready for us in the next town over. I’ll have to take you over in small groups though. The car can only fit ten people and that's if we squeeze you in.”

“Take the kids first,” Sally said, before anyone else could say anything else. She motioned at Rin and Lisa to go towards the door.

“Sally, why don’t you and Philip come too? We need adults to stay with the kids,” Ashlin suggested. Philip was happy with that and he grabbed Madeline off the couch. She giggled when he picked her up, seeming happy. 

They made arrangements for who else was coming. The others decided that they would hike down the mountain soon so they could get everyone out before night fell. As the others hiked down towards the car, Ashlin hung back, her fingers laced through Frank’s.

“Are you sure you’re okay to wait? I’ll hurry back for the rest of you. As fast as I can,” She promised. She was happy they’d be able to do this in two trips. It’d look strange if she kept coming back and forth.

“I’ll be fine. Just drive safe. I love you,” He kissed her forehead and she hummed with happiness. 

“I’ll be back soon!” She promised one more time and she let go of him, going to the car. Everyone had piled in and she gave the stack of I.D.s to Bill who sat next to her, so he could distribute them. 

The others slowly gathered before the car, their hands in their pockets. She waved. This would be over soon. They’d be back before long and then...well, she supposed they had some unfinished business to attend to.

* * *

It took a week to get everyone used to living in the hotel. It was a nice one where each room was basically an apartment. Teaching some of the older Killers how to use a stove was fraught with danger and it was an adventure that Ashlin never wanted to recount. Besides that, she had a much more dangerous task to handle.

Going to Legion’s parents and telling them the fate of their children. She had talked it over with them almost every night now. They wanted to talk to their parents and let them know what happened that day so many years ago. She warned them that they were all supposed to be well over thirty, that time had moved on without them...but they were adamant. They stood together on this and eventually, Ashlin budged.

So Ashlin had done her research and found that all of their parents still lived in the same town, having never given up on their lost children. Susie’s parents had even hired a private investigator to find her...to no avail. 

Ashlin was going to go with each of them, each on a different day. Frank had decided to come, as he saw that he had to apologize. He had stolen these people’s children and he at least wanted the chance to make some sort of amends.

Ashlin thought it was very adult of him to think that way, but she still worried. As he had said, he had stolen these people’s children and to her, that was an unforgivable offense. Still, his heart was in the right place.

She cleared her mind of these thoughts as she stood on Susie’s parent’s porch. It was a quaint house with peeling blue paint. The windows were painted a brighter blue, perhaps in an effort to look cherry against the grey skies. 

Susie wore a brand new hoodie and jeans, mostly to hide the fact that she still had an awful wound on her leg. Her pink hair was swept into a ponytail, hidden under the hood. Her nails were freshly painted, matching her braces. Frank was also dressed in fresh, clean clothes. A brand new t-shirt paired with a new hoodie and leather jacket on top of that. It took almost an hour to convince him to not wear his favorite belt and instead he traded it in for well fitting jeans so dark they were almost black. The bandages on his head were hidden, for the most part, by his hood.

She had them wait behind her, only a couple steps. She didn’t want to surprise her parents too much. She glanced back at them one last time before she knocked on the door. 

An older woman opened the door, his face lined with grief. Her hair was pure white, swept back from her face and in a messy bun. She leaned against the door frame as if she couldn’t bear to stand on her own. Her blue eyes were incredibly sad as she gazed at Ashlin and Ashlin cleared her throat.

“Mrs.  Edmond? My name is Amy,” They had agreed she should use a fake name. There were too many ways this could go wrong and too few it could go right. It was a big risk, but it was what Susie wanted, “I have information concerning your daughter.”

“My daughter?” She said the words slowly, as if she never expected to say them again, “Susanna?”

“Yes, Susanna. May my friends and I come in?” 

Mrs. Edmond stepped back, motioning them to come in, a spark lighting in her eyes. She stormed into a crowded living room, with the group of them trailing behind. Another man was already in the room, older, balding, with a long beard. He was sitting, looking at a laptop, headphones on, underneath a lamp. He looked up, seeing the guests and took his headphones out, looking bewildered.

“Mary? What’s this about?” 

“They know something about Susanna,” The woman said, her voice high with disbelief. The man closed the laptop and sat straighter, looking at their group. His gaze fell on Susie.

“You don’t...know something about her, do you?” He asked and the woman, Mary, glared at him. Before she could say anything else he went on, “You are her.”

“I was always a daddy’s girl,” Susie pulled her hood down, showing her youthful face. They seemed taken back, with good reason. She still looked the same age she had when she disappeared. She smiled at them, but there were tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry...mom, dad. I never…”

Before she could finish, her mother hugged her, tightly. Madeline leaned against Ashlin’s leg, watching. Perhaps she was worried the woman would hurt Susie. Ashlin touched Madeline’s head, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

Her father looked up, towards Ashlin and Frank and his eyes narrowed as he looked Frank up and down. The old man suddenly stood, his grip tightening on the arms of the chair.

“You! You’re that little bastard! Franklin Morrison!” His face turned red with rage and Ashlin stepped between them.

“He’s come to apologize,” She said, sharply, her hand in her pocket. She wrapped her fingers through her knife and while she wouldn’t use it on the man, she’d threaten him to protect Frank.

“Dad, please listen to him. He’s really sorry,” Susie suddenly spoke up, pushing herself from her mother’s arms, “I wanted to bring him here so we could tell you what happened twenty years ago.”

“It has been twenty long years,” Her father fell back into his seat, suddenly looking exhausted, “We thought you had just run away with him, you know? That you’d be home one day. Then Johnny DeVitan, you remember him right?” He paused and Susie nodded, “Him and his brother were hiking up on the mountain in the summer, when there was almost no snow. Found the...hole. Melvin Wilson, you know? Stabbed to death.”

He paused, shaking his head. Ashlin glanced at Susie, checking to see how she felt about what her father was sharing. Details of the crime that she wouldn’t know perhaps. Did they even know the name of the man they had killed? Susie stood stiffly, her face wiped of emotion, as if these were facts that she had heard.

Her father went on, now looking at Frank, “The chief went up there then, found Joseph Lovell’s car...There was blood in the trunk. Alot of blood. Melvin’s blood,” The man leaned forward, leaning on his knee, staring Frank down, “We know you did it, son. We know you murdered Melvin and took the other kids on this wild ride.”

“Frank-” Ashlin started but Susie cut her off.

“Actually, dad, I helped. I sunk the blade into his throat,” She said it so coldly, that the man looked at her again, shock playing in his eyes, “And I  _ liked it _ . I liked the feeling of killing people. I’ve done it for...well it was only four or five years we were stuck in there, but...I can’t even describe the pleasure I got out of striking people done, of cracking their ribcages open and spilling their insides on the ground. Heh, well maybe I can...It felt almost as good as each time I fucked Joey.”

Ashlin rubbed her hands over her face. This was not how she wanted this to go. She had wanted a somewhat controlled encounter with her parents, but it had gone to shit really fast.

“You’re not still seeing that fuckin-”

“I swear to whatever god there is, if you call him  _ that _ name, father, I will knock you out!” Susie’s voice rose with anger, “You will treat him with respect. I love him.”

“No. You won’t be seeing him anymore. Not if you’re going to be living in my house,” Her father looked so smug.

Susie looked at Ashlin and Frank and shrugged. Ashlin could tell that Susie wanted her to tell them. So she looked at the smug man and cleared her throat.

“Actually, due to the trauma she’s been through, Susie will be living with me. Along with Frank, Julie and Joey,” She saw the red build on his cheeks again at the mention of Joey’s name. 

“You...You can’t take...You can’t just take someone’s daughter from them! She’s mine!” He stood again and Ashlin just laughed, shaking her head.

“Madeline, go stand next to Susie,” Ashlin told her daughter. She watched the girl go and noticed that Susie’s mother had disappeared. She shrugged it off, focusing on her father again. She walked up to the large man and shoved him, hard. He landed back in his chair with a gasp.

Frank was at her side, glaring down at the man, probably making him second guessing his idea to stand up and shove her back. She smiled smugly at him, pulling a folded paper out of the inner pocket of her jacket. She unfolded it and shoved it in his face.

“This is a paper proving I’m her guardian. Her mother and father died in a car crash when she was thirteen. No one wants a teenager though so I took her, at first as her foster parent and then as her guardian,” She dropped that one in his lap, grabbing the next and unfolding it, “This is the record of her parents’ death.”

She took her time with the last one, smoothing it out before showing it to him. He grabbed it, his brows furrowing it as he looked at it. A fake birth certificate. All this shit was expensive, but it was worth it. 

“This says...she was born in America. In Indiana. No, no, no! She was born here! In-in...ah…” His hands shook as he looked up at Ashlin, his face going from red to pale as a ghost.

“Fight me, old man. Try to anyway. She’s not your daughter anymore. She’s a ghost. Put a headstone up in the graveyard or yell into the streets that your daughter came back to you, still sixteen, and a woman stole her away. Either way, you lose,” She walked back over to Susie, noticing her mother was in the doorway of another room, holding something that was wrapped in a cloth. 

“Susanna...Susie, sweetheart, I…” She walked into the room and handed the item to her, “I know I was both too hard and not hard enough on you...back then. I just...I love you. I know your father is...I just hope you don’t...hate me,” Her eyes filled with tears and she choked up so much that she could barely speak. She croaked the words out, but just barely.

“No, mom, I love you,” Susie wrapped her a one-armed hug, burying her face in the older woman’s shoulder, “I love dad too but..I’m different now. I’m so different and I can’t be the girl you remember. I’ll visit though, as much as I can.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Tears ran heavier down her mother’s face and they stayed in that embrace for a long time. Ashlin glanced back over at her father, who was still staring at the papers in his lap with disbelief. She heard Susie’s mother sigh and looked back at the pair, “That’s your knife. The one I took from you. You remember?”

Susie unwrapped the knife and dropped the cloth on the floor, holding up the custom blade to the light. It was lovely, the handle the same pink as her hair. The blade was curved slightly and glittered in the light.

“Thank you, mom,” Susie hugged her mother one last time. She glanced back at Frank and Ashlin, “We have to go though. Just know that I am alive and I am very, very happy.”

Her mother nodded and her father barely managed that, watching, almost robotic as the four of them walked out the door. They climbed into the car again and Ashlin sighed, flopping back against the seat. 

“One down, two more to go,” Frank grinned at her.

“I didn’t hear an apology out of you back there,” She snapped at him, playfully. 

“That bastard didn’t deserve it and her mother knew,” He was so smug because he knew he was right. That was fine though, perhaps it would go smoothly with the other two. She guessed that even if it didn’t, there was no way they could fight with her for their children back.

No, they were her’s, as she supposed they had always been. 

“I’m hungry,” Susie chirped from the back, leaning up between their seats, “Can we go home and make dinner?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Ashlin agreed. She drove, as she didn’t trust Frank to drive and Susie actually didn’t know how. When they got back to the hotel she unloaded Madeline from the back seat and they headed inside. 

Joey and Julie waited for them and were quick to begin asking how it went the moment they walked into the room. It was funny, since they couldn’t speak to each other with their thoughts anymore, they just asked each other a million questions. Their bond was as strong as ever, despite them being separate people now. 

Not long ago they had been trapped in the Entity’s realm, unsure if they’d ever escape. Now they were here, free to be who they wanted to be, alive, growing and changing. Joey started dinner, Susie sitting on the counter next to him, as Julie leans against the one opposite of her. They’re talking animatedly, Madeline standing by Joey’s feet, jumping in to explain this as well. 

Ashlin laughed gently and headed to her room to change her clothes before dinner. She didn’t realize that Frank followed her until he closed the door, startling her. She glanced at him, watching as he locked the door.

“What do you think you’re doing locking my door?” She asked, smiling, watching as he walked closer to her. 

“Getting some alone time with my woman!” Without any further warning he tackled her onto the bed. She squealed and laughed, as the bed bounced heavily under them. He looked down at her, trapped between his arms and she smiled, playing coy. 

She pushed herself up, kissing him sweetly and he rolled to lay next to her. This was like a dream, being able to just...be together like this, with the rest of their little family just in the next room. Ashlin cuddled up to Frank, closing her eyes, feeling content.

They were safe and most importantly, happy. 


	22. Epilogue I

**_Part One: The End of the Fucking World_ **

Danny opened his eyes, his head pounding as if he had spent the night drinking. He had only felt like this a couple other times in his life and he didn’t favor it. The last time he had felt like this was at the party...yeah the college party. He had gone, at Halloween and drank a bunch. Then he had killed two girls. He had almost gotten caught that night, but he had gotten away. He had left the state and he had gone on to kill dozens more. He had been one hell of a serial killer. Now what was he...?

He slowly sat up, rubbing at his head, knotting his fingers in his hair. He tried to recall the last thing that had happened to him and it was…

Oh, no! Ashlin!

He jumped to his feet, only to come face to face with Laurie. She jumped back from him but he was more concerned with the deep stab wounds in her body. She shouldn’t have been up and walking. Not with those. He backed away from her slowly, also noting the wild look in her eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I’m not going to hurt you. Are you okay? Those cuts…” He held his hands up, trying to show her he meant no harm, but her face twisted. For a moment, he was worried she was going to jump at him, but instead she paced away. 

“You’re one to talk. Your face is fucked up,” She turned and disappeared into the trees, leaving him with that.

_ What? _

He wandered through the woods, remembering that the other Killers had attacked him for siding with Ashlin and the rest of the traitors. He hadn’t meant to. In fact, he hated her but at the same time, if she were going to die, it should have been him who killed her. She tamed him so…

_ Live so fucking hard _ .

Those had been his last words to her. Just like she had said she would, go live so fucking hard. He hoped she was, if she had escaped at all. He had no idea, he had no idea how long he had even been...dead for. Had he been dead? Well he certainly wasn’t now. Psh, so much for a heroly ending for the true star of the realms. Fuck. 

He walked until he found Kazan, his arms and hands burnt horrifically. The smell of burning skin was chafing but he knew that the Oni had to know. He walked over, sitting down next to the huge man, leaning up against a tree.

"So? How’d it go?” He asked, causally as he could.

“She got out with the rest of them, Daniel,” Kazan didn’t even bother to look at him, “She took Ben with her. I hope she managed to kill him.”

“Huh...That’s interesting I guess. Good to hear it went well,” Danny stood, planning to take what little was left of his pride with him. The relief of knowing his ‘death’ wasn’t in vain was...nice. He had done a good thing. He had done so many bad things, but at least he did one good thing. 

“You will not miss her?” Kazan asked as he began to walk away. Well, so much for leaving with his pride.

“Nah,” He lied, turning around and grinned at the other man, “I just wanted her out of my fuckin’ hair already.” 

“I’m sure,” Kazan stood, clenching his fists, “Let us find the others. If you have come back to life, I’m sure they have as well.” 

“Sure, sure,” So he followed Kazan as they found the Survivors who had fallen, along with Anna and Evan. Damn, things must have gotten sticky if Evan got killed. The Survivors didn’t trust him, but that was fine with him. He most hung out behind the others, preferring to watch instead of participate. He didn’t need anyone else pointing out he had died for Ashlin. 

They gathered, only to be found with the Killers who had taken to trying to stop them. They all seemed lost, with the Killers now heavily out numbering the Survivors. They pledged their peace, lost in the new ways of this realm. Honestly Danny didn’t care either way, he was going to make this world crumble, one way or the next. 

He wouldn’t kill for the Entity ever again. If he killed, it would be for him and himself alone!

They were talking, buzzing, about what to do. The Survivors were worried. They would lose hope too quickly, be drained. Evan worried it might not be enough to save this realm. They went back and forth for what felt like forever. Finally, Danny had enough.

“Why are we worried about saving the realm? Fuck it. Fuck the Entity too.”

His words silenced everyone else. They looked at him like he was absolutely crazy. He was, but that was beside the point. The silence was killing him so he turned away from the group and began walking away.

“Honestly, he has a point,” Caleb spoke up. Danny turned back, to see Caleb resting his gun against his shoulder. He shrugged, “What has the Entity done but torture those who don’t want to kill? Like Lisa? Or even you, Evan.”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Evan growled, “But that doesn’t make it any less right. If we reject the Trials though…”

“It will cost us our lives,” Freddy finished, “Son of a bitch. It’s dying one way or another isn’t it? Who gives a shit then? Fuck it.”

Danny looked at all of them, realizing that this was happening. This was the end. They were really going to bring this place down. He rubbed at his face, as the cuts that were still fresh there. They didn’t bleed, they didn’t hurt, but they were there, marking him for his betrayal. 

Funny.

Maybe that was why Ben and Madeline were brought here, Ashlin too. To help bring the Entity to its knees and end it once and for all. 

So it began, their trial against the Entity. It ate at them, the Killers, driving them mad outside of their failed trials. Danny took to sitting on a hill and watching as the generators lit up, one after the other. He would hear the Entity ringing in his mind the whole while. Sometimes he’d toss his knife as far as he could from himself, just to help fight the urge to kill. 

He wouldn’t move from his hill, fearing that he might accidentally hurt someone. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and waited for the Entity to grab him, dragging him from the trial, into his personal hell.

It would be a lie to say that it didn’t hurt. It hurt, it hurt so much. It was slowly sapping him of his strength. It was a thousand needles sinking into him. He was naked but clothed in darkness, his entire body aching and cold. In the end, the Entity would spit him back out and the others would patch his wounds.

He would remind himself, that this was necessary pain. 

Some of the other Killers had a harder time fighting it, some didn’t try to adhere to the plan at all. Herman was hit or miss; usually miss. He was already mad; crazed from his death. Sometimes he’d be rational enough to know this couldn’t go on, but most of the time the Survivors avoided him the trial just in case. 

Michael had become surprisingly docile, as if he knew that the world was coming to an end. Perhaps he did. Honestly, Danny never asked. The tall man often sat by himself against a tree and if Laurie wasn’t in a trial, she sat next to him. Sometimes he’d hear her softly talking to the other man, but he never interrupted. 

The others fought and yes, sometimes they failed, driven mad by torture and pain. Danny held on...somehow. He still thought of Ashlin often and thinking of her left him confused and frustrated...but it helped him think of something else. He supposed she helped keep him strong. It made him hate that fucking bitch even more.

As trials went on, the Entity became weaker. Torture became shorter and less painful. It was losing the strength to even try to force them to perform well in trials; it was too far gone to bring a new Killer in. It was over and they knew it. 

Danny felt weaker too, perhaps that was unsurprising. 

Sometimes it was too much to walk closer to the campfire so he laid in the dirt and looked up at the cloudy sky. Sometimes there were stars and it made him think of starry nights at home. Sometimes he imagined going home, finding Ashlin, taking her somewhere private...and stabbing her until she was little more than a bloody mess. 

His relationship with her was complicated. 

Danny supposed that was fair, considering all they had been through.

He had died for her. 

Now he was alive and he was finishing the fight she had started. He looked at the Survivors, sitting on their log, watching the fire. They also looked tired, bags under their eyes. He sighed loudly and David looked up at him - the British one. The loud one, he supposed.

“It’s almost over isn’t it,” But it wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” He replied, realizing how dry his mouth was. He realized that it wasn’t almost over,  _ it was _ . He barely had the strength to move his head, the Entity sucking all it could from him, desperate to save its own life. He hoped that it didn’t get enough, even draining all of them. He hoped that it was over.

Actually, he knew it was. 

He knew down in his heart, deep down, that this was it. 

_ Pathetic, I’m going to die lying in the dirt looking at the sky, _ He snarled at himself and he forced himself to sit up. It felt like something was trying to push him down, but he fought it. He sat up and then he stood up.

The others looked at him, only moving their eyes, too tired to even move their heads. A few had already gone to sleep and were nothing now. Black vines wrapped around them all and Danny realized they were around his legs.

He moved, breaking them, stumbling almost drunk, through the forest. Vines still tried to stop him but he wouldn’t be stopped. He stumbled until he came to another clearing at the edge of what was left of the world. There was nothing beyond but a black sea.

The Void. 

He could see it there, the Entity. It was a tangle of vines and hunger. It stared at him and he smiled at it. It was over. It was finally over.

He watched as the land collapsed and the sea closed in. He fell to his knees, vines wrapping around his arms, his legs, his chest, his neck, his face. He was pulled down, towards the earth, until he bowed to the Entity. He could feel it's anger and its hunger. It wasn’t going to be enough, but if it died, it was going to take them all out with it. 

_ So I’ve done two good things in my life,  _ He thought, bitter,  _ And both of them killed me. If I ever live again… _

But he didn’t get to finish the thought as the land collapsed and he fell into the void below. It was truly over.

* * *

**_Part Two: Family Gathering_ **

Five years free. 

It was hard for Frank to really think about. That he had been growing again, for five years. He was twenty-four now and it was so...strange to think that he had gotten this far. He had his GED, he had a job, he had friends, he had a life. A life without constant fear, blood, murder. 

“What are you doing out here?” Ashlin’s voice stirred him. She looked amazing. She had dyed her hair pink recently, the same pink Susie had for a while. Now Susie’s hair was much longer and a true rainbow, every color you could imagine. Ashlin had grown her hair out too and it was twisted into a bun on the crown of her head. Long or short hair, she was beautiful to him.

“Just thinking...Taking a moment alone. People are going to be in and out all night. It’s going to be annoying,” He turned back to the scenery. The forest stretched out before him, seeming endless. They lived far away from other people. They needed to. They weren’t like other people.

“Do you want to hide up here all night? I can make excuses, I can say you’re not feeling well. It's believable,” Her hand touched his shoulder and he turned to her, pulling her against him with a growl.

“No, I’d rather be in bed with you. You look amazing in that, but I’ll always prefer your clothes on the floor,” He trailed hot kisses up her neck and her hands tangled in his hair. She pressed herself against him and for a moment he thought he could lose himself in her. 

Frank began to pull her skirt up, his fingers already reaching for her clit. He rubbed it, gently, through her panties, kissing her, his tongue in her mouth. He would never get tired of this, of her. She had moved one leg up to hook around his hips, thrusting against him in time with every stroke. 

“You two know that Claudette, Dwight and Meg just got here, right?” A voice called from the doorway. Joey. Goddamnit. Frank turned his head towards the other man, “C’mon. We can all rip off these stupid fancy clothes later!”

“Fuck…” Frank hissed, pulling away from her. She straightened her skirt and smoothed her hair back again, “After all of this then,” He kissed her once more, wishing he didn’t have to pull away.

“C’mon!” Joey called to them again and Ashlin giggled, walking towards the door. Frank fixed his shirt, smoothing it out and followed. Joey was dressed up, a nice dress shirt and even dress pants. He cleaned up really well and Frank wondered if he would get to rip off Joey’s fancy clothes later. He pushed the thought aside and tried to not look surly that he got interrupted. 

At the bottom of the stairs both Julie and Susie waited. Susie had her long hair in a braid over her shoulder. Small star-like pins glittered as she turned towards them. Her skirt flared and Frank just stared at her, in wonder about how she had aged. She was twenty-one now and just slightly taller. Her smile looked good on her. Julie smiled at him, as if she knew how he was sizing them all up. She knew they were all going to tumble into bed later. Maybe they could send Madeline over to Sally’s for the night. Julie looked good, her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, her outfit revealing and dark. 

Madeline stood next to Susie, now eleven years old. Her green eyes were tired and much too adult. She had seen unspeakable horrors and while Ashlin had her in therapy, Frank knew the girl would never recover. She had been through too much, but Ashlin kept trying to help her. Frank tried too, promising her a non judgmental person to talk to whenever she needed it. He had been in the realms longer, he had seen the things she had. 

“Mom and Frank joining us...Finally,” The girl rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. For once she looked...happy. She probably was. She loved when she got to hang out with Lisa and Rin. 

“Hello?” Speaking of which, Rin opened the door, a smile on her face. Lisa wasn’t far behind her. Rin and Lisa had been raised by Sally and Philip, though Lisa still lived with them. She was seventeen now and it was hard to believe that the girl had only been  _ twelve _ when she was in the Entity’s Realm. She had been nothing but a girl and they had never known. 

“Hey guys!” Susie turned towards them, smiling. Ashlin hurried down the stairs to hug Rin and then Sally and Philip. Sally looked so happy but so tired. The nearly one year old baby on Philips hip was probably tiring them. Anna, as they had named their daughter, was a good mix of her parents but she was a terror.

Curious, she was always getting into things. She could crawl and crawl fast! Frank and Ashlin had watched her on a few occasions for the couple so when she saw them, she reached out towards him.

“Oh, here we go. She knows her Uncle Frank or Joey will spoil her,” Sally chided playfully. She was smiling though and Frank knew she appreciated their support. 

Frank reached out and took the little one from her father. She instantly began to try and pull on his necklace, his ears, anything she could reach. Brat. He absolutely adored her however and was happy to hold her out and make faces at her until she laughed. 

Sally and Philip lived in the forests near them, probably only ten or so minutes away so they were over every few days to check on the group. Sally still mothered them and it was kind of nice sometimes. Plus, it was always a treat to see Anna. 

He walked out towards the living room, still holding Anna as her parents and the rest of his little family talked with Philip and Sally. Claudette looked up from talking with Jane as he walked him. She smiled and offered him a shy wave. She still wasn’t very talkative and he was honestly surprised she came to things like this. He took a seat on the other couch, letting Anna cuddled down with him. 

“Frank,” An accented voice had him glancing back and he saw Adiris coming out of the kitchen, holding a drink. Max was at her side, smiling happily at her, completely in love. 

Half of Adiris’ face was scarred badly, as if a token of remembrance for her former self. Max never cared as she never cared that Max’s own face was twisted. He had been born that way, Frank knew and his parents had hated him for it. It was so nice to see him so in love and have someone who loved him just the same. 

“Hey guys! How have you been?” He smiled at them, no matter how tired he was.They were good people and he enjoyed their company. They came around the couch and Adiris cooed at Anna. She grinned at the tall woman, fearless as always.

“We're well! Is this Sally’s little one? I’ve seen pictures on...the…”

“Internet,” He supplied for her. 

“Oh yes, the book of faces. Max figured out how to work it better than I,” She reached her hand out and let Anna take ahold of it. 

“Yeah...That’s kind of surprising,” Frank commented. 

“I like the games!” Max grinned at him, “And see what you’re all up to. I ain’t that old. I can learn new things!” 

Frank just shook his head at them and looked up as Sally walked over. He stood, letting her have her baby and take his seat. She and Adiris were quite close and talked often, despite Adiris’ love of traveling. Max didn’t care either way, he was just happy to be by her side. 

People came and went and Frank watched them, talking to some. Sometimes he’d just lean against the wall, watching as his family talked. Madeline sometimes came over to join him, holding his hand in her’s. He knew that crowds were sometimes too much for her. She knew that he’d send anyone who wanted to bother her away. 

They were taking a break outside, Frank was smoking. He knew it was stupid, he knew it was bad for him, but at the same time...Fuck, he had alot on his mind, alot of the time. Madeline stood several feet away from him, staring up at the moon. Frank was staring off into space, his mind a million miles away so that was why he was surprised when Madeline stumbled, falling to the ground, holding her head. 

He threw the cigarette down, smashing it under his foot and jumped to her side, grabbing her shoulders, helping her sit up.

“Ash! Madeline is…” But then he felt it too. When Ashlin threw the sliding door open and stumbled to their side, he knew she felt it too. He glanced back and saw it on  _ all  _ their faces. They knew. They felt it.

It was like a piece of him, deeply buried, had broken off, had disappeared. 

The realm and the Entity were no more. 

Madeline began to hyperventilate and Ashlin scrambled to get the girl in her arms, rocking her back and forth. Her eyes, filled with tears, met his and he could see the fear and shock in them. What did this mean? What did it mean that the Entity was  _ gone _ ?

It meant they were free, this was really over. 

He put his arms around them both, kissing Ashlin’s forehead, thanking whatever force had brought this down. He glanced up to see that Joey, Julie and Susie had joined them, their faces stained with tears. 

Frank pulled them closer, thanking whoever had done this, that his little family was safe. 


	23. Epilogue II

**_Part One: Growing Pain_ **

Being in her head, was a messy place. That was what Maeline tried to explain to her therapist. She didn’t understand though so she asked Madeline to explain it, tell her what she was feeling. Madeline had shook her head, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. Madeline couldn’t explain it. All she knew was that she wasn’t...a kid. She wasn’t. She was so much older, a thousand years older.

She hung out with her friends Lisa and Rin eyes - though Rin was now an adult and finding her way in the world. Lisa was still six years older than her and she was starting to adjust, so slowly, to being an adult, to making adult decisions. Madeline knew that both Rin and Lisa were in therapy too. It’d be foolish not to be. 

Being a kid...in that place, was hellish. At least Rin and Lisa were...themselves. They only shared their mind with the Entity, but no one else. She had shared a mind with her father who had obsessed over her mother. At least it gave her a perspective of why her father was the way he was. 

He had been very sick, very, very sick and coming to the Entity’s realm had not helped him. Honestly, Madeline’s reluctance to kill had not helped either. The Killers who had hesitated...well the Entity had dealt with them swiftly, driving them mad until killing was just a way of life for them. The Entity’s torture had made her father sicker, until he could only see in a cone - the death of her mother.

Madeline wasn’t sure what he was sick with, some mental sickness obviously, but he had been deluded to think her mother was cheating on him. Though, Madeline knew that she and her mother rarely left the house, unless they were with him. Again, he was very sick. Some kind of paranoia, she figured, along with a cocktail of other disorders to create a very twisted man who would attempt to murder his pregnant wife and his young daughter. 

It wasn’t Madeline making excuses for him, in fact, she hated him all the more for not seeking help. He blamed her mother for dragging them into the realm of the Entity, her anger had summoned it, her blood lust. If she had gone, they would not have. That was what he liked to remind her when they were trapped together. She supposed she hated her mother too for a while. She looked into the front seat where she sat now, driving home from her therapy session. 

Frank was with her - one of Legion always was. Madeline wasn’t stupid, she knew her mother wasn’t just in a realtionship with Frank. It didn’t bother her though, she always had someone to go to if she needed help on homework. As if reading her mind, Frank turned back towards the backseat.

“Get your math homework done, kid? Julie is going to be home when we get there so if you need help, I’m sure she can help,” At least Frank knew he was shit at helping her with her math homework. 

“I got it done, Frank,” She smiled at him. 

“Good. Any other homework you gotta finish?” 

“No, I’m already all finished. I finished it this morning before therapy.”

“You wanna go for a hike with me and Susie then?” He asked.

“Yeah! Mom can I go?” If anything, she loved to go deeper in the woods and forget other humans existed. She wasn’t like other children, she had lived what felt like a thousand years now but in the woods, which was so much older than she could imagine, she felt like she was a child again. 

“Of course,” Her mother agreed, smiling at her through the mirror, “Just be back by dark. You hear me, Frank? Back  _ before _ dark.” 

“Oh, come on, Ash. She’ll be with me and Susie. We won’t let anything happen to her!”

“I’m worried about you and Susie too. Back before dark. Please, for me.” 

Frank agreed and Madeline buzzed with energy, excited for her escape. She knew why her mother wanted them back  _ before _ dark though. Today was a special day, Frank’s birthday. She had wished Frank a happy birthday this morning as had her mother but she knew her mom was planning a small birthday party. She had overheard her mother talking with Julie and Susie about a  _ big _ surprise but Madeline couldn’t imagine what that was. 

When they pulled into the driveway, Susie was already waiting for them, dressed up for a hike in the woods. Madeline jumped out of her car to hug her, grinning up at the now purple haired woman. 

“Coming along, kiddo? Go get ready!” Susie gave her one more squeeze before she ran up to her room to change. She put up her long hair, wishing she could cut it...but it would feel weird too. She had always had long hair, but she knew that if she wanted to cut it, her mother would support her. Her mother was what one would call overly supportive. It was nice though. 

She changed her clothes and put on her sneakers before hurrying back downstairs to see Susie and Frank waiting for her. Frank smiled as she came outside and they began to walk, her following behind them. Susie’s long hair was braided, as usual. As they walked past the yard and further into what was truly the forest, Madeline moved ahead of them. She ran forward, towards the trees, enjoying the thought of being nothing but a wild creature, not a person, just a simple creature with no real worries. 

“Madeline!” Susie’s voice had her stopping, glancing back, “Not too far!”

“Let her go. As long as she’s in sight, she’s fine,” She heard Frank’s voice and with his permission she was off again, exploring the woods, like she belonged there. 

They wandered in the forest and they talked about a lot of things. Frank was much more open in the woods; they all were. They felt safer there they supposed. More at home. They had spent what felt like forever in the forests and the mountains, hunting down any Survivor stupid enough to get close to them. But now they wanted through the woods just to wander, to talk.

As it got later, they began to circle back towards the house. As they got closer, they could smell food cooking and Madeline ran ahead, her stomach growling. She could see her mother out in the yard, grilling food. Sally, Lisa, Philip and now two year old Anna were all there.

“Maddy!” Anna had caught sight of her as she rushed towards the picnic table and the girl raced towards her as fast as her little legs could carry her. Madeline smiled and knelt to hug the smaller girl, “It’s almost dinner time!” 

“We got back just in time then!” Madeline adored little Anna who already had curly red hair. She took the younger child’s hand and they walked back, Frank and Susie not far behind. 

“Welcome back,” Her mother was smug, while Frank’s brow furrowed in frustration.

“I really don’t know how I fall for this every, damn time,” He sighed but he still went to her mother’s side and kissed her on the cheek.

“It's because we wish you a happy birthday at six in the morning and you’re barely conscious at that time,” Her mother chuckled. Madeline sat down next to the chair they had Anna in. The food was already mostly on the table, a cake, still in its box, at the end of the table. 

It was nice to see her family so happy, but as usual, Madeline felt like a stranger in her own house. Even Lisa seemed happier than she was; it was like being happy just wasn’t something she could do and it was frustrating. She  _ wanted _ to be happy. She wanted it so badly - she just couldn’t have it because of...just so many things. Most of them she couldn’t talk about with anyone but her family.

They never belittled her, never made her feel like her feelings weren’t valid, that she was freaking out over something little. They supported her, always did what she needed to feel better. Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey all became like parents to her. One of them was always there when she needed them. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Speaking of the devil, Joey had reached over and touched her arm, “You okay? You haven’t even touched your food.”

They wanted her to be happy and she didn’t know how. 

“Yeah,” She smiled, “Just…”

She realized that everyone was looking now. 

“Did I space out a while?”

“Five minutes at least,” Susie said quietly, “Do you need anything? How can we help?”

And there it was. Instantly, they grew quiet and concerned with  _ her _ . It was Frank’s birthday and they were concerned with  _ her _ . Guilt pooled in her throat and she fought to stuff it deep down inside of her. She pressed her lips together to keep them from trembling. Despite herself, tears dripped down her cheek.

“Oh, baby,” Her mother was standing and she moved to sit next to her. Her mother’s arms wrapped around her and she leaned against her. She didn’t allow herself to sob. She couldn’t. Things weren’t that bad; they were happy, she had everything she ever wanted.

“I’m fine,” But it felt like she had a mouthful of glue.

“It’s okay to be upset sweetheart, you went through something horrible,” Her mother stroked her hair.

“But so did everyone else!” She pushed her mother away and stood, “I was there less time than Legion or the Nurse or the Wraith and I…”

“Hey,” Sally’s arms were around her, pulling her closer, “Trauma isn’t a competition. It doesn’t matter how long you were there, you suffered. The pain you feel is real and it's hurting you.”

Madeline reached for her mother and Sally let her go. Her mother held her close, stroking her hair, letting her cry. She didn’t know how long it was but finally she pulled away, rubbing at her itchy eyes.

“I know you’re hurting, Madeline, but we’re here for you. Always,” Her mother promised and Madeline promised, “Go get washed up and we’ll bring everything inside and have cake okay?”

Madeline went inside and washed up, changing her clothes while she was at it, combing out her hair and taking her time. She needed it, with how conflicting her thoughts were. She blamed herself, of course, for how she felt but her mother was right. Pain was not a competition. They all hurt and her pain was neither greater nor worse than anyone else’s. 

When she came downstairs, everyone was already in the kitchen. They didn’t blow out candles but the cake was already cut. As her mother saw her come down the stairs, she walked over to them, Frank following. They went to the living room, so not far from the others, but far enough they had their privacy. 

She didn’t sit, instead standing while they sat. Her face flushed and at first, she didn’t speak.

“I’m just going to say it instead of beating around the bush; I’m pregnant,” And the two of them sat there, processing what they had just heard. Madeline was the first to move, standing and looking up at her mother, her eyes feeling with tears. This time, it was happiness that filled her throat. 

“I’m going to have a younger brother or sister?” She asked softly. She remembered, in what felt like a different lifetime, her mother’s stomach had swelled with life but the next time she saw her mother, she found out that her younger sibling had died. 

“Yes, you’re going to be big sister,” Her mother smiled so brightly at her, though her expression dimmed when she looked at Frank, who had not yet said anything, his expression grim. 

“Frank?” Madeline prompted. If she was happy...why wasn’t he?

He turned his furrowed expression to Ashlin, his eyes now scared. He shook his head slowly, as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

“I never had a father, I don’t...Me? My parents were...I don’t know  _ how _ to be a dad, Ash,” His voice was filled with panic, his hand clenched in his hair.

“You’ve been a good father to me,” Madeline pointed out and he shook his head again, looking more nervous than before.

“No, no...I haven’t...I haven’t been a father to you! I’ve just been…”

“Well, you’re always there for me. If I need help, no matter what it is, I can come to you. You’re a great dad!” Madeline insisted, “And I love you and I know my baby sister or brother is going to love you too.”

Frank sighed and he looked at her mother, his eyes still clouded by fear. Madeline could tell that he was scared. He was right though, he never had a proper family...but now he did. 

“I love you Ashlin, more than anything. I...I’m not sure I’m going to be a good dad, but I’m going to try. You and Madeline, Susie, Julie, Joey - you guys are my life. I...just…” Her mother stepped forward at that point and hugged him.

“Frank, Madeline is right...You’re going to be a wonderful father. You already are for her. You have nothing to be scared of. Joey, Julie and Susie already know and they are all excited to help us. We’re a family, we all look out for each other,” She kissed his cheek and then touched Madeline’s back, smiling. Madeline could tell her mother was happy and she was happy too. A little brother or sister! 

“You’re right,” Frank smiled, but they could both tell he was still worried about it. Still, Madeline had no worries. She was just happy that their little family was getting bigger. 

It made her feel like a normal kid again and that was the best thing she could ask for.

* * *

**_Part One: The Happy Ending_ **

Ashlin walked into her bedroom, feeling tired. The first couple months were hard, she still had to work though and so work she did. She noticed the house was quiet when she got home. The others must have gone up the road to visit Sally, Philip and Anna. That was nice. She headed towards her bathroom for a shower. She had made sure she had a nice shower, if only because she wanted to be able to relax after work. Especially with her carrying extra weight now. 

She had been pregnant two times before but that didn’t make it any easier. She wondered if it was a good idea, with her first child being twelve years older than her second...But then again, she had her first at sixteen and that wasn’t exactly normal. 

She threw her dirty clothes on the floor and stepped into the shoulder. She was twelve weeks already and she knew things were going to start getting easier soon - she just had to hold out.  She had just stepped in the shower when she became aware of a body stepping in after her. Frank, she’d know the way his hands felt on her over anyone. She felt him place scorching kisses along her neck, his hands running across her body. She twisted so she could kiss him and press herself against him. 

His fingers found her clit, swirling against the already swollen mound as he deepened this kiss, his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch, though he must have known it well by now.

There were no words, but the lovers didn’t need them. He let go of her for one moment, turning her so he could press her back against the wall and return to torturing her with his fingers and assaulting her mouth with his. She moaned into his mouth, feeling him press up against her. He didn’t waste anymore time, turning the shower off and pushing her out.

She stumbled against the sink and that was fine. He adjusted her hips and plunged inside of her, making her throw back her head, letting out a throaty growl. He pressed her down towards the counter, making her straighten her back, his strokes slow and careful. 

His hand stayed on her lower back, his other on the counter next to her. She glanced into the window, seeing him watching her expression through it. And Ashlin was going to give him a show. Frank’s hand went to her hip and she watched as he watched her, his mouth open slightly, as if he were going to devour her. 

Frank moved faster against her, pressing her harder against the counter. She pressed her cheek against the counter, arching her back, rolling her hips against his. 

His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her head back up, “Stay like that. I want to see you.” 

His words were low and fierce and Ashlin could only moan as he picked up his pace. His hand didn’t leave her hair, keeping her head tilted up so he could observe the full range of her emotions. 

With his nails digging into her hip, his hand in her hair and his relentless pass, she could feel herself building towards a release. He didn’t stop, encouraging her with nips at her neck, back and shoulders. 

“F-Frank!” She cried out his name as she came, shuddering in against him. Before she was even fully down, he pulled out of her. He threw her over his shoulder, hurrying out to their bedroom and basically threw her onto the bed. 

Frank climbed across her, spreading her legs with a jerk of his knee and then he was inside her again, his arms on either side of her head. She clung to him, her nails digging into the skin of his back as he began at a maddening pace. 

“Ooh, fuck - Ash, you feel so fu--cking good,” His breathing was labored and heavy, his strokes becoming sloppy. She clung to him, pressing on his neck to bring his face down so she could kiss him.

Her tongue invaded his mouth this time as he moaned and whined against her. She could already feel herself building again, ready to burst and scream his name again. 

“Ashlin, I’m gonna--” But he never got to finish that sentence, as she felt him twitch violently inside of her, triggering her own orgasm. Frank rode them out, her own hips pressing against his, eager to take all of him. 

Frank collapsed on top of her afterwards, sweaty, but also wet from the shower. She let out a long breath and he pressed his forehead against her’s.

“I love you,” Ashlin smiled as his breath brushed against her lips.

“I love you too. So much,” She replied, kissing him, gently and briefly. She pushed him back and he let her, “Now I’m actually going to get that shower.” 

She wasn’t surprised when Frank’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. He nuzzled his cheek against the back of her neck, “Please stay with me for a little bit?” 

“Alright, five minutes.” She promised, unable to refuse him that. But she knew that cuddling with him would only lead her to fall asleep next to him...but honestly she was happy. She was so happy; they had fought for this and won. She supposed she should be proud of her happy little ending. And she was.

She closed her eyes, listening to Frank’s even breathing. He was already asleep and she knew that she soon would be too. She settled down next to him, a smile on her face. Their happiness had been hard fought and now it was all she ever needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end of Ashlin and Frank. I can't believe I even got here. Thank you to every single one of you who has made it this far, who has left kudos, who has subscribed or who has bookmarked. Your support means the world to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction and I hope you have a wonderful day! Thank you again! Be well!


End file.
